Cuando la realidad supera la ficción
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Las señoras Potter y Malfoy se complacen -o no tanto- , en presentar: ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un marido cuyo cuerpo es de un adulto, pero su mente es de adolescente, sin matarlo en el intento? Pairings no oficiales.
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: lo que reconozcan, es de J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provoca amnesia parcial en Draco y Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionarán, cuando se enteren que están casados y tienen hijos, si lo último que recuerdan es haber vuelto a casa después de su sexto año en Hogwarts? Las señoras Potter y Malfoy, se complacen en presentar: ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un marido adolescente y no matarlo en el intento? Pairings no oficiales.

Advertencia: Fans de Ginny/Harry, no lean esto si no quieren sufir una combustión espontánea… Ah, y hay spoilers… de todos los libros… y ciertas… modicficaciones… ah, y también una Mary Sue u OC.

Capítulo 1.

Todos felices… por ahora…

-¿Entonces?-un rubio rompió el tenso silencio que había en la enorme sala de reuniones de la orden del Fénix, cuyos integrantes, estaban serios y meditabundos.

-Draco, no queda otra que mantenernos alertas, esta misma noche podemos ir…-dijo un pelinegro de ojos verdes verdaderamente preocupado.

Un pelirrojo carraspeó.

-Pues, yo propongo que no vayamos sino hasta el Martes, necesitamos mucho tiempo para planificar, es una zona con al menos veinte mortífagos vigilando el perímetro, y dentro….-resopló.- dentro será un nido.

-¿Tienes alguna estrategia en mente?-preguntó Theo Nott utilizando ese tono siseante y lacónico de siempre.

Ronald Weasley asintió y se acercó al plano del edificio. Estudió el papel como si estuviese esperando hacer alguna jugada de ajedrez.

-Hagamos grupos de a tres, somos varios, y podemos elegir a una mujer por grupo.-propuso con voz pensativa, sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Por qué una mujer, Ron?-preguntó Susan, una rubia de ojos avellana que lo miraba acusadora.

-Cariño, lo que haremos es esto: si la única forma de entrar allí, es por medio de ductos de ventilación en la parte superior del edificio,-señaló en el plano.- pues, como ustedes, las chicas, son más delgadas y elásticas, nos podrán guiar dentro a una zona apta para la aparición.-le explicó.- se que es un plan tomado por los pelos, pero es solo una idea, debemos afinarla y ajustar detalles…-agregó al ver las expresiones escépticas de sus compañeros.

-Concuerdo con Ron…-comentó Luna.- es un buen plan, solo le hacen falta detalles…

-Como por ejemplo, el poder darles nuestra posición sin dar voz de alarma dentro…-murmuró Hermione.- a menos que…

-Ahí vamos…-murmuró Blaise Zabinni rodando los ojos, consiguiendo que tanto Astoria, su esposa, como Hermione, lo fulminasen con la mirada.

-Decía: que podemos utilizar técnicas y aparatos muggles para entrar…-Hermione vió que todos la miraban confundidos.- comunicación con Handy, utilización de micrófonos… GPS…

-Entiendo.-la cortó Harry.- podemos hablar con mi proveedor esta misma tarde para que lo traiga todo antes del Martes.

-Entonces, creo que necesitamos una Tregua de un día…-dijo Pansy resuelta.- vinimos hace tres horas y yo quiero ir a casa y ver a mi hijita…-los miró suplicantes.

Draco se estiró como un gato en su asiento.

-Pansy está en lo cierto,-tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó suavemente.- Scorp debe de estar como loco esperando en casa de mamá…

Hermione sonrió.

-Si, de seguro ha ce estar sufriendo tanto con tus padres…-dijo irónica.

-Entonces, damos por finalizada esta reunión.-declaró Harry Potter poniéndose de pié.

Luna sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro.

-Mañana vengan con los niños, así se quedan a cenar luego.-les dijo a los demás con una sonrisa encantadora.

Todos asintieron alegres. Excepto por Ginevra Weasley.

-Yo tengo una cita después de la reunión…-dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba actuada.- espero que no le moleste nadie…-miró directo a Harry, quien le sonrió condescendiente.

-No creo que a nadie le importe siempre y cuando vengas a la reunión…-dijo Ron algo hastiado por las actitudes de su hermana.- ¿A qué hora venimos?-preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-Tres de la tarde,-respondió Luna por su esposo.- así tenemos tiempo para cocinar luego…

-Bien, nos retiramos…-todos salieron de la casa luego de Draco y Hermione, dejando al matrimonio Potter a solas.

Harry se giró a su esposa y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Bien, señora Potter, ¿Qué planea hacer después de esta reunión?-ronroneó bajando su cabeza para besarle el cuello.

Luna soltó una risita tonta y hundió sus dedos en los cabellos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué tal un baño de inmersión los dos solos?-propuso la rubia intentando reprimir los gemidos que su esposo estaba logrando en ella.

-Pues… me parece genial…-murmuró con una sonrisa. La levantó de sus nalgas y ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera, y así en andas, iban caminado hacia las escaleras, agradeciendo tener tiempo a solas.

-¡Mamá, papá!-bueno, tal vez no tan a solas.

Dos pelinegros de ojos verdes, idénticos a Harry cuando era pequeño, irrumpieron en el cuarto corriendo, delante de una pareja bastante dispareja, que no eran otros que Sirius Black y su joven esposa, Polaris Black, doce años más joven que él.

-Bueno… bueno…-comentó Sirius entrando al lugar.- parece que mamá y papá estaban por hacer algo…

Los Potter lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero Polaris salió al rescate.

-Lo que sucede es que mamá se lastimó el tobillo en la misión y papá la estaba llevando al cuarto para curarla…-les dijo a los niños.- ¿No es cierto, cariño?-preguntó a su esposo con una mirada amenazante.

-Su abuela está en lo cierto…-respondió con inocencia.

Polaris solo rodó sus ojos, no le molestaba que los niños Potter le digan abuela por muy joven que fuera.

-Nana, ya sabemos lo suficiente de biología como para no darnos cuenta de que mamá y papá iban a hacer un hermanito al cuarto…-respondió con inocencia Albus de doce años a una impresionada Polaris.

James, su hermano gemelo, asintió en acuerdo.

-Ya no somos niños…-resopló.

Los adultos se quedaron en shock por unos segundos, hasta que Luna, con esa capacidad de cambiar el tema que tanto la caracterizaba, se bajó de los brazos de su esposo y abrazó a sus hijos con cariño.

-Buenas noches, cariñitos… ¿Cenaron ya?-les preguntó llevándolos a la cocina.

Los niños negaron.

-Pero hemos comido golosinas…-agregó James.

Luna se giró y miró a su suegro con reproche.

-¡Traidores, me dijeron que no les dirían a nadie!-los gemelos rieron y salieron pitando a la cocina. Sirius soltó un suspiro y miró con una sonrisa encantadora a su nuera.- el azúcar es necesario para el crecimiento…

La rubia entornó los ojos.

-Si, y esta noche, los haces dormir tu.-y diciendo eso, se adelantó junto con Polaris, dejando solos a los hombres en mitad de camino.

Harry se tiró en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba destrozado del cansancio. Estuvieron junto al resto de la orden en una misión bastante complicada, además había tenido que levantarse temprano a corregir unos trabajos de verano que había dejado pendientes para el siguiente año como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. Gracias a Merlín estaba Luna, que, a pesar de ser profesora de encantamientos, le ayudó muchísimo.

-Ah, a la juventud…-dijo Sirius sonriente.- yo a tu edad, tenía más resistencia, pequeño Potter…

El aludido dejó su tarea relajante para mirar a su papádrino, como decía Luna, con una ceja arqueada.

-A tus treinta y tres años estabas planeando escapar de Azkabán,-suspiró y volvió a tirarse para atrás en el cómodo sofá.- no jodas, papá…-murmuró tirando para atrás la cabeza.

Sirius resopló.

-Quiero ver tu estado conviviendo siquiera una semana con un par de dementores y una prima loca dándote lata todo el rato…-refunfuñó.- además, el que tenga un par de princesas hermosas, te demuestra cuanta resistencia tengo…

El joven cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Yo también tengo tres hijos, por si no te diste cuenta, Sirius…-dijo sin cambiar la expresión.

El mayor bufó.

-Pues el cansancio nubló tu mente… porque tienes dos…- se cortó y abrió la boca ampliamente.- tienes dos hi…-y ahí fue cuando el supuesto mago más inteligente de su generación, cayó en cuenta.- ¡LUNA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!- terminó gritando como un niñito.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió con toda su dentadura.

-Espero que llegue la niña…-solo atinó a decir antes que su padre del corazón lo levantara y lo abrazara con fuerza estranguladora.

-Le dijiste, ¿No?-preguntó Polaris interrumpiendo el abrazo.

Sirius la miró acusadoramente.

-¿Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste?-inquirió ofendido.- Cásate con niñas y ganas esto…-sacudió la cabeza.- los felicito, chicos, espero que sea una niña… porque otro minitú, sería el caos…

Los gemelos lo miraron ofendidos.

-No hacemos lío, le ponemos vida a la vida…-dijo Albus.

James asintió.

-Y si el bebé es niña la cuidaremos a capa y espada…-comenzó James.-pero si es niño…

-… tendremos que educarlo a nuestra manera…-terminó Albus.

Luna carraspeó ligeramente.

-Y si tenemos suerte será parecida a mí…-Harry se puso de pié y la beso suavemente, ignorando los resoplidos de los niños.

-Si es parecida a ti, será más que hermosa…-le dijo al oído, volviendo a besarla.

Los gemelos lo miraron ofendidos.

-¡Hey, nosotros somos muy apuestos!-dijeron en stereo.

Sus padres, los ignoraron y se separaron para mirarse como solo ellos podía.

-Te amo…-susurró la rubia.

El pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza.

-También te amo, cielo, con lo que soy…

En una de las habitaciones de Malfoy Minor, más puntualmente, en la sala de estar, tres figuras estaban enfrascadas en diferentes tareas. Mientras que Narcissa Malfoy leía un libro de hechizos, Lucius Malfoy y su nieto, Scorpius, jugaban al ajedrez, ambos sentados en el suelo, apoyando la tabla en la mesilla que estaba llena de pastelillos y te frío.

El niño rubio movió su caballo y sonrió.

-¡Jaque mate, abuelo!-exclamó triunfal, llamando la atención de su abuela, haciendo que ella le sonriera con orgullo.

Lucius rodó sus ojos, pero aún así sonrió.

-La próxima te ganaré.-dijo guardando las fichas.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-Si, claro…-sonrió ampliamente, solo como su madre sabía hacerlo.- Las clases particulares con el tío Ron están mostrando sus diamantes…

Lucius iba a contestar algo, pero las llamas verdes de la chimenea, mostraron a una castaña y a un rubio, bastante desaliñados.

-Buenas noches…-sonrió la castaña, quien al ver a su hijo, no hizo otra cosa que abrir sus brazos y recibirlo cuando este se le tiró encima.- te he echado de menos, pequeñito…

El rubiecito suspiró y hundió su nariz en el cabello de su madre, costumbre que había sacado de su padre.

-Yo también, mamá…-respondió antes, de, como de costumbre, ser arrancado de los cálidos brazos de su mamá por los fuertes de su papá. Soltó una carcajada cuando sucedió.- También te eché de menos a ti, papá…

Draco le revolvió los cabellos, y lo dejó en el suelo, claro, que, como siempre, dejó un beso en su frente.

-Hermione, querida…-los Malfoy le sonrieron a su nuera y le dieron suaves abrazos.-¿Cómo has estado hoy?-preguntó Narcissa, haciéndola sentar en medio de ella y su marido y examinándola para ver si no estaba herida.

-Si, yo también estoy bien, mamá y papá…-murmuró Draco, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su madre y una sonrisa irónica de su padre.

-No nos culpes, tu dijiste que la tratásemos como una hija o nos lanzabas un avada…-dijo el patriarca mayor.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que esa amenaza había dejado de surgir efecto en sus suegros en cuanto Grace y Rick Granger fallecieron y los dos rubios, la habían acogido como una más de la familia, luego de tanto problema al principio de su relación.

-Draco no me ha dejado mover un dedo más que para vigilar…-dijo la castaña cortando por lo sano.

-Pues, bien hecho, papá.-soltó Scorpius desde el suelo, en donde estaba sentado junto a su padre.- en realidad, en mi humilde opinión, no debería tomar parte en las misiones de la orden hasta tres meses después de que nazca mi hermana…-opinó el niño ignorando las miradas de hielo que le lanzaba su madre.

Su padre asintió solemnemente.

-O, tal vez, podrías quedarte en casa con los niños… Total ¿Para qué quieres volver a la orden?-el rubio se encogió de hombros.

La castaña solo atinó a suspirar y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su suegra, quien acarició sus cabellos y le frunció el ceño a su hijo y nieto.

-Ella está embarazada, no inutilizada…-les regañó.- dejen de tratarla como tal, ¿No es cierto, Lucius?

El aludido respingó un poco y se rascó la nuca.

-Pues… yo creo que los chicos tienen algo de razón…-se detuvo a tragar saliva al ver las miradas que le dirigían las mujeres.- mejor… no opino del tema…-murmuró escondiendo sus ojos.

Draco y Scorpius por dentro, bufaron. Ahí se les iba un aliado.

-Cobarde…-murmuraron los dos por lo bajo.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de tratarme como inútil, vamos a comer algo?-preguntó Hermione aún ofendida.

Su hijo y su esposo suspiraron y se pusieron de pié y salieron tras ellos, pero al ver que Narcissa y Lucius se adelantaban, ambos se pusieron frente a su amada castaña y la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sentimos…-dijeron a la vez, con esa vocecita dulce que derretiría un iceberg.

Hermione suspiró y al final, sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Disculpas aceptadas…-dijo dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Draco y Scorpius pensaron que no había mujer mejor, y ella lo supo, por la forma en que la miraban, como si fuese lo más hermoso en su vida, lo mismo que ellos lo eran para ella.

-¡La cena está lista!-escucharon gritar a Lucius desde el comedor.

Claro, era extraño que alguien como él gritara de esa forma, pero el Lucius abuelo, padre y suegro, era completamente diferente a como pintaba con los desconocidos.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron a dormir, Hermione y Draco arroparon a su hijo y se metieron en la tina llena de agua para bañarse y relajarse.

-Tenemos una familia maravillosa, Draco…-susurró Hermione con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de su marido, después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que el acariciaba su vientre.

-Si que lo es…-sonrió el.

-Y no solo hablo de Scorp y tus padres, sino de todos… Harry, Luna, los gemelos, Ron , Susan y Hugo, Sirius, Polaris y las chicas, Remus, Tonks y Teddy, Blaise, Astoria y Vanessa, Theo, Pansy y Maximus...-soltó un suspiro feliz. A veces tengo miedo de que todo es un sueño, Draco.. está todo demasiado bien…

-¿Incluso teniendo focos rebeldes de mortífagos tras nuestras cabezas?-preguntó divertido.

-Incluso con eso… porque cuando dejamos las misiones, volvemos a casa y somos los de siempre…-dijo con voz apasionada.- nos reunimos, al menos, dos veces a la semana a cenar, almorzar o a desayunar todos juntos… nos reímos… ya no hay nada que pueda pedirle a la vida más que nuestros hijos puedan ser tan felices como nosotros lo hemos sido en estos quince años.

-Claro que lo serán, cielo, nosotros estaremos con ellos, siempre…-el rubio besó el cuello bronceado de la chica y suspiró.-te amo, Hermione.

Ella se acercó más a él.

-Yo también, Draco.

Padfoot: ¿Saben lo que es un paneo general de la situación?

Prongs: Si lo saben es esto que acabamos de presentarles, sino, busquen en Wikipedia o consulten con su profesora de literatura.

Mooney: este es el primer capítulo de lo nuevo de Harry Potter.

Talula: En el siguiente capítulo entraremos en acción y nuestros amigos personajes también…

Prongs: en cuanto al pairing… Bueno, No esperaban que hagamos un Harry/Ginny, ¿Cierto?

Padfoot: y si desean saber, nunca lo haremos, simplemente no nos gusta la pareja lo cual nos desilusionó muchísimo en DH.

Talula: Por eso, como Harry necesitaba pareja, porque Hermione estaba ocupada con Draco, pensamos que no hay nadie mejor que Luna.

Prongs: Los que sean fans de Ginny, abstenerse… no pensamos repetirlo más en lo que quede de la historia y tampoco queremos quejas por su comportamiento, porque por algo esto es un FANFICTION.

Mooney: Somos muy buenos cuando queremos, pero no nos quieran conocer enfadados… incluso por mensaje resultamos aterradores, así que, totalmente a la defensiva, no aceptamos ningún insulto…

Talula: el otro día leíamos un bonito Harmione, y la autora recibió muchos insultos por algunos detalles en su historia, y no queremos pasar por eso, porque a de ser horrible.

Padfoot: ahora, si quieren que sigamos, CINCO REVIEWS, mínimo…

Talula: y con una opinión fundada, no un simple "continúa", porque, aunque los valoramos mucho, no nos dicen su opinión en el.

Prongs: si, no sabemos si dicen, "continúa porque está bueno" o continúa y veré que sigue"

Mooney: no queremos ser cargosos así que, nos despedimos…

Todos: ¡Larga vida a los merodeadores!


	2. Un vampiro, mortífagos y el comienzo

Disclaimer: ¿Creen que si estos personajes y parte de la historia nos perteneciese, Ron terminaría con Hermione, Voldemort muerto al fin, Draco exiliado, Harry con la zanahoria y Fred asesinado vilmente? ¿¡O JAMES, SIRIUS Y REMUS! ¿¡O DOBBYE! ¿¡DOBBYE, QUE ERA UN ELFO LIBRE, AMABLE, AMANTE DE LAS MEDIAS, UNA DULZURA DE COCINERO Y NO, KREAHER, UNA VIL RATA INMUNDA ASESINO DE PADFOOTS, CONSPIRADOR Y TRAIDOR! ¡INCLUSO WINKY MERECÍA MORIR, DUMBLEDORE, GREGOROVICH! ¡NO, MALDITA SEAS J. K. NO! ¡ CON DOBBYE, NO!

Creo que entendieron el punto de la declaración de derechos reservados…

Hicieron llorar a Talula, claro, de la emoción. Ella soñó, literalmente, con esta historia, y nosotros la perfeccionamos y nos la pusimos a escribir… nunca creímos que les gustase… Esperamos que disfruten este segundo capítulo, que con toda la energía, hemos escrito. Otro punto importante, es que no somos cuatro chicas, somos tres chicos y una chica... Alfonse, Max, Greg y Talulah... mucho gusto...

Capítulo 2.

Un vampiro, mortífagos y el comienzo de la locura.

En la semana siguiente las cosas en la orden se volvieron caóticas.

Las reuniones de todo el grupo fue hecha en Grimmauld Place, con Severus Snape, jefe y director de Hogwarts, y todas los que había pertenecido a la primera generación.

Los más jóvenes presentaron la propuesta ante los más viejos. Claro que muchos soltaron un grito al cielo al escuchar los planes, pero cuando dijeron todo, detalle por detalle, al fin, accedieron, (A regañadientes).

Pero, ¡Vamos! ¡No les quedaba de otra! Esos jóvenes actuarían con o sin aprobación.

-Luna no puede formar parte activa de la misión.-dijo Severus luego de que Harry le hablase al oído.- y tampoco Hermione…-agregó cuando Draco le habló en voz baja.

Ron, al igual que todos, puso cara de confundido… aunque tenía sus sospechas. No era idiota, había visto, cada vez que almorzaban juntos, como siempre, alguna de las dos chicas corría como posesa al baño, o simplemente, se quejaba por el imperceptible olor de la canela… o, en el caso de Hermione, de las tostadas… ¡Era delirante! ¡¿A quién, en su sano juicio, le repugna el olor a unas tostadas calentitas, recién hechas y doraditas con mantequilla y jalea de…? Ok, ese era el punto… Algo les sucedía a las chicas, y el andaba rondando a la respuesta.

-¿No me digan que se nos unirán dos rubias al rebaño?-preguntó Astoria en tono de broma.

-Si.-respondieron Draco y Harry al unísono. Luego se miraron.- ¿Tu esposa esta embarazada? ¿Por qué siempre imitándome, Potter/Malfoy?-preguntaron, o más bien, gritaron a la vez.

Luna y Hermione rodaron sus ojos.

-Harry, cariño, por favor… no me agrada que grites…-la rubia puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, y Harry obedeció, la abrazó y le pidió disculpas al oído.

Claro, Draco, ante la total falta de testículos del moreno, se hinchó de orgullo

-Eres un manejado, Potter…-se burló.

-Malfoy, sentado.-ordenó Hermione, y el pobre rubio obedeció como un can en entrenamiento.- buen chico…-le sonrió y palmeó su cabeza, definitivamente, como a un perro.

El único que podía ser considerado can, es decir, Sirius, soltó una carcajada.

-Y luego yo soy el perrito faldero…-dijo con sorna.

-Mejor cállate, Black.-su mujer lo miró feo y el ojigris, solo bajó la vista, refunfuñando por lo bajo de lo injusta que era la vida de un viejo casado con una niña, ante lo cual, la "niña" le rodó sus ojos y acarició su rostro masculino, transmitiéndole con una sola mirada, que lo que pensaran de ellos, le interesaba un bledo.- los felicito, chicos…-les sonrió a los futuros padres.- esta noticia nos pone muy felices…-miró de reojo el rostro furibundo de la joven Weasley y rectificó.- al menos a casi todos…-y si las miradas tuvieran el poder de un avada… Luna estaría muerta.

Todos los felicitaron, pero Snape, siempre tan frío, (aunque se moría de felicidad, solo que nunca, ni con mil crucios, lo reconocería… aunque, no es de esos tipos que andaba dando saltitos, cantando el último hit de los ositos cariñositos y tirando besos volados a todos… nah, eso dejémoselo a Sirius…) decidió que la reunión debería volver a la normalidad, (es decir, aburrida) por lo que, lo que se hizo fue formar los grupos.

-Pansy, Blaise y Remus.-los aludidos asintieron a las palabras del jefe.- Ron, Astoria y George…-nombró a todos los miembros, sus acompañantes, procurando siempre, no unir matrimonios o parejas en un mismo grupo, excepto por Harry y Draco, que los dejó para lo último.

Y todos sabían que ellos irían juntos.

Potter y Malfoy tenían un pasado terrible. Una relación repleta de odio y rencor, que, tuvieron que arreglar para y por Hermione, uno porque era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y no podía decepcionarla, y el otro, porque haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso si eso significaba ser amiguito de la comadreja, San Potter, el pulgoso y el resto de la prole. Claro, que ninguno de los dos siquiera imaginaron que, tanto el, como el resto de los Slytherin aliados a la orden y los amigos de Hermione, se unirían como una gran familia, una familia de serpientes, leones, hurones y águilas. Mucho menos se imaginaron tener una amistad tan estrecha como la que Harry tenía con Ron, o Draco con Blaise.

-Esos dos van juntos…-dijo Sirius sonriendo con ironía a su ahijado y al rubio, quienes sonrieron de lado.

-Yo puedo ser la chica que los acompañe…-sugirió Ginny mirando directo a Harry, quien rodó los ojos. No sería la primera vez que la pelirroja se le pusiese pesada en público. Al principio era penoso, y no por el o ella, sino por Luna y su frágil autoestima. Con el tiempo todos se acostumbraron, así que le ignoraban o le soltaban mordaces respuestas.

-No.-Severus negó en seco y esperó unos instantes para que la pelirroja replicara, por que, sabía Merlín, cuantas ganas tenía de echarle a patadas de la orden… pero no, a las damas se las trata como lo que son... aunque, ¿Ginny sería considerada dama?.- Harry y Draco tendrán otra señorita de compañía. Una que tendría que llegar… ahora.-miró hacia la puerta.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, esperando el nombre, pero la puerta siendo abierta con un bombarda, los hizo mirar en la dirección opuesta.

Y allí, después de que todo el polvillo se esparciese, una figura menuda, pero recta, se abrió paso y se quedó de pié, enfrentando la mirada de todos.

Era una chica, con el cabello negro, largo y salvaje, suelto a su alrededor, peinado hacia atrás, dándole un toque rebelde, con la piel pálida como la de un muerto, y un juego de labios rojos, que se veían carnosos y suaves. Estaba extrañamente vestida con prendas muggles. Jeans oscuros al cuerpo, una musculosa blanca al cuerpo y una chamarra de cuero negro, y por debajo, se veían unos borsegos, del mismo color, sin tacón, solo con la plantilla alta. Y sus lentes, eran del estilo actual, que no hubiesen parecido fuera de lugar si fuera no estuviese lloviendo a cántaros y el sol estaba que no se aparecía hace más de tres días.

-Yo iré con el oxigenado y cuatrojos…-dijo la chica con una voz burlona, que podría haber pasado como la de Sirius o Draco, pero en femenino.

Ron y Blaise se miraron y mordieron sus labios para no reir por los apodos de sus amigos.

-¿Tú eres?-preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

La chica avanzó y se quitó los anteojos. Sonrió al escuchar los jadeos de horror de los demás al ver sus iris del un color borgoña, y nos dientes blancos, por demás de puntiagudos.

-Severus, ¿Qué tal tus cosas?-la chica abrazó con suavidad al director, quien la retuvo unos segundos y besó sus cabellos con una dulzura jamás vista en el.

-Muy bien, querida, te estaba esperando…-sonrió un milímetro.- señoras, señores y señoritas ella es Sophie Burstrock, una vieja amiga de los Malfoy, ahijada de Lucius…-Draco asintió en silencio. Reconocía a la chica, pero, no la había visto desde que tenía cinco o seis años.

-Y soy un vampiro, para los que no se habían dado cuenta.-agregó la chica sonriendo más ancho, sacando a relucir treinta y dos armas letales, haciendo que más de uno, tragase con fuerza o soltase un gritito.- Remus Lupin… apestas a perro mojado, como todos los de tu clase…

Remus, en vez de enfadarse, sonrió.

-Y tu a sangre… ¿A quién drenaste esta vez?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Ela se encogió de hombros.

-Andaban un par de pelinegros por la calle…-miró a Harry.- y se te parecían bastante…

Luna y Harry abrieron los ojos con horror.

-Sophie, querida, deja ya de bromear.-le regañó Snape.- Potter, tranquilo, ella no bebe de humanos…

Todos volvieron a verla.

-Era broma,-aceptó con una sonrisa de disculpas.- si me los crucé... y estaban bastante mojados… y un niño rubio parecido al oxigenado le seguía.-frunció el ceño.- decían que iban por panqueques a la talabartería…

Todos se tensaron.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco viéndola levantar su varita y lanzar un reparo a la puerta.

-Me refiero a que esos niños me soltaron la misma excusa que le ponía yo a mis padres cuando me quería escapar…-sonrió con amargura y tomó asiento.- el día en que me convirtieron les dije lo mismo… y luego nos los ví nunca más…

Los Potter y los Malfoy palidecieron.

-¿Olfateaste algo extraño cerca de aquí?-le preguntó Severus con un leve matiz nerviosos en la voz.

La chica pensó un rato y luego su rostro se volvió alarmantemente preocupado… y culpable.

-¿Dime, por Merlín, que esos niños no son hijos de algunos de ustedes?-preguntó poniéndose de pié en un décima, de una décima de segundo.

-Eran Scorpius Malfoy y James y Albus Potter.-respondió Ron por el resto.- ¿Viste algún…?-comenzó, pero la chica ya estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir.

-Será mejor que vayamos sino quieren sepultar a sus hijos.-dijo con una seriedad mortal, y con un par de colmillos filosos apareciendo de su dentadura, más largos de lo normal.

Nadie dijo nada, y salieron tras ellas, excepto por Luna y Hermione que se quedaron con Polaris, Tonks y Neville, por si las dudas.

-¿Mortífagos?-preguntaba Draco a la vampiro, intentando mantener el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Si, veinte corazones, al menos…-dijo tensa.- ¿¡Qué diablos pensaban para correr a una trampa!

-Nada.-murmuró Albus espiando por la ventana de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place.- no veo nada.

Scorpius se tiró en la cama y soltó una palabrota que jamás diría frente a un adulto.

-Ya, oxi, veremos que podemos hacer…-le intentó consolar James.- después de todo, tienes a dos Potter detrás de tus pasos.

El rubio rodó sus ojos. Sus primos eran demasiado Potter y muy poco Evans o Lovegood.

-Chicos…-los llamó Albus escondiéndose detrás de la cortina, olvidando momentáneamente que nadie fuera podría verlo.- mortífagos.-su primo y hermano se pusieron de pié y espiaron junto a él, y allí, definitivamente, mortífagos, Bullstrode, sin duda alguna, y uno de los Carrot hijos.

-Creo que deberíamos avisarles a la orden…-sugirió James.- si esos tipos dan voz de alarma, tendremos a todo el regadero aquí en quince minutos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, viendo por la ventana.

-¿Esos no son Nessa y Max?-preguntó aterrado viendo a un niño de piel color canela y una niña de cabellos negros como las tinieblas, correteando casi en la nariz de Carrot.

Los gemelos vieron lo que el, y palidecieron notablemente.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se les pudieron escapar a la abuela Molly?-exclamó James desesperado.- ¡Debemos ir!

Scorpius aceptó inmediatamente, pero Albus frunció el ceño.

-Deberíamos…-comenzó, pero James ya lo había tomado por la sudadera y lo llevaba hacia abajo, ignorando los reclamos de las mellizas de Sirius, Rocky y Sissy, cuando las atropellaron y las dejaron en el suelo, y siguieron sin mirar atrás, o tan solo siquiera pensaron en nada cuando salieron de la enorme mansión.

En cuanto pusieron un pié fuera, se empaparon, pero escrutar a través de la torrencial lluvia, buscando un niñito y una niñita.

-¡Van hacia el área de entretenimientos!-Scorpius señaló hacia una parte del parque en la cual estaba lleno de hamacas y esas cosas para niños.

Estaban por correr nuevamente, pero el rugido de una motocicleta, los hizo frenarse en seco.

Una chica muy atractiva para ser real, bajaba de una Harley negra y plateada.

-¿Qué hacen fuera con esta lluvia, mocosos?-preguntó la chica sin siquiera decir hola.

Los niños arrugaron sus frentes.

-Vamos a buscar panqueques a la talabartería.-dijo James recordando que ese era el mandado que siempre les recitaba su abuelo Snape cuando quería que lo dejaran solo con sus padres o algún otro adulto.

Scorpius y Albus golpearon sus frentes con la palma de su mano, recordándose a si mismos que, si sobrevivían, debían coser a James con maldiciones.

-Si, claro.-Al ver el rostro incrédulo de la chica, los tres tragaron en seco.- pero, en todo caso, hagan lo que sea, no son mi problema.-se encogió de hombros.

Los tres agradecieron a Slytherin, Gryffindo, Revenclaw e incluso a Dumbledore, por el desinterés de la chica.

-Bueno, ¡Adiós!-masculló James antes de tomar a sus familiares de sus chamarras y salir corriendo como almas que los lleva el diablo hacia los juegos del parque.

Corrieron, por, más o menos, diez minutos, y se sintieron peor al no localizar a sus primos por ningún lado.

-¿Los ven?-preguntó Scorpius con su ropa y cabellos llenos de lodo, igual que sus primos.

Uno de los gemelos respingó, y el otro, sin dudar, se le puso en frente al ver a los dos mortífagos caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Corremos?-preguntó James entredientes, manteniéndose frente a Albus, mientras este, se desarmaba los sesos por una idea.

Scorpius sacó su varita, y sus primos lo imitaron, y se alinearon a él, uno a cada lado, como incondicionales compañeros de duelos.

-A la de tres, un desmaius…-susurró. Los pelinegros asintieron sin quitar su vista del frente. Primos pequeños, olvidados, por ahora solo debían desarmar a esos dos tipejos.-una…

-Espera…-lo detuvo James.- ¿Dices tres y le vamos o cuentas hasta tres, y le vamos?

Albus soltó un lloriqueo bajito por la insana idiotez de su hermano.

-Cuento tres, miniSirius…-gruñó Scorp sin paciencia, ni la poca de su madre o la nula de su padre.- uno… dos… tres…

-Eeehhh, Scorp…-interrumpió nuevamente James.

-¿¡QUÉ!-masculló el rubio lo más bajo que pudo.

James tragó en seco.

-¿Crees que tu plan funcione contra veinte mortífagos?-chilló bajito.

Y, tal y como lo decía su primo, al menos, veinte figuras encapuchadas con túnicas negras, aparecieron allí, justo frente a ellos.

-Scorpius, se que esto dolerá en tu orgullo, pero… ¡Espero que tengas una mejor idéa!-gruñó Albus modulando la voz.

-¿A ti no se te ocurre nada, Revenclaw?-preguntó el rubio con el tono Malfoy (derechos de copyright reservados).

Albus no respondió nada, lo cual significaba que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué me dicen la táctica de los pinguinos de Madagascar.?-propuso James.

-¿Tiranos de barriga y nadar?-preguntó Scorp nervioso, al notar veinte miradas clavadas en ellos.

-No…-murmuró el pelinegro en voz baja.- "Sonrían y saluden, sonrían y saluden"-sino no hubiese quedado mal ubicado en la situación, sus acompañantes, echarían a reir en carcajadas limpias, pero como no estaban para bromas, gruñeron, e hicieron lo primero que se les vino a la mente.

-¡EXPELIARMUS!-gritaron a la vez, provocando así, el comienzo de la locura.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Luces rojas, azules, violetas e incluso verdes, les llegaron, muchas de ellas pudieron ser esquivadas, sobretodo las verdes, pero algunas tuvieron que ser repelidas por un escudo o algún árbol.

-¿Qué hacemos, James?-jadeó Albus escondido detrás de un árbol cercano al de su gemelo y el rubio.

-¡No podremos contra ellos, pero si lo sostenemos… ¡Protego!-lanzó un escudo a su primo, quien estaba siendo atacado por dos mortífagos a la vez.- lo suficiente, ¡Desmaius!... los del ministerio vendrán a detenernos… ¡Reducto!... por hacer magia fuera de la escuela!

Ninguno de los tres daba abasto con los hechizos, pero estaban saliendo ilesos, de momento, contrario al bando de mortífagos, de los cuales habían caído seis.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-se lamentó Albus intentando sostener un expeliarmus contra otro hechizo.

-¡Reducto!-una voz, celestialmente conocida, hizo que todos se detuviesen y mirasen en la dirección del sonido.

Y allí, como ángeles de la guarda, Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy, al frente con el resto de la orden detrás.

-Oh, pero si es Potter… y el traidor…-se burló Carrot.- justo a tiempo…-sonrió guasonamente.

-Carrot, no te veía desde que te detuve en Holly Valley…-sonrió Harry, pero con la mirada dura.- Lograste escapar de Azkabán, maldito desgraciado…

El mortífago se encogió de hombros.

-Me divertí torturando a tu esposa…-sonrió guasonamente.- en ese entonces, estaba embarazada… era su primer embarazo…-suspiró como si fuese un recuerdo feliz, mientras que Harry, sentía morir por dentro.- sería una niña… la niña Potter… lástima que no vivió lo suficiente para ver la luz de la vida…

James se sulfuró. Podría ser un idiota a veces, pero el respetaba la memoria de su hermana, tanto como la de sus abuelos fallecidos.

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI HERMANA, ASQUEROSA RATA PESTILENTE!-bramó el niño fuera de sus cabales.

Y luego, todo fue en cámara lenta.

Harry lo adivinó. Supo muy bien que su pequeño no saldría indemne de aquello, por lo que, con la velocidad propia de su puesto en el campo de quiddich, se puso frente al niño, a la vez que Draco cubría a los otros dos.

Los veinte mortífagos murmuraron el mismo y desconocido hechizo, y una avalancha de luces grises, se alzó hacia ellos.

Y una a una, les dio a los dos padres, y nada podía detenerlas.

Los tres niños, contemplaron, helados, aquel horrible espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Y sus almas sintieron un desgarro doloroso al ver al niño que vivió y al príncipe de Slytherin caer al suelo, en peso muerto.

-No.-fue lo único que dijo Jamie antes de tirarse al suelo lodoso y abrazar a su padre.-esto no puede estar sucediendo… papá…. Por favor…

Lo que sucedió luego, ninguno de los niños lo recordó. Solo, fugazmente, vieron luces y hechizo, maldiciones y encantamientos alrededor de ellos, pero no les importó.

Tampoco les importaron las voces histéricas de los de la orden, intentando alejarlos de aquel lugar. No podían irse y dejarlos en el suelo, no así.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando les apuntaron y los desmayaron, solo pensaban en ellos, Scorpius en Draco y los gemelos en Harry. Sus padres no podrían haber muerto. No, ellos eran los primeros en todo. Ellos eran fuertes.

La negrura del sueño los sobrecogió y los envió a un mundo en donde nada tenía sentido.

Padfoot: Capítulo 2…. ¿Cómo vamos? Jejejeje….

Prongs: fue genial escribirlo, sobretodo porque aquí comienza el verdadero caos...

Mooney: este es el quid de la historia…

Talula: ¿Les divirtió aunque sea un poco Jamie? ¿Y Sophie?

Padfoot: debemos reconocer que nos basamos en nuestra hermana mayor para crearla… y Polaris… bueno, los que preguntaron por ella…

Prongs: Nos basamos en Talula… es una chica de mente complicada, rebelde, que va a sus anchas, responsable, inteligente y terca como una mula… arrogante e inmanejable…

Talula: Te faltó decir bonita, Prongsie…. En fin, ya van a conocer estos nuevos personajes a los largo de la historia…

Padfoot: falta muchísimo para el final, por lo que… ya que… saquen sus propias conclusiones…

Mooney: si tienen alguna duda, no duden (irónico, eh?) en preguntarnos…

Prongs: agradecemos de corazón los reviews y en cuanto la medicina nos deje, los responderemos como merecen…

Padfoot: ¿Cinco reviews para levantarnos el ánimo y que catalicemos más rápido?

Prongs: desde ya, muchas gracias y, como reza nuestro lema:

Todos: ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!

Talula: ¡Pero si ya han muerto!


	3. Problema peliagudo

Disclaimer: ¿Creen que si estos personajes y parte de la historia nos perteneciese, Ron terminaría con Hermione, Voldemort muerto al fin, Draco exiliado, Harry con la zanahoria y Fred asesinado vilmente? ¿¡O JAMES, SIRIUS Y REMUS! ¿¡O DOBBYE! ¿¡DOBBYE, QUE ERA UN ELFO LIBRE, AMABLE, AMANTE DE LAS MEDIAS, UNA DULZURA DE COCINERO Y NO, KREAHER, UNA VIL RATA INMUNDA ASESINO DE PADFOOTS, CONSPIRADOR Y TRAIDOR! ¡INCLUSO WINKY MERECÍA MORIR, DUMBLEDORE, GREGOROVICH! ¡NO, MALDITA SEAS J. K. NO! ¡ CON DOBBIE, NO!

Creo que entendieron el punto de la declaración de derechos reservados…

FE DE ERRATAS: Bien, en el capítulo anterior, nos equivocamos al poner el nombre del mortífago como Carrot… (que vendría a ser zanahoria en inglés) Y es Carrow, lo que sucede es que el programa procesador de texto, lo corrigió como un error, y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta.

Y, además, en cuanto a Max y Vanessa, los hijos de Pansy/Theo, Blaise/Astoria, respectivamente, bueno, nos confundimos también con ellos, por eso, si los que tienen alerta, ven que se re-publica (no sabemos si esa palabra existe) ese capítulo, es porque lo corregimos…

Sin nada más que agregar…

Suerte, y buena lectura…

Espera, ¿¡Has dicho que me casé con quién?

La vampireza salió de los cuartos de San Mungo con el rostro terriblemente serio, sin mirar a los que, de repente, se habían puesto de pié. Se veía diferente. Si bien seguía siendo una chica hermosa, su rostro había envejecido y había dejado de verse de unos saludables diecisiete, para verse de unos entrantes veinticinco. Sus ojos, normalmente rojos, estaban negros, con pequeños destellos en avellana, y sus cabellos reflejaban pequeñas aclaraciones, no como canas… sino como cabello amarillo... Y se veía cansada, terriblemente cansada y las ojeras casi violetas, reflejaban su actual estado de stress en ella… pero claro que sin afearla en absoluto.

-Black, Remus,-Sirius frunció el ceño por la familiaridad que tenía la chica con ellos, pero no dijo nada.- necesito que busquen lo que sea sobre un hechizo.-dijo con voz de ultratumba. Los aludidos se acercaron a ella y asintieron sin rechistar.- Mens Tempus… es un hechizo de alta peligrosidad y es magia negra antigua, es lo único que se…. Pero nada más…-se masajeó las sienes y tomó asiento pesadamente, junto a Severus, quien la miraba preocupado.

-¿Estarán bien?-preguntó Canuto mirando directamente a la vampiro.

Ella desvió su mirada.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo estén.-murmuró con voz pequeña.

Y aunque esa mirada le parecía conocida, Sirius solo asintió.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir sin decir más.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Hermione abruptamente.

La chica suspiró.

-Yo… -su rostro se vió terriblemente angustiado, y parecía incluso, a punto de llorar.- el hechizo era fuerte… pude detenerlo, pero… pero creo que demasiado daño cerebral… el golpe en la cabeza, fue lo que empeoró la situación…

Severus tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón de consuelo.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?-preguntó Narcissa desesperada.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza a la chica al alzar la vista hacia la señora Malfoy, fue clavar sus dientes en su cuello, pero, en cambio, se retuvo e intentó contestar con toda la calma posible.

-No hay uno, porque no lo sabremos hasta que despierten y así poder analizarlos y realizar exámenes en los cuales es preciso que el paciente esté conciente…-casi gruñó la chica.- lo importante es que hicimos lo que pudimos, y no queda de otra que esperar.

Los familiares y amigos de los residentes, se callaron y volvieron a sentarse.

-Odio esperar…-murmuró Luna con lágrimas de angustia en los ojos. Narcissa le dio un fuerte abrazo, y se quedaron juntas, la rubia cabeza de la joven, recostada en el hombro de la mayor.

Lucius estaba con Hermione, tomándole la mano, en un gesto que podría parecer lejano, frío, pero que para ellos significaba mucho. Ese había sido el primer gesto que hizo en cuanto una destrozada Hermione, había comunicado la muerte de sus padres. El patriarca Malfoy le tomó la mano con suavidad, y luego le había abrazado y dejado que llorase todo lo que deseaba sobre el hombro, mojando su túnica francesa.

Polaris salió de la habitación, con su bata de doctora, y los ojos fijos en un block de notas.

-Potter, Malfoy…-anunció en voz alta.-es por los niños…-aclaró y las madres de estos, se pusieron de pié en un segundo y casi corrieron a ella.- Al y Scorp están despiertos… pero James….-suspiró.- Luna… ¿Qué libros ha leído James en los últimos cinco años?-le preguntó interesada.

Luna frunció el ceño.

-Unos de Quiddich que le regaló su padre, Football de Blaise, los de pociones que le regaló Severus, otros de mitos de las artes oscuras, unos de defensa que le regaló Remus… siempre todos del mismo estilo… ¿Por qué, Pol?-preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro pálido y confuso de la mujer.

-Porque James se unió a su padre con un hechizo de protección mutua.-ante la mirada confundida de todos, se dispuso a aclarar.- siéntense porque esto es largo…-suspiró y ella misma tomó asiento.- es un hechizo muy potente, de magia blanca, y si la memoria no me falla, entre las cosas que Harry heredó de Dumbledore estaba el libro de magia blanca de Merlín…-Luna asintió.- El proceso es largo… hasta doloroso para quien ejecuta el hechizo. Primero se deben tomar pociones, unas bastantes complicadas, pero que están en cualquier libro. Luego, en un noche de luna nueva, se realiza un lazo empático, que une al mago con la persona que desea proteger y que desea que lo proteja…- miró a Luna con resignación.- ese es el principio del hechizo que realizó Lily en Harry para salvarlo…

-Entonces… entonces si una asesina le daba a Harry…-comenzó Ron.

-No, no morirían los dos porque estamos hablando de un caso simplemente empático.-explicó.- Harry acudiría donde sea que James esté si necesita ayuda, y viceversa, aún faltaba muchísimos procedimientos para el hechizo de sangre de Lily, porque James no se sacrificó por su padre, y solo funciona un escudo así cuando uno da la vida por amor al otro...-terminó Polaris.- tienes un hijo maravilloso, Luna, e increíblemente poderoso, lograr un lazo empático requiere muchísima esencia mágica del mago…

La rubia, lejos de sentirse bien, bajó su cabeza y soltó un sollozo, que luego ahogó en cuanto Malfoy le dio un abrazo cálido.

-¿Entonces Jamie no despertará hasta que Harry lo haga?-preguntó Susan.

La medimaga asintió.

-Lo bueno es que el hechizo no le hizo nada. Su salud es normal.-aclaró para alivio de Luna.- ahora, Herms, Luna vamos, he hablado con Neville para que las revise y las está esperando en su despacho…

Las dos embarazadas la siguieron, dejando a una silenciosa reunión en aquella sala de esperas.

-Iré con ellas.-dijo Lucius poniéndose de pié.- ellas necesitarán apoyo allí… ¿Querida?-miró a su esposa y ella sintió y salió con el.

Después de largo rato, Susan, Ron y Tonks bajaron a la cafetería, y allí quedaron solo Severus y Sophie, quien al ver que estaban solos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Luego me dices que no causo problemas…-murmuró ella.

Severus rodó los ojos.

-Es completamente ridículo, hasta para alguien como tú, que se eche la culpa de algo que sucedería tarde o temprano…-dijo con voz irónica y siseante.- además, tu no convocaste a los mortífagos…-Ella lo miró desde su hombro con una sonrisita demasiado Gryffindor para el gusto del hombre, pero el hizo una mueca.- tus ojos y tus cabellos se están volviendo a su color original… deberías tener cuidado con la cantidad de energía que usas…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No podía dejarlo morir.-dijo con firmeza.- a ninguno de los dos, pero especialmente a él, el es quien lleva mi sangre, Snivellus…-terminó en un susurro. El asintió y sonrió un poco.

-Ambos llevan tu sangre…-aclaró el después de un rato.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, quejicus…-forzó una sonrisa.-Lucius sigue con los recuerdos falsos, ¿Cierto?-Snape hizo una mueca y asintió.-ni siquiera me reconocieron…

-No, no lo hizo, ni siquiera Black lo hizo o incluso Draco… o Harry, ambos eran muy pequeños… -ella inspiró profundamente.- fuiste bastante diestra modificando sus recuerdos…-reconoció.

Ella sonrió, pero hizo una mueca luego.

-No deseo desarmar la familia de Sirius…-dijo con firmeza.- yo no lo amé, ni el a mí y solo fue un accidente…

-¿Accidente?-cuestionó el director con una ceja arqueada.

-Un hermoso accidente que me dio la mayor felicidad del mundo por tan solo dos años…-sus recuerdos la hicieron hundirse en si misma.- son iguales… aunque nadie lo note, lo son…-cuando se corría el flequillo del rostro, la forma en que fruncía el ceño, la sonrisa ladeada y prepotente… eran iguales…

Snape forzó una sonrisa despectiva.

-No lo creas… el chico es todo un Malfoy.-dijo con seguridad.

-Mitad de mí y mitad Black…-la muchacha se separó de él y se puso de pié.- volví para decírselos... devolver a cada uno sus recuerdos y darle a mi pequeño una identidad…

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó el con preocupación.

La chica asintió firmemente.

-No le puedo negar su historia, el no se lo merece… es un buen joven…-sonrió orgullosa.- es tan bueno como su padre…

Mientras Snape y Sophie charlaban con seriedad en la sala de esperas, dentro de las habitaciones de los pacientes, se libraba una pequeña discusión… o también podría llamarse, intercambio de palabras altisonantes con dos de los pacientes menores y el tercer paciente contemporáneo a ellos, que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Cuando despierte me aseguraré de asesinarlo…-gruñó Albus, muerto de la preocupación por su familia allí convaleciente.- no puedo creer que, en verdad haya hecho ese hechizo…-murmuró.- me dijo que era para saber…

Scorpius rodó sus ojos.

-Tu sabes que cuando tu hermano te pregunta algo para saber simplemente, será para ejecutar algún plan…-se puso de pié y caminó hacia la camilla en donde estaba su padre, y se acostó a su lado, sin importarle demasiado parecer un niñito mimado.- ¿Recuerdas, cuando, por curiosidad, te preguntó si los calamares gigantes sufrían los efectos del colorus y tu le respondiste que si y el pobre Pedro quedó de color rosa flúor?

Albus asintió con nostalgia.

-Recuerdo que coloreó de colores fluorescentes muchísimos árboles y cientos de rocas, solo para poner luces de neón y regarles a mamá y papá una cena romántica a la luz del calamar dentro del lago….-se carcajeó al recordar las miradas incrédulas de sus progenitores, al ver una enorme bestia brillando desde la oscuridad del lago negro.

-Fue la mejor noche de Halloween de mi vida…-sonrió.- no puedo creer que solo haya pasado unos meses…

-Lástima que no encontramos la piedra de la resurrección para traer de vuelta a los abuelos por esa noche…-murmuró Albus con tristeza.- me hacía ilusión conocerlos…

Scorpius le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

-Tienes a Sirius y Polaris, además ya sabes que yo te comparto los míos…-Albus le sonrió agradecido, sin duda tenía el mejor primo del universo, pero luego, su mirada se volvió hacia su familia y suspiró pesadamente.-tranquilo, estarán bien…

El pelinegro solo asintió vagamente, sin separar la vista de su padre.

-Es-está… está despertando….-se puso de pié y corrió hacia el, no sin antes, dejar de pulsar el botón de emergencias para llamar a la medimaga. Se sentó en la camilla de su padre, y con un gesto que siempre le veía hacer a su madre, corrió, con una caricia, el flequillo de sus ojos, dejando al descubierto la cicatríz que tanto dolores de cabeza (literalmente), le trajo. Lo vió abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando la techo blanco del cuarto, sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-Papá también está despertando…-murmuró Scorpius poniéndose de pie con el rostro ansioso.

James, desde la otra camilla, se vió acostado en una camilla y su padrino y su padre, en sus mismas condiciones. Iba a preguntar que rayos sucedió, pero los recuerdos de la batalla le llegaron de golpe, y tan rápido como un rayo, se puso de pié y corrió asta quedarse en medio de las dos camillas. Nunca pensó que sus piernas se le debilitarían tanto, y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, las manos de su madre lo detuvieron, y de pronto, se vió envuelto en sus cálidos brazos.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme tanto, James Sirius Potter.-le gruñó Luna a su niño.- mucho menos tú, Albus Severus, yo creí que eras el más maduro de los tres…

Scorpius, desde los brazos de su madre, soltó un bufido.

-¡Hey, madrina, eso duele!-su madre lo miró ceñuda y el supo muy bien lo que esa mirada le comunicaba. Soltó un suspiro resignado.- Yo, Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy, juro solemnemente, que intentaré no meterme en líos...-sus primos rieron ante el solemne juramento, pero los rostros poco contentos de sus madres, los hicieron, juntarse al costado de la camilla de Harry, y bajar la vista.

-Lo sentimos, mamá…-murmuraron los tres.

-¿¡QUE, QUÉ?-un grito horrorizado y asombrado les llegó en stereo a los niños y a sus madres, provenientes de los fuertes pulmones, de los antes, convalecientes.

-¡Harry!-Luna corrió junto a su esposo e intentó tomarle la mano, pero se sintió extraña al ver que el no correspondía al contacto.

Hermione estaba mucho peor, la mueca de asco con la que Draco la contemplaba, le recordó a sus épocas de estudiantes, justo antes de la guerra, cuando el la llamaba…

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Sangresucia?-preguntó en un tono siseante, lleno de desdén y repulsión.

Hermione retrocedió, como si le hubiesen electrificado. Scorpius, por su parte, sintió la sangre hervir en un milisegundo.

-¿¡Papá, que rayos te sucede?-le gritó poniéndose junto a su made y abrazándola.- juraste que nunca la volverías a llamar así…-alzó un poco la vista y vió el rostro en shock de su progenitora, causándole el dolor más profundo que pudo sentir jamás.

-¿Papá?-Harry preguntó confundido, contemplando a ¿Luna Lovegood? Definitivamente estaba en una dimensión paralela, o algo por el estilo, porque, la última vez que vió a la rubia era tan solo una adolescente, justo como él. Pero había más: dos niños idénticos a él, con ojos verdes y todo, pero con algunas detalles de Luna, como sus ojos brillantes o su nariz pequeña y respingada.

-¿Cariño, te sientes bien?-preguntó Luna.- soy yo, cielo… soy Luna…

En la otra camilla la conversación seguía. Un Draco ofuscado, y confundido, una Hermione en shock y un Scorpius totalmente cabreado.

-No, no se que es lo que hacen aquí, niño.-dijo Draco con voz ruda.-¿Qué te hiciste en tu cuerpo, sangresucia, tomaste una poción envejecedora?-se burló.

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento, y dio dos pasos y tomó la mano de su esposo con delicadeza, el solo la miró con desprecio.

-Draco soy yo, soy Hermione…-apretó suavemente su mano.- el es Scorpius, nuestro hijo, y yo soy tu esposa…

A estas alturas los recién despiertos, no soportaron más, y cayeron desmayados en sus camillas, dejando dolidos, aterrorizados y bastante ofuscados a los miembros de su familia.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Lucius desde la puerta, con todos los amigos y familiares de los pacientes, detrás.

Remus y Sirius se abrieron paso y pasaron dentro del cuarto.

-Nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que sucedió…-dijo Remus.

-Y les aseguró que no les gustará nada de nada…-terminó Sirius con voz mortalmente seria.

No, definitivamente, nos les gustaría.

XXXXXXXXXXX

JODIDO FF QUE NO NOS DEJÓ SUBIR ANTES!

Mooney: lo sentimos por la tardanza… es que no FF no nos dejaba subir los capítulos…

Prongs: además estuvimos separados por un tiempo, hemos tenido unos desacuerdos con otras historias...

Padfoot. Pero ya está todo solucionado, seguimos aquí...

Talula: decepconados, porque nos llegaron muy pocos reviews... ¿Creen que por este chap puedan más?

Prongs: así seguimos contentos y los ponemos contentos a ustedes

Padfoot: ¿Qué les parece?

Mooney: nos vemos hasta el próximo y NO SE OLVIDEN DE PONER SUS OPINIONES FUNDADAS EN LOS REVIEWS... Muchas gracias!

TODOS: LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES! ¡Y FELIZ POTTERLLOWEEN ATRASADO!


	4. De situaciones olvidadizas etc

Declaración de derechos reservados: sinceramente, si hubiésemos sido dueños de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley no existiría y varias muertes no ocurriría, por lo tanto como castigo divino, solo utilizamos los personajes y parte de los originales libros para armar otra historia.

Lamentamos terriblemente la tardanza, pero estábamos con problemas de "musa en fuga" y no pudimos seguir… lo lamentamos de veras.

Además tenemos serios problemas con la historia de Percy Jackson, ya que se nos complicó la trama y debemos concentrarnos en eso en especial, teniendo en cuenta de que la empezamos antes, es una prioridad (ya saben, priori in tempus, priori in lex, primero en tiempo, primero en la ley)

Y sin nada más que agradecer su hermosos reviews, y que los adoramos y que estamos aquí por ustedes, nos despedimos, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…

Y si a alguien le gusta Bones, pronto, publicaremos algo de ello.

Capítulo 4: De situaciones olvidadizas, escurridizas situaciones, olvidos escurridizos y de situaciones escurridizas olvidadizas…

A Sirius Black jamás le había importado ser el centro de atención. Lo que es más, en Hogwarts, durante sus épocas de estudiante, junto con James y Remus, era lo que más buscaba. Ser el grande y apuesto Sirius Black, ese que por el camino que anda, las chicas lo besan, se arrodillan a sus pies, y los chicos le temen, los adoran, idolatran y los imitan, claro que sin tener éxito.

Pero había ocasiones en la cuales ser el centro de atención no estaba ni siquiera en sus más dulces sueños.

Y la situación en la que estaba metido, definitivamente, era una de esas.

Todos estaban en una especie de trance, mirándolos a Remus y a él, a la espera de una explicación.

Solo dos personas parecían en estado de shock, con sus miradas perdidas, manos en las de la otra, compartiendo el sentimiento, Luna y Hermione. Miraban hacia las camillas en donde reposaban sus esposos con tal pena en la mirada que, de pronto, el apuesto Black, contuvo las ganas de romper en llanto allí mismo.

El sabía, cuan difícil había sido todo para esas dos relaciones, para esos cuatro chicos.

Para Hermione y Draco habían sido prejuicios, dolor, muchísimo dolor, una historia llena de odio y rencor a sus espaldas… hubo perdón, hubo lágrimas, y arrepentimiento, sobretodo arrepentimiento. Draco rogó, Hermione resistió, Draco volvió a rogar, Hermione comenzó a ceder… Draco la enamoró… y Hermione, finalmente, cayó, lo arropó entre sus brazos y lo curó, sostuvo su alma hecha pedazos, y la reparó, sostuvo su conciencia llena de sangre, y con sus lágrimas compartidas, la lavaron juntos…

Recordó lo que ella respondió cuando Ron y Harry le preguntaron por qué había elegido a Malfoy… Ella, con un sonrisa, solo les había dicho, con un tono de voz suave, "No puedo dejarlo solo… el es para mi tan necesario como el oxígeno que respiro… si me alejo de él, sería como quitarme una parte del alma..."

Y con ello, todos habían entendido, aceptado, e incluso apoyado en aquella improbable relación.

La boda fue atormentadoramente atormentadora. Todos estaban allí, si bien habían sido muy pocos los invitados, la prensa estaba como loca.

Y las ex novias de Draco.

Aunque todo había salido bien, recordó las miles de veces que tuvo que sacar a Draco de las solapas de su túnica para evitar que comenzase un duelo con su propia esposa cuando discutían, simplemente, por el color de los sofás… o el nombre del bebé…

Y el rubio lo escuchaba, tal vez más que a Lucius, y definitivamente, más que a Narcissa.

Y todo se volvió mejor. Harry, Ron y Draco, mejores amigos, siempre discutiendo, pero también, dispuestos a entregar su vida por el otro en la mínima posibilidad.

Y luego ya era parte de la familia.

Con Harry y Luna… Bueno, tal vez ellos no habían pasado todo lo que Hermione y Draco tuvieron que pasar, porque, en un principio su relación fue hermosa, perfecta, ellos se ayudaban el uno al otro, Harry era para Luna la realidad, y Luna era para Harry la parte hermosa de la vida, la fantasía. El inicio había sido hermoso, Luna lo había salvado, y él a ella… y solo bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que era lo que llevaban dentro. No eran la Lunática y el niño que vivió. Eran Harry y Luna, dos jóvenes enamorados. A los dos meses de noviazgo Harry había entrado a su despacho, sin recordarse el hecho de que debía tocar la puerta, ya gritarle emocionado que sería padre. Y vió en sus ojos, en aquello ojos verdes, la emoción, la misma que vió en James cuando Lily le dijo lo mismo.

Y luego la vida, una hermosa Luna con el vientre redondeado, feliz, siendo esperada por un lloroso Harry, parado junto a él y Remus.

Pero, luego del ataque en Holly Valley, las cosas cambiaron.

Luna dejó de brillar. Harry se convirtió en una piedra. Ya no hubo Snornacks de cuerno arrugado, Blisters de cola larga… o siquiera hipogrifos y thestrals…

Fueron meses oscuros, tétricos… tristes…

Eso hasta que Polaris se cansó de tanta energía negativa y se paró, justo en medio de una cena en Hogwarts y les gritó: "Si quieren seguir así, como dos idiotas lastimados, sin siquiera mirar lo que tiene en frente, sigan a sí, pero no quiero escucharlos dentro de diez años llorando por no tenerse el uno al otro"

Dos horas después, Luna comenzó a curar y Harry a sentir.

Y luego de dos años, Polly era un hermoso recuerdo que todos llevarían dentro, pero que debían resignarse a no tener, y James y Albus se volvieron reales, y al fin, todo se complementó, todo se reparó y, con un respiro, el chico que vivió se convirtió en Harry, el esposo de la lunática, padre de los revoltosos, mejor amigo de la comadreja, el hurón y la comelibros.

Pero, claro, la felicidad nunca fue absoluta e ininterrumpida para nadie, sino no hubiese ocurrido lo que ocurrió.

-¿Sirius?-Narcissa lo miró cuestionante, desesperada.

-El hechizo… es un hechizo para el control mental.-comenzó el animago.-no actúa como el imperius, es peor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque es permanente.-suspiró Remus, tomando la palabra.- este hechizo era utilizado en los principios de los tiempos para crear ejércitos, claro que, al ver que los hechizados se volvían maquinas de matar, se lo dejó como una maldición prohibida que se pena con la muerte.

-¿Cómo actúa?-preguntó Lucius algo abrumado.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Borra recuerdos, borra absolutamente todo tipo de recuerdos, sentimientos, todo lo que a la persona lo califique como ser humano.-explicó con pesadez.- mientras circula por el cuerpo, va borrando todo, no es instantáneo, sino, más bien, progresivo…

-Pero yo detuve el hechizo…-saltó Sophie con el rostro demacrado.- yo lo detuve y aún no había llegado el corazón, ni siquiera la cerebro…

-Eso es bueno…-reconoció Remus.- pero aún así es muy probable que algunos recuerdos se hayan ido.

La vampiro frunció el ceño ligeramente y, de pronto, su mirada se iluminó.

-Yo podría hacer algo por ellos…-dijo con entusiasmo, captando las miradas de todos, incluso Luna y Hermione.- la magia blanca de los vampiros es miles de veces más fuerte que la de los humanos, y si es magia negra lo que tiene en su cuerpo, pues mi magia podrá curarlos…

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó Severus con el rostro lleno de sospecha y algo de frustración.

-Entregarles mi magia.-dijo la chica simplemente, aunque, no parecía estar hablándole a nadie.- debemos comenzar a darles las dosis en Luna nueva… la magia blanca actúa mejor en Luna Nueva….-decía dando vueltas.- con una gota de Luminos por Luna, en tres meses estarán perfectos nuevamente…

-Si, y tu serás un peligro para cualquiera que se te cruce en frente durante esas noches.-dijo Remus en tono firme.- no podemos pensar…

-¡Es la única solución, Remus!-le interrumpió la chica.

-No, deben de haber otras opciones.-Severus habló con tranquilidad.

Sophie lo miró con odio.

-Nadie me dice que hacer hace años, Severus, respeta mis decisiones, eres mi protector, no mi padre.-espetó ella con voz helada.- y si yo quiero darles mi magia a los chicos, lo haré, con o sin su consentimiento…

Dos personas entrando de forma algo brusca a la habitación, interrumpieron la discusión.

-Hola, papá…-Rocky saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y tomó asiento junto a él, Sissy, en cambio, no miró a otra persona que no sea James y se sentó junto e él, abrazándolo fuerte, susurrándole cosas al oído, que hicieron brillar de forma extraña los ojos verdes del gemelo Potter.

Sissy se había convertido en la Lily Evans de James Sirius, no que se quejara, pero ver a su hermosa pelinegra hacerle mimos aun chico con tan solo doce años, le picaba un poco.

-Recién ahora nos han dejado salir de la academia…-dijo Sissy, con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación.- el tío Ed nos trajo hasta aquí, está en el estacionamiento, hablando por teléfono con la abuela…

Sirius asintió, distraído, observando el rostro de la vampiro. Parecía haber envejecido varios años, ya no era una adolescente, sino una chica, de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años… y sus ojos, en sus ojos había unos destellos, apenas unas líneas avellana… y lo que el había creído que eran canas, eran unos tímidos mechones rubios que contrastaban con la negrura del largo cabello.

-¿Entonces?-Jamie fue el que rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz desesperado.- ¿Qué haremos?

Polaris suspiró y le sonrió al niño son tristeza.

-Pues, esperar a que despierten y preguntarles hasta que momento de sus vidas recuerdan…-Todos asintieron en silencio.-pero para ello necesito que todos dejen la sala, excepto por Hermione y Luna…-los tres niños la miraron acusadores.- ¿Qué? Ellas no se irían incluso si las hechizo…

Otro asentimiento, y salieron dejando a las embarazadas con Polaris y Sophie, quien miraba con expresión crítica el estado de las dos mujeres.

-Deberían comer algo, no las he visto tragar nada desde ayer, y no creo que eso le haga bien a los niños…-dijo con voz suave. Ambas asintieron, por inercia, era como si se hubiesen puesto en piloto automático, y reaccionaran solo cuando le hablaban de sus hijo o de sus esposos.

Polaris suspiró y salió al pasillo unos minutos para pedirle a Sirius comida para las chicas, y volvió a entrar.

Hermione se sentía horrible, peor que nunca, desdichada, y el dolor en el pecho le hacía imposible respirar.

Sabía que no sería fácil para su esposo (o Draco), aceptar que se había casado con ella sino entendía, si no recordaba las sensaciones que los llevaron a vivir su historia de amor. Había sido un drama, peor que las novelas rosas que se ven en la televisión, una tragedia sin precedentes, junto con las de Shakespeare.

Habían peleado, se habían batido a duelo, y esa maldita rivalidad fue lo que los llevó a amarse de tal forma que sería difícil de explicar con palabras, y lo que es más, no existían frases, oraciones o cuentos que pudiera explicar ese extraño camino que sus corazones había recorrido para ser uno.

Luna a su lado, la miraba con esa empatía que solo una amiga puede llegar a sentir. Una amiga de verdad. Sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero Harry no se había casado con alguien a quien odiaba, era solo Luna, y con el sentimiento de amistad que se tenían antes de su romance, podría nacer un verdadero amor.

Además estaban los niños. Harry se pondría feliz al ver a sus hijos, dos copias al óleo de él, pero uno tan parecido a su madre y el otro, a sus abuelos merodeadores.

Y Scorpius… bueno, por muy rubio, de ojos grises que sea, tenía muchímas características suyas. Como por ejemplo, los rizos, la manera de evaluar las cosas y pensar antes de hacerlas, las sonrisas francas, las palabras llenas de sentimientos… y el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica escolar.

Recordaba que, cuando gritaron la casa de los leones, Scorpius se había vuelto hacia su padre, con el miedo, angustia de no ser aceptado. Draco le había sonreído orgulloso y luego, le había dicho que no importaba en que casa estuviese, que lo amaba igual y que siempre sería el príncipe de su familia.

-Menudo lío nos hemos liado…-murmuró Luna con amargura.

Hermione pasó un brazo por su hombro, dándole apoyo, esperando a que ella rompiese en llanto.

Y el llanto llegó. Desconsolado, asustado… La castaña la apretó contra ella y cerró sus ojos.

_Harry, no sabes cuanta falta le haces… _pensó con dolor. _También te necesito, Draco…_ y con ese pensamiento, dejó caer sus lágrimas.

Polaris y Sophie observaba con una piedra en el pecho, las dos amigas abrazadas, buscando consuelo.

-Yo creí que ya habían tenido suficiente…-dijo Pol con tristeza. La vampireza la miró interrogante.- Hermione y Draco han pasado las mil y unas con el tema de la pureza de sangre… y Harry Y Luna, han perdido a su hija…

-¿Tenían una hija?-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño, volviendo su vista a Harry.

Polaris asintió.

-Luna estaba embarazada.-suspiró ruidosamente.- los mortífagos le tejieron una trampa, ella cayó y mataron a la niña y por poco muere ella... Draco la salvó.

-¿Qué?-susurró atónita mirando ahora al rubio.

-Draco le dio parte de su magia interna…-sonrió.- a veces parecen gemelos, terminan las frases por el otro, si uno está mal, el otro lo sabe, pueden hablarse mediante las miradas… Los Malfoy, al notar que la esencia de Luna estaba mezclada con la de ellos, la aceptaron en la familia…

Sophie frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces su apellido de soltera es Malfoy y no Lovegood?-preguntó.

Su acompañante volvió a asentir.

-Ella estaba sola en el mundo, y se atrevió a salvar a los Malfoy de la muerte en la batalla final, incluso ella influyó mucho en el noviazgo de Draco y Hermione…-sonrió un poco.- son dos chicas valientes… pero no se que sucederá de aquí en adelante…

La vampiro le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

-Pero nosotros estamos con ellas, y al menos hasta que los chicos estén mejor, no pienso alejarme…-dijo, para consuelo de Pol quien le sonrió a su colega, agradecida.- oh, mira…-señaló a los chicos en las camas, que abrían sus ojos y miraban su entorno extrañados.

Luna se puso de pié y corrió hacia Harry.

-¿Cariño?-le cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algo de lo que era antes. Para su consuelo, vio un brillo de cariño en aquellas orbes esmeraldas.

-¿Luna, que hago aquí? ¿Dónde… dónde están todos?-preguntó preocupado.- ¿Ginny, dónde está ella?-y eso borró la sonrisa del rostro de la rubia, que lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos.

-Ginavra está en Alemania, con su equipo de quiddich, no llega hasta dentro de tres meses…-dijo ella con voz dura.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- se volvió hacia Draco, quien miraba a Hermione con incredulidad.- ¿Draco?

Captó su atención y sus ojos grises la miraron con burla y sus labios se torcieron. Estaba preparado para lanzarle algún insulto, pero algún tipo de magia, lo detuvo. El no podía tratar mal a la lunática y no sabía por qué.

-Estoy bien…-mintió.

Polaris avanzó hacia ellos y les sonrió un poco, mientras los revisaba.

-Han tenido a sus esposas muy preocupadas, y sus niños están que se comen los pies de la angustia…-dijo como si nada.

Draco y Harry fruncieron el ceño, pero luego recordaron lo que habían visto antes y abrieron los ojos y la boca ampliamente.

Nada podría ir peor… ¿Cierto?

Somos malos, terribles, y dejaremos esto hasta acá… muahahahahahahahaha!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!

!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son nuestros, bueno, si lo son Sissy, Rocky, Polly, Polaris, Sophie… y otros que aparezcan esporádicamente. Lo que reconozcan, no nos pertenece…

Lamentamos la tardanza... de veras... esperamos siete reviews por este chap, ya que la cantidad disminuyó drásticamente y no sabemos que es lo que quieren, si seguimos o nos dedicamos por completo a Percy Jackson y a Bones...

Ahora, si, les dejamos este chapter, que lo disfruten…

Capítulo 5: De nombres desconocidos, apellidos cambiados, hijos psicóticos, esposas sentimentales, parientes chiflados y de la importancia de la no existencia de ex parejas…

La vida podía ser injusta de muchas formas, como por ejemplo, eso de acabar siendo mortífago solo por ser de una casa en particular o llevar el apellido que un grupejo de idiotas tenía en mente que debían ser amantes del señor Oscuro fuere como fuere. O también estaba el hecho que su padre había tenido que iniciarlo como lamebot… mortífago solo por… por… bueno, no había una razón que el raciocinio pudiese considerar como válida, pero, sinceramente, era algo injusto…

Pero, claramente, había cosas peores, incluso llevar el pelo despeinado, tener un prominente barriga cervecera o, lo que es peor, lucir desprolijo, y esa cosa era, sin duda, despertarse en una camilla en San Mungo, y enterarse que estaba casado con Hermione Granger y que tenían un hijo.

¡Vamos! ¡Era irrisorio! Imposible, increíble, pero la mirada severa y seria de las medimagas, no contradecían el hecho.

¡Y el que casi suelta una carcajada al ver el rostro de Potter cuando le dijeron que estaba casado con la Lunática Lovegood!

-Es imposible…-soltó Harry con el rostro conmocionado. Hace segundos estaba sufriendo la dolorosa separación de Ginny, y ahora le decían que estaba casado con Luna y que, tenían, no uno, sino DOS hijos.

-A veces la realidad supera la ficción, Harry…-dijo la medimaga que se había presentado como Polaris Black.- pero es verdad, hay documentos que lo comprueban, y ¡Vamos! No sean dos idiotas, ellas están presentes…

Draco con un ademán los hizo callar y fijar su atención en el.

-Digamos, señora Black, que eso es imposible porque tanto Potter como yo, tenemos dieciséis años…-dijo con la voz más calma que pudo.

La otra medimaga lanzó un brazo al aire como anotándose un triunfo.

-¿Qué fue lo último que hicieron?-les preguntó con ansiedad.

Draco cerró la boca, Harry, en cambio, lo taladró con la mirada.

-Volvía a la casa de Sirius luego del funeral de Dumbledore…-no agregó que estaba como alma en pena por Ginny, por las dudas.

-¿Y tu, Draco, estabas en Malfoy Minor con tus padres y los demás mortífagos?-preguntó la chica más entusiasmada de la situación, sin perder el tonito simpático.

El rubio la miró con pánico.

-Y-yo… yo…. yo…-tartamudeó.

La chica hizo una señal y lo mandó a callar, mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativa.

-No te preocupes, Draco, eso ya sucedió hace mucho, y créeme, no tienes que culparte por nada…-dijo Polaris con una sonrisa afectuosa en el rostro.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo?-inquirió Harry confundido.

Luna dio un paso al frente y tomó un espejo que estaba colgando de la pared.

-No tienen dieciséis años…-dijo con voz calma, dulce como el almíbar.- tiene treinta y tres…-y los dos "jóvenes", se vieron reflejados en aquel trozo de vidrio y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse allí con pánico, terror, horror, miedo… El Harry Potter, que hasta hace horas tenía un cantidad de cabello inconcebible y enteramente negro, vió que su cabello ya no era tan espeso, y por sus cabellos negros, unas canas grises comenzaban a escurrirse. Y ¿Para que hablar de las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos? ¿O de su cuerpo más adulto y formado?

Draco estaba peor. Su hermoso cabello dorado, que con tanto ahínco protegía con gomina capáz de repeler misiles alemanes, estaba despeinado y demasiado largo para su gusto, además, su rostro se veía envejecido, (no se preocupen, seguía siendo apuesto), y también se vió más alto y más… ¿Musculoso?

El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿¡Que broma estúpida es esta?-bramó, pero la expresión severa en el rostro de Granger, directamente dirigida a él, le hizo callarse.

-Estamos en un hospital, Draco.-dijo en ese tonito al estilo McGonnagall que tanto le fastidiaba.-Polaris, podrías ser tan amable…-la medimaga asintió y le lanzó a Draco y a Harry, un poderoso aquamenti en el rostro.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!...?-bramó Harry, pero una mirada asesina de Sophie le hizo callar.

-Primero: Tranquilos o los vuelvo a dormir, y teniendo en cuenta que no tienen varitas, no pueden decir nada al respecto.-dijo la vampiro con tono firme y siseante, como el de una serpiente.- segundo: escuchan y no preguntan nada hasta el final.-los dos asintieron y se recostaron en sus camas, como si estuviesen comunicando que aquello era demasiado.- el día de ayer, Albus, James y Scorpius, sus hijos, fueron atacados en la plaza que está cerca del cuartel, ustedes llegaron a tiempo, pero los mortífagos, lamentablemente, tenían planeado eso, porque, cuando se interpusieron entre ellos y sus hijos, les lanzaron un hechizo de magia oscura…-Harry iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero la chica solo lo miró.- es una maldición que en la antigüedad usaban para crear ejércitos, ya que, dejaba a una persona sin recuerdos, convirtiéndolos en simples marionetas a las cuales se les podía enviar a saltar a un volcán en erupción, y el pobre idiota lo haría son discutir.

-Fue prohibido, finalmente, en el 1385, porque esos ejércitos, una vez que se les daba una misión, no diferenciaban amigos de enemigos y se convertían en máquinas de matar imparables.-continuó Polaris.

-Claro que, Sophie pudo detener el hechizo a tiempo.-dijo Luna con una sonrisa a la aludida, quien sonrió orgullosa.

-¿A tiempo?-preguntó Harry.- ¡No recuerdo dieciséis años de mi vida!

Sophie se mostró ofendida.

-¡Hey, hice lo que pude!-dijo frunciendo el ceño.- además, que recuerden hasta los dieciséis habla mucho de cuan rápido actuaba la maldición…

-Entonces si la dejaban circular unas horas más, nosotros podríamos no recordar nada de nada…- ¿Cierto?-preguntó Draco.

Las dos medimagas asintieron.

-¿Qué otras cosas nos tienen que contar?-inquirió Harry mirando de reojo a Luna.

-Bueno, están casados, Harry tienes tr- dos hijos…-Polaris se corrigió al ver la mirada de miedo que le lanzaba Luna, no muy disimuladamente, la misma que tenía Hermione.-mejor… mejor hago pasar a los chicos…-carraspeó y salió de allí, junto a Sophie, dejando a las dos parejas solas, en un incómodo silencio.

-Así, que, Granger…. Nos casamos-murmuró Draco con malicia, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una mirada de la mujer.- ¡Granger! ¡¿Te has vuelto sorda?

Al fin la castaña levantó la vista y lo miró confundida.

-¿Granger?-inquirió con una ceja alzada, aterradoramente parecida a la expresión Malfoy ®.- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así…-sonrió de lado, y ahora si que era aterrador, y más cuando un rubio y dos pelinegros entraron allí en silencio, sin mirar otra cosa que no sea el suelo.

-¿Y ustedes son…?-los instó a continuar.

El rubiecito alzó su cabeza y lo miró con orgullo, prepotencia, una mirada que a Draco, el recordó a el mismo a sus doce años.

-Soy Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy.-dijo el niño como quien dice el nombre de un rey.

Los dos pelinegros se miraron, miraron a su madre, y uno de ellos negó con una expresión de terquedad, definitivamente Potter, el otro volvió a mirarlo con insistencia, tanta, que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y asentir.

-El es mi hermano gemelo, Albus Severus y yo soy James Sirius Potter, ¿Contento, Revenclaw?-inquirió el ojiverde con una ceja alzada al niño que estaba abrazado a su madre, quien rodó los ojos.- Tú eres nuestro padre, y tu mi padrino,-señaló primero a Harry y luego a Draco, quien soltó un respingo.

-¿Yo, tu padrino?-incredulidad era la protagonista del día.

-El mejor de todos…-dijo el niño asintiendo con orgullo.

-Mi padrino es el mejor de todos, Jamie.-dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

-Es un padre perfecto, pero como padrino es mejor tío Draco…-dijo el Potter sin tomar en cuenta de la situación.

-Tío Harry es mejor padrino que mi papá.-declaró el niño Malfoy con firmeza.

Y si la situación era irrisoria de por si, llegó Sirius Black (el que estaba muerto), para coronar la fiesta y con una sonrisa que iluminaría las tapas de las más importantes firmas de pasta dental.

-¡¿Empezaron la fiesta sin mi!-preguntó fingiendo enfado, sin tomar en cuenta los rostros pálidos de los enfermos al verlo entrar gritado como tarado, o directamente al verlo entrar.

-Nunca haríamos eso, Bu-bu Sirius…-dijo Jamie fingiendo estar ofendido.- las fiestas no comienzan hasta que entras…

Sirius contempló al niño con fiero orgullo.

-James Sirius, tu eres un digno sucesor de la…

Luna carraspeó.

-Sirius, sin ofender, pero… ellos…-asintió hacia Harry y Draco, quienes aún seguían en shock.- bueno… no entienden mucho del tema…

-Nadie está tomando seriedad en el tema.-masculló Albus con el ceño fruncido hacia su primo y su hermano.

Black entendió al vuelo de que se trataba y les sonrió con más calma a los postrados, con sonrisa esa que utilizan los maestros cuando piensan que uno es demasiado tonto como para comprender que uno más uno, es dos.

-Yo ser Sirius Black, yo ser tu padrino y ser tu primo segundo…-comenzó, hablando como un cavernícola, pero Hermione le dio tal codazo que lo hizo doblarse en dos.-lo siento…-masculló agarrándose el costado con fuerza, intentando no llorar del dolor.

-Rescatamos a Sirius del velo de la muerte cuando teníamos diecisiete.-aclaró Hermione con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.- Polaris Black, la esposa de Sirius, llegó un día al colegio y declaró que podían sacar a Sirius del velo ofreciendo el alma de su asesina a cambio…

-¿Quién…?-comenzó Harry, pero Luna, con una sonrisa, lo detuvo.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, la lanzamos por el velo….-los ojos siempre brillantes de la rubia se apagaron y los gemelos la abrazaron, mirándola preocupados.

-No pasa nada, mamá…-susurró James con una sonrisa.

Luna acarició los cabellos de sus hijos y les sonrió con cariño. Harry vió esa conexión, esa extraña forma en que los niños la calmaron con tres palabras, y un abrazo. Y se sintió extrañamente familiarizado con aquella estampa.

-Y, hemos aquí…-terminó Sirius con una sonrisa.- estoy casado y tengo dos hermosas hijas que no podrán tener novios hasta los treinta.-miró directamente a James, Albus y Scorpius quienes sonrieron con malicia y asintieron en acuerdo.

Draco volvió a tomar control de sus cuerdas vocales, y cuando dijo lo que dijo, se arrepintió en un microsegundo.

-¡ME ESTÁN QUIERENDO DECIR QUE NO SOLO ESE IDIOTA ESTÁ VIVO SINO QUE TENGO UN HIJO MESTIZO CON LA SANGRESUC…!-y hasta ahí llegó su monólogo, porque, cinco varitas le apuntaron directamente al cuello.

-Si quieres quedarte sin el poco cabello que tienes en la cabeza, completa esa frase…-dijo Jamie entredientes, con voz siseante y amenazante.

Luna ajustó más su varita en el cuello del rubio y lo miró con fiereza.

-Miren, entiendo que esto les parezca increíble, pero es lo que es.-dijo con voz dura.- tu te casaste con Hermione y tu conmigo,-asintió hacia Harry.- estos son sus hijos y las causas de esos matrimonios no fueron otra cosa que no sea amor, no hubo pociones, hechizos, maldiciones y no les estamos engañando, ¿No entendemos?

Los dos hombres asintieron, y, con un asentimiento de parte de Luna, Sirius, James, Albus y Scorpius bajaron sus varitas.

Y si era increíble ver a Luna tomando el control de la situación con sangre fría, más irreal se puso la situación cuando Hermione rompió en un llanto desgarrador y salió de la habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Tanto Draco como Harry observaron el espectáculo que se les presentaba con incredulidad, Luna y el rubiecito corriendo tras Hermione, llamándola entre gritos y los señores Malfoy entrar con sus rostros enfadados hasta el tuétano.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy…-masculló Lucius con ese tono que su hijo conocía tan bien, ese que decía "estoy muy, muy furioso contigo, pequeña serpiente".- ¿¡Qué es esa forma de tratar a Hermione, maldita sea!

Y su hijo se indignó.

-¿¡Me torturaste oda mi niñez para que siquiera pisase el mismo suelo que los sangr…-se detuvo cuando uno de los gemelos Potter entrecerró los ojos y acarició con mimo el mango caoba de su varita.- nacidos de muggles y ahora te vienes con el rollo del respeto por ellos!

El rostro de patriarca de los Malfoy se contorsionó en una mueca de profunda culpa y decepción de si mismo.

-Si, y ya he pagado mi castigo por ello.-murmuró.- ¡Esa mujer a la que acabas de insultar nos salvó la vida, no una, sino cientos de veces, me sacó de Azkabán y evitó que tu te convirtieras en un asesino!-con cada palabra Lucius aumentaba el tono de voz.-¡Esa es la mujer que tu elegiste para que sea tu compañera de toda la vida! ¡Por ella amenazaste con lanzarnos un avada si no la tratábamos como una más de la familia! ¡Ella trajo la luz a nuestra familia cuando nació Scorpius! ¡Ella ha hecho de ti un hombre que no debe sentir culpa por nada porque ella ya te perdonó e hizo que tu mismo te perdones!

Ante tal discurso, Draco tuvo que callarse para pensar todas y cada una de las cosas que su padre le había dicho.

Y ya que estaba la onda de gritar improperios, Sirius se adelantó y apuntó a su ahijado.

-¡Y tú, idiota!-bramó a Harry, que miró a los lados como si no hubiese hecho nada.- ¡Tu mismo! ¡Tu has elegido a Luna, grandísimo idiota!-nunca en sus cortos años de vida, a Harry le habían llamado idiota tantas veces.- ¡Esa chica te recogió del suelo cuando eras solo un charco de estiércol!

-Creo que estás exagerando en los apelativos, Bubu…-masculló Albus.- lo que quiere decir es que mamá ha sido todo lo que tu quisiste en una buena esposa…-aclaró el niño sonriendo condescendiente, de una forma que a Harry le pareció ver a Luna en aquellas facciones.

-Y, digo, solo si se te ocurre inventarte algún insulto para ella, olvidaré que eres mi padre y te convertiré en estiércol, pero de forma literal.-amenazó el otro gemelo, al que, claramente, podía diferenciar como James, no solo por su varita, sino también por que en sus ojos había una chispa de malicia, de travesura, que demostraba que podría ser muy, pero muy peligroso si se lo proponía.

-Creo que es mejor que todos los nuevos miembros… y también lo viejos, se presenten…-sugirió Albus escondiendo la sonrisa que se le había escapado al escuchar a su hermano.

Draco y Harry asintieron de forma no muy convincente.

Inspiraron profundamente y se pidieron a si mismos, una gran paciencia…

La necesitarían.

Mooney: lo bueno de este chap mes que más o menos saben de que irá la historia de aquí en adelante….

Padfoot: Y lamentamos decir (mentira), que Ginny se ha ido un tiempito con las arpías de Hollyhead, así que se mantendrá alejada, pero la vuelta será terrible…. Muahahahahahahahaha!

Talula: yo, igual, no creo que esa se haya ido de gira... trama algo, estoy segura... y afectará mucho no solo a Harry, sino también a Draco...

Prongs: dígannos que tal este chap y pidan explicaciones, no tengan miedo…

Talula. Recuerden que queremos opiniones fundadas, no solo u "continúa", ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores, saben el por qué…

Mooney: Siete reviews para darnos energías y publicar el próximo chap... Ok?

Padfoot: y ahora, al ritmo de "What the fuck!", nos despedimos solemnemente, y, con todo respeto, decimos…

Todos: larga vida a los merodeadores! Y feliz día de Gracias!


	6. dicen que el 6 es de la suerte!

Primero que todo, queremos agradecer con todo el amor del mundo a las siguientes personas:

-Qaroinlove (Gracias por ser nuestra fiel seguidora, por tus extensos reviews en los que te molestas en darnos todos tus puntos de vista, y amenazarnos con el tema de Severus… aunque, aún no sabemos todo ese lío con Snivellus, sinceramente, sigue siendo un quejita.. pero ese no es el punto, GRACIAS! Y SONRÍAN Y SALUDEN, SONRÍAN Y SALUDEN!)

-Sailor Mercuri o Neptune (Si, a ti también, gracias por los reviews largos, las acusaciones y todo el rollo… intenta tomar algún calmante antes de leernos… nos tienes preocupados… y sip, somos terriblemente malos, no tanto como Voldemort –Je, dijimos su nombre, ñañañaña- lo nuestro es el arte de dejar a las personas con ganas de más… jajajaja… Gracias, de veras!)

-Bumbatwint-chan (Wow, ¿Sophie te da mala espina? Nah, la que te tiene que dar mala espina es la pelirroja Weasley, esa bruja- en el mal sentido de la palabra- se trae algo grande entre manos… y apuesto a que tiene a muchos por detrás… Bien, luego de este más que claro Spoiler, GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!)

-Varne Cullen Bellikov (Pues, que nombre extraño te nos has inventado! Escribirlo no ha costado más que escribir un capítulo de Bones! Jajajja, es un gusto que nos leas, y no podemos publicar con más frecuencia, no si nuestra musa se nos escapa de la jaula cada vez que queremos escribir algo… lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. Ah, y Gracias por el Review!)

-BTVS22 (Estamos complacidos que te guste nuestra historia, esperamos que sigas dándonos tu opinión y que nos digas todas tus dudas… y si, somos grandiosos… jajajajajajajaja… Muchas Gracias!)

-Rowina Ravenclaw ( Si tienes ese nombre, de hecho, eres muy inteligente... o capaz, sobretodo si nuestro más que inteligente humor te hace reir… advertimos, -por que el que advierte no traiciona o en jerga mágica, el que grita un hechizo no va por la espalda- que nuestro sentido del humor es netamente irónico… es decir: Debes ser avispado para entenderlo… vemos que tampoco te agrada la muerte de ciertos personajes… Es MUY injusto. Gracias por tus reviews y comentarios!)

-Gwenog Black Jones (Nos encargaremos de que alguna Gwenog le de una patada en su sagrado, y según Talula, lindo Culo, si Draco no trata a Herms como se debe… Y tienes razón, Luna es buena para Harry, por lo que no es TAAAAAN traumatizante, pero aún así, cierta pelirroja nos hará el trabajo difícil… GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!)

-Malfoy19Dany (Gracias por ese pseudo comentario, nos agrada que no te agrade el Ginny/Harry, es detestable!)

-Katherine (Casi nos olvidamos de ti, Kat, lo sentimos… jejeje… vamos respondiendo a medida que leemos los reviews en el historial, no te enojes! Y si, tienes razón, Ginny es una interesada… hoy veíamos HP3, y Harry ni la mira, lo cual es lo que te dice "HELLO, NO LA CAPTA, ¡NO INVENTES, ROWLING! FU*#! EPÍLOGO!" Y en cuanto al Herms- Draco, nos comenzó a gustar hace poco, antes estábamos algo pesados con el Harmonie, pero ahora este ocupa nuestro tercer puesto, primero está el Dramione, luego el Lunarry, y luego el Harmione… Y tampoco a nosotros nos gusta el Theo-Pansy, pero ya está… no queda de otra… Gracias por tus comentarios!)

AbbyMalfoy (Gracias, primero que todo, y por después, bueno, creo que fue una decisión sabia no dejar a los Malfoy como dos torturadores, así que les añadimos sentimientos… es que siempre que leemos de ellos, los muestran faltos de afecto, y creemos fervientemente que todos tienen algo de luz, como dijo Sirius, (el cual no debería de haber muerto, pero, bueno, Rowling se pasó y nosotros nos quedamos sin un gran mago….) Gracias por comentar!)

-Christine Gabryn (Gracias por leernos, opinar y seguir leyéndonos, de veras, Y… por decir… ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ¿Hablas con seriedad? ¿Qué habías tomado? Ni que fuese tan bueno! Jajajaja… esperamos que te siga gustando todo este rollo… sigue dejando tus reviews!)

Thanya (Agradecemos que hayas sido una de las primeras, gracias a ti, seguimos con esta historia, ni te imaginas los lagrimones de Talula al leer los primeros reviews! Gracias, Gracias!)

HanHermy ( ¿Qué decirte, chica del review número 1? ¿Gracias? Nah, eso no es suficiente, deberíamos poder regalarte un hipogrifo o una lechuza! O un animago que se convierta en perro o en alce! Pero, a esos los tiene Lula, además, tiene encerrado en su cuarto a cierto rubio de ojos grises que nos está dando lata desde que lo trajo! Bien, solo te podemos enviar un beso enrome, con un GRACIAS, del tamaño de un galés o un bola de fuego chino! GRACIAAAAAAAS!)

GRACIAS A TODOS, GRACIAAAAAAAS! Todos los que nos tienen en su favoritos, los alertas y los que leen sin dejar reviews! Gracias!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto, es nuestro, o al menos no lo que reconozcan…

Capítulo 6: De reencuentros inolvidables, encuentros olvidables, extravíos tontos, mansiones grandes y todo el rollo que supone perder la memoria.

Una semana, ya había pasado una semana desde el gran incidente y las medimagas particulares de nuestros héroes revisaban los papeles para poder darles el acta.

-Creo que ya pueden ir a casa…-sentenció Polaris leyendo los últimos estudios de Harry y Draco.-quiero que tomen estas pociones desinflamatorias y estas para el dolor, que se queden dentro, por lo menos una semana y que tomen todo con calma… por favor…-agregó viendo los rostros poco convencidos de aquellos dos.

-Luna, Hermione, será difícil para ustedes también, pero no los fuercen a recordar hasta después de la primera ingesta del Luminos…-les recomendó Sophie sonriendo levemente.- que será, dentro de quince días, así que, arreglaremos todo un día de estos… Los recuerdos no volverán la primera vez, se los advierto, simplemente, se sentirán familiarizados con su entorno…-miró unas fichas que tenía en su mano y frunció el ceño.- nos vemos, este mismo Viernes a las seis de la tarde, en Hogwarts, para charlar un poco entre los tres, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, las mujeres dispuestas a cualquier cosa para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y los hombres todo lo que la vampira diga para terminar con toda aquella locura.

-Utilizaremos polvos flú…-dijo Luna ayudando a un incómodo Harry a pararse y colocarse su chaqueta.- una aparición no es recomendable para ninguno de los dos…

Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó.

La rubia solo sonrió y negó.

-Vamos a casa….-tomó la mano de su esposo y sonrió brillantemente.- James y Albus están muy emocionados…

-Nosotros también vamos a casa, o Cissa y Scorpius harán un protesta pacífica en las puertas de San Mungo antes de que Lucius los pueda detener…-sonrió Hermione a Draco, quien la miró, aún sorprendido por la familiaridad con la cual se trataban sus padres y su "esposa". Suspiró, esto parecía un extraño sueño. –te ayudaré, Draco, no me mires así…-le dijo con el ceño fruncido al verlo reacio a tomar su mano para levantarse de la cama.

-Está bien…-aceptó Draco derrotado.- Doctora Black, Doctora Burstroke… Potters…-sonrió con burla a un Harry colorado.-vamos a casa, caramelito…-dijo a Hermione con falso afecto, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vamos, terroncito…-dijo con tono burlón, de ese que se gana pasando más de una hora diaria con un Malfoy.- Harry por favor, cuida de Luna-le dio un abrazo al pelinegro y luego se volvió a la rubia.- y Luna, si te dice algo indebido yo misma le romperé las piernas…-le dio un abrazo cariñoso y besó sus cabellos.

-Lo mismo para ti, tonto…-dijo la chica con expresión seria a Draco, quien rodó los ojos, y movido por alguna fuerza invisible, le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual se extendió por más tiempo del normal.- Yo estoy aquí, hermano, nunca dudes en buscarme…-le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura.- ve a tu hogar, y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego…

El rubio se desprendió del abrazo lentamente, medio azorado, pero aún así, sonrió a la antigua lunática y se metió luego de Hermione e la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron entre llamas verdes luego de gritar "Malfoy Minor"

-Yo, por mi parte, iré a casa, hace tres días que llevo la misma ropa…-dijo Polaris sonriendo.-además, Sirius y Sissy no son el ejemplo de la limpieza y han de tener loco a Kreacher y a Rocky…

Sophie resopló.

-Yo iré a casa de Snivellus…-gruñó quitándose su bata de medimaga.- nos vemos, debo comprarme ropas…-besó la frente de Harry y Luna y salió tras Polaris, dejando al matrimonio solo en el cuarto.

-Vamos a casa, Harry.-indicó la rubia.- iré detrás de ti, solo debes decir, número quince del Valle de Godric… ¿Entendido?-preguntó con una sonrisa cariñosa. El pelinegro asintió, curioso por ver su hogar.- quiero que cuando llegues te quedes junto a la chimenea, no te muevas, si haces un paso sin conocer la casa, te perderás… literalmente…-agregó tomando una mochila con ropas.

-¿Literalmente?-inquirió el, algo dudoso.

-Pues si, es un hechizo que Draco, Sirius y tu le pusieron a la casa, y también al doce de Grimmauld y a Malfoy Minor…-le explicó ella.- si haces más de dos pasos dentro de la casa, sin conocerla, me llevará horas encontrarte, créeme, todos nuestros familiares tuvieron que aprenderse de palmo a palmo los planos de las casas.-se rió ligeramente.-Ron sigue sin estudiarlos y cada vez que usa polvos flú, termina perdido por horas enteras…

-¿La chica de Revenclaw, Susan, esa es la esposa de Ron?-inquirió.

Luna asintió.

-Has prestado atención a la clase, Potter, diez puntos para Gryffindor.-dijo ella riendo. Harry la acompañó con una risa suave, algo avergonzada.- ven, en casa me harás todas las preguntas que se te ocurran, ¿Entendido?-Harry, de pronto, no pensó que era tan malo estar casado con Luna, después de todo, ella era una chica dulce y buena, y al parecer, eran muy felices juntos.- ¿Harry?

El sacudió su cabeza y la miró nuevamente, algo asombrado.

-Claro, Luna, vamos a casa…-al ver la sonrisa de la rubia cuando habló de casa, se sintió algo mejor, Luna era muy buena y no quería causarle daño o le causaría el menor daño posible.

-Este es nues… tu cuarto, Draco…-Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero falló terriblemente, igualmente a Draco no pareció importarle, estaba más ocupado mirando con asco las fotos que había en la habitación, se detuvo en una de ellas en particular.- esa es tu… la fotografía favorita de mi esposo…-aclaró ella al verlo detenido en aquella foto.- es de la primera vez que Scorpius fue a un parque de diversiones muggle… y también la suya…-la castaña tomó la fotografía y acarició el rostro de su marido, como si no estuviese parado junto a ella.

Draco se la quedó mirando pensativo. Esa chica de verdad lo amaba, se notaba a la legua… y se sintió victorioso, pero no por tener un buen partido, sino por tener el poder de destrozarle el corazón a la sangresucia.

-Puedes irte, Sa…-se mordió la lengua antes de completar la palabra porque James, su ahijado, le había, contado, que si esa palabra era dicha en aquella casa, el se enteraría. No que tenga miedo a un niño de doce años, sino que sabía que ese niño de doce años estaría dispuesto a lanzarle un crucio si se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a la castaña.-puedes irte, Granger, se donde están mis cosas… -La mujer salió de su mundo solo cuando el le tocó para nada despacio, el hombro, y la obligó a salir de allí sin decir adiós.- ¡Avísame cuando esté lista la cena!

Y después de cerrar la puerta, apoyó la espalda contra esta y cerró los ojos.

Todo aquello debería de se runa pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla…

-¡Draco, no te olvides de tomar tus pociones!-le recordó Hermione desde fuera. Ja! Un Malfoy no dejaba que nadie lo mandase!- ¡Ahora, Draco Malfoy!

El rubio gruñó y se contuvo de gritarle un par de improperios a aquella exasperante mujer.

-¡YA VOY!-gritó y caminó hacia donde estaba su maleta y de allí sacó las dosis de pociones y se las tragó sin rechistar. No supo muy bien como se dio cuenta, pero volvió a acercarse a la puerta y la abrió y allí estaba Hermione de brazos cruzados y golpeando su pié insistentemente contra el suelo.- Ya está, ¿Contenta?-le mostró la botellitas vacías.

La mujer sonrió complacida y lo miró con algo de arrogancia.

-Mucho.-dijo simplemente y salió de allí sin volverse a verlo nuevamente, dejando a Draco mirando su trasero, sus caderas y sus firmes piernas largas, que se contoneaban con coquetería. De pronto ella giró y sonrió salvajemente, lo cual, él encontró totalmente excitante.- si quieres te devuelvo tus ojos…-comentó.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos, y cerró la puerta, sonrojado hasta la clavícula.

-No tendría que haberle enseñado esas cosas…-murmuró, y supo que ella había escuchado, por que se oyeron cantarinas carcajadas desde fuera.- Serán tres meses muuuuy largos…-se lamentó.

-¿Harry?-Luna llamó a la décimo octava puerta de la casa y aún o encontraba a su esposo.- ¿Harry?-abrió otra puerta y se frustró al ver que era el cuarto de juegos y que estaba vacío.

-¿Pasa algo, ama?-Huggies, el elfo de la casa, apareció allí, junto a su ama, vestido con ropa que, seguramente, le habían puesto los niños. Vestía Tennis, bermudas a cuadros, una remera Polo blanca y un gorro blanco a tono. Debía de ser el elfo mejor vestido de la historia del mundo mágico.

-No encuentro a Harry, Hugg, ¿Me ayudas?-en aquella mansión jamás se les ordenaba nada a los elfos, siempre se preguntaba y se lo dejaba a su parecer si quería o no. Siempre accedían, ya que estaba en su naturaleza mágica servir, algo que Hermione aprendió con los años.

-Claro, mi ama, yo encontraré al señor Potter y lo llevaré a su cuarto, si usted desea…-contestó el elfo rápidamente.

-Gracias, Hugg, te debo una…-Luna acarició la cabeza del elfo, y caminó a su cuarto. Cuando entró allí, luego de una ducha rápida, se colocó el pijama y se acostó en su cama, para esperar a Harry. Con lo que no contaba era que el cansancio y la tensión de momento, la venciera y se durmiese profundamente

Unos minutos después, Harry apareció en el cuarto, junto a un elfo bien vestido, que luego de hacer una reverencia, desapareció.

-¿Luna?-llamó a la chica y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, algo temeroso de volver a perderse, pero al ver que no parecía en la habitación de los dragones o de las acromántulas, suspiró aliviado y camino con confianza, para detenerse y sonreír con ternura al ver el rostro dormido de su esposa, acurrucada en si misma, con sus manos rodeando protectoramente su vientre.-Pobrecilla… -susurró viendo las profundas ojeras que tenía ella.- Lo siento, Lu, haré todo lo posible para que esto funcione, lo juro…- se encaminó hacia donde estaba el armario, pero se detuvo a ver las enorme cantidad de fotos que había en la pared. Eran algunos de él jugando quiddich, su graduación en Hogwarts, en el ministerio, recibiendo diversos premios, todos los eventos importantes de su vida, con la fecha escrita en el marco. Había fotos con sus amigos, sobretodo de ellos dos con los niños, su boda… tomó la foto y acarició el marco con un dedo, pero frunció el ceño al ver un detalle en Luna que a primera vista, no había apreciado. Ella estaba embarazada en su boda, se notaba a la legua, además de que las manos de ambos estaban sobre el vientre de ella. Se fijó en la fecha, y aquel día databa tres años antes del nacimiento de James y Albus. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar a Luna.- creo que me tienes que explicar varias cosas, Luna Potter…-murmuró.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Otra vez dejando las cosas ahí! Jajajajaja

Es que nos divierte frustrarlas… je, je… frustrarlas con todo el cariño del mundo.

Bien ¿Qué tal?

Al parecer Draco al tiene más difícil de lo que creía y es que, bueno, Hermione ya no es la inocente palomita justiciera de Hogwarts. Ella es toda una Malfoy, aunque el no lo crea y acepte.

¿Podrá Draco destruir como quiere el corazón de una persona que es parecida a él? ¿O caerá en las redes del amor? ¿Podrá Hermione con la situación?

Y ¿Luna? ¿Le dirá a Harry la historia de Polly? ¿Cuál será la historia completa? ¿Les dirán las señoras Potter y Malfoy de sus hijos nonatos? ¿Será que James hará algún comentario inteligente? ¿Usará Sirius patapulgas? ¿Cómo será la convivencia entre las parejitas y el resto de la familia?

¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS DE…

CAUDNO LA REALIDAD SUPERA LA FICCIÓN!

AH, CIERTO, QUEREMOS SIETE REVIEWS,

¿Puede ser? ¡Besos!


	7. De relatos breves y estremecedores, etc

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J. K. Rowling. El resto es nuestra imaginación. SPOILERS DEL LIBRO 1 AL 7..

Bien, esto fue rápido, ¿Pueden creerlo? De verdad el reconocimiento es la gasolina de los escritores… Gracias por sus reviews, seguramente, ya los contestamos o sino lo hicimos, lo sentimos y lo haremos en cualquier momento.

Ah, y vale aclarar que SOMOS CUATRO ESCRITORES. Talula, que es Valeria, Prongs, que es Gregorio, Mooney, que es Alfonso y, por último, tenemos al Padfoot, que es Maximiliano.

Hechas las presentaciones… A disfrutar!

Capítulo 7: De relatos breves y estremecedores, lecciones de etiqueta muggle, corazones partidos, difuntos más vivos que nunca y confesiones esclarecedoras.

-Sigues seria y meditabunda, jovencita, te ves igual que tu hermano cuando planeaba alguna travesura…-murmuró Severus viendo el perfil de la chica vampiro siendo iluminado por los rayos de luna.

-Extraño esos tiempos…-dijo ella con voz nostálgica.- a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue lo que hice mal…

El director se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hacerle caso a Dumbledore.-su tono fue duro y condenante. Si bien Severus agradecía enormemente la ayuda que le había prestado el antiguo director en sus inicios como profesor, y su historial mortífago, siempre había pensado que el controlaba la vida de todos a su propio gusto, de forma en que todo salga a su plan.

La vampira, al oir el nombre, se tensó.

-Lo se…-gruñó y se alejó de él.- me dijo que era por el bien de Harry, que jamás lo dejarían conmigo por ser lo que soy…

-¡Por Merlin, eres medimaga! ¡Estás en contacto con la sangre todos los días de tu vida y no has probado de ella en toda tu vida!-le reclamó el.

Ella lo miró enervada, ahora con sus ojos avellana y los cabellos rubios y las facciones más conocidas y exclusivas en el mundo mágico.

-Voy de caza.-dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, saltó de la torre y se hundió en la espesura del bosque prohibido.

Severus suspiró y entró en su cuarto.

-¿Cuándo volverás, Jamie Potter?-susurró metiéndose en su cama.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

-Señor Malfoy, la cena está servida.-anunció un elfo vestido con ropa deportiva.- mañana, a primera hora, comienza su rutina, señor.

Draco, antes de preguntarle por qué diablos no se habían anunciado antes de aparecer, le picó el bichito de la curiosidad por saber a qué rutina, exactamente, se refería su sirviente.

-¿A qué te refieres con rutina?-preguntó finalmente, atando bien su corbata.

El elfo lo miró raro, de pies a cabeza, fijándose en su traje.

-¿Tiene alguna fiesta de disfraces, señor?-preguntó y por el temblor de su voz, se notaba que contenía la risa.

-Desparece y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…-gruñó Draco sonrojado. El elfo asintió, y sin dejar de morder sus lsabios, desapareció de la vista del rubio.

Draco suspiró y después de peinar bien sus cabellos, salió de su cuarto, caminando elegantemente, dando pasos largos, firmes, con la frente en alto.

Pero cuando llegó al comedor, su boca, tocó el suelo.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ERA ESO?

Su familia, su noble linaje, vestidos… de forma tan muggle.

-¿Tenemos una fiesta de disfraces?-preguntó Scorp alucinado.

Hermione y Lucius se habían quedado sin habla. Narcissa, en cambio, tomó el control de la situación.

-Draco, cielo…-comenzó dudando.- nosotros ahora preferimos prendas más… cómodas…-señaló a Lucius con una camiseta de los Yankees, pantalones jeans y el cabello atado. Scorpius se vestía igual, incluso las mujeres vestían informalmente, con ropas de andar.

-¡Pero… pero es ropa muggle!-exclamó en el colmo de su indignación.

Scorpius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Algún problema con eso, Draco?-inquirió en un tono peligroso.

Hermione miró a su hijo, ahora con tristeza. El rostro de Narcissa y Lucius no tenía una expresión demasiado diferente.

-Scorpius… es tu padre, es de mala educación llamarle por su nombre al padre.-dijo Lucius en un tono cauteloso.

El niño bajó su vista unos segundos, y luego la alzó, ahora mirando a su progenitor con miedo, tristeza, dolor y rabia.

-Ese no es mi padre.-dijo con voz dura, pero temblorosa.- mi padre, se ha ido, mi padre se sacrificó por mis primos y por mi. Mi padre jamás miraría a mi madre con desprecio, mi padre nunca dejaría escapar una palabra en contra de mi madre ni aunque lo cocieran a crucios… yo amo a mi padre…-se puso de pié.- y ese no es mi padre.- con un asentimiento hacia su madre y abuelos, salió del comedor y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Hermione miró a los ojos a la cáscara de su esposo y sonrió tristemente.

-No lo pierdas… el es tu sangre.-dijo con calma, para luego seguir comiendo.

Draco bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Puedes decirme dónde está la ropa cómoda, Malfoy?-preguntó dirigiéndose a su pseudo esposa.

Hermione separó la vista de su plato y le sonrió.

-Y entonces, llegó el abuelo y ¡Paw! El tipo cayó duro como una roca…-contaba el gemelo travieso durante la cena, provocando las risas de su hermano y padres.

-Así logramos entrar al cine sin pagar la entrada…-se carcajeó Albus.- aunque, creo que estuvo terrible de nuestra parte…-agregó al ver la expresión algo enfadada de su madre.

Luna asintió satisfecha y el chico soltó un poco de aire, aliviado.

-¿Sirius sigue comportándose de forma tan… Sirius?-preguntó Harry lleno de curiosidad.

Su esposa sonrió de lado.

-No, desde que nacieron las niñas, está peor…-le contaba mientras le servía ensalada.- no me mires así, Potter, debes cuidar tu salud…-lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados al ver que el se iba a quejar por las verduras en su plato.- ¿No es sano comer verduras?

Harry iba a responder con un redundante "NO" pero recordó que allí estaban dos pequeñas personas para las cuales era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Claro que si, Luna, las verduras son necesarias para nuestro organismo.-dijo con un tono seguro, a lo que la rubia, asintió sonriente.- Mmmm… cuéntenme más…-murmuró decidiendo cambiar el tema por el rostro de sus hijos.

-Bien… tienes dos ahijados… Hugo, el hijo de Ron y Susan, de cinco años… y Scorpius, unos tres meses menor que estos pequeños rufianes…-le contó sonriéndole a sus hijos.

-Pero tengo muuuuuchos primos…-agregó James.- están Vanessa, la hija de Pansy y Theo, Max, el hijo de Blaise y Astoria y Teddy, el hijo de Dora y Charlie Weasley…-ante esa última declaración, Harry evaporó el jugo sobre sus hijos, y luego se quedó mudo.

-Tonks y Charlie estaban muy enamorados, Harry, pero el tuvo que irse y se separaron, unos meses después, fueron padres y decidieron no volver, pero si que ambos tengan contacto con su hijo… y Remus la ayudó mucho…-contó Luna.

-¿Teddy es Weasley?-inquirió el moreno casi sin aire.

Los tres asintieron.

-Tío Charlie es ahora, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, después de que Hagrid se casara con Madame Maxime y se fuera a Francia…-Albus sonrió al recordar el rostro enamorado de su amigo medio gigante.

-Wow…-soltó Harry. Era mucho para procesar.

-Lo se, es increíble…-reconoció Luna.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Cómo es que ahora estamos de tan amigos con Theo, Pansy y Blaise? ¿De dónde salió Astoria?-preguntó sin detenerse a respirar.

-Bueno, los chicos y Pansy nos apoyaron en la batalla final… ellos salvaron nuestras vidas, y cambiaron muchísimo…-la rubia soltó una risita.- Astoria era la prometida de Draco, que se enamoró perdidamente de Blaise y al ver que Draco estaba de enamoradito con Hermione, decidió pedir la anulación del compromiso y se casó con Zabinni. Esa es la versión corta, al menos…

El cabeceó en asentimiento, aunque, no había prestado su completa atención al relato de la rubia, ya que una duda más… importante, llenaba su mente. Y según lo que su corazón le decía, no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Luna…-comenzó con voz vacilante, sin mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo o hija mayor? ¿Qué fue de el?

Primero que todo, Luna creyó que Harry sabía de su reciente embarazo, pero luego, la realidad le cayó en la cabeza, como agua helada.

James y Albus se quedaron cayados, y, lentamente, caminaron hacia sus cuartos, dejando solos a sus padres.

-¿Hablas de Polly? ¿Nuestra primera hija?-preguntó con voz suave y temblorosa. El asintió.- murió…-susurró conteniendo un sollozo. Y es que, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, de su primera bebita, parecía reciente… como si hubiese sido ayer…

_Si eso no era el infierno, al menos creyó que cerca de él estaba. El dolor en todo sucuerpo, lentamente, se estaba extendiendo hacia su cerebro y corazón y supo que, llegado a ese punto, ya no había marcha atrás. _

_Recordó los padres de Neville. Quedaría como ellos. Sin memoria, sin sentimientos… terminaría viviendo en un mundo en el que nada tendría sentido. _

_Quería luchar… lo deseaba, pero cada crucio, cada gota de aquella asquerosa poción la estaba matando, los insultos, las humillaciones… agradeció no se victima de algún tipo de tortura sexual… o sino ya hubiese pedido que la maten. _

_Pero no… no podía morir, su hija, su pequeña bebé tendría que tener una esperanza, aunque, por dentro, sabía que ya era tarde. No sentía sus movimientos, y le dolía el vientre como si le estuviesen clavando cientos de cuchillos. _

_-Luna Potter…-dijo uno de los mortífagos.- creo que ya no nos sirves… es… penoso verte así… casi me da pena, claro que yo no tengo sentimientos… más que la furia y la venganza en contra de tu esposo, ese estúpido Potter,-soltó una carcajada amarga.- de verdad, en el cuartel creímos que al haber descubierto los poderes de Gyffindor, se nos uniría… pero no… el estúpido siguió su corazón…-otra carcajada.- a veces en la batalla creía que se iba a arrodillar y suplicar que no dañemos a sus seres amados… cuando algunos de ellos lo traicionaron sin pensar... -Luna abrió sus ojos y lo miró con inquietud. Tenía un leve presentimiento de quien podría ser- muy inteligente, pequeña Ravenclaw… muy inteligente… -el enmascarado se giró y llamó a sus guardias.- llévenla al abismo… desháganse de ella!-ordenó. Y luego se giró nuevamente.- hasta nunca, Luna Potter.-y fue lo último que sintió antes de que una nube de incoherencias tiñeran su realidad de tonos negros y grises._

_Solo fue consciente, cuando escuchó su nombre varias veces, entre gritos de angustia y sollozos desesperados._

_-¡LUNA, ESCÚCHAME! ¡POR FAVOR, LUNA, ESCÚCHAME, POR FAVOR!-era la voz de Draco Malfoy, de aquel rubio que tantas veces la había hostigado, al cual ella le salvó la vida cientos de veces- Luna… ¿Qué puedo hacer, Sirius?_

_-No hay…-pero la voz de Sirius vaciló.- tu esencia mágica, dale un parte de ella y no morirá, ella será tu hermana de magia… es lo único que puede salvarla… _

_Draco no vaciló al apuntar a su mano con su varita y realizar un corte para que un rayo de luz verde salga de la pequeña herida. _

_-Corta su mano y une tu magia a la de ella…-le indicó Polaris en un susurro quebrado. El rubio obedeció y cuando realizó el corte, tomó la mano de Luna. Y lo siguiente que Luna sintió, fue un calor, que a la vez la refrescaba, antes de soltarse de la poca conciencia que tenía, y caer en un agujero negro._

-Luna… ¿Luna?-la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La rubia miró a sus esposo a los ojos, derramando lágrimas de tristeza y dolor.

-La mataron cuando estaba dentro de mi vientre…-susurró buscando fuerza de donde no tenía.- tenía ocho mese de embarazo y los mortífagos me raptaron y me torturaron… perdí el embarazo en el primer crucio…-y allí fue cuando la rubia no rsistió más... soltó un llanto desgarrador que llenó de angustia y dolor a su esposo, logrando que el se acercase y la abrazara con fuerza, hundiéndose en la miseria y la culpabilidad por no haber podido rescatar a su familia de las garras de aquellos mortífagos asquerosos.

-Lo siento, Lu...-susurró y dejó que sus lagrimas y sollozos acompañaran los de su esposa.

NO estamos muy convencidos con este chap, pero espero que les guste... un rgalo por tantos reviews y tanto, tanto cariño, GRACIAS!


	8. De hermanos y no hermanos, hijos etc

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es nuestro… excepto por las personalidades de los gemelos, las gemelas y, Polaris, y Sophie… o Jamie…

Nota de autores: Si quieren seguirnos con notas de autor, algunos spoilers, fotos, y cosas que nosotros inventamos, entren a nuestra página en Facebook: Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney Co. (si no la encuentran, está administrada por Valeria Basiluk )

Capítulo 8: De hermanos y no hermanos, hijos que son, hot cakes con aliento de dragón, culpa innecesaria y de paranoia filicida.

_-Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo. _

_Solo eso tuvo que decir Luna Lovegood para que toda la casa de Slytherin pusiera la vista en ella, entre ellos, unos asustados Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy. _

_-¿De qué hablas, Lunática?-preguntó este último fingiendo desconcierto, con esa altanería tan frecuente en el._

_Pero a la rubia no la engañaban, no más._

_-Creo que debemos hablar a solas..-dijo la chica con voz firme y sin apartar la mirada de ninguno de ellos.- ¿Miedo, Malfoy?-inquirió al ver que el chico la miraba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Al no preveer reacción, la rubia resopló y lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la sala común, con sus amigos siguiéndole, tan estáticos y asombrados como él._

_-¿Lovegood, se te zafó un tornillo más o qué?-preguntó Theo abrazando a Pansy que temblaba de miedo._

_-Nott, no estamos para idioteces, síganme, y no pregunten hasta que lleguemos donde tenemos que llegar.-solo dijo la extraña Lovegood. _

_Y más extraño fue cuando los cuatro Slytherins la siguieron sin preguntar, sin vacilar. _

_Subieron varias escaleras, pasaron por cientos de pasadizos, y finalmente, estaban dentro de una casa en ruinas, extraña, con las paredes enmohecidas. _

_-¿Nos trajiste a tu casa o a la casa de Weasley, Lunática?-preguntó Blaise intentando ocultar su miedo._

_-Cállate, Zabinni.-gruñó ella, sacando su varita, y apuntando un objeto que había sobre un sofá allí.- Portus…-murmuró, y el jarrón brilló con una luz azulada.- Pregunten lo que sea ahora, tiene cinco minutos, ok? Nada más._

_-¿Qué haces, Lovegood? ¿Por qué nos traes aquí?-disparó Draco adelantándose y tomándola por los hombros fuertemente, más ella no mostró más que incredulidad y amargura._

_-Estoy haciéndole un favor a Hermione.-contestó sin vacilar.- me pidió que los esconda lejos de Hogwarts, y yo lo haré, se lo prometí._

_-¿Escondernos?-preguntó Pansy.- No necesitamos que nos esconda nadie…-dijo con orgullo. _

_Luna los miró con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Se nota…-señaló su escondite tras Theo.- miren, sinceramente, no me interesa su salud, por mi pueden morir tragados por Thestralls, pero, a Hermione si le importa, por lo tanto, como me pidió un favor, lo haré, y no me importa tener que dormirlos para ello.- sacó de su bolsillo algo y le apuntó con la varita y de repente, tuvo cuatro mochilas azules en sus manos.- aquí hay dinero muggle y mágico, ropas muggles, libros por si se aburren, comida para la caminata.-les dio una mochila a cada uno.- toquen el portal los llevará lejos y si sucede algo, yo misma los iré a buscar. Utilicen este hechizo por si sucede algo con mortífagos. –les pasó un trozo de pergamino y allí, con letra delicada y prolija, estaba escrito un extraño hechizo._

_-No entiendo por qué Granger nos ayudaría.-soltó Blaise sin ver el papel.- ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?_

_La rubia lo miró con ansia asesina._

_-Estoy arriesgando mi pellejo en esto, idiota, si me descubren me torturarán hasta sacarme la localización de Harry, lo matarán y ustedes estarán tan cagados como el resto del mundo mágico… ¿Entendiste, Blaise?-terminó escupiendo la rubia._

_-¿Hermione te pidió esto?-preguntó Draco suavemente._

_Sus amigos, e incluso la rubia, lo miraron asombrados._

_-Dijo que eras importante y que nunca te irías sin tus amigos.-contestó.- he estado creando este hechizo por meses, y funciona perfectamente, Susan y yo pudimos hablar desde largas distancias durante el verano.-Draco asintió.- muy bien, toquen el traslador… ahora!-les urgió al escuchar ruidos fuera._

_Los cuatro chicos asintieron y avanzaron._

_-Espera.-se detuvo Draco.- ¿Y tu?_

_La chica los miró desesperada a medida que escuchaba pasos acercándose._

_-¡Solo vete, Draco! ¡Si algo te sucede ni yo misma podré perdonarme!-le suplicó la chica.- estaré a salvo, también me voy, pero a otra parte…. ¡VAMOS!_

_El rubio asintió y dos segundos antes de desparecer, Luna escuchó un "Gracias" de parte de todos. _

_Luna se quedó en la casa de los gritos, esperando a que los ruidos se acerquen y que los intrusos la atrapen… _

_Y cuando creyó que se habían ido, sintió unos dulces brazos en su cintura, unos brazos que la giraron, y acto seguido, sintió unos dulces labios sobre los de ella._

_-Harry…_

Luna Potter despertó transpirada, agitada y asustada.

Desde que Harry y Draco habían tenido aquel accidente, muchas memorias, que ella creía enterrada en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, escapaban para atormentarla.

Se puso de pié y estudió el lado de la cama, en donde Harry dormía con tranquilidad.

Después de la bomba de la muerte de su primer hija, su esposo había llorado con ella por horas, hasta que, a ambos, el sueño comenzó a hacer estragos en sus sistema.

Harry había preguntado si estaba bien, y ella no pudo responderle… por que, sinceramente, ¿Le mentiría y le diría que si? ¿Le tendría que decir que revivir ese recuerdo la hería tanto como los miles de crucios que le habían lanzado? El notó su vacilación y accedió a dormir con ella para no dejarla sola, aunque, ella lo conocía muy bien, y supo que el también necesitaba compartir su dolor con alguien, que se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le sucedió y que, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañe, ni a ella ni a los niños…

-Y eso que aún no sabes de Lily…-murmuró Luna acariciando su vientre.- pequeña, nacerás en tiempos muy extraños, te lo aseguro…

Y pudo jurar por Merlín que había sentido algo dentro, aunque, aún conservando una parte de aquella Luna Lovegood, de Hogwarts, sabía que era demasiado pronto como para sentir algo.

-Ginny…-suspiró Harry entre sueños.

La joven rubia sintió sus ojos humedecerse con rapidez, y un nudo de furia llenó su corazón.

Si Harry recordase el mal que esa pelirroja les había causado, sinceramente, no tendría otra cosa que no sean pesadillas, y por como sonreía, estaba segura de que de un mal sueño, ese susurro, no había salido.

Tomó la capa y salió del cuarto. Quedarse allí a escuchar los susurros de su amado Harry llamando a otra, no era su idea de pasar un buena noche.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Severus Snape estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, metido entre periódicos de actualidad y un café con pastelillos, a su lado, una despeinada Jamie leía un libro de pociones imposibles, mientras jugueteaba con su varita caoba a encender y apagar las velas.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, no podré seguir leyendo…-murmuró el director sin separar la vista de sus periódicos.

La vampira se encogió y siguió con lo suyo, hasta que su varita voló de sus manos.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale!-se quejó mirándolo con sus ojos, aún avellanas, entrecerrados.-¡Snivellus, devuélveme mi varita!

Severus sonrió irónico.

-Te oyes como James…-dijo volviendo a su lectura.- recuerdo que dijo eso el día en que lo…-no pudo completar la frase, porque, una mano apretó su cuello con fuerza demoledora.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de Jamie.

-No sigas si quieres vivir, Snape.-escupió ajustando más la mano en su cuello. Severus soltó un "Lo siento", y la chica lo soltó, tomando su varita, y volviendo a su lugar. Solo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que ambos normalizaron sus respiraciones y Jamie se echara a llorar secamente, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas dobladas.

Severus sintió una terrible culpa y caminó hasta ella, para apretarla en un abrazo, abrazo al que ella correspondió, aferrándose a él, como si de ellos dependiese su vida.

-Lo siento, Jamie, lo siento mucho…-susurró besando sus cabellos dorados.

-Yo hubiese podido evitarlo… yo podría haber impedido su muerte y no hice nada…-susurró ella entre sollozos.

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te hubiese matado a ti, Jamie, ¿Qué ganarías con irte a tu infierno? ¿Darle dos segundos más de vida a tu hermano?-inquirió sin soltarla. Ella no dijo nada.- a mi también me dolió lo de Lily, pero por algo suceden las cosas… llámalo destino, llámalo Karma, como tu quieras, pero todo, absolutamente todo ocurre por alguna razón, y si no llegaste a tiempo para salvar a Potter, si lo hiciste para salvar a tu hijo y a tu sobrino de convertirse en máquinas sin alma…

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y alzó la vista y le sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias, Severus…-susurró y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla.- Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber pedido…

El pocionista sonrió de lado, con simpatía.

-Tienes razón, soy increíble…-dijo, provocando la risa de la chica.

-Estás mucho tiempo con Sirius y Remus…-soltó entre carcajadas.

Severus la soltó y se sentó en su lugar.

-Y no es por que quiera arruinar tu recién reparado humor, pero, ¿Qué hay de Sirius? ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?

La chica bajó sus hombros, derrotada.

-En realidad, tengo miedo decírselo…-murmuró con la vista fija en sus pies desnudos.- el solía ser bastante… poco racional ante las mentiras…-agregó recordando un momento en particular en su vida como humana.

-Lo entiendo… -aceptó Severus con una mueca de desagrado.- no es porque quiera hacer feliz a ese idiota, pero de verdad el merece saber todo acerca de Draco…

La chica asintió en acuerdo, algo alterada.

-¿Y si no me cree? ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si…?

-La vida esta repletas de ¿Y si…?, Jamie, lo bueno es probar con cada una de la opciones y equivocarse hasta hacer lo correcto…-sonrió.- te lo digo yo que soy experto en equivocaciones…

La chica lo miró con el rostro divertido.

-Ya me imagino el rostro de Sirius…-ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Esto es sal, Scorp…-suspiró Hermione ya agotada. El niño se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y regresó con el cuenco correcto.- tamizamos la sal…-con un colador comenzó a esparcir sal sobre la harina.- y un cucharada de polvo para hornear. Luego… el resto de la mezcla… ¿Ya terminaste con la mantequilla, Lucius?-preguntó Hermione a su suegro que se encontraba tan encastrado en una sustancia pegajosa y grasosa hasta por los cabellos.

-Eso creo…-murmuró viendo el enchastre que tenía en su bol.

Scorpius se acercó y vió la mezcla de su abuelo.

-Yo creo que eso no tendría que ser verde, Bubu…-dijo con una mueca de asco.

Hermione suspiró y, con lo ojos entre cerrados le quitó de la mano el recipiente.

-¡Estamos preparando Hot Cakes muggles! ¿Por qué pusiste aliento de dragón en un hot cake muggle? ¿Quieres matarnos a todos?-inquirió mitad enfadada, mitad divertida.

-Lo siento, Hermione…-murmuró bajando la vista.

El gran patriarca Malfoy enrojeció y Hermione tuvo compasión, por lo que, luego de tirar el asqueroso contenido de la fuente, se acercó a él, y le indicó, paso por paso, con mucha paciencia, lo que debía hacer.

-Mamá…-murmuró Scorpius luego de que su abuelo se retirase a tomar una ducha.

-¿Qué sucede, cielito?-preguntó la castaña, acariciando los rizos rubios de su niño.- ¿Scorpius?-inquirió ella al ver que no iba a hablar.

-¿Pueden venir los chicos a casa esta tarde?-preguntó de improvisto.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en una silla y sentó a su hijo en su regazo.

-Sabes que siempre pueden… pero eso, no es lo que me ibas a preguntar… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El niño se removió incómodo y escondió su mirada de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó intentando retrasar sus palabras, cosa que Hermione, supo en un segundo, por ello, le siguió la corriente.

-Porque eres igual a tu padre…-respondió con firmeza, y una sonrisa dulce inundando su expresión.- el cuando tiene algo por dentro, y no me lo quiere decir, tiene los ojos oscuros y esquivos, y en su frente se forma una arruguita, la arruguita de la duda…-tocó con aire juguetón el entrecejo del niño.- aunque, tu padre, no tiene arrugas, el es perfecto…

-¡Mi papá no es perfecto!-se rió el rubiecito haciendo saltar sus rizos.- ¡El es pomposo, muy testarudo, arrogante…!

-Y tu lo amas, tanto como yo, pero de forma diferente…-le cortó la castaña en tono maternal.

-Si, mami, mucho, el es el mejor papá del mundo…-aceptó el niño.- por eso… creo que le debo una disculpa…

La mujer sonrió triunfante.

-Eso era lo que querías decirme ¿Cierto?-inquirió.

El niño asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Temo que no me perdone…-susurró.

-Scorpius Abraxas, ¡Claro que te perdonará!-exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Es tu padre y te ama!

-Pero tiene la mente de un adolescente…-le rebatió el.

-Pero es tu papá y los papás, aunque sean adolescentes tontos, perdonan a sus hijos por el simple hecho de ser parte de ellos mismos…-le contradijo la bruja con suavidad.- y tu y todos los que los conocemos, sabemos que tu papá, al igual que el de James y Albus, es especial.

El pequeño asintió.

-¿Es por todo eso de que son los máximos aurores?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella asintió.

-Son los magos más poderosos de su generación, pequeño…

-Como tía Luna y tu…-el niño sonrió.- y así que da todo en familia…

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, como eres el hijo de los brujos más poderosos de su generación, irás al cuarto de te y le pedirás disculpas a tu padre, mientras yo organizo todo esto aquí y mando a servir el desayuno…-el niño asintió y salió corriendo.- ¡Primero te bañas, Scorpius Malfoy!

-¡Si, mami!-gritó el niño. Aunque, su madre, al igual que el, conocían bastante su personalidad como para saber que no iría a bañarse hasta después de disculparse con su padre, por ello, corrió más rápido, y en un momento, sin darse cuenta choco contra un cuerpo y rebotó para atrás, cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero.-¡Diablos!-gruñó el niño intentando ponerse de pié.

Una conocida voz siseante le hizo levantar la vista.

-No creo que tus padres te hayan enseñado eso, pequeño…-comentó Draco tendiéndole una mano.- yo no se lo hubiese enseñado a mi hijo…

Scorpius, aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pié.

-Gracias…-murmuró bajando la vista. Pero luego recordó que su padre siempre le decía que cuando hablase con las personas, debía mirarlas a los ojos, sin miedo y sin titubear.- Lo lamento…-se disculpó elevando la vista hasta conectarla con la de su progenitor.- iba a la sala de te a disculparme…

-Pienso que no puedes enojarte demasiado tiempo conmigo…-murmuró el adulto.

El niño sonrió.

-Tu tampoco.-se encogió de hombros, pero luego suspiró y frunció el ceño.- lamento haberte gritado… lamento haber dicho lo que dije… solo…solo… estaba… enojado por la situación… Tu eres mi padre…

Draco asintió.

-Podría ponerme en tu lugar…-aceptó.- yo tampoco fui demasiado cortes con ustedes, y lo siento también…

El niño lo miró alucinado… tal vez, una parte de su padre… no, debía de ir con cuidado, ese era su padre, pero a los malditos dieciséis años, era de los malos.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-dijo sin mostrar su desconfianza, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente hasta que el seguramente, siniestro plan de su padre, saliera a la luz.

Padfoot: ¿Conmovedor? ¿Esclarecedor? ¿Gracioso? ¿Oscuro? ¿Confuso?

Prongs: ¿Cómo describirían este chapter?

Mooney: sinceramente, creímos que ibamos a dejar un poco más en la oscuridad el tema de Jamie/Sophie, pero según sus reviews, estaban mezclando mucho las cosas…

Talula: ¿Narcissa y James? ¡Olvídenlo! Estaban lanzando una cosa tras otra a tal punto de llegar a confundirnos a nosotros mismos… jajajajaja

Prongs: por ello tuvimos que hacer unas (muchas) hojitas de Word con la historia de Jamie… qua creo publicaremos como un outtake… o un flashback, no sabemos…

Padfoot: lo que si sabemos es que queremos saber que flash back quieren para el próximo chapter…

Mooney: tenemos varios escritos, entre ellos están:

Boda Harry/Luna.

Boda Draco/Hermione

Nacimiento Scorpius

Cuando Harry y Draco se enteraron que serían padres… (Harry, en cuanto a los gemelos)

Cuando Polaris se encontró con Harry por primera vez para plantearle la vuelta de Sirius.

Cuando la pequeña Lily Luna fue creada…. (Es decir, Lemmon!)

Talula: Elijan ustedes que son para quienes escribimos…

Mooney: Ah, y esta sexy asociación les desea….

Todos: Feliz Potternavidades! Y Blackaño nuevo también!


	9. A LEER EL TÍTULO

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es nuestro.

Primero que todo GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Seguramente ya los contestamos… al menos casi todos… y si no lo hicimos es porque no tenemos tiempo….

Y en el capítulo de hoy, nos centraremos en los Potter, pero primero el flash back preferido.

Lo segundo y principal es pedir disculpas. Ustedes cumplieron con sus reviews, pero nosotros no con el chap nuevo esta semana. Y tiene un justificación: es la última semana del año y estamos muuuuuuuuy agotados, ocupados e histéricos, ya que una desubicada hermana de Lula decidió nacer justo el 31/12 y ayudamos a organizar su cumpleaños número 29…

Lo sentimos mucho.

Respuestas a Reviews del anterior capítulo:

Nena Malfoy: Como dijimos antes, somos muy cannon, pero a nuestro cannon, y ya esperábamos que tenga una repercusión de algún tipo con algún fan de otro pairing, pero valoramos tu review. Al menos dejaste tu opinión. Solo no entendemos en qué somos agresivos… si somos tres corderitos y una ovejita… jajajaja… Gracias! Y SI, ODIAMOS A LA PELIRROJA! Y en nuestro fanfiction, será muy mala, horriblemente mala… Para esos estamos los escritores… ya sabes, lanzarle flores a los que queremos, y enviar al infierno a los personajes que no… Mucha suerte!

Dominique Malfoy: ¡ERES UN RÉCORD! ¿¡DEJASTE REVIEWS EN TODOS LOS CHAPS DE VERDAD O ES NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN! JAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡ERES UN GENIO! Te agradecemos que hayas dado largas opiniones! ¡Las amamos! Es que amamos leer… Y si, odiamos a Ginny, Jamie es increíble, James Sirius es lo mejor, Scorpius es el niño más encantador del mundo y… ¿Qué más? Ah, si… Draco es el más sexy malo de la historia de los malos… y, también tenemos una chica en el equipo… ella es la de las situaciones románticas… tu sabes el Fluff no es de machos… jajajajaja… MUCHAS GRAAAAACIAS!

Gwenog Black Jones: obviamente, gracias por dejar tu review… se te ha vuelto una religión, y amamos ello… y en cuanto a los flashbacks que elegiste, los tendremos un poco más adelante… falta un capítulo clave, centrado, mayormente, en Ginny… (Aunque lo odiemos) Y en cuanto al Dramione, eso va para un poco más adelante, cuando empecemos en Hogwarts, creemos… Y Gracias por el review!

MonyDA: Primero que todo: agradecemos de corazón tu review y esperamos que nos acompañes hasta el final… de la historia… Y segundo, el hecho de que presentemos a una Ginny mala, es por dos razones: una, necesitábamos a un villano; y segundo: no nos agradan las que se dan de chicas buenas… ella no está a la altura de Harry, y lo que en realidad sucedió es que, al menos en nosotros lo chicos de esta sexy asociación, Talula nos contagió el odio… ya sabes, dice que ella es una mosca muerta y que jamás le legará a Hermione y ni a Luna a los talones… Además en nuestra opinión de chicos: ¿Crees que si Harry hubiese sido un chico normal a ella le hubiese gustado siquiera? ¿Y si Neville hubiese sido el elegido? Y adoramos a los Slytherins porque, creemos que son incomprendidos… desde el principio los encasillan como mortífagos, malos y venenosos, y ellos deben convertirse en ello por opinión ajena… y el hecho de que sus padres sean tremendos lamebotas del señor no-soy-tan-tenebroso-si-Potter-tiene-la-varita-de-saúco, es bastante determinante… o eres mortífago o te torturamos hasta la muerte… y Talula es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza ella fue quien nos adentró al mundo de los Malfoy y sus amigos…

Ya contestado tu review; gracias!

Varne Cullen… etc: seguimos pensando que tienes un nombre largo, Varne… y difícil… pero, ya nos acostumbraremos… Y bueno, GRACIAS por el review! Nos alegramos que eso de Jamie/Sophie, te haya quedado claro… igual falta mucho por saber sobre su relación futura con Sirius… ya sabes, aunque querramos a nuestra Polaris, Jamie viene primero…

Rowina Ravenclaw: La segunda opción es elegida! Sip, ya te enterarás como ellos se enteraron… GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, SIEMPRE CUMPLIDORA, TU!

Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: Gracias por escribirnos nuevamente y seguirnos! Eres adorable…. Y el nacimiento de Scorp lo dejaremos para un chap solo Malfoy… que pronto saldrá a la luz… Y si, ese rubiecito es una ternura…

China lop32: no sabemos si tomar eso como una opinión, pero igual te daremos un GRAN GRACIAS y esperamos que para el próximo chapter escribas un poco más… queremos saber que te gusta y que no… nos gusta leer mucho, así que esfuérzate y nosotros lo haremos por ti.

"**Los niños son como los autos… cuando vienen estás feliz, pero cuando empiezan a tener problemas, recuerdas incluso hasta al abuelo del abuelo de quien los hizo" (Sirius Black, próximamente)**

Capítulo 9: De descubrimientos shockeantes, deportes y costumbres muggles, hermanas chifladas y de la exclusividad del habeas data(*)…

_¿Alguna vez estuvieron en esa típica situación en la cual todos se sumen en un terrible y tenso silencio y de fondo tienes aullidos de lobos, cantos de grillitos que pasan por allí y esas cosas redondas de pasto que pasan en el desierto? Esos momentos en los que crees estar en medio de un duelo, con la cámara apuntando los ojos entrecerrados de los oponentes, una imagen repetida, pero aún así, llena de suspenso._

_Bueno, definitivamente viviste una situación así en tu vida… ¡Todos lo hicieron alguna vez! Pero aunque, Luna Potter y Hermione Malfoy, habían visto y presenciado muchas cosas, nada, pero nada en el mundo era tan terriblemente comparable con el miedo que las llenaba ver dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros grises, escrutándolas en todo momento, cada movimiento, y es más, si sopesaban la realidad con frialdad y nada de temor, podían pensar que tenían cámaras de seguridad en algún lugar de aquella enorme habitación de la sala de estar de los Potter._

_Y claro que tenían razón. Esos dos hombres parados allí, frente a ellas, las conocían más de lo que nadie pudiese imaginar, y ambos, las notaban diferentes. _

_¡Tin, tin, tin! ¡Potter y Malfoy han sacado el Jackpot por una muy buena aseveración de los hechos!_

_Esos dos no eran conocidos en todo el mundo mágico por sus interrogatorios, solo por que eran el-niño-que-vivió y el-niño-que-era-malo. No, en absoluto. _

_Potter siempre sabía cuando los acusados mentían. Y Draco sabía sacar respuestas incluso al más mudo de los sospechosos. Se complementaban, eran el dúo más temido en Azkabán, hablar de Potter y Malfoy era como nombrar a… bueno, a alguien importante como merlín, solo que no lo usaban para maldecir cuando alguien se golpeaba la cabeza contra algo. Y cuando Ron Weasley, alias "el-pelirrojo-que-no-se-traga-una-mentira", aparecía en escena… bueno, algunos preferían a los dementores. _

_Pero ese no es el punto, o si, pero, no el principal. El punto es que aquellas dos mujeres, adultas responsables, se hallaban en aprietos tan grandes como un Hinkypunk del río._

_Los dos hombres se miraron, y luego de una breve charla silenciosa, en la que fueron incluidos guiños, fruncimiento de ceños, ojos entrecerrados y muecas de sospecha, asintieron y volvieron a ver a sus esposas como si fueran acusados de asesinato. _

_Draco miró a la suya con ojo crítico._

_Sospechosa 1: Hermione Malfoy. _

_Motivos de sospecha: Cabello peor que nunca, ojeras violetas bajo los ojos, ojos brillantes, pupilas dilatadas, sonrojo en su rostro, y algo que… la hacía ver más hermosa… come todo lo salado que se le cruza, llora más de lo normal (incluso cuando ven una película de comedia) y, por último, y no más importante: sus pezones estaban más erectos de lo normal (nunca supo como había llegado a analizar tan en detalle)_

_Crimen cometido: Sin conclusiones._

_Harry, mientras, realizaba un exhaustivo examen en su esposa. _

_Sospechosa 2: Luna Potter._

_Motivos de sospecha: Cabello atado en una coleta prolija, ropa nueva de colores sobrios, nada de flores o aretes extraños, rostro más pálido de lo normal, constante presencia de nerviosismo en las manos que no han parado de moverse desde que entraron, y sus ojos… sus ojos tenían un brillo conocido… un brillo como el día en que…_

_-Polly…-susurró Harry, captando la atención de las tres personas restantes. Luna lo miró confundida, no entendía el porqué Harry había dicho el nombre de su fallecida hijita.- Están embarazadas, ¿Cierto?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Las chicas sonrieron y asintieron. _

_Draco, por su parte, tardó más de cinco minutos en reaccionar, y otro cinco en encontrar palabras. _

_-¡MERLÍN, HERMIONE, POR ESO VOMITASTE MIS ZAPATOS!-exclamó Draco feliz como una lombriz. _

_Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente, pero aún así asintió y de pronto, se vio atrapada en los asfixiantes brazos de su esposo._

_-¡Draco, me asfixias!-se quejó la castaña con enfado, casi a punto de golpearlo._

_El rubio frenó y sonrió nerviosamente. _

_-Lo siento, Hermione….-se disculpó, pero luego volvió a reír de felicidad.- ¡Por Merlín, cielo! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Seremos padres!_

_-Tengo un mes.-dijo orgullosa acariciando su barriga plana.- en ocho meses tendremos un pequeño rubio berreando como chivo…_

_Draco la miró con una ceja alzada._

_-¿Cómo chivo?-inquirió.- ¿De todos los individuos que conforman el reino animal, elegiste al chivo para hacer una comparación con mi hija?_

_-Hijo.-replicó rápidamente la castaña.- será niño. Intuición materna.-agregó antes de que el pudiera replicar algo._

_El rubio rió y besó suavemente los labios de su esposa._

_-Si es niño, luego buscaremos a su hermanita… y si sucede al revés, nos veremos en la obligación de buscar al niño Malfoy así tengamos que tener quince hijas antes que nazca y lo encontremos…-ella lo miró confundida.- mi amor, ya basta de eso de ser hijos únicos...-miró a Luna de reojo, que se encontraba mirando fijamente a su esposo.- yo ya no soy hijo único…_

_Hermione lo miró sonriente y, luego de soltar un suspiro, lo abrazó y besó con todo el amor que le tenía._

_Mientras los Malfoy compartían un gran abrazo y Draco comenzaba a preguntarle un millón de cosas a Hermione, los Potter se mantenían en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, ambos con el dolor emergiendo en cada segundo._

_-Lo siento…-susurró Luna, finalmente, captando la atención de los felices Malfoy._

_Draco frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor y la culpa de Luna, y miró a Hermione confundido._

_-Harry…-solo le respondió ella, lo que hizo que el le comprendiera en un segundo._

_-Te felicito, Pequeña…-Draco sonrió a la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos llorosos. _

_-Gracias, Dragón…_

_Harry no hablaba y tampoco habló cuando, lentamente, como si temiese moverse, se acercó a su esposa, y puso sus manos en su vientre aún plano._

_Draco y Hermione querían irse, pero la mirada que Luna les dirigió, les hizo quedarse. Hermione porque ella era su mejor amiga, a quien adoraba como si fuese su hermana y Draco porque compartía con esa chica su alma, no por algún interés amoroso, sino por algo que iba más allá de lo fraternal, algo así como esa extraña empatía que comparten los gemelos._

_-Luna…-susurró Harry, abrazándola por su cintura y enterrando su rostro en el regazo de la rubia, llorando con dolor, felicidad, emoción, desesperación, culpa, miedo…_

_Luna lo abrazó, y le acarició los cabellos._

_-Si para que dejes de tener miedo, me tengo que quedar en el castillo hasta que los bebés nazcan, lo haré…-le dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras dulces lágrimas de emoción caían de sus ojos._

_Harry levantó la cabeza de su regazo y la miró interrogante._

_-¿Bebés?-inquirió._

_Luna iba a contestar pero Draco estalló en una sonora carcajada._

_-¿Dos niños?-terminó preguntando incrédulo.- Bien, Potter, lo reconozco, eres todo un hombre…_

_Harry miró a Luna buscando la confirmación, y cuando ella asintió, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y la besó con ímpetu, ahogado de felicidad._

_-¡Dos bebés!-exclamó feliz a Hermione, quien asintió y le desparramó el cabello como lo haría una hermana a su hermano menor.- ¡Cariño, dos bebés!-chilló a su esposa, quien sonrió como un niña en navidad.-Oh, por Merlín, Luna! ¡Dos bebés! ¡Dos niños nuestros! ¡Draco!-ahora le dijo al rubio, quien rodó los ojos, pero lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y lo felicitó._

_-Yo seré el padrino del primero que nazca…-dijo amenazante.- ¡Pobre de ustedes si se lo dan a Weasley!_

_-¡Yo debo tener todos los honores de madrina!-agregó Hermione.- porque, nosotros le daremos el nuestro, como ahijado…_

_Los Potter volvieron a ver a Malfoy, pero este se encogió de hombros._

_-Lo tenemos planeado desde que nos pusimos de novios…-explicó simplemente.- ahora, como vamos a ser los padres de los niños más perfectos del universo, creo que va siendo hora de que salgamos a festejar._

_Harry, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer o decir algo, tomó a su esposa en vilo y la besó con fuerza._

_-Lo siento, Draco, ahora prefiero un festejo más… privado…-dijo cuando separó los labios de los de su rubia, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque, dos segundos después, el beso se volvió más animal, y subió las escaleras con ella a toda prisa, sin tomar en cuenta el rostro traumado del pobre rubio. _

_-Tendré pesadillas con esto.-murmuró Draco después de un rato._

_Hermione rió y lo abrazó por el cuello._

_-Pues será mejor que trabajemos en ello…-acercó sus labios a la boca de el, y los rozó apenas, haciendo que el quisiera acercarse, pero se apartó.- estamos en casa ajena, cielo…-le regañó al ver el rostro disconforme de él._

_-¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Vamos!-y tomándola de la mano, salieron al patio y juntos abrazados y besándose, desaparecieron, sin importar si por allí pasaba algún muggle, solo enfocados en aparecer completos y en la felicidad extra que ellos mismo habían creado. _

-En diez minutos empieza el entrenamiento, James…-anunció una elfina vesida informalmente durante el desayuno.

-Gracias, Lesslie, eres una buena nana…-le agradeció el niño con una mirada cargada de cariño. Sin duda, adoraba a su nana elfina, quien besó sus cabellos con cariño maternal, y desapareció con un ¡Crack!

-¿Tan temprano, hijo?-preguntó Luna ignorando la mirada confundida de Harry.- siempre comienzas de tarde.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y cerró su boca, sonrojado, pero Albus, a su lado, sonrió.

-Tenemos práctica de coro esta tarde, mamá, tu sabes, abrimos la cena este año.-sonrió el gemelo tranquilo con orgullo.

James gruñó.

-Aún no entiendo como entré en ese embrollo…-murmuró.

Luna sonrió de lado y Harry se preguntó si Malfoy no debería cobrar por cada vez que alguien sonreía a así.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, hijo mío, y tu debes cumplir tus deudas.-dijo volviendo su atención en la comida, aunque, de un momento, se puso verde, y sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo al baño de la planta baja, para evacuar su estómago, dejando a su familia muy preocupada.

Harry se puso de pié y entró al baño, y allí estaba Luna, intentando sostenerse el cabello y vomitando copiosamente. Se acercó a ella y sostuvo sus cabellos rubios, sintiéndolo suave y con olor a jazmines, mientras le acariciaba la espalada con la otra mano, arrodillado junto.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?-preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, cuando ella ya no devolvió nada más a la taza. Ella negó y suspiró entrecortadamente.-¿Quieres que llame a un medimago?-ella volvió a negar.- ¿Le digo a Chessshire que te prepare un te de hierbas naturales o una poción?-otra negación.- ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

-No me dejes.

James y Albus observaron, desde la puerta, el rostro conmovido de su padre, y el momento en que la abrazaba con fuerza, dejando que llorase sobre su camisa, susurrando cosas a su oído. Sin duda, su padre era un gran hombre.

-Espero que todo se arregle…-murmuró James preocupado, caminando con su hermano hacia su cuarto para ponerse su ropa deportiva.- mamá no es tan fuerte como quiere demostrar.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Ya han pasado dos semanas, desde el accidente y ni papá ni tío Draco fueron capaces de adquirir algún tipo de recuerdo…-dijo frustrado.- y todo por nuestra culpa.

James palmeó su espalda con cariño.

-Hermano, nos engañaron, utilizaron pociones multijugos, hicieron el imperio sobre dos niños muggles y nosotros nos la tragamos… ¿Qué crees que hubiese hecho alguien mayor con ello?-inquirió.- hubieran caído de todas formas, esos tipejos no tienen límites…

Albus sonrió y abrazó fuerte a su hermano, quien correspondió de corazón. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba demostrarse sus sentimientos, eran hermanos gemelos y nada más en el universo importaba cuando se necesitaba el uno al otro.

-Gracias, hermano.-le agradeció a James.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

-No agradezcas que para ti estoy.-le respondió soltándolo.- ahora, voy a entrenarme, tengo mucha acción este año, por lo visto.

Al sonreía mientras contemplaba a su hermano entrar en su cuarto a las corridas. Entró el, en el suyo y prendió su televisión para ver alguna serie policial o algún documental interesante, pero pronto, sus pensamientos se desviaron a su familia, más puntualmente, de vuelta a su hermano.

Ningún niño en la tierra era simple. Todos y cada uno de ellos, tenían sus dificultades, y puntos claros con los cuales lidiar. Algunos eran inteligentes, otros traviesos, otros, maduros, otros tontos… bueno, en realidad había mucha variedad, todos y cada uno con sus excentricidades.

Pero James Sirius Potter, su gemelo, no entraba en ningún estándar descrito de modelo de niño. Ninguno. Si bien era un niño más bien brillante, en ocasiones, parecía tonto, lo que también podríamos llamar poco ubicado. Sus frases contenían sarcasmo, ironía y muchas veces no podías diferenciar cuando mentía y cuando no. Sus maneras, a pesar de ser aún infantiles, eran delicadas y elegantes en extremo, aunque, solo con personas de su agrado, ya que, podría ser una persona muy desagradable con alguien a quien no quería. Malas lenguas decían que era la copia al óleo de su abuelo James Charlus.

Y si bien, no era violento por naturaleza y carecía del explosivo carácter de su padre, podía prender fuego una ciudad si alguien le hacía daño a alguno de sus seres amados, sobretodo por su familia, sus padres y el mismo, por quienes entregaría la vida sin dudar.

Pero lo que también, y principalmente describía al primogénito Potter, por que nació media hora antes que él, era su sagacidad, su inteligencia y su rapidez.

Por ello, no le interesaba recorrer el bosque prohibido de noche, no le importaba encontrarse con un hombre lobo convertido, no le importaba entrar a los dominios de los centauros, porque, simplemente sabía que nada ni nadie se atrevería siquiera a tocar uno solo de sus negros cabellos. No por ser Potter, sino por ser el mismo, una pequeña promesa, un pequeño con dones extraordinarios, incluso en el mundo mágico, un niño que se había ganado el respeto de muchos. Un niño, completamente diferente a todos.

Y Albus no le envidiaba. Claro que no. No envidiaba su manejo perfecto con la escoba en el campo de quiddich o esas increíbles atrapadas de la rebelde snich, tampoco que aunque no estudiase, de alguna forma, lo sabía todo, ni siquiera su comportamiento orgulloso. Porque era su hermano y simplemente lo amaba, tanto como la amaba a su hermanita fallecida y a su hermano nonato, incluso sin saber puntualmente si era niño o niña.

-No podría haber pedido un mejor hermano…-murmuró sonriendo con cariño, viendo la enorme fotografía de ellos dos con los trajes de Hogwarts, que reposaba sobre su chimenea.-Solo espero que sigas en el camino correcto, james…

Los exámenes en Hogwarts, eran, naturalmente, lo más complicados de la educación mágica del mundo. Incluso luego de que todo el plantel docente se haya renovado, y que todos esos profesores sean Potter, Malfoys, Weasleys, Blacks, Zabinnis y Notts, la rigurosa exigencia, no había bajado ni un centímetro, lo que es más, se podía decir que era más duro pasar un examen de DCAO, que atravesar un mar de dementores.

Apenas comenzaba el año, Hogwarts presentaba exámenes de reexaminación mágica básica, o TIMOS, solo que en el reciente cambio de la ley estudiantil mágica, desde el segundo año, los alumnos tenían exámenes reexaminadotes.

Hogwarts ya no era un colegio para cualquier alumno.

Hogwarts exigía conocimiento. Pero Siena Black, exigía entretenimiento.

-Ya estoy completamente agotada con todo esto.-cerró su libro de pociones y lo tiró a un lado, justo, donde momentos antes, había arrojado los libros de DCAO, CDM y Muggleología.- ¿Vamos a casa de Harry?

Su hermana gemela levantó la vista de su libro y arqueó una ceja.

-No.-se limitó a decir y volvió a leer.

Sissy sonrió maquiavélicamente y se sentó frente al espejo, y comenzó a peinar con el cepillo de cerdas su cabello negro azulado, largo hasta su cintura.

-Creo que debemos ayudar a Harry y Draco…-dijo como si nada.- después de todo, son nuestros hermanos del corazón y los hermanos se ayudan los unos a los otros.

Rachel le dio su completa atención, y sus ojos grises mostraron culpa.

-Tienes razón, luego de esa presentación en el hospital no lo visitamos más, somos terribles hermanas….-murmuró apenada, pero luego lo entendió.- ¡Siena, deja de hacer eso!

-¿¡Qué?-chilló Sissy con inocencia.- Yo solo te he recordado lo malas, malas hermanas que hemos sido últimamente…

Rocky frunció el ceño y la miró calculadoramente, como solo los ojos de un Black pueden hacerlo.

-Iremos, pero, debemos de tener un plan.-Siena sonrió triunfalmente.- ambas tenemos quince años de conocer a Harry, y en toda nuestra vida, lo hemos visto junto a Luna… al igual que a Draco con Herms… Por lo tanto…

-Por lo tanto, debemos ayudar a que su matrimonio siga viento en popa.-completó la gemela traviesa.- Y tengo un plan.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese deporte?-preguntó Draco por decimonovena vez, mientras contemplaba el balón en su mano.

-Fútbol, Papá.-repitió Scorp a su vez, con paciencia, anudándose las zapatillas de deporte.- tienes que golpear con el pié el balón, y meterlo en aquel arco, sin que yo pueda atajarlo… y anotas un gol…

-¿De diez como en el quiddich?-inquirió siguiendo al niño hacia la cancha.

-No, de uno en uno… el que mete más goles, gana el partido…-le explicaba el niño.

Hermione se acercó a ellos, vestida de deporte, con un vestido color azul, una gorra blanca y las zapatillas a juego. Se veía espectacular.

-Podrás jugar, Draco, eras muy bueno en ello.-le animó la castaña pasando un brazo por el hombro del niño.

-Es verdad, pa, yo confío en tu capacidad.-le aseguró el rubiecito, haciendo sonreír al rubio mayor.- juguemos.

Y se desató el infierno en el momento en el cual Draco golpeó el balón con su pié izquierdo. Scorpius estaba siendo atendido por un brazo maltrecho, a Draco le sangraba la nariz como si tuviese encendida alguna canilla, Lucius estaba desmayado por una bola perdida, una parte de las flores de la pista estaban quemándose, Narcisssa, gritaba histérica por su jardín y Hermione parecía tan al borde del colapso como su suegra.

-No entiendo, como de una partido de tenis, pudo salir todo esto.- susurró Luna alucinada, que había llegado cuando los elfos le avisaron que allí había una emergencia.- es increíble, incluso para Draco…

-¿Seguro que no atacó ningún mortífago?-preguntó James, de pié entre su padre y su gemelo, admirando el desastre. Harry abrió la boca y sacudió su cabeza, sin saber que decir.

Draco gruñó y se acercó al ellos, con un algodón ensangrentado en la nariz.

-Mejor ni hables, Potter, y ayúdame a apagar el fuego.

N/A:

Prongs: Wow, hace mucho que no hacíamos diálogos así… es más cómodo…

Padfoot: y como antes, nunca comenzamos con el tema central, hermano mío.

Mooney: Ya se volvió costumbre…

Talula: Bien, entonces, empezaré yo dando data… Bien, el flash back elegido, fue cuando Draco y Harry se enteraron que serían padres… no solo porque consideramos votos internos del FF, sino también porque, amigos íntimos de nuestro círculo, nos dijeron que quedaría mejor...

Padfoot: Además, es como un disparador perfecto para el chap de hoy y el siguiente…

Prongs: que les retratará la interacción de Harry y Draco con sus hijos…

Talula: aunque, no se enterarán de los embarazos… para ello falta muuuuuuucho!

Mooney: falta la llegada de cierto personaje indeseable y algunas de sus boberías para que, al menos, como lo tenemos pensado, Harry se entere…

Prongs: y la forma en la que lo harán, no será bonita, mucho menos para Draco…

Talula: Ustedes saben, sin drama, no hay historia… lo sentimos mucho, pero, dentro de unos capítulos, las cosas cambiarán drásticamente… justo, justo, en dos semanas, cuando empiece un nuevo año en Hogwarts y deban lidiar con sus problemas tanto académicos como personales.

Mooney: y el habeas data, al menos en Argentina, que es nuestro país de residencia, al menos por ahora, es el derecho que poseen las personas sobre la información que tiene el estado de ellos… ya saben, en registros civiles y todo eso… espero entiendan.

Padfoot: Por lo que, al igual que los personajes, disfruten la calma…** Así que! ¡ELIJAN!**

Y los flashbacks para elegir son:

Boda Draco Hermione.

Plan de Polaris para revivir a Sirius.

Boda Harry-Luna

Primer partido de quiddich de James.

Un momento lindo en el pasado de Sophie, cuando era Jamie Potter.

Y RECUERDEN DAR OPNINONES FUNDADAS, A LOS REVIEWS QUE DICEN COSAS COMO "CONTINÚA" o "Espero el próximo chap" no lo contestamos…. Vamos! Escriban, critiquen, dennos órdenes si quieren, pero no escriban solo un epitafio que no estamos muertos!

Talula: si, lo están…

(Los chicos la ignoran)

Mooney: Ahora, si!

Todos: LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!

Talula: ¡PERO SI ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Padfoot: ¿Entonces qué haces tu escribiendo con muertos?

(Talula los mira aterrada y sale corriendo al baño a gritar cosas extrañas al teléfono como: "¡PADRE, NECESITO UN EXORCISMO!)

Prongs: LAAAAAAARGAAAA VIIIIIIIIDAAAA A LOOOS MERODEADOOOOOORES! (en tono fantasmal)


	10. Momento nostálgico!

Disclaimer: Bienvenidos a fanfiction punto net, donde pueden escribir historias de libros, películas, anime, manga, música, dibujos animados, juegos y algo que entendemos y que se llama Misc, en las cuales si quieren pueden casar a Harry con Voldemort, a Bella con Aro Vulturi, a Naruto con… Inu… bueno, como se llame, a Ash con Píkachu, a Elizabeth Swan con el Kraken, a Coraje, el perro cobarde con Justo, a Zack Martin con el señor Mooseby, a Selena Gomez y a Axl Rose… o como nosotros que casamos a Harry con Ginny… así que, todo dicho, nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece… es de J. K . Ronwling… y ¡Dígannos si no somos originales en los disclaimers! Jajajaja… ah, y si… repudiamos a Ginny Weasley. ASÍ QUE SI SON FANÁTICOS O ASPIRANTES A SERLO DE LA PELIRROJA, NO LEAN! NO LEAN! NO LEAN! NO LEAN! NO LEAN!

N/A: Este chap es triste… se trata de Jamie Potter/Sophie Bullstroke. Se enterarán algunas cosas importantes de su pasado y también verán las características de nuestros vampiros… aunque, el porqué se alejó de su vida humana, será más adelante.

Ok, la canción melancólica de hoy es: Someone like you, de Adele… y antes de que le den solo el crédito a los merodeadores, yo hice este chap sola porque, justamente, en vez de disfrutar la nieve y salir a hacer snowboard como ellos en estos mismo instantes, estoy escribiendo para ustedes…en vacaciones… así que, si quieren más chaps, escriban y me darán energías para tomar tiempo de mis vacaciones de verano… (si, en verano de Argentina, viajamos para la nieve de cualquier otro país, odiamos el calor)

Escuchen la canción mientras leen este chap, se siente más lo que ella siente, y si no saben inglés busquen la traducción y luego la escuchan… es hermosa.

Capítulo 10: De situaciones ultra felices, canciones tristes, lágrimas de vampiro y una buena señal del destino…

_Era tan predecible. Toda su vida lo había sido y hoy, a nueve años de haberlo conocido, no cambiaba. Era siempre lo mismo. Tocaba la puerta caballerosamente, (nunca entraría a la casa sin tocar aunque sea una vez, incluso si tenía las llaves de la misma, ya que su sangre tan limpia y su educación, -anticuada, según ella- no se lo permitían), esperaba pacientemente en el hall, a ser recibido y del lugar de donde ella venga, ya sea de las escaleras, de la sala, del jardín trasero o la cocina, el le sonreía, y abría sus brazos para que ella se cuelgue en ellos para darle un beso suave y tierno. Uno que a veces quedaba en eso y daba a lugar a conversaciones, o besos que comenzaban con ternura y no terminaban por horas dentro del cuarto de ellos –porque para ella era de los dos-, de la sala de estar, del mismo Hall si no se veían hace mucho… era rutina. _

_Luego, el se separaría y la miraría con esa mirada gris, cargada de amor, y de calidez, que era solo para ella –y nadie más- y le diría la misma frase._

_-Hola, amor.-quien dijo que Sirius Black no podía decirla amor a las chicas, fue porque no lo conocían, o no tanto como Jamie… o no conocían el amor que profesaba a Jamie._

_Y como costumbre, ella lo miraría y le diría lo mismo, pero esta vez fue diferente. _

_Apenas Sirius cruzó el umbral de la casa-su casa- supo que algo andaba mal. La casa no poseía a luz de siempre… o si, pero se sentían nervios… _

_-¡Amor, llegué!-grita al ver que ella no aparece. Y diez segundos después, sigue sin aparecer, y un nudo de miedo se forma en su garganta. Eran tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, sobre todo para los Potter. Subió las escaleras al cuarto, desesperado, y ni siquiera tocó la puerta cuando entró, ya que antes había oído un llanto ahogado entre almohadones de la enorme cama.-¿Jamie, amor, te sucede algo?- corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su espalda, esperando a que el dolor o lo que sea que tenga, se le pase con ello. _

_Ella lo sintió, sintió cuando el llegó, sintió su magia llenando la casa y su alma… y Merlín sabía cuanto la llenaba. _

_-¿A-amor?-preguntó ella aún sin querer dejar de abrazar la almohada. Las manos fuertes de Sirius girándola y quitándole la almohada, la hicieron mirar aquellos hermosos ojos grises por primera vez en todo el día. Y como estaba de moda hacerlo desesperar, se lanzó hacia él, llorando como si le hubiesen avisado que su perro JAF había muerto. O peor, su loro Carlos._

_El esperó pacientemente a que dejara de llorar, susurrando palabras dulces, luego chistes y varios "te amo", y poco a poco, la intensidad del llanto bajó, como el volumen de un arpa cuando deja de ser tocada y solo se puede escuchar el eco de la cuerda que se mueve microscópicamente, pero es capaz de hacer ruido._

_-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó el mirándola a sus ojos avellana con preocupación._

_Ella chasqueó la lengua._

_-Nunca estuve mal, Sirius.-dijo para su indignación._

_-Pues entonces, no creo que te importe decirme por qué estabas llorando como la Magdalena…-dijo el animago frunciendo el ceño._

_Ella lo miró confundida._

_-¿Los panquecitos son las magdalenas?-preguntó para su incredulidad.- con chocolate y crema…-se relamió los labios, imaginándose, seguramente, aquel postre._

_-Céntrate, amor.-le pidió el. Ella volvió a mirarlo confundida.- el llanto desgarrador…_

_-Ah!-se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.- estoy embarazada.-soltó sin anestesia. _

_Y por primera vez en la vida del pobre y desterrado Black, alguien lo dejó sin habla, percepción de los demás sentidos y movilidad. Era un ente congelado en una posición incómoda, es decir, a medio levantarse de la cama, mirando algún punto microscópico en el edredón escarlata, con la expresión de quien acaba de enterarse que es padre… Oh, esperen… ¡Sería padre! Y como en las historias cursis y retrógradas, comprobó que la vida si se pasa en un segundo antes tus ojos en situaciones en las cuales la segregación de adrenalina era superior a la normal. Pero no iba a morirse. O si esa era la intención de su prometida, no lo había logrado. Solo un aneurisma. O una fobia a las sorpresas… -¿Sigues ahí, amor?-preguntó ella con el cabello mojado, saliendo del baño con una mínima toalla que escondía su cuerpo. _

_Sirius, al fin, pudo moverse, no sin cierto dolor, y de un segundo a otro, la estaba besando con emoción contra las puertas del closet. _

_Ella no se quedaba atrás, y dio un saltito y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, para tenerlo más cerca. Se movieron a los trompicones, tirando cosas al suelo, hasta llegar a la cama, en donde el se deshizo de la toalla y ella de su túnica. _

_Separaron sus labios, debían de tomar aire, y además, al pobre padre primerizo, le entró el terror por si había aplastado a su pequeño hijo o hija._

_-No puedo creerlo, amor, un bebé…-rió el como niño en Navidad. _

_Ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla._

_-Sorpresa, sorpresa.-canturreó ganándose un beso corto.- me enteré hoy, así que, no puedes quejarte que te enteras de todo por último._

_El volvió a reir, como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida._

_-Será un rubio de ojo grises…-murmuró el besando su cuello con parsimonia._

_-O una pelinegra de ojos avellana amor… o tal vez dos… ¡Oh me imagino si son dos!-se entusiasmo, ignorando los esfuerzos de su prometido por llamar su atención.- le podemos poner como mi mamá… Dorea Black… o como mi papá… Charlus Black… o ¿Oye, qué te parece si usamos nombres de estrellas y constelaciones y toda esa bola que usa tu familia?-le preguntó y no recibió respuesta, porque, el hombre de la casa, estaba ocupado besando más allá de su cuello. Pero ella estaba tan entusiasmada que siguió divagando.- me gusta Pólux… o Arietis..u Orion… o Draco, Draco me encanta… ¿Draco para niño?-Sirius asintió distraído.- Y Polaris, Polaris para niña… siempre me gustaron las estrellas polares…son fascinantes…_

_-Jamie, amor…-la detuvo Canuto con una sonrisa divertida.- ya cállate que mientras el pequeño Draco no nos de lata, debemos aprovechar el tiempo…_

_Ella soltó una enorme carcajada, antes de atraerlo hacia sus labios y comenzar a disfrutar del tiempo por delante. _

Unas suaves notas musicales se podían oír en todo el bosque prohibido, ese que rodeaba Hogwarts. Rompían serenamente con la calma del paisaje claro del lago negro que se teñía de naranja, dado el juego de escondidillas del Sol y la Luna. Los pájaros, mágicos y no mágicos, detuvieron su canto al escuchar aquella melodía, un silencioso y precioso pedido de ayuda. Un angustioso auxilio, entonado de la forma más suave y perfecta de lo que jamás nadie pudo escuchar.

El canto desolado de un vampiro solitario.

Se dice que los vampiros tienen voz horrible, que no pueden llegar a ver nunca un amanecer. Que eran seres sin alma y sentimientos, inmunes al dolor, al amor… que nada los ataba al mundo. También los muggles decían que todo se explicaba con la ciencia, que las cosas no levitaban si la fuerza de gravedad atraía todo hacia la tierra; que no se podía hacer desaparecer a una persona sin trucos de escapismo, que los magos eran tipos disfrazados, con conejos en las galeras, y las brujas las que hacían daño a las personas.

Tantas cosas, hoy en día se dicen, y es tan incierto como eso de que hay vida en otro planeta.

Porque los magos y brujas existen, escondidos, si, pero existen. Un Wingardium leviosa, podría hacer flotar incluso a la torre Eiffel; los conejos, vivían en galeras, no solo por los hechizos de imperceptibilidad, sino también, por los amplios espacios que estas ofrecían para sus familia.

Y los vampiros si tenían almas… al menos los de la especie de la triste joven que cantaba a orillas del lago, recordando viejos tiempos, con alegría y con la opresión que trae el "jamás volverá a ser así".

-Nunca encontraré a alguien como tu… pero aún así, no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti…(*)-su susurro retumbó en todo el lugar… como un eco lejano.-lo se, Sirius…-Jamie posó sus manos en su vientre, y lo sintió plano, vacío… como siempre desde que impusieron ese castigo en ella.- seríamos tan felices, cielo…-se rió tontamente, observando la estrella de su hermano, ser la primera en aparecer. Estaba hablando sola, o mejor dicho, le estaba alguien que nunca estaría con ella. No como su corazón le suplicaba.- con mi pequeñito Draco y Merlín sabe cuantos hijos más… hubiésemos podido estar juntos para mi pequeño Harry…-sollozó.- no imaginas la falta que me haces, James… no imaginas el enorme vacío que dejaste en mi corazón cuando te fuiste…-hizo como si limpiase lagrimas en su rostro, lágrimas que no caerían.- Lo lamento, James, yo hubiese podido hacer a la única familia que tenía, feliz, pero todo salió mal…-sonrió tristemente.- recuerdo el rostro de Sirius cuando le dije de Draco… estaba tan feliz… y nuestro bebé… vivió tan feliz con nosotros…-recordó las risitas de su hijo, sus primeras palabras e incluso sus primeros pasos.- Su primera palabra fue papá… como no… pequeño traidor…-rió entre sollozos.- Sirius saltaba en un pié…-se quedó en silencio, contemplando el lago. Y pensó en lo que le había dicho a Severus "Fue un accidente, el no me amaba y yo no lo amaba a él". ¡Qué blasfemia! ¡Era una terrible mentira, la peor falacia que jamás hubo pronunciado! Ellos se habían amado, y lo que habían hecho, lo habían hecho por amor, y Draco era un muestra de ese amor incondicional que se tenían y que ella en ningún momento pudo pronunciar en voz alta a alguien que no sea el. Los Potter, raramente, expresaban sus sentimientos con palabras. Se hacían sentir.

-Pareces cómicamente abstraída, Jamie… eso es extraño viniendo de un vampiro.-escuchó la voz de Severus Snape rompiendo con su camino de pensamiento.

-Soy un vampiro que come, duerme, toma sol y no bebe de sangre humana, Severus…-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.- no debería extrañarte si empiezo a divagar todo el tiempo… después de todo, tiempo para pensar es lo que más me sobra…-terminó con amargura.

Severus se sentó junto a ella y sin mirarla, le ofreció una taza de te.

-Piensas en tus tiempos de humana, ¿Cierto?-le preguntó sin mirarla.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso y asintió.

-Cuando todo para mi tenía sentido…-Sirius… el le daba sentido a todo.-cuando era feliz de verdad…

Snape sonrió con amargura.

-Extraño esos momentos, los saludo cuando pasan por aquí en frente…-Jamie soltó una risita divertida y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de él. Ambos suspiraron.- tal vez, si no estuvieras tan enamorada de Black, podrías haberme gustado…

Ella sonrió.

-Tal vez, si alguna vez lo olvido, no sea tarde para conquistarme, Severus…-replicó divertida, aunque algo avergonzada por que sabía la magnitud de sus sentimientos para con Sirius.

-Estamos viejos para ligues y citas, Jamie.-repuso él sin mucha emoción, casi con amargura.- nunca fue mi edad, de todos modos…

-Te dije miles de veces que cortes tu cabello cuando estábamos en el colegio, pero no me escuchaste… ajajajajaja…-un acceso de risa le llegó cuando el comenzó a hacérselas en su costado.- ¡Ya, Sev, ya!-chilló y por fin consiguió la paz.

-Ya decía yo que vampiro extraño… incluso tiene cosquillas.-dijo burlón.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tu corazón late?-El momento divertido pasó, lo supo por la mueca mal fingida de dolor en el rostro de ella.- lo siento, nuevamente… estando tu aquí, es normal que meta la pata…

Ella forzó una sonrisa y desvió su mirada.

-Lo que daría yo porque mi corazón latiese…-susurró.- cualquier cosa…

-Tienes una opción.-murmuró él en respuesta.

Ella lo miró con reproche.

-No, no aún Sev, no estoy lista.-dijo con terquedad. La terquedad de un Potter.

-Así romperías el hechizo… tu alma estaría sana y salva y, tu sabes… serías feliz nuevamente…-dijo como si nada.

-¡Sirius ya es feliz, Sev!-dijo poniéndose de pié, rompiendo con al quietud del lago en donde el calamar movió algunos tentáculos reclamando paz en sus sueños.- ¡El no me elegiría nuevamente porque ya ama a alguien! ¡El es feliz!-parecía querer metérselo en la cabeza con cada repetición, porque, en el fondo de su estúpido corazón, una pequeña llama de esperanza le hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, el la volviese a amar como antes… y que serían una familia de verdad… que por fin se casarían y se rompería el hechizo.- ni hablar, el es feliz, y haré que mi hijo y mi sobrino vuelvan a serlo y luego me iré por donde vine. Las cosas estarán mejor para mi luego de que toda esta locura se solucione.-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. El sonrió captando el escaso sentido en aquellas palabras. Ella solo pudo pensar un "Mierda!" e intentar hacerse invisible para que no vea el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

-No es cierto, deja de hacer la tontería de siempre Jamie, deja de repetirte lo mismo hasta que debes terminar creyéndotelo.-le regañó el director.- ¡Vuela libre, Jamie Potter! ¡Vuelve a ser la misma insoportable de antes que suspiraba de amor por su perrito! ¡Deja de ser una jodida conformista y lucha por lo que deseas!

-¿Por qué mes dices eso?-inquirió ella ahora, sollozando.

El la estudió unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque a diferencia de mi, tu tienes a quien te puede ser feliz vivo y con su corazón en tus manos… no lo recuerda…-le atajó antes que pudiese hablar.- pero cuando lo haga te amará por toda tu vida y tu volverás a ser la misma…

Ella se giró.

-No lo creo…. El me odiará por robarle parte de su vida…-susurró.- Severus, quité a nuestro hijo de sus manos… y no moví un solo dedo cuando lo encarcelaron por la muerte de James… ¿Cómo puedes creer que me seguirá amando luego de todo lo que le hice?-inquirió alzando sus brazos y dejándolos caer en señal de derrota.

-Porque te amaba con todo su corazón, Jamie, el… el se desvivía por ti, el…

-El no me recuerda.-dijo tajante, veloz como una rayo, saltó y se adentró en el bosque prohibido.- y no creo que lo haga jamás.

Pero aún así, cuando se fuera, deseaba que el jamás la olvide.

…***o0o***…

No existía. No aparecía en ningún registro ni muggle ni mágico, era una sombra… bueno, al menos las sombras tenían dueños.

Pero ella no.

Sophie Bullstroke ni existía, ni como ser humano, ni como criatura mágica, como si nunca hubiese nacido, o tal vez, como si ese no fuese su verdadero nombre.

Pero Snivelus confiaba en ella, ella era pariente de los Malfoy, ella podría ser hija de Snivellus con una mujer lo suficientemente hermosa como para que ella saque todos sus genes. Su rostro agraciado, que parecía ser nada más que un disfraz, o tal vez sus ojos rojos, ojos que tenían líneas avellanas luego de la enorme segregación de poder hacia Draco y Harry. Su cabello exquisito y largo y esa fragancia tan embriagadora que parecía perseguirla a todos lados… era como un fantasma… algo así como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. De sus navidades pasadas.

-¿Papá?-la voz de una de sus hijas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista de los registros que muy amablemente, Kingsley le había otorgado a préstamo, y vió a su hermosa Sissy entrar a su estudio.-Hola.

Sirius sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que su hermosa hija entrara en ellos, cosa que hizo en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola, cariño…-de su precipitado matrimonio con Polaris, lo que más amaba era a sus pequeñas muchachas, a ambas, tan racionales y tan irracionales, polos completamente opuestos. Sissy tan igual a él, y Rocky tan igual a su madre.

-Mamá está enfadada…-murmuró la chica alzando la vista gris a la de su progenitor.- está triste…

El suspiró.

-No es justo que tengan que soportar esto… ni tu ni tu hermana… pero las cosas en el matrimonio a veces son así…-se encogió de hombros.

-Tu nunca le has dicho que la amas… tal vez por eso este triste…-dijo ella con un tono algo curioso.

Al animago se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No lo decía porque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no era correcto, y la quería, la adoraba, por devolverle la vida, por darle dos hermosas hijas… pero… simplemente decirle te amo, parecía una blasfemia, como si con esas palabras estuviese dañando a alguien más.

-Esas son cosas de adultos, Siena, yo las amo a ti y a tu hermana y eso debería de ser suficiente.-le cortó con algo de enfado.

Sissy lo miró con algo de suspicacia, sin dejarse mojar por sus palabras.

-Yo creo que tienes a alguien ahí…-le puso una mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho.- y aún no ha salido de allí.-dijo con simpleza.- tal vez, antes de seguir dañando a mamá, deberías averiguar quien llena tu corazón, y darle una oportunidad a ese viejo amor… o cerrar ese capítulo para siempre.-se bajó de su regazo y le sonrió antes de salir.- piénsalo, papá…

Salió dejando a un estático Sirius, con el sentimiento de que su hija conocía su corazón, más de lo que el estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

…***o0o***…

¿Y, qué tal? XD Amé escribir este chap porque pude dejar fluir toda mi cursilería… y esas palabras raras que leo en mis libros de Austen… o de Bronteè… o Shakespeare… o de un libro que leí recientemente, que se llama "One day" es de David Nicholls, si gustan, pueden leerlo.

Bien, ahora, ¿Entendieron algo? Tal vez me dejé llevar y no entendieron nada… temo eso… y si no lo entendieron lo siento… y como adelanto, cada vez falta menos para el caos… mujajajajajajaja! Y cuando el caos llegue con su pelirroja cabellera, entrarán en juego los Carrow nuevamente… y será el acabose! Faltan tan solo dos o tres chaps… nada si seguimos publicando como cada tanto, dos por semana…

Ok, para ponerme contenta y obligarme a alejarme de mi amado elemento, que es el agua congelada, dejen muuuuchos reviews y me dan su opinión, que seguramente el próximo, será el Miércoles… ok? O sábado, si puedo… para la próxima entrega:

El primer partido de quiddich de James.

BESOSSSS! Y LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!

(*) Nevermind I find, someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best, for you, too.

(Fragmento de la Hermosa melodía de Adele, Someone like you)


	11. Piu, piu, piu!

_Disclaimer: Ciertamente, si HP, nos perteneciese, no estaríamos escribiendo fics, sino festejando en alguna de nuestras casas en Europa con todo el reparto de la película, con David Guetta de DJ, U2, Muse y Motley Crue de invitados... _

_Capítulo 11: De situaciones dolorosas, preguntas sin respuesta, miedos infundados, voces en la mente, situaciones escapatistas, y una revelación. _

_-Es mejor que alguien vea esas heridas, Draco, no tienen muy buen aspecto.-le decía Severus Snape a su ahijado, que venía intentando no hacer muecas de profundo dolor cuando la tela rozaba la maltrecha piel de sus espalda._

_-¿Puedes ponerme tú la poción, por favor?-al único ser humano que aquel chiquillo rubio trataba con respeto era a Severus, solo porque era lo único que el consideraba familia. _

_-No, no puedo, pero ve a la enfermería que yo ya dejé todo listo para que te curen y que no abran la boca…-la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de profesor no era una muy buena señal para el pobre chico, por lo que, lo miró con desconfianza._

_-¿Quién curará las heridas de mi espalda?-preguntó._

_-MI más eficiente alumna…-dijo con ironía.- tu futura mejor amiga y obligatoriamente, tu confidente: la señorita Hermione Granger…-y al decir eso, abrió las puertas dobles de la enfermería, y sin darle lugar a escaparse a alguno de los dos, cerró con un hechizo.- solo abriré cuando esas heridas se vean cicatrizadas, Draco, si no, no saldrán por lo que les quede de vida._

_La castaña miraba al rubio sin expresión alguna… o tal vez si, pero parecía aburrida._

_-Ya te tardabas, Malfoy…-gruñó y avanzó hacia el con la varita en alto.- si cooperas, curaré tus heridas, y saldremos y ninguno de los dos dirá lo que pasó así no cosan a crucios…-hizo una mueca amarga.- aunque, por lo que veo, tu sabes de los que hablo…_

_Draco reaccionó y sacó su varita y le apuntó. _

_-Primero muerto antes que una sangre sucia como tu toque una sola fibra de mi cuerpo.-siseó con salvajismo._

_Hermione siguió mirándolo con una expresión neutra._

_-¿Sangre sucia, Malfoy?-rió con sarcasmo.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Para estas navidades te regalaré un libro de insultos nuevos!_

_Malfoy gruñó y avanzó hasta quedar casi pegada a él. _

_-Si sigues hablándome de esa forma, juro, por Merlín Granger, que no respondo de mí.-le amenazó. _

_Hermione le dio la espalda deliberadamente._

_-Como veo, estaremos mucho tiempo aquí dentro…-dijo suspirando. La verdad que no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, tenía mucho problemas más importantes que Malfoy.. si, lo extraño que se comportaba Harry últimamente, como si tuviese un enorme secreto entre manos, Ron que casi no le hablaba, Ginny que se había convertido en todo una harpía desde que se había peleado con Harry, hace ya más de un año… y Luna… bueno, ella parecía tan misteriosa como Harry, pero al menos ella le hablaba.-¿Quieres una?-le ofreció una galleta que guardaba Pompfrey en su oficina, solo por pura cortesía, ignorante a la furia asesina del rubio. Bueno, al menos no se dio cuenta de ellos hasta que sintió una mano tirar de su brazo demasiado fuerte.- ¡Me lastimas!-chilló con lágrimas en los ojos, más no las dejó salir, ni siquiera cuando el apretó más._

_-Jamás, jamás vuelvas a mostrarme tu sucia espalda mientras te estoy hablando, asquerosa imbécil…-presionó más, haciendo que la castaña soltase unas lágrimas de dolor, rindiéndose a sus impulsos naturales.-¿Duele, Sangre sucia?-sus ojos grises, de repente se toparon con los de ella, y como una descarga eléctrica, la magia atravesó una mirada, para conectarse con la otra, y luego ir y volver, ir y volver, miles y cientos de veces._

_Y ese fue el punto de inflexión en la relación Enemigo-Enemigo…. Allí todo se convirtió. Como un ciclo del odio. El odio en estado puro, gracias solo una abrazante mirada, se convirtió en vapor, se condensó y ¡Bum! Una nube de amor cayó sobre ellos… y esa lluvia no se detenía… era continua. Porque ambos pudieron confirmar que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero es el paso más doloroso que nadie jamás haya hecho, algo así como escalar el Everest de rodillas. O atravesar el Tártaro descalzo… peor, mucho peor. _

_-¿Puedes… soltarme…. Por favor?-murmuró la castaña bajando su mirada, rompiendo el hechizo. _

_La mano de Draco ya no hacía presión, era como si… se sostuviera de ella. _

_-L-lo siento…-dijo soltándose. _

_Hermione lo miró alucinada. ¿Tanto había sucedido entre ellos con una simple mirada como para pasar de un "inmunda sangre sucia" a un "lo siento"? ¿Qué milagroso santo estaba de turno?_

_-Oh… Merlín…-susurró viendo las marcas moradas en sus brazos, con la forma de las manos de él. Movió su muñeca y sintió una punzada de dolor que le hizo soltar un sollozo que heló la sangre fría del Slytherin.- Eres .. fuerte…-no hubo insultos, gritos, maldiciones… nada…. Solo esa frase._

_Y eso asustó a Draco hasta lo más profundo de su blanco trasero._

_-Lo siento.-tampoco hubo poses arrogantes, miradas de asco o risas burlonas… solo una expresión en extremo aterrada y una disculpa..._

_¿Es que el mundo, de repente, se había vuelto de cabeza? _

_-Mira, haremos esto…-comenzó ella con calma.- yo te curaré tus heridas, que dicho sea de paso, volvieron a sangrar, me pongo una pomada para los hematomas y salimos de aquí y no hablamos de esto nunca más.-El rubio, para su asombro, y de él mismo propio, asintió y no replicó nada, solo se sentó en una camilla, a la espera, con la expresión en shock que cargaba desde hace unos minutos. La castaña hizo una mueca de desconfianza y sin dejar de vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo, buscó la poción azul y la pomada y se colocó a espaldas del rubio. Por la camisa blanca se veían enormes manchones de sangre, y por unos segundos la leona se aterró por su salud, pero después se encogió de hombros, pensando en que eso no debería interesarle… aunque… del dicho al hecho…-¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarte la camisa o lo hago yo?_

_El rubio, ya un poco recuperado, bufó._

_-Yo puedo, Granger…-y otra vez… ni un solo insulto. Solo unos palpables nervios en la voz. La chica observó al rubio quitarse la camisa, pero al ver que emitía imperceptibles sonidos de dolor, lo ayudó, incluso con el riesgo de ganarse algún tipo de castigo._

_-NI se te ocurra decirme nada, Malfoy, no estás en condiciones de replicar nada.-lo calló antes que hablara.-espero que… ¡Merlín!-el frasco con la poción cayó sobre la camilla cuando ella lo soltó de puro horror. Una era unas pequeñas heridas, como le había dicho Snape… eran heridas horribles… eran como latigazos, cientos y muy profundos y largos, que atravesaban la pálida espalda del pobre Malfoy, que es esos instantes parecía estar recurriendo a toda su fuerza para no llorar._

_-Granger…-le apremió el. La chica, vaciló, pero luego, al sentir bastante… preocupación por el, corrió hacia el armario de las pociones y trajo tres frasquitos más.-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al verla mezclar las tres cosas._

_-Una es para el dolor, otra para la cicatrización, otra un antiséptico y otra es desinflamatoria.-le respondió mezclándolas en una vasija.- poniéndote esto todos los días, por una semana, tu espalda estará como nueva el Lunes…-untó un poco de crema en su mano y suspiró.- Malfoy, te advierto que primero dolerá un poco, pero luego, ya no sentirás nada, tu espalda estará anestesiada…_

_-¿Eres medimaga no le contaste a nadie?-preguntó el burlón, intentando sacar un tema de conversación para ignorar el ardor en su parte trasera._

_Ella sonrió y siguió con su labor, con delicadeza, como si tratara con algo tan fino como el cristal._

_-No, solo presto atención en las clases de primeros auxilios…-replicó ella con diversión. Luego se quedaron unos minutos en silesio, hasta que ella soltó otro suspiro.- ¿No aceptaste la propuesta de Voldemort y te castigaron, cierto?-preguntó con cautela._

_El se tenso visiblemente._

_-No te importa.-dijo el cortante. Si tan solo ella supiera que era lo que debía de hacer para el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…-mis cosas personales no son asunto tuyo…_

_La chica soltó una carcajada._

_-Pues, estamos en Hogwarts, Malfoy, los asuntos secretos, son de importancia vital.-dijo con seguridad.- y no es que me importe… pero te daré un concejo._

_-No necesito concejos de una sangresuc…_

_-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.-le cortó ella con suavidad, ahora frente a él, pasando con una de sus manos, un ungüento sobre el hematoma que sus manos le había provocado antes.- a veces debemos tomar riesgo, pero los tomamos sin saber lo que pasará… te llamarán cobarde si tomas aquel camino… en cambio, Draco, serás el ser más listo que yo haya conocido si dices que no.-y sin dejar lugar a réplica, la castaña tocó las puertas de la enfermería, y un atónito Snape, le dejó salir._

_Draco se quedó sentado, intentando asimilar todo lo que ella le decía. _

_-Escúchame bien, Draco, y que sea tomado como precedente que no lo repetiré jamás.-dijo el pocionista enfrentándose a su alumno.- Granger está en lo cierto. Si haces lo que el Lord te ordena, serás un cobarde…_

-¿Por qué nos casamos?-esa pregunta fue el detonante para la memoria de Hermione Malfoy, quien por su expresión, parecía adolorida.

-Porque nos amamos.-dijo sin vacilar.

Draco la miró con algo de disgusto.

-¿Granger, esperas que me siga creyendo eso?-preguntó el con burla, soltando una mueca cuando sintió las manos de ellas, untar la poción en sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se hizo de la desentendida y siguió con su labor.

-A que nos odiamos… es imposible que nosotros dos estemos juntos-dijo el como si fuera obvio.

-Yo no te odio, Draco, ni tu tampoco…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin mirarlo.- tengo muchas cosas que demuestran que nos amamos con locura…Scorpius, por ejemplo.

-¡Ya lo sé!-saltó el triunfante.- ¡La lunática y tu quedaron embarazadas y por ellos Potter y yo nos casamos con ustedes!

Hermione rió.

-Primero que todo, Harry y Luna se casaron cuando tenían el diecisiete y ella dieciséis, y tuvieron a los gemelos tres años después, y segundo, nosotros dos, nos casamos y cuatro meses después me embaracé de Scorp…-le explicó aún sin alzar su vista.

El torció el gesto y volvió al ataque.

-¿No estabas enamorada de Weasley?-preguntó el.

La mujer sonrió un poco.

-Si, Draco, en quinto año, luego… bueno, luego el se enamoró de Susan y en séptimo comenzamos a hablarnos…-le contaba vendando el brazo.

-¿Cuándo mató Potter a V-vol…-no pudo terminar el nombre del viejo señor Oscuro.

-Es Voldemort, Draco…-ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.- tal vez te anime saber que tu yo adulto lo dice sin cuidado y se ha enfrentado a decenas de mortífagos sin que le tiemble un músculo.

-¿Con Potter?-inquirió aún algo reticente a creer que el y su archienemigo se quisieran como hermanos.

Su esposa asintió y sonrió y por fin, lo miró a los ojos.

-Desde el día en que me salvaste de Greyback y que Luna te salvó de Bellatrix, Harry comenzó a perdonarte….-sonrió con nostalgia.- nos costó mucho, Draco, había demasiado dolor en nuestras espaldas, incluso después de acabar la guerra… pero nosotros juntos pudimos, contra el mundo, solo los dos… y tuvimos que demostrar muchas cosas para que todos abran sus brazos y te reciban…-sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Draco, sintió u impulso muy interior que le pedía a gritos que la abrace, pero el lo ignoró. NO estaba listo para aceptar que Granger y el estaban… que La señora Malfoy y el estuviesen casados solo por amor. Tal vez su padre lo hizo para limpiar su imagen luego de la guerra.

-Creo que ya está…-dijo soltando sus brazos de entre las manos de ella.

Ella pareció reacciona, y o miró con algo de miedo.

-Draco… ¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta?-balbuceó.

El la miró con curiosidad, y de repente supo que si este era el momento perfecto para destrozar a Granger, lo tomaría. Nunca la había visto, desde que despertó en San Mungo, con tanta inseguridad y miedo.

-Lo que sea.-dijo el sin esconder su curiosidad.

Ella lo miró y de repente se sintió nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué sientes por Scorpius? ¿Qué sientes por tener un hijo conmigo?-preguntó reuniendo el valor de Gryffindor.

Y allí fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía dañarla sin dañar a su hijo.. sin dañarse a si mismo. Se sintió desesperado al notar que tan rápido podía enamorarse de Granger.

-Primero me sentí… confundido… luego humillado… pero…-tragó saliva al ver la mirada esperanzada de ella.- lo estoy aceptando… el es una copia de mi, pero… pero también es igual a ti… y eso lo hace fabuloso… el es mi hijo, Granger, nadie con u poco de cerebro podría odiar a un niño como el mío.

Ella dejó salir sus lágrimas y contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero apoyó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

-Gracias, Draco.-dijo, para después irse y dejarlo en su cuarto, solo, confundido y… ¿Enamorado?

-Harry, ve a despertar a los niños…-le pidió Luna amablemente a su esposo, mientras preparaba junto a Hermione y a Narcissa un enorme desayuno para toda la familia, antes de volver a Hogwarts. Incluso estaba Sophie, quien parecía seria y meditabunda y evitaba entablar contacto alguno con cualquiera de la habitación.

-Hola, señorita Bullstroke, ¿Cómo amaneció?-la voz de Sirius Black hizo que la vampiro se tensase por completo.

Aún así, se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Sintió un ramalazo de dolor al ver esos hermosos ojos frente a ella, pero forzó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Muy bien, de hecho, señor Black…-frunció el ceño chistosamente y caviló durante unos segundos.- ¿Qué tal si me dices Sophie y yo te digo Sirius? La formalidad apesta…-cuando terminó esta última frase, se mordió la lengua. Ya estaba, había abierto la boca por demás.

Sirius sintió el impacto de esa frase, aunque, no pudo saber por qué le causaba tanta conmoción.

-C-como quiera-as… Sophie…-respondió y salió huyendo de ella como alma que lo lleva el diablo, dejando a la vampira con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tengo que recordarme cerrar la boca…-se dijo a si misma en un gruñido.

-Toma eso, como un concejo para el resto de tu vida…-se burló Severus detrás de ella.

-Cállate, Snivellus…-dijo cortante y se escapó de el para salir tras Remus o Nimphadora.

-Hola!-soltó algo exagerada, pero se lamentó al ver que Remus estaba charlando con Sirius y Polaris.

-Ah, Hola, Soph, ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Remus con amabilidad.

-Solo… espero… humm…-se trabó.- en realidad iré a ayudar en la cocina, tal vez necesiten ayuda para batir los huevos… y es que… hummm.. soy fuerte y … adiós…

Salió corriendo mientras Remus iba a de ella a Sirius con suspicacia.

-Luego, tu y yo, hablaremos.-les susurró a su amigo en el oído.

_Si metía la pata, estaría en problemas. _

_Lo sabía, tenía solo once años y ya tenía el conocimiento de que si el se equivocaba, se acabaría el mundo… o al menos Gryffindor perdería la copa, lo que era tanto o más catastrófico que el fin del mundo. _

_A principio de año, no había querido inscribirse en el equipo de Gryffindor, como una clara señal de que no quería imitar los pasos de su padre. Incluso teniendo más experiencia de lo que el la había tenido, sabía que todos pensarían que solo entraba al equipo por ser el hijo de Harry James Potter. _

_Ya había tenido algunos problemas con ciertos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs por haber entrado en la casa de los leones. _

_Y, a pesar de todo, simplemente odiaba la atención innecesaria. _

_Pero, el año escolar, había comenzado mal, y todo decía que terminaría de la misma forma. _

_En el último partido de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, el buscador, sufrió un grave accidente, en el cual tuvo que ver una bludger loca contra su cabeza, pérdida de memoria y circunstancias sospechosas. Más si le agregaba el hecho de que había visto a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Scorp, mover su varita en su posición de cazador. _

_No había más testigo que el mismo ante semejante traición. _

_Al principio, cuando recibió la propuesta de una chica de quinto, para ser el nuevo buscador, había odiado a su primo con toda su alma. _

_No quería llamar más atención de la que la responsabilidad de ser hijo de los máximos aurores, ya atraía. _

_Se enojó con todo Gryffindor y estuvo durmiendo tres semanas en el cuarto de sus padres en la torre de los profesores. Comía en Ravenclaw junto a su hermano, e ignoraba a cualquier león que se atrevía a llamarlo o a pedirle disculpas… porque si, todos estuvieron d acuerdo en aquel maquiavélico plan._

_Cuando se enteró que Albus también lo había hecho, se indignó de tal forma que no le habló casi por…. Tres horas… Maldijo su poca capacidad de tiempo de enojo con su gemelo, y también por extrañar a horrores su cuarto compartido con Scorpius, Luke Garden y Lionel Finnigan, sobretodo a sus compañeros de cuarto, que junto con su hermano y con él, había hecho de las suyas y jamás habían sido atrapados._

_-Qué buenos tiempos…-susurró el pelinegro sentado en una banquilla de los vestidores, con el rostro hundido en sus manos, la respiración acompasada, incluso teniendo en cuenta su nerviosismo y vestido con el uniforme de quiddich.- no quiero hacer esto…-chilló bajito al comenzar a escuchar que las gradas se llenaban y sus compañeros y profesores comenzaban a hablar. _

_-¿James?-escuchó la voz de su madre y, rápidamente miró hacia la puerta de entrada y allí estaba, con los colores de Ravenclaw, hermosa como siempre, y junto a ella, su padre, con los colores también de su casa, bastante emocionado._

_-Oh, diablos…-maldijo al verlos emocionados._

_-James…-escuchó decir a su padre en tono de advertencia.-Ya hemos hablado del vocabulario… _

_El nio bajó la mirada nuevamente, ignorante al intercambió no hablado que llevaban a cabo sus padres._

_-Habla con él….-dijo Luna a su esposo sin pronunciar sonido. Harry se quedó en blanco.- está nervioso, habla con él…-El pelinegro mayor rodó sus ojos, pero aún aí, aceptó y dejó salir a su esposa, no sin darle un suave beso en los labios.- Suerte, cariño, se que eres el mejor y que harás papilla al equipo de tu padrino…_

_El niño miró a su madre salir, con una leve sonrisa. _

_-¿No vas a las gradas, pa?-preguntó extrañado, al ver que no se iba. _

_Harry soltó un suspiro y avanzó hasta sentarse junto a él._

_-Sabes que soy horrible con las palabras…-dijo casi como una confesión. James asintió, el también lo era.- pero creo que siendo tu padre, las palabras salen solas…-sonrió y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros y besó sus cabellos.-James, quiero que sepas que…_

_-Que no importa el resultado allí fuera, siempre seré tu hijo… eso ya lo se….-le interrumpió el niño, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro de su padre._

_-No era eso lo que iba a decir.-sonrió con petulancia.- iba a decir, que espero verte ganar.-James lo miró alucinado. No entendía en que punto eso le ayudaría.- no el partido, hijo, sino tu confianza en ti mismo… Se como te sientes… crees que todos están mirándote solo porque eres hijo de alguien a quien creen importante…-James asintió y escondió su rostro en su hombro, abrazándolo. Harry sonrió y lo apretó contra si mismo.- pero tu les demostrarás que te eligieron buscador porque eres el mejor, porque entrenaste desde los cinco, porque tienes las agallas para lanzarte en picada y coger la snich a veinte centímetros del suelo.-el niño rió ahogadamente contra su túnica.- porque eres James Sirius… sin apellidos, sin padres… solo tu…-el niño pareció pensarlo mientras se hallaba pegado al cuerpo de su padre, quien le acariciaba con cariño y dulzura sus cabellos negros y sonreía pensando que tenía todo lo que más había anhelado en la vida, y estaba en la situación con la que siempre había soñado estar. Su hijo aferrado a él, esperando sus concejos y el siendo parte de su vida. Como le hubiese gustado que fuera para el mismo._

_-¿Papá?-lo llamó el niño separándose un poco para mirarlo con esos ojitos grandotes y verdes, soñadores como los de su madre._

_-¿Qué, hijo?-preguntó sonriente._

_-Eres el mejor padre del mundo…-le dio un fuerte abrazo.- y te amo mucho, ¿Lo sabes?_

_Harry sintió su vista humedecerse._

_-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño, a ti, a Albus, a Polly y a tu madre…-le besó su frente y se acuclilló para estar cara a cara.- nuestra familia, eso es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que amo… ¿Entiendes tu?-el niño asintió derramando lágrimas de emoción.- Ve y gánales, James, demuéstrales lo que es ser Potter-Malfoy-Lovegood._

_El niño rió y luego de secarse un poco las lágrimas, salió disparado hacia los vestidores de los leones. Cuando entró allí, todo el equipo lo miraba con alivio._

_-Pensábamos que no vendrías…-dijo Scorpius con voz suave y culpable.- me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros… hermano…_

_James, que nunca había sido capaz de odiar ni tener rencores de quienes amaba, sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-Estoy aquí, hermano…-susurró.- y ganaremos esa copa._

James sonrió mientras miraba la foto de ese campeonato de Gryffindor. Estaba todo el equipo, y detrás de él, sus padres llorando de la emoción aunque su padre lo negó a muerte. Su hermano lo había felicitado con un abrazo y le había dicho que era el mejor. Su madre lo abrazó y lloró por media hora, su abuelo Sirius le regaló una snich que tenía en su antiguo cuarto de Grimmauld, la Snich de James Charlus Potter. Su padrino, primero fingió indignación, pero luego le había felicitado, no solo a el, sino también e su hijo. Cuando se le caercó su padre, solo existieron ambos en el universo, como si todos hubiesen desaparecido. Estaba, más que claro, desde el comienzo, que James estaba pegado a los brazos de su padre desde pequeño, lo contrario a Albus que no parecía haber cortado el cordón umbilical con su madre.

Recordó los abrazos de su papá, la sonrisa cargada de orgullo, las lágrimas de emoción y las mejores palabras que pudo haber escuchado jamás: "Estoy orgulloso de ti, James"

Sonrió para si misma con amargura al pensar que hacía mucho tiempo que su padre siquiera lo miraba con otra cosa que no sea asombro. SE consolaba al ver que el lo estaba aceptando, tanto a él como a su hermano, pero aún faltaba mucho para que ese hombre sea su papá. Las cálidas palabras para despertarlo por la mañana, sus sonrisas sinceras durante el desayuno, su mirada algo nostálgica cuando se iba a trabajar y la alegría inmensa al encontrarlos cada noche, esperándolo con la cena servida y por sobre todo, con una sonrisa de cariño en los rostros.

-Te extraño, papá….-susurró con suavidad aún contemplando el amanecer desde el balcón de su cuarto.

-No tienes por qué extrañarme, James, yo estoy aquí.-por un segundo el niñó creyó que escuchaba voces, o algo, pero luego se giró y vió a su padre, mirándolo con timidez desde el rellano de su puerta.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntó con emoción.

Harry lo miró confundido.

-No, en realidad vine a despertarte…-respondió dudoso.

James se acercó a él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No, pero yo escuché que me decías que estabas junto a mi, que no tenía que extrañarte…-dijo algo desesperado.

Harry lo miró con culpa.

-Lo siento, James, yo no dije eso…-pero ciertamente lo sentía por dentro, pero no estaba listo para decirlo.

James lo miró atónito al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su padre, pero el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, ciertamente, no movía los labios.

_Solo tienes que buscarme con tu corazón, hijo mío…_

Y justo fue ahí cuando Jaime se dio cuenta de las cosas.

-El lazo empático.

Estoy muy decepcionada por la cantidad de reviews… esperaba un poco más, pero ahora no importa… escribí un capítulo más largo que los anteriores así se les aclaran varias cosas…. Opero si veo que no hay demasiada atención, no publicaré hasta dentro de un mes, cuando vuelva de vacaciones… así que si leen, dejen comentarios, porque, ciertamente, hay mucha gente que lee, pero no comenta…

Así que, ustedes elijen… Chap el Sábado o Domingo a más tardar o dentro de un mes.

Besos…

Larga vida a los merodeadores!


	12. De situaciones lamentables, memorias

Disclaimer: Lo reconocido no es mío…

Jajajajaj… si, lo siento, debo de haber estado pasando un momento emocional bastante malo, sobretodo porque sigo con la muñeca entablillada y tomando calmantes para el dolor… y con decirles que anoche le grité a Max solo porque se equivocó el sabor del helado que me gusta… pero ahora estoy más tranquila, lo juro… y pensé que Greg había borrado ese comentario! Ugh, lo odio… bueno, no, pero ahora le voy a gritar… de verdad, lo siento muuucho…. Estoy en los delicados días femeninos… Y a mi tampoco me agrada el chantaje emocional, lo cierto es que no es muy normal en mi, pero igualmente me enojó mucho (en mi estado narcótico) no obtener los suficientes comentarios como para hacerme una idea si debo seguir mientras estoy de vacaciones o si debo esperar a que los chicos escriban conmigo…. Es tan frustrante escribir sola! No se como la mayoría de los escritores hacen!

LO LAMENTO, DE VERDAD, MUCHÍSIMO! Prometo trabajar perfectamente y sin quejas…

Lean este chap al ritmo de Running up that hill, de Placebo… es un tema que le dará algo más de drama al chapter…

Y si quieren Spoilers de próximos capítulos, búsquennos en facebook, bajo el nombre de Padfoot Prongs and Money Co…. Ceo que ya publiqué uno o dos de capítulos futuros… muy futuros! Así que, encuéntrennos y pongan me gusta y accederán a la información!

Capítulo 12: De situaciones lamentables, memorias en una fosa poco profunda y una maldición al corazón.

_En la sala de esperas se respiraba el aire típico de los funerales. Todos estaban en silencio, observando fijamente cualquier lugar, excepto en el pelinegro que parecía desolado. Un rubio y una castaña se abrazaban, intentando calmar con abrazos, el dolor que estaban sintiendo e esos mismo instantes. Un hombre de ojos grises se sentaba junto al pelinegro, maldiciendo por dentro, la maldición que llevaban los Potter. Dos rubio, ya mayores, se encontraban alejados de la situación, pero con un sentimiento molesto, al menos para ellos, de angustia._

_-Creo que si hubiésemos llegado un segundos más tarde, se moría, Hermione…-susurró Draco bien bajito al oído de su novia._

_Ella le abrazó más fuerte y acarició sus cabellos rubios, ignorando los bufidos de los Malfoy._

_-Pero llegaste y está viva, Draco, Harry te estará agradecido toda su vida…-dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro que no se había movido desde que ingresaron a Luna.- Por Merlín, cielo, parece desvastado… _

_Draco se giró a mirar al susodicho y sintió un estremecimiento al verlo allí sentado, con la expresión desolada, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una palidez comparable con la de un cadáver._

_-Tardará en recuperarse esta vez…-susurró en tono lastimero.- No te imaginas como me arrepiento de haberle deseado el mal antes, Hermione…-culpa, un terrible y real culpa, era lo que e joven rubio sentía en esos instantes. _

_-Es normal… no lo conocías aún…-no fue la voz de Hermione quien respondió, sino la de Sirius, que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estar recostado contra la pared, los escuchaba con atención.- yo también soy dado a juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, lo cual me ha llevado a muchos arrepentimientos en la vida…_

_-Una clara señal de que también eres Black…-murmuró Draco con algo de sorna, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del vejo merodeador, quien iba a responderle, pero Polaris, entró a la sala, con una planilla en la mano y se dirigió a Harry._

_-Está estable…-dijo antes que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar ante su cercanía.- no vo a mentirte, Harry, pero si Draco o le hubiese dado su magia allá, ella no pudiera haber resistido…_

_-Mi hija…-soltó Harry y dejó la frase al aire, mirando a la medimaga con expresión de dolor._

_-Estaba muerta desde hace cuatro días…-dijo con cuidado, pero al ver que la expresión de el se tornaba más pálida y destrozada se reprendió a misma por no tener más tacto.- la sacamos de Luna… bueno… ella tenía una terrible infección…_

_-Entiendo….-le interrumpió el ojiverde.- ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi esposa?_

_Polaris asintió y dejó pasar al chico al cuarto en donde en la camilla yacía una rubia joven de piel de porcelana, que lloraba sin consuelo. _

_-Dinos la verdad completa, Pol…-dijo Draco algo rusco cuando Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación._

_La chica asintió nuevamente y se sentó pesadamente sobre los cojines. _

_-El feto estaba en un estado de descomposición bastante acelerado… y bueno, por ende, al ser también una bruja su magia se descomponía y descomponía a la de su madre con ella… Luna… ella está muy débil y la unica forma de que se fortalezca nuevamente es… dándole la poción Quastia._

_Draco la miró desbordando asombro y temor._

_-Esa poción es la más difícil de hacer, y si logras hacerla…_

_-Duele siquiera oler su olor…-terminó su novia por el._

_-Por ello no considero al alguien mejor para estar junto a ella cuado la beba que a ti, Draco, tu eres su hermano de magia ahora, tu la harás soportar el dolor.. es la única forma que no sufra tanto…_

_El rubio se sentó de golpe en su silla, algo aturdido._

_-¿Entones, si yo estoy con ella sufrirá menos?-preguntó en un susurro ronco, casi sonando como que iba a llorar. _

_-¿Draco, cielo, te sientes bien?-preguntó Narcisa al verlo más pálido de lo normal._

_El negó._

_-S-siento… un dolor asqueroso.. en… en el corazón… es… insoportable…-tartamudeó ignorando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos._

_Polaris lo miró con comprensión. _

_-Los hermanos de magia poseen un lazo empático irrompible, Draco, la magia que circula por las venas de Luna es la misma que la tuya…-dijo con voz suave. _

_Draco tragó con fuerza._

_-Está sufriendo tanto… y-yo… no lo puedo soportar…-balbuceó entre sollozos que salían involuntariamente desde su garganta y que no podía detener._

_Hermione lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza._

_-Lego de que salga Harry, deberías hablar con ella, no creo que él le de consuelo alguno es estos momentos…-dijo a su oído. Y como si fuera una palabra mágica, Harry salió de la habitación sollozando incontrolablemente, ignorando el llamado de Luna.- ¿Harry?_

_-Ginevra Weasley.-escupió con veneno en la voz.- ella entregó a mi esposa y a mi hija.-agregó.- recién acaban de llamarme del ministerio y dicen que han encontrado varias pruebas en su contra... y hasta que L-luna…-tomó aire.- hasta que mi mujer no pueda declarar, la encerrarán en una cárcel del ministerio… voy al cuartel, allí me esperan Ron y Blaise…-y sin dejar decir algo a alguien, desapareció el lugar, ignorando que estaba prohibido. _

_-Espero que la atrape sino le cocinaré con patatas y lo comeré con el troll de las montañas de Hogwarts…-gruñó Draco, soltándose de los brazos de Hermione y caminando hacia dentro de la habitación.- no me esperen.-y diciendo eso, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta. _

_-¿Draco?-susurró Luna al verlo entrar._

_-No, si es un espejismo…-intentó bromear, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de la rubia, dejó de sonreír._

_-No quiero que llores tu también…-dijo con voz suave y maternal.- se que sientes lo que yo siento… pero de verdad no quiero verte sufrir conmigo…_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Los Nargles me lo dijeron…-dijo entono confidente, pero no por eso, quebradizo y sollozante.- también me dijeron que soy tu hermana… eso es lindo… yo nunca tuve hermanos, menos desde que papá murió…_

_Draco sonrió con tristeza, al notar como ella, aún con todo y el peor dolor en su corazón, no dejaba de ser la lunática de Hogwarts._

_-Creo que te convertiste en mi hermana desde que me salvaste… dos veces…-dijo el intentando suprimir las ganas de estrujarla, para no incomodarla._

_Ella sonrió levemente._

_-¿Entonces, quieres ser mi hermano?-preguntó algo ilusionada, viendo una pequeña luz en el oscuro túnel._

_El sonrió más amplio y le dio un suave abrazo, que se convirtió en uno estrecho y cálido, cuando ella se las ingenió para acomodarse en su regazo y abrazarse a él._

_-No sabes lo que duele, Draco…-susurró ella con el rostro oculto en su hombro.- desearía que Harry esté aquí conmigo… duele más sin el… me siento… sola…_

_Draco maldijo a Potter en todos los idiomas que conocía, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte._

_-El está tan mal como tu, Luna, y no creo que sirva de consuelo estando como tu…-le dijo al oído.- pero yo estoy aquí, ¿Entiendes? Y no me iré mientras me necesites… _

El desayuno en la mansión Malfoy era un espectáculo digno de transmitir en un Reality Show muggle.

Luna y Hermione, miraban ceñudas a James y Scorpius, quienes, segundos antes, se habían dedicado a ametrallar a Albus y a Rocky con tocino, dando como resultado que solo ellos se vean como si se hubiesen revolcado en un charco de cerdos cocidos. No era bueno meterse con Revenclaws.

Polaris y Narcissa charlaban alegremente sobre la moda actual… en el mundo muggle. Sirius y Lucius parecían haber encontrado divertido algún cometario de Sophie hacia Snape, porque reían histéricamente, mientras que la vampira y el director se miraban frunciendo el ceño, cuan hermanos peleando.

Y los únicos que parecían desubicados y sumisos allí, eran Harry y Draco. Cruzaron sus miradas, en muda comprensión y voltearon hacia su familia.

Harry sonrió ante la escena que Luna y James protagonizaban, el pelinegro sonriendo inocentemente y Luna regañándolo con dulzura.

Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura aparezca en sus labios pálidos, al ver a Hermione y Scorpius abrazados, sonriendo con cariño, dedicándose un mirada tierna y llena de sentimientos que el rubio jamás pensó que podían comunicarse de esa forma… era mágico.

El solo sonríe, les sonríe y por la mirada de ambos, eso los contenta.

Pero, de pronto, todo en la mesa se detiene.

Todos se giran hacia Luna, quien, de un momento a otro, se quedó helada.

-Luna…-comienza Harry, pero un grito desgarrado de dolor nace de lo más profundo de la garganta de la rubia.- ¡LUNA!-grita el ojiverde corriendo hacia ella, que de un momento a otro, había caído al suelo, inconciente.

-¡Draco!-se escucha la voz desesperada de Hermione. El rubio la miró alarmado y confundido, sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho.- ¡VE CON ELLA A SAN MUNGO, AHORA!-le ordenó.

Y Draco, como un autómata, se puso de pié e ignorando los gritos furiosos de Potter, que estaba siendo detenido por Sirius y Lucius, la llevó en andas hacia el parque de la mansión, y desaparecer, para aparecer en el hospital mágico, solo dos segundos después, aparece Hermione, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué..?-comenzó el rubio mirando a su esposa.

-El doctor Gibson.-dijo la castaña a la recepcionista, quien, al verlos más claramente, solo asintió y llamó al médico.- tuve que desmayar a Harry…

-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy?-preguntó el rubio mirando a su esposa con preocupación.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que aún no bebe la poción…-soltó un suspiro cansado.- debes entrar tu solo al consultorio, eres el único que puede con ella cuando la bebe…

-¿Her-Hermione a qué te refieres?-preguntó pasmado, apretando a la rubia más contra su pecho.- ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana?- _Hermana… _no lo pensó, solo lo dijo porque lo sintió, nada más.

-La magia de Luna se está debilitando, Draco, luego del ataque de Holly Valley ha tenido que tomar una poción horrenda una vez al mes… y solo tu puedes estar allí, porque eres el único que puede calmar su dolor…-la castaña soltó una maldición al ver por los vidrios de la habitación, que no podían calmar a la chica.- Draco, debes ir tu solo, lo siento, tendrás que ver cosas que ya viste, pero no recuerdas… será horrible, no lo niego, pero debes mantenerte fuerte por ella, ella que es tu hermana y te adora…

Draco asintió, aterrado, pero entró igual a la sala en donde el un doctor de piel color canela lo esperaba con una llorosa Luna en la camilla, pidiendo que la maten.

-Solo tómale la mano, Draco, y ella te sentirá…-le indicó le médico a un aterrado rubio.

El volvió a asentir y se sentó en el sofá junto a la amilla, y sin dudar, y con más firmeza de la que se creyó capaz, tomó la mano de Luna.

Y el llanto cesó. Los gritos. Todo se acabó. La rubia respiraba acompasadamente, mientras que Draco intentaba asimilar la importancia de compartir el ser mágico con alguien… era como miles de cuerdas, atada tu voluntad a las de su hermana de magia… como si… como si realmente sintiese todo lo que ella.

-Es muy curioso como funciona el lazo…-murmuró una enfermera.-pero cada vez que vienen, los veo actuar de forma tan natural… como si fuese normal para ustedes compartir el dolor…

Draco asintió, levemente mareado, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que parecía dormida.

-Gracias, cariño…-susurró ella, luego de quedar inconciente sobre la camilla.

-¡ME IPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE DIGAN USTEDES! ¡¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A MI ESPOSA!-gritó Harry desatado, conmocionado por la repentina salida de su esposa, unos cuantos minutos antes.

-Harry ella solo sufrió una recaída, es completamente normal, lo has visto muchísimas veces…-le intentó calmar Sirius, pero cuando un enorme florero explotó, supo que había fallado.- Necesitas calmarte, así solo asustas más a tus hijos…

El pelinegro, por fin, volvió a tomar los estribos de su carácter y se hundió en si mismo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose culpable.

-Soy una mierda, Sirius…-susurró bajito.

El ojigris le miró con curiosidad.

-No es tu culpa, Harry…-dijo algo sorprendido. Lo último que esperaba es que se sintiera culpable por los dolores del pasado de Luna.

-No por no poder estar con Luna, por eso estoy molesto…-aclaró mirándolo con los dientes apretados.-es por… no sentir…

-Aún estás enamoradote Ginevra, ¿No?-preguntó Sirius sin poder evitar que su tono se vuelva frío. Harry asintió y lo miró con curiosidad. No sabía por qué todo el mundo parecía odiar a su Ginny.

-Si supieras todo el daño que nos hizo, la odiarías tanto como antes…-fue la voz helada de Albus quien le habló. Harry miró a su hijo angustiado, intentando disculparse.- mejor voy al invernadero.-y sin mirar a nadie más, subió las escaleras.

James sacudió su cabeza.

-Por favor, no lastimes a mi madre y a mi hermano, Harry, no me gustaría lastimarte a ti…-susurró con angustia.

_-Te autorizo a meterme en el lago negro con un yunque atado al pié._-escuchó la voz de la mente de su padre y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado al notar que no todo estaba perdido.

-James… yo…-comenzó el Harry joven.

Su hijo negó.

-No hables… me haces más daño cuando hablas sin sentir.-y sin decir más, siguió a su hermano, empujando a Scorpius con el.- creo que me haces sentir mejor cuando no dices nada…

Harry quedó atónito, no solo por la rudeza de Albus, sino por la mirada comprensiva de James, ese pequeño que se le parecía tanto.

Durante el tiempo que había estado en esta nueva vida, notó muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Había notado cuánto parecía el amar a su familia, la amistad que los unirá a Draco, Blaise y Theo, la extraña actitud de la vampiro, que parecía más sobreprotectora cada vez, las sonrisas que Hermione esbozaba a Draco, como si fuese lo más importante de su vida, la mirada ilusionada de Scorpius cuando le contaba cosas que solo el sabía, la expresión del s pequeño Albus en cada palabra, una expresión que era tan soñadora, como conciente de lo que le rodeaba, las miradas paternales de Sirius, Severus y Remus, las sonrisas e Polaris y la repentina preocupación de los Malfoy para con el y su familia.

Y desde muy temprano, en la mañana, había notado un cambo en su hijo James, casi como alegría, o esperanza… Como si… supiese algo que lo hacía feliz.

-Hola, a todos.-una voz mortalmente conocida sonó desde l entrada e hizo que incluso los chicos, se parasen a mitad de las escaleras para girarse y ver que nada más y nada menos que Ginebra Weasley, los miraba con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡TU!-bramó James sacando su varita.

Mala, terriblemente mala, soy….lo entiendo, se que van a odiarme, pero, dejo esto aquí. Al parecer la pelirroja se nos adelantó! ¿Qué piensan? ¿James la coserá a maldiciones? ¿Albus le arrancará la piel a tiras? ¿Harry se arrodillará ante ella cuan diosa? ¿Luna volverá a sufrir como antes? ¿Draco soportará que Babeado-Potter haga sufrir a su rubia hermana? ¿Hermione revelará al fin su embarazo?

Ohooo! TODO ESO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE: CUANDO LA REALIDAD SUPERA LA FICCIÓN!

LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES! (Si no sobreviven a la pista de esquí profesional, seré yo quien siga escribiendo…. muahahahahahahahahahahaha)


	13. Momento tenso

Disclaimer: Simplemente nada nos pertenece… al menos parte de la historia, los personajes… y si, el dinero de J. K.

N/A: Tengo dos noticias una buena y la otra mala… Empecemos con la mala… la mala siempre es al principio… bien… Mooney está internado en una clínica de por aquí, con varias contusiones, un brazo quebrado pérdida parcial de memoria… ¡La noticia buena es que los otros dos están bien y que no escribiré sola! Está bien, eso sonó insensible, pero les aseguro que nuestro querido Al estará perfecto en poco tiempo, ya se le está llenando el cerebro de memorias, es decir, ya nos reconoce y recuerda casi todo, solo fueron unas dos horas en las cuales nos preguntaba a cada rato quienes éramos… Y, mis queridos socios, me ayudaron en este chap, porque mis padres los castigaron (si, tienen veinticuatro años y los castigan… ajajajajaja) y no pueden esquiar por una semana, por ello, se los presento nuevamente:

Padfoot: HOLA, CHICOS Y CHICAS!

Prongs: ¿¡NOS EXTRAÑABAN!

Padfoot: Lamentamos no haber estado y dejar a una… demasiado ciclotímica Talula al mando… aunque, fue culpa de Greg no revisar antes de publicar…

Prongs: El punto, amigos míos… nuestros, es que estamos de regreso… por una semana, y luego iremos a probar…

Talula: La pista de novatos hasta que regresemos otros cuatro años y puedan esquiar sin matarse… ahora, ¡Que venga el chap!

Capítulo 13: De golpes en la entrepierna, castigos incumplidos, duelos fascinantes y situaciones tensas.

_Vuelta número 234, vuelta número 235, vuelta número 236…_

_-Ya… deja de caminar de un lado al otro… me mareas…-le gruñó Ron a Harry, quien había logrado batir el récord de "El novio que bajó más peso quince minutos antes de la boda"._

_Y, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Ron, siguió caminando…. No como si no lo estuviese escuchando… Bueno, definitivamente, no lo escuchó. Estaba más ocupado en no morderse algo más allá de la uñas de su mano, mientras pensaba en las típicas y catastróficas cosas que pueden suceder para evitar la boda, como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasa si se arrepiente y se va? ¿Qué pasa si viene un auto manejado por un loco, golpea un perro, el perro, por la sorpresa, muerde a una persona, esa persona se tropieza con otra, y esa otra persona empuja a la multitud de invitados y ellos chocan contra las columnas de la abadía, y la abadía se cae en pedazos? Trágico, ¿No?_

_-No es como si fuese tu primer boda, Harry…-decía Ron nerviosamente, mientras comía grageas.- es la actualización de la anterior._

_Harry sonrió, recordó la "boda anterior" y no había sido en otra ocasión mejor que en medio de una batalla campal en Malfoy Minor, antes de que terminase Hogwarts,, presidida por Kingsley, que parecía tan o más histérico que ellos._

_-¡Harry!-Draco entró jadeando. Y Harry, por fin, detuvo su caminata y lo miró con pánico.- ¡Luna ya está fuera, vamos!_

_Pero el aludido no se movió._

_-¿Harry?-lo llamó Ron sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos, sin recibir respuesta.-¿Habrá entrado en coma o algo?_

_Draco frunció el ceño._

_-No puedo hacerle un aquamenti…-reflexionó.- le mojaría el traje.. y es un Giorgio Armani…-dijo muy preocupado.- ¡Ya sé!-dijo alzando un dedo hacia arriba.- A la antigua… -y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que un ser humano jamás recibió, que efectivamente, sacó a Harry de su ensoñación._

_-¿¡Pero qué…?-comenzó con furia._

_Pero ni Draco ni Ron lo dejaron terminar de hablar ya que lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron al altar. Allí ya estaban Sirius y las damas de honor._

_-Harry, más respeto, estamos ante Dios y Merlín…-dijo Draco conteniendo la risa._

_Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se sobó la mejilla._

_-Suerte, hijo…-murmuró Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Harry se olvidó de la bronca, y le sonrió._

_-No sabes cuanto deseé que tu estuvieras en mi boda, papá…-le dijo muy bajito.- no puedo creer que estés aquí…-y le tomó la mano._

_Sirius le dio un apretón, ya derramando lágrimas._

_-Estoy aquí, hijo…-y le soltó la mano._

_Y de pronto, la marcha nupcial comenzó._

_Cuando se dio vuelta, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír fascinado. Era la estampa más hermosa que recordaría en su vida. Luna caminaba lentamente hacia el, tomada del brazo de Lucius, quien sonreía a más no poder. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco y sencillo, con detalles en color amarillo, como la cinta debajo de sus pechos. Su cabello recogido en una trenza enorme que colgaba desde la raíz, adornado con pequeñas perlas mágicas rosas, hasta la punta, suelto en la cintura, con una gran cantidad de hermosos y prolijos bucles._

_Estaba hermosa. Más hermosa de lo que la había visto antes. _

_Y, demasiado lento, llegó a él._

_-Cuídala.-le dijo Lucius entregándole su mano. _

_-Con mi vida.-dijo Harry firmemente, quien no pudo sentir tanta paz en toda su vida, sino al tomar la mano de su próxima a ser esposa._

_Luna le sonrió nerviosamente._

_-Te ves… perfecto…-le susurró._

_-Tú estás bellísima, amor…-le respondió el con una sonrisa._

_Kingsley, quien auspiciaba la ceremonia, carraspeó llamando la atención de los novios._

_-Bienvenidos, queridos amigos, a ser testigos de esta mágica unión entre, Harry Potter y Luna Malfoy.-dijo recibiendo sollozos de todas las mujeres, sobretodo de Hermione y Polaris quienes habían gastado su quinta caja de Kleenex en menos de media hora.- Creo que mis palabras para describir el amor entre estos jóvenes, serían insuficientes… En ellos encontramos la perfecta forma imperfecta de una relación. Una parte valiente, decidida, terca, demasiado condescendiente y responsable…-sonrió a Harry.- la otra parte, es alegre, fantasiosa, maravillosa, valiente, y fuerte.-Luna soltó una risita.- La fortaleza que encontramos en el otro, es el condimento principal en todo matrimonio, en toda relación… el tipo de fuerza de la amistad, y la del amor… todas iguales, pero una es, valga la redundancia, más fuerte que la otra…. Y eso, crea, una extraña forma de equilibrio…-sonrió a la pareja.- y sin seguir sermoneando sobre el amor y otras drogas (N/A Talula: No me pude resistir!) vamos al grano. Antes de decir nada, el que quiera evitar esta unión que hable ahora y Luna los asesina, o calle para siempre, lo que ella y todos nosotros, agradeceremos enormemente…- nadie hizo nada más que soltar carcajadas.-su votos, jóvenes…-Hermione se acercó, y les dio los anillos de oro. _

_Luna tomó el de Harry y lo miró a los ojos._

_-Bien… no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…-murmuró alto.- es extraño, y a la vez tan previsible que esto estaría sucediendo… Hace tres años solo nos veíamos como amigos… yo como el extraño amigo del hermano de mi amiga, y tu como la extraña amiga de la hermana de tu amigo…-todos soltaron risitas por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué, yo, la chica que ve cosas extrañas, terminaría casándose con ese niño extraño con aires de héroe, que el jamás quiso?-tomó el anillo y se lo puso.- La respuesta, Harry, es por que tú tienes un corazón enorme y decidiste aceptarme tal cual soy, con pros y contras… Incluso después de todo lo malo que nos sucedió. Gracias por entregármelo.-la multitud estalló en aplausos._

_Harry tomó el otro anillo que le tendía Hermione y inspiró profundo._

_-La primera vez que te vi, que en realidad te vi, estaba enfurecido, triste, completamente desolado… -hizo una mueca ante los recuerdos.- pero nunca en mi vida sentí nada mejor cuando escuché tu voz, preguntando como estaba. Juro que cuando tomé tu mano, sentí las, típicas mariposas en el estómago, esas que dicen que estás enamorado y todo eso… como me lo contó Tonks…-la susodicha, soltó una risita y tomó la mano de Charlie, y lo miró con todo el amor del alma.- al principio pensé que estabas un poco chiflada, tú sabes, esas mañas para dormir, esas respuestas ingeniosas que Merlín sabe de donde sacas, y esas sonrisas que regalas hasta en los peores momentos…-ella sonrió más ampliamente.- no sabes lo importante que eres en mi vida, yo sin ti, Luna, no soy nadie ni nada…-deslizó el anillo en el anular de su ya esposa, y la miró fijamente.- te amo…-vocalizó. _

_Kingsley sonrió ampliamente._

_-Bien, ahora, el clímax…-tomó la cinta de Merlín y la levantó en el aire.-Luna Malfoy ¿Tomas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y serle fiel hasta que la buena muerte los separe?_

_Luna tomó aliento._

_-Si, acepto.-y con ello, Kingsley dejó caer una parte de la cinta de la unión sobre ella._

_-Harry James Potter, ¿Tomas a Luna Malfoy para amarla, cuidarla y serle fiel hasta que la buena muerte los separe?-preguntó._

_El sonrió, sintiendo lágrimas nublándole la visión._

_-Si acepto.-y por fin, la cinta los rodeó. Y con un destello dorado, desapareció alrededor de ambos, a la vez, que el escudo dorado, lo cubría y desaparecía dejando un sutil brillo a su alrededor._

_-Con el poder que me confiere Merlín, yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Harry, besa a la novia, o teniendo en cuenta como es Luna, Luna, besa al novio.-todos rieron entre lágrimas. _

_Los jóvenes reaccionaron a la vez y colisionaron sus labios en un beso lento, suave y cariñoso. Perfecto. _

_-Bienvenidos a la institución del matrimonio, Señor y Señora Potter.-los jóvenes se abrazaron cálidamente, soltando lágrimas de emoción._

_-Te amo._

_-También te amo._

-¡Talantalegra!-gritó el pequeño Potter por completo mosqueado, apuntando a la pelirroja, que no se quedó quieta y esquivó el hechizo.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó de regreso y James conjuró un perfecto escudo, y no esperó un segundo para lanzar otro hechizo más.

-¡EXPELIARMUS!-bramó con furia, y el hechizo casi no fue esquivado por la mujer, pero dio en la puerta y dejó tremendo agujero en ella.

-¡Difindo!-el niño esquivó esa maldición por los pelos… bueno, cortó parte de sus cabellos, sobretodo arriba.

-¡Septusemptra!-y allí fue cuando Harry intercedió y se movió de su pose semi-catatónica.

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!-bramó y se dirigió al muchacho que respiraba con fuerza y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El niño clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, y , de repente sintió escalofríos. Sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y siempre soñadores, habían mutado a un peligroso negro que brillaba de furia contenida.

-NO-SE-TE OCURRA-DEFENDERLA.-dijo entredientes, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¡Mi puerta!-se lamentó la señora Malfoy entrando con los demás detrás.

Sophie, que estaba detrás de Severus avanzó y se situó junto al pequeño Potter.

-Tranquilo, cariño…-le susurró y tomó su varita con cuidado. James la miró algo sorprendido unos segundos, pero luego, sus ojos verdes aparecieron por entre el negro y se abrazó a la vampiro como si fuese un salvavidas en medio de un naufragio, la vampiro acarició sus cabellos mientras que analizaba con su magia, el nivel de magia negra en el niño. Los resultados la alarmaron y miró directo a Severus. El director usó legeremancia y entró en la mente de su amiga, y más que preocuparlo, el análisis le resultaba alarmante y peligroso.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí!-bramó Albus bajando las escaleras, tan colérico como su hermano lo había estado minutos antes, pero sin desenvainar la varita.

La pelirroja lo miró con inocencia.

-S-solo… s-solo vine a ver como estaban Harry y Draco.-dijo con voz suave, mirando directamente a Harry, que de un momento a otro olvidó a Luna por completo.- Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Ginn…-le respondió a él, sintiéndose tonto al ver la figura frente a él, de una mujer fuerte y hermosa.-¿Cómo estás?

Le miró coqueta.

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-¿Les sirvo te y pastelillos para que se sientan más cómodos?-resonó la voz de Luna saliendo de la chimenea. Draco salió tras ella, y miró la situación confuso, Hermione, en cambio, supo lo que había sucedido, y avanzó hasta encarar a la pelirroja.

-¡Esta es mi casa, Ginevra! ¿¡Qué haces en un hogar en donde no eres bien recibida!-le preguntó intentando no ponerse a maldecirla y dar un pésimo ejemplo a los niños, aunque, si se ponía a observar la puerta y los floreros, se hubiese dado cuenta que uno de los niños había reaccionado mal.

-Pues, como me fui tan de repente luego del accidente…-comenzó, pero Sirius la detuvo.

-Es curioso que desaparezcas justo después…- dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y girando con pasos seguros y elegantes a su alrededor, hasta estar en medio de ella y su ahijado.

-Me llamaron las Harpías…-intentó hablar, pero se vió interrumpida nuevamente, esta vez por Remus.

-Es extraño que… ningún partido haya aparecido en El Profeta… esa semana, era vacaciones deportivas en el mundo mágico…-Mooney sonrió con malicia.

-Y se que no hubo ninguna práctica…-Sophie habló y la miró de frente.- sucede que tu entrenador es un buen amigo mío…-sonrió ampliamente.

-Las chicas me llamaron para…-recapituló, pero la mirada de la vampiro la detuvo.

-Mejor no mientas… a los de mi especie no nos gustan las mentiras…-siseó bajo y profundo, clavando una dosis de terror en todos los que vieron la mirada que se tornaba roja.

-Mira quien habla…-murmuró Severus en un tono que solo ella escuchó, y que decidió ignorar.

-Como no eres bien recibida en esta casa, te pido, amablemente que te vayas, Weasley.-dijo el señor Malfoy tomando su lugar de patriarca.- o tendremos que recurrir a las varitas.

La pelirroja miró a Harry como si fuera un cachorrito pateado y se acercó a la puerta.

-Lovegood.-llamó a Luna, quien clavó su vista en la nuca de la mujer con furia.- dos semanas.-y sin aclarar nada más, se fue, dejando u insoportable vacío en el interior de Harry y una sensación de que todo empeoraría en cuanto llegara el ciclo en Hogwarts, a los demás.

-Deberías… tu sabes…-dijo Sirius codeando a su ahijado.- preguntarle a Luna cómo está…-el chico lo miró desconcertado.- ataque… salida… HOSPITAL.-ahí fue cuando el pelinegro cayó y se acercó a su esposa, quien lo veía con una especie de furia asesina.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntarme cómo estoy, Potter.-le gruñó la mujer rubia.- ya te debes de hacer alguna idea…-soltó en un susurro quebrado y se separó de él, ni medio segundo, para llegar junto a Draco, que taladraba a Harry con los ojos, y que en esos momento dejaba de lado la conversación con su padre y madre, y se acercaba a él.

Al verlos enfrentarse así todos giraron a ellos y se quedaron callados.

-Te juro que te asesinaré de la forma más dolorosa que jamás hayas imaginado si dañas a mi hermana, ¿Captas, San Potter?-le amenazó.- Tu no sabes cuanto ella sufre.-giro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, poco después Sophie fue tras el, con Sirius pegado a sus talones.

En cuanto Draco llegó a la cocina, abrió el extraño aparato muggle que enfriaba y tomó una botella de agua en una especie de recipiente de algún material extraño. El problema fue abrir la rosca de la tapa.

-Déjame a mi…-unas manos pálidas quitaron de sus manos la botella, y al levantar la vista vio unos ojos avellanas que lo miraban con cariño, dulzura… casi.. como…- la giras anti horario… -El rubio cabeceó y se bebió un sorbo del agua.

-Casi la asesinas…-dijo el después de un rato de cómodo silencio.

Ella sonrió.

-Me sale la vena protectora, de vez en cuando…-dijo como si nada.- además, se que esa chica no anda en buenas compañías…

El la miró frustrado.

-Hermione me contó lo de Holly Valley.. y fue asqueroso… Luna… ella casi muere…

-Pero tu la salvaste, Draco…-le dijo ella en tono dulce.

-Si, pero la persona que la entregó está libre… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo goleando la mesa con sus puños.

La chica lo tomó de los hombros y empleando fuerza, lo obligó a sentarse sobre la mesada, y se sentó junto a él.

-Pues, según lo que he escuchado es que no reunieron suficientes pruebas para dar una acusación formal… ni siquiera Luna fue capas de decir a ciencia cierta si fue ella porque le aplicaron un obliviate…-le explicó.- Y solo está en la orden, por insistencia del Señor Weasley, al cual Harry le tiene mucho afecto aún… Severus piensa que sigue siendo el mismo idiota confiado de antes…

Draco asintió, intentando procesarlo todo, y de pronto, recordó algo que le había contado su esposa.

-Hermione dijo que tu eres ahijada de mis padres, ¿Eso es cierto?-inquirió mirándola sospechosamente.

Sophie, por un segundo, sintió que el chico practicaba legeremancia en ella, y de repente, podría leer sus pensamientos.

-Algo así.-dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles. No quería decirles que ese era un bonito invento que había metido Severus en las cabezas de los Malfoy para que ella, cuando su hijo era pequeño, pueda visitarlo pasando inadvertida.- pero no nos hemos hablado mucho estos años… yo no podía tener contacto con humanos hasta hace poco…

-¿Problemas de bebida?-preguntó sonriendo un poco.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-No, siempre he tenido un perfecto control.-aclaró.- el jefe de mi aquelarre fue aniquilado por el rey de otro aquelarre y me dejó libre de ir y venir para donde quiera, siempre y cuando, me presente cada tanto para preservar mi magia.-se encogió de hombros, mirando el suelo.- pero "cada tanto", para un vampiro puede significar muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Tanto así como tres años?-sugirió el rubio.

-Tanto así como veinte años.-le corrigió ella.- los vampiros viven eternamente, por lo cual, veinte años es como si tu recibieses visitas de tíos que viven en China, cada año.-ejemplificó.

El joven se quedó callado durante bastante tiempo, mirando de reojo a la vampiro, interesado. Sinceramente, la recordaba un poco. Cuando era pequeño, una vez, le había regalado un peluche de un perro negro. Era un juguete hermosos y durmió con el hasta que su padre declaró que ya era un hombrecito y lo obligó a guardarlo en el sótano de la casa.

-El muñeco que me diste… el perro negro…-comenzó el ojigris con una sonrisa, haciendo que la vampiro lo mire impresionada.- gracias, no recuerdo habértelo agradecido…

Ella sonrió conmovida.

-No es nada, Draco, fue solo un presente…-dijo algo inhibida.- ¿Lo tienes aún?-le preguntó.

-Mi padre lo guardó en el sótano, pero le pediré a algún elfo que lo busque y lo pondré nuevamente en mi cuarto…-se sonrojó y a Sophie le entraron ganas de abrazarlo y contarle la verdad allí, en ese instante.

-Creo que eres bastante grande como para jugar con peluches, Draco.-dijo una voz juguetona desde la entrada de la cocina.

Los dos ocupantes, se giraron y vieron aun sonriente Sirius Black caminando hacia ellos, para luego sentarse del otro lado de Draco en la mesada.

Y de repente, Sophie volvió a ser Jamie, y se vió a si misma, en su casa, dándole consejos a su hijo junto a su amado, esperando la familia de Harry en cada cena… feliz… feliz de verdad.

-Luna, por favor, debes de entenderme.-decía Harry al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación principal en Potter Minor.- ¿Luna? ¿Luna, estás bien?

-¡VETE, POTTER!-gritó una muy afectada Luna, que lloraba como chiflada sobre la cama, junto a un pote de helado muggle, y con dos cajas de kleenex usados, viendo si podía terminar la otra y una película dramática en el televisor. Escuchó el suspiro de su esposo y se sintió terriblemente mal.- Malditas hormonas…-susurró y se puso de pié, y arreglándose el cabello, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse con Hermione con la mano a punto de golpear, Tonks, Susan, Polaris, Pansy y Astoria, cada una de ellas, con helado y galletas dulces en las manos, y una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Se iba a dar una ducha en algún cuarto de invitados.-dijo Astoria.- espero que se pierda…

Luna soltó una risita, ahora feliz y agradeció tener tan buenas amigas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Talula: ¿Cómo se hacen esperar los flashbacks Malfoy?

Prongs: Jajajajaja… pero ya saben chicas y chicos, esos son para Hogwarts, en donde los recuerdos de Herms y de los Sly, estén más en contacto con nosotros…

Talula: Es que, ¿Qué podemos decirles? Le hacemos caso a los personajes, obedecemos sus mentes y a sus planes, somos simples esclavos….

Padfoot: La charla de chicas se la dejamos para la próxima… ¿Ok?

Prongs: y la charla de Sirius, Jamie y Draco también, además, tenemos pensado escribir algo de Ginny y su plan…

Talula: y, como dijimos antes, ya regresó y con ella las dificultades.

Prongs: Exacto, así que ahora, con paciencia, nos van preguntando sus dudas, lo cual nos parece genial y nos inspira mucho..

Talula: Y como hizo nuestra querida Varne, nos preguntó y preguntó, y aquí les dijimos sus respuestas…

Padfoot: Por favor, dejen reviews y pregunten! ¡Sugieran! ¡Dennos críticas constructivas! ¿Ok?

Prongs: no prometemos escribir otro chap esta semana, ya que, las cosas no están para guirnaldas y adornos…

Talula: pero la semana entrante, no especifico el día, nos vemos con el catorce! ¿Pueden creer?

Padfoot: Ahora si, nos despedimos y…

¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES! (Si creen en Dios recen para que ninguno sufra más heridas de las que ya tienen, con amor, Talula. XD)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Si HP o alguno de sus personajes nos perteneciera, no estaríamos aquí, así que… venga la música!

Nota:

CIEN REVIEWS! WOW! WOW!

Nunca creímos que esta historia les gustaría tanto… es… impresionanate. Sinceramente ni Talula, mis hermanos o yo nos consideramos escritores de verdad, simplemente, tomamos esto como un hobbie, una forma de catarsis.. o válvula de escape, si nos metemos en terrenos de la psicología.

Por ello, Gracias, gracias a todos los que nos leen, y los que nos leerán, los que nos metieron en sus favoritos, los alertas… y los reviews, aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para decirnos lo que piensan, aquellos que nos adoran (o eso dicen), a los que dejan un "espero el próximo cap con ansias", a los que nos dejan escrita la biblia… a TODOS. Y he aquí una lista detallada con los que dejaron Reviews, y sobretodo, al review número cien:

**Ilovegiraffes56 (la chica del review número 100! Luego discutiremos bases y condiciones por ello… y hasta compatriota resulto ser!) – Adrikamalfoy - - adrmil- Dominique Malfoy- Rowina Ravenclaw- Gwenog Black Jones- China lop32- Sailor Mercuri- Varne Cullen Belikov- nenamalfoy- Zafiro MalfoyBlack- Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister- qaroinlove- btvs22- marianatika- Thanya- Ritsuka 10- sailor mercuri o neptune- bumbatwint-chan- malfoy19dani- Katherine- AbbyMalfoy- Christine Gabryn- Hanhermy- Leslie24- ig56- Andrea Malfoy G- Luli- Nalnya- Ximena- tokio2323- Salma Nott- CC. Zaphire- Diable Dreams (creo que el único varón que lee, si no estamos errados)….**

GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS, DESDE CENTRO DEL CORAZÓN DE ESTOS APUESTOS MERODEADORES Y SU CO INCLUÍDA. Y sigan leyendo! Que todavía hay mucho más para enterarse!

Ahora… que venga la música!

Capítulo 14: De situaciones cambiantes, melodramas de secundario, charla de chicas, golpes en la cabeza y la magia negra y todo su rollo.

_Hogwarts normalmente era un lugar hermoso y pacífico. Los pájaros trinaban, los lobos aullaban, los unicornios galopaban, Las mariposas picaban por las flores en busca de polen (lo cual era por demás de extraño en Invierno, pero el que no se arriesga no gana), los árboles se movían con el frío viento de invierno y creaban un murmullo muy parecido al que aparece en las películas de terror… Bueno, en fin, es decir, que las cosas por allí no cambiaban, siquiera cuando venían los alumnos porque, Potter intentaba peinarse, Ron levantarse, Seamus explotaba cosas, Neville perdía a su sapo, Luna atrapaba cosas con su atrapamariposas, Hermione Granger estudiaba y Draco Malfoy se ponía su gomina para que no quede ni un pelo fuera de lugar (Imposible)._

_Pero una mañana, todo en Hogwarts cambió. _

_Potter apenas se había despertado, había corrido escaleras abajo y hasta la torre de astronomía para encontrarse con cierta persona que no se podría especificar; Ron no encontró la necesidad de despertarse temprano, teniendo a una hermosa chica e sus brazos con el; Seamus había perdido su varita.. aunque, en pociones explotó un caldero sin la necesidad de algún hechizo; Neville había optado, finalmente por encerrar a su sapo en una pecera, el atrapamariposas de Luna descansaba sobre su cama, esperando a su dueña, que había desaparecido apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a aclarar la madrugada, Hermione había salido rumbo a la biblioteca temprano… Y el cambio más grande ocurría a un sangre limpia, con una sangre sucia. _

_El rubio favorito de Slytherin, salía caminando hacia el comedor, con los cabellos revueltos, hombros hacia abajo, lejos de aquel porte orgulloso y arrogante, el rostro sumamente neutro, lo cual quería decir que estaba angustiado… y una castaña en sus pensamientos._

_-Estúpida Granger…-gruñó Draco cuando lo primero que hizo al entrar en el comedor, fue ver en la mesa de los gatos sobrealimentados, para buscarla junto a sus novios, San Potter y la Comadreja (con mucho cariño, Draco Lucius Malfoy), y no vió a ninguno de las tres estrellas de Hogwarts.-No, estúpido yo…-soltó sentándose en su lugar usual, estrellando su cabeza en la mesa, lo que causó que todo el comedor quedase en silencio y voltease hacia él._

_-¿Qué miran?-inquirió Blaise mirando a todos y cada uno de tal forma que hizo que vuelvan a sus desayunos.- Draco, déjame decírtelo, amigo, pero te ves para la mierd…_

_-¡Blaise!-le censuró Theo forzando sus labios a permanecer en una línea dura, y la pose de introvertido malvado de siempre.- Hay damas, más educación…-dijo mirando a Pansy, quien estaba maldiciendo la comida por manchar su falda._

_-La única que puede considerarse dama aquí, eres tú, pero si hablas de personas con genitales diferentes a los nuestros, te cuento, que maldice como marinero…-dijo Draco sin alzar la cabeza de la mesa, causando que una carcajada histérica escape de los labios de Zabini y que Pansy y Theo lo fulminen con la mirada._

_-Es gracioso que consideres a Theo carente de masculinidad…-dijo Pansy fingiendo inocencia.- cuando tú, te vienes con el melodrama encima esta mañana… ¿De veras, Draco, te llegó tu período?_

_Draco apenas alzó la vista y la taladró con la mirada._

_-Oh, pero mira quien habla… la chica de las películas muggles románticas, los tres litros de helados, cajas de pañuelos y un humor de los mil demonios…-comentó causando el sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas de porcelana. _

_-Te estás ganando un crucio, Draco…-le amenazó._

_-Cuidado, Malfoy, la princesa es capaz…-sonrió Blaise burlón. El rubio rodó los ojos y volvió a hundirse en su miseria, sin intentar disimularlo.- Ok, Draco, o me dices que te sucede o te lo saco a golpes…_

_-¿Golpes, Blaise?-le interrumpió Theo en deferencia a los de Ravenclaw que los escuchaban.- Eso es demasiado muggle…_

_El nombrado rodó los ojos, e intentó seguir, pero un niño de Gryffindor se acercó a la mesa, con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro y se dirigió a Draco, ignorando a las demás serpientes._

_-Malfoy, te envían esto.-le tendió un papel al joven Malfoy, quien lo miró de mala gana y estiró el brazo para tomar el papel, pero el metiche de Zabinni lo tomó.- Yo que tu no haría eso…_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaise con sorna y desprecio.- ¿Me golpearás? _

_El niño sonrió de lado y sin decir nada, le dio la espalda y salió de allí, con pasos tranquilos y seguros, hasta desaparecer entre los chicos que ingresaban al comedor._

_-Blaise…. Tu mano…-chilló Pansy bajito, mirando la dicha extremidad de su amigo._

_Allí fue cuando Draco alzó la cabeza y junto a Theo y Pansy, estalló en carcajadas ante la aterrorizada mirada de Blaise, que contemplaba su mano con uñas largas y pintadas de rojo y dorado._

_Draco, entre risas, le quitó la carta y sonrió burlón a Zabinni, quien se había levantado para buscar al pequeño y darle una buena paliza._

_-Oh….-dijo cuando leyó de quien era la nota.- lo había olvidado…-seguía en la autonegación. _

_-¿Qué dice? ¿Quién te la envió?-preguntaba Theo con ansias. _

_-Ya pareces mujer, Theo…-sonrió Draco, ahora de un leve mejor humor.- es de… Granger…-susurró._

_Sus amigos lo miraron inquietos, preocupado y atónitos._

_-¿Granger? ¿La sangre sucia?-inquirió Pansy impactada.- ¿La amiguita de Potty?_

_Draco rodó los ojos y releyó la carta._

_Es raro, lo sé, pero espero que esas heridas se hayan curado por completo; aún así, Draco Malfoy, esta semana debo ponerte la poción sobre ellas como todas las semanas… _

_Nos vemos a las siete y media en la enfermería._

_Atte, _

_Hermione Granger._

_-¿Qué dice?-volvió a preguntar Theo._

_-Me dice que vaya a la enfermería a las siete y media, para poner la poción en mi espalda…-les contó.- ¿Qué?-preguntó con inocencia al ver las sonrisas que acababan de aparecer en los rostros de sus compañeras serpientes._

_-Nada…-soltó Pansy.- pero creo que serán unas blancas navidades para ti este año, Draco… _

Y de vuelta al presente, en una enorme mansión, con amplios jardines y varias habitaciones, específicamente en la más grande, del piso central, estaban en la cama, retozando como… balle… sirenas encalladas, varias chicas, tomando helado, viendo películas, llorando, y lo que siempre hacen las chicas en reuniones del grupo estrógeno: criticar a sus novios/maridos y/o suegras.

-Tal vez deberías golpearlo en la cabeza y ver que sucede…-dijo Astoria como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo.

Y en contra de lo que Pansy, Susan o Tonks pudieran pensar, las mujeres maduras embarazadas parecían pensarlo.

-¡Tory, no les des esas ideas! ¡Con esas alborotadas hormonas son capaces de hacerlos caer por la escalera!-Se quejó Susan riendo a carcajadas.

Luna asintió a Hermione, en acuerdo.

-Creo que esa no es la solución… aunque, deberíamos tenerla en cuenta para más adelante…. ¿¡Qué!-preguntó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Tonks y Pansy.

-Tengan paciencia.-les instruyó la metamorfomaga.- si esa vampiro los ayuda, en dos meses o tres estarán de nuevo con nosotros.

-Hablando de paciencia… ¿Qué tal tu con Charlie?-le preguntó Hermione para cambiar el tema.

Tonks suspiró.

-Todo mal. Dice que extraña a Teddy durante el verano y está pensando en regresar a vivir por aquí y trabajar en un zoológico de criaturas mágicas de Londres…-dijo con un matiz de alegría en la voz.- pero no quiero que arruine su carrera por nosotros..

-Los ama, Nym…-le sonrió Pansy.- y si se fue antes fue porque tu se lo pediste…

-Además de que volvió y tu estabas muy de novia con Remus.-agregó Luna, sin anestesia.- eso fue horrible para el… creo que rompiste su corazón.

-Gracias, Luna.-gruñó la bruja con el pelo verde fosforito y los ojos rojos.- quiero que el vuelva, y también lo amo, y Teddy, el lo idolatra… además es tan fanático como el…. Sabe todo sobre dragones…

Las chicas sonrieron.

-Está igual de obsesivo que Maximus con los caballos…-se quejó Astoria.- el idiota de mi esposo lo llevó a un campo en Argentina en las vacaciones, y el pequeño quería traerse uno en el avión, reducido…-agregó exasperada.

-¿Avión? ¿Por qué no fueron con polvos Flú?-preguntó Susan con curiosidad.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Blaise quería volar en un robot muggle.-explicó dejando algo descolocadas a sus amigas.- el punto es que tuve que dormir al niño con una poción por su culpa…

-¿Tienes un poco para Hugo?-le pidió Susan.- ese niño tiene diez años, pero parece un adolescente de quince…

-Yo tengo dos niñas de quince y son dos santas.-aclaró Polaris, que parecía haber despertado. El resto la miró con una ceja alzada.-Bueno, tal vez Sissy sea explosiva cuando está con James y Scorpius…

-¡Eh, no metas a mi angelito en esto!-le detuvo Luna indignada.- Tu pequeña Siena es una copia fiel de su padre.

Todas asintieron en acuerdo, incluso las misma Polaris. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pero un toque en la puerta las hizo girarse.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Sophie, necesito hablar contigo de forma urgente.-la voz de la vampiro sonaba nerviosa.- ¿Lu…?-antes de que pudiera llamarla nuevamente, la puerta fue abierta por Polaris, quien le dedicó una mirada bastante dura a la recién llegada.

-Adelante, Soph, pasa y siéntate.-le invitó Luna.

-Si es que puedes soportar estar con varias humanas encerradas…-murmuró Polaris con rencor.

La vampiro se giró y sus ojos cobraron un matiz rojizo.

-Puedo… si quiero.-dejó entrever sus afilados colmillos alzando un parte de su labio.- pero me apetece un bocadillo…-disfrutó el escalofríos y sonrió burlona.- Hakuna Matata…- las tranquilizó y entró al cuarto contoneando sus caderas y dejando a una frustrada bruja en la puerta.

Luna miró suspicazmente de POlaris a Sophie y optó por fruncir el ceño.

-Ustedes eran amigas.-dijo en tono acusatorio.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sophie se rascó la nuca. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. La mujer había atacado, y ella contraatacó, una ecuación bastante simple. Después de todo era una Potter y era mil veces más explosiva que cualquiera de su familia, teniendo en cuenta el pobre autocontrol en su estado de ánimo siendo vampiro y por ello, víctima de cambios anímicos radicales si no se sentía lo suficientemente alimentada para controlarlos. Además, no encontraba lógico o racional que la mujer Polaris, le tenga rencor, si ella no hizo nada en su familia… no aún.

-Pues… la verdad… no se…-dijo con una mueca chistosa.- pero no vine a hablar de mis relaciones alimenticias…-todas tragaron en seco y vieron a la chica con terror.- vine a hablar de James.

Luna se sentó de golpe.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?-preguntó ya alterada.

-Magia negra.-dijo con firmeza.- de eso me gustaría hablar con tu marido presente y a solas. Hoy a las cinco de la tarde ven con Harry a Hogwarts.-se giró y salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

-Merlín…-susurró Luna.

-Los niveles están subiendo con rapidez.-decía Severus dando vueltas de un lado al otro frente a su escritorio.- lo peor es que el niño no hace mucho por evitarlo.

-Severus, es solo un niño.-protestó Sophie sentada en un sillón en la esquina, mientras miraba fijamente a un aterrado Harry.- no sabe controlarla, el no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener el autocontrol que tenemos nosotros.

-Cierto,-Luna estuvo de acuerdo.- además la situación es bastante delicada… -miró de reojo a su esposo.

Harry se removió incómodo.

-¿Por qué no lo entrenas tu?-preguntó abriendo la boca por primera vez en lo que iba de la charla.- Tu eres un vampiro y aún así estás aquí, con nosotros sin necesidad de pociones o algo así…

Sophie estuvo en medio segundo delante de Severus y lo miraba suplicante.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-le preguntó ilusionada.- dijiste que si ellos lo sugerían lo pensarías…-se puso a saltar hiperactivamente alrededor de él.- ¡Por favor, Severus! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Severus rodó los ojos y la detuvo por los hombros.

-Dije que lo pensaría, no que lo aceptaría.-dijo con burla.- tu eres el ser mágico más descontrolado del universo, odias las reglas, mientes, jamás en tu vida estuviste en contacto con niños, odias que te ordenen cosas…

-¡Lo se, Seve, pero seré bueeeena!-insistió.- Harry lo sugirió, además.

-Potter tiene dieciséis años.-le cortó el director con firmeza.

-Pero es mi hijo, y lo he entendido… Puede que aún no me haya acostumbrado, pero un hijo es un hijo.-dijo el muchacho algo picado.- y lo que no quiero es que mi hijo se convierta en un nuevo Voldemort.

Luna lo miró sonriendo tristemente.

-Harry está en lo cierto… sigue siendo su hijo…-le tomó la mano y la apretó.- y estoy de acuerdo con que Sophie le enseñe a controlarse…-soltó la mano de su esposo y la posó inconscientemente en su vientre.- no quiero perder otro hijo…

Harry observó la protectora mano de Luna y sintió que algo se removió en su interior.

-¿Y Albus?-inquirió doblemente preocupado.- ¿El está bien?

Sophie frunció un poco el ceño, como recordando.

-Nunca está demás enseñarle a él, y también a Scorpius.-dijo resuelta.- de eso me gustaría hablar con Draco y su esposa… ¿Crees que podamos enviarles una lechuza, Severus?-miró al director quien asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza, se disculpó y salió de su oficina, con la vampiro siguiéndole como una sombra, dejando a los Potter solos.

-L-luna… tu estás… tu estás mejor, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Harry con todo el cuidado del mundo.

La rubia rodó sus ojos y se puso de pié, contemplando por una de las ventanas de la enorme oficina, el bosque prohibido.

-No lo sé…-susurró.

-Como comes…-murmuró Draco mirando disimuladamente a Hermione tragarse su sexta rosquilla.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy angustiada, Draco, lo último que me quería poner a pensar es que nuestros hijo y sobrino pueden tener los niveles de magia negra elevados, y que, de hecho, nuestro ahijado los tiene.-le respondió sin molestarse por tragar.- además, deberías probarlas, están ricas…-le pasó una de chocolate, rellena con crema que, claramente tentó a Draco.- es tu favorita…

El rubio resopló y mordió la rosquilla que ella le ofrecía, y en un segundo supo que ella estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Esto es un manjar, Malfoy!-dijo tomando otra rosquilla de la caja.- ¿Qué elfo prepara esto?

Ella sonrió.

-La compré en una tienda de donuts, Draco…-le respondió.- es una tienda muggle…

El la miró perplejo, pero luego asintió.

-Son una delicia.-admitió.- ¿Tienes otra comida muggle que me guste?

La mujer sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y asintió felizmente dispuesta a ayudarlo a recordar por medio de sabores.

-Ven.-entraron a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador de doble puerta y comenzó a sacar pasteles de frutas, chocolate, helado, cerezas con chocolate, vino blanco dulce y tortitas de avena.- en nuestra boda tu quisiste que la torta sea de chocolate, con crema y con trozos de frutillas y cerezas…-cortó una porción de el pastel y lo puso en un platillo y con un tenedor de plata, le dio aquel manjar en su boca.- ¿Delicioso?

El la miró, la contempló, bañada con la luz de la Luna, con aquel camisón banco que dejaba al descubierto mucha piel, y esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón tropezase en varios latidos.

-Deliciosa… -soltó en un murmullo ronco.

Hermione, por dentro, sintió una terrible felicidad, y sobre todo, ganas de él, de tenerlo a su merced, de que la besara y pertenecerle en su cama, en su cuarto o en aquella cocina, hasta perder la cordura. Pero se contuvo. Siempre supo que con su esposo, las cosas no se debían forzar.

-Este es tu vino favorito, prueba…-le sirvió un sorbo de vino en una copa y el la bebió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, casi hipnotizándola.

-Dulce…-calificó el.- yo me preguntaba…-se acercó a ella.- cómo es que sabrán tus labios…

Ella sintió una especie de deja vù y sonrió como tonta, como aquella primera vez, bajando la vista, avergonzada.

-¿Cómo crees tu que sabrían los labios de una sangre sucia?-preguntó respirando agitadamente, al sentir que se le acercaba cada vez más.

-No se cómo sabrán tales labios…-murmuró él levantando su mano y pasando su pulgar por aquella carnosa boca.- pero desearía saber a qué saben los tuyos…

-Pruébalos, entonces…-le retó ella.

El sonrió de lado.

-No se si deba…-respondió con naturalidad, rápido, como si estuviese pronunciando un parlamento ya estudiado.

-Cobarde…-se burló su esposa en respuesta.- temes que te hagas adicto al sabor…

El rió entredientes.

-Me atrapaste, Granger…-dijo sin pensar.- pero… soy un hombre…. Bastante dado a querer saber las cosas…

-Curioso.-le interrumpió ella.

-Eso es un calificativo poco… maduro y masculino, los niños son curiosos, yo solo tengo sed de conocimiento.-le corrigió sin borrar su sonrisa.- quiero, de veras quiero saber… probar el sabor de tus labios…

-¿Quieres que te amenace así lo haces?-le espetó ella divertida y emocionada. Ya casi podía sentir su aliento en su boca.

-No funcionaría.-le aseguró el.- solo hace falta…-y ella lo supo en ese instante, solo alzó la vista y lo miró profundamente.

Y el éxtasi lo llenó.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y unió, en un segundo, sus bocas, primero, lento, explorando con su lengua sus labios que sabían a frutas y chocolate, comprobando la textura, la temperatura, suavemente, mientras que ella esperaba ansiosamente que aquel roce, se intensifique.

La mano de ella, metiéndose dentro de la camisa de su pijama, lo hicieron gemir por lo bajo, y, finalmente, ella tuvo lo que quiso. La lengua de él, chocó sus dientes, buscando algún lugar por el cual ingresar, como un desesperado adicto en busca de su droga. Cuando su lengua entró en aquella deliciosa boca, y ella lo buscó con la suya, supo que allí había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Supo que estaba a solo un paso de enamorarse de aquella rata de biblioteca, sexy y provocadora. De la madre de su hijo y esposa.

Talula: ¿Me parece a mi o me da la impresión de que cortamos un parlamento espectacular en un momento poco indicado?

Prongs: Nah, has de estar equivocada, Lula, yo no he leído ninguna queja por ello…

Padfoot: yo creo que si… es más, hay varias… y las que vamos a recibir hoy…

Talula: Bien, aquí el primer de cientos de Dramiones! Amé cada segundo que tardé en escribir ese pequeño, pequeñísimo pasaje!

Prongs: y suspiró cada segundo que estuvo escribiendo, mientras Padfoot, Mooney y yo escribíamos el flash back de Ginny para el próximo capítulo.

Padfoot: creo que es hora de comprobar si mis protegos funcionan, porque me da la impresión de que a Talula le van a caer una o dos maldiciones…

Talula: recuerden que las maldiciones imperdonables son imperdonables… por favor… Ilovegiraffes56, por favor, ponte de mi lado… y tu también Varne! Y Sailor! Por favor, chicas!

Prongs: además, si ella muere o resulta herida, no tendrán escenas románticas hasta que se componga o hasta que la revivamos con alquimia, lo que podría tardar muuuuuuchos años, aún si le pedimos ayuda a Saeta…

Padfoot: con la seguridad de que desean más dramiones, lunarrys, Jarius (el nombre que le dimos a la relación de Sirius/Jamie) y mucho más… Nos despedimos y creo que les podemos dar la espalda sin temor a quedarnos sin cabello… o trasero… el mío es perfecto así que, por las dudas…

Prongs: ¡Larga vida a los merodeadores!

P.D: LEMMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y NO SERÁ DE DRACO Y HERMIONE, COMO VEN, CON ELLOS VAMOS PASO A PASO… Estáis advertidos!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

(con música clásica de fondo, algo así como las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi…)

Si Harry Potter nuestro fuera,

Estaríamos afuera,

Volando los aires, con un jet privado…

y con patitos en la bañera.

Si a J. K. Rowling esta obra no le perteneciera,

Volaríamos alto hasta perdernos en las laderas…

Tendríamos tantos autos, que a un país entero,

Pasearíamos sin quejas ni problemas…

(Cada vez mejores en Disclaimers…. Esperamos que piensen lo mismo de la historia)

Antes que nada, démosle la bienvenida a Mooney, que se recuperó favorablemente de sus dolencias, y hoy está aquí, junto a nosotros, listo para vivir esta enorme aventura de escritores que emprendemos junto a todos ustedes cada capítulo.

Muchas gracias por comentar, por sus favoritos y alertas. A cada uno de ellos los atesoramos en el alma, y en nuestro perfil porque así sabemos quienes son… y ahora si, leamos juntos.

Este Capítulo comienza algo triste, pero termina con un moñito de oro, que no se querrán perder… sinceramente disfrutamos mucho escribiéndolo, y más inspirados estuvimos por su respuesta al chap anterior, por lo que, en cuanto volvamos de vacaciones, nos sentaremos a responder reviews… que son vaaaaaarios….

Estamos buscando una beta, también, para corregir los errores de ortografía y de gramática… si alguno se ofrece, con mucho gusto le pasaremos el próximo chap por mail… eso si, discreción total.

Y como recomendación para este capitulo, les pedimos que en cuanto pasemos el Famoso Lemmon, pongan U+Ur Hand, de Pink… es una canción que ilustra claramente lo que sentirán los personajes y la venganza femenina al ataque… recomendación para la vida: No se metan con dos embarazadas.

Y NO, No es un lemmon de Ginny/Harry… ¿Por qué nos toman? No habrá, al menos escrito, un lemmon de esos dos… siquiera escribir un beso entre ellos nos daría repulsión…. Así que, queda claro: ODIAMOS A GINNY! NO LEAN SI SON SUS FANS! NO QUEREMOS RECLAMOS.

Venga la música!

Capítulo 15: De deseos carnales, ganas inauditas, gonadotrofina coriónica, situaciones incómodas, asquerosos planes y El Plan. Parte I.

_Muy al sur de Escocia, totalmente escondida de ojos mágicos y muggles, se alzaba imperiosamente en medio de un enorme lago, un castillo imponente, negro, erosionado por el mar y los vientos, desgastado en sus puertas y ventanas, siniestro y oscuro… salvo por una tenue luz que salía al exterior por una pequeña ventana. _

_Marchando ya hacia los sótanos, antes contenedores de alimentos y víveres, en una pequeña sala de reunión, al menos, treinta mortífagos discutían airadamente el próximo paso a seguir._

_El líder, los observaba con aburrimiento, y esperaba a que dejasen de gritar para poder al fin, decirles que las cosas se harían a su antojo. _

_-Señor Carrow, el espía ha llegado.-anunció un guardián, o mejor dicho, Gregory Goyle, provocando un silencio sepulcral en todo el recinto. _

_-Dile que pase, pero, quítale su varita, y escóltala.-ordenó Carrow sonriendo sádicamente. Unos segundos más tarde, ya en la enorme puerta doble del sótano, una menuda figura encapuchada se dibujaba con la tenue luz de las velas encantadas, hasta que se pudo ver por debajo de la tela de la cabeza, una piel mortecina y unos ojos azules, que brillaban de odio y rencor.- oh, finalmente, Weasley.-sonrió el líder. _

_La capucha fue corrida y una mata de cabello lacio y pelirrojo deslumbró a la audiencia. _

_-¡¿Ella es tu espía? ¿¡Una pobretona Weasley!-exclamó uno, provocando carcajadas en el resto, salvo en Carrow y su tío, quienes siguieron mirando fijamente a la recién llegada._

_-Pues tengo más información de la que tu trajiste la última vez, Aston.-dijo con fiero orgullo la pelirroja.- además, se me puede considerar fuera de esa asquerosa familia que me traicionó…_

_Carrow chasqueó su lengua._

_-No dejes que el tema del corazón roto nuble tu juicio Weasley, después de todo, si nos salen bien las cosas, tu podrás quedarte con Potter…-dijo tentándola._

_Pero la más joven de los Weasley apretó los dientes._

_-El me traicionó, con mi mejor amiga, el me abandonó como un trapo para dejarme por una como ella…-gruñó.- lo quiero muerto._

_El jefe sonrió satisfecho._

_-Debes probarnos tu lealtad, Weasley, después de Snape, nos hemos vuelto bastante severos con los traidores…-miró de reojo la enorme piedra a su costado, con enormes machas de sangre… algunas de ellas muy recientes. _

_-Holly Valley.-dijo sin titubear.- Los Potter y sus amiguitos se hayan vacacionando allí… la casa está justo junto a una tienda de pasteles, en la calle Fresnos, 431 de la calle Fresnos, esta protegida por un fidelius, y todos los de la orden sabemos la ubicación…_

_-Sospecharán de ti.-murmuró el Carrow mayor._

_La mujer se encogió de hombros._

_-Yo me las arreglo solita.-declaró.- ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a mi casa a hacer mis maletas…_

_Carrow hizo una reverencia y en cuanto la vio salir llamó a los guardias._

_-ustedes vienen conmigo a Holly Valley…-señaló al grupo de magos más fuertes.- ustedes vigilen a Weasley-se puso de pié y caminó hacia la salida, con su equipo siguiéndole.- ya saben, atrapen a la señora Potter y la traen para enseñarle la lección… la última lección de su vida…_

…o0o…

Su silueta se volvió un borrón en la oscuridad. El viento suave que dejaba a su paso era lo único que la delataba. Sus iris, ahora rojos, enfocaban nada más que comida, su alimento. La sangre. El bosque prohibido, ciertamente, no era el mejor lugar para cazar, pero no le quedaba de otra. No podía moverse hacia los bosques de Francia cada semana para cazar algún desprevenido ciervo o lo que sea que se le cruce allí. En Escocia tenía asuntos más apremiantes que su cena.

La verdad es que eran asuntos casi centrales en su vida. Primero estaba el tema de la poción Luminos que debía de fabricar con Severus todas las noches, entregando en cada sesión, un poco de su magia blanca y esto haciendo que se tuviera que alimentar con sangre, más frecuentemente y se veía claramente más alterada. No quería imaginar cómo sería en las noches de Luna Nueva. Tendría que crear algún tipo de conjuro con Severus para que nadie salga herido en esos días.

Vió un alce cerca, y siguió sus instintos. No pasó más de un segundo y ya tenía hincado los dientes en el cuello del animal y bebía de el con ímpetu. Al terminar se deshizo del cuerpo y se hizo con otro más.

Ya llena y satisfecha, caminó tranquilamente hacia el castillo, planeando darse un baño y tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Lo que no planeó, fue que en medio de aquel bosque oscuro, la oscura, pero definida silueta de un enorme perro negro, se cruzara en su camino.

Solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Canuto.-soltó, mitad impresionada, mitad llena de alegría. El solo ver la forma animaga del amor de su vida, hizo que aquellas sensaciones que sentía marchitas, florecer en todo su esplendor. Porque con ese perro no solo vinieron sentimientos cálidos de amor, sino también recuerdos, recuerdos que llenaban su alama. Momentos junto a su amado hermano, de las veces que ella y Lily habían asistido en el campo de batalla a los merodeadores, tomando también, sus formas animagas. Una cierva y una perra blanca.

Sabía que no volvería a ver a Asta Roja, pero lo que también sabía, era que tampoco Huesos volvería sin ella.

La voz humana de Sirius Black humano la hizo roer la superficie de la realidad casi salvajemente.

-¿Disculpa?-inquirió demandante y nervioso.- ¿Cómo tu conoces mi nombre?

Ella tembló.

-S-solo… solo lo se…-tartamudeó.

Sirius apretó los dientes y se le plantó al frente, cuan alto era.

-Estoy cansado de tus idioteces, de tus excusas y misterios…-bramó con furia.- ¡Si no me dices quien eres, juro por la memoria de mi mejor amigo que sabré lo que ocultas, así huyas a tu cripta otra vez!-la furia contenida se evaporó en un segundo al ver el rostro desencajado de dolor de la vampiro, que parecía temerle… en realidad, parecía aterrada.

-MI historia…-dijo ella en un susurro roto.- mi historia está borrada… está lejos de la mente de todos… ella está solo en mi cabeza y no veo la razón por la cual deba decirte quien soy realmente.

-¡Debí imaginarlo!-saltó el animago con una risa sarcástica.- ¡Sophie Bullstroke! Ese ridículo nombre no es el verdadero, ¿No es cierto?-ella no se atrevió a responder nada.- por eso no estás en ningún registro…

Ella le miró entre picada y halagada.

-¿Estás investigándome, Sirius?-le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Qué, tu mujer humana no es lo suficiente para ti y deseas volver a tus conquistas?-escupió sin filtro. El la miró anonadado, y algo sonrojado. Si bien esa no era la verdad completa, podía reconocer que esa joven o mujer, lo que sea, que tenía en frente reavivaba una llama en su alma, como si al fin hubiese encontrado las respuestas a muchas interrogantes.- Oh… pero… ¡Por Merlín!-ella soltó una carcajada de felicidad, aunque la disfrazo con un gesto burlón.- ¡Te gusto!-no era un pregunta. Era la constatación de un hecho. Y un hecho es completamente factible porque la prueba era el rostro asombrado de él, casi… culpable.- No lo veía en ti, Black, deseas a un tipa que apenas conoces, teniendo espo…-no pudo terminar, porque Sirius la acercó a el por la cintura, atrapando su nuca con la otra mano, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

-Te deseo.-dijo con voz ronca. Jamie se estremeció. Los ojos grises nublados por la lujuria la hicieron sentirse encendida en menos de medio segundo.- te deseo ahora.

La pasión, la necesidad de saciarse de aquel hombre, de su hombre, la hicieron querer mandar todo por la borda. Quería al fin darle ese beso, ese beso que terminaría el hechizo que obraba en las mentes de los que habían sido embrujados por su obliviate.

Hasta que una imagen surgió en su mente.

Su hijo, su pequeño bebé, dormitando en sus brazos, esa noche asquerosa en la que ella había tenido que huir.

_-Debo irme, mi amor, pero mamá volverá…-le susurró al bebé de ojos grises, que al parecer, presentía lo que sucedería en unos segundos.- mamá te ama, Draco, y tu padre también, los dos te amamos con toda el alma…-besó sus cabellos de la cabeza y se estremeció al escuchar el trueno que resonó a lo lejos. Miró el reloj soltó un sonido lastimero, al ver que ya debía irse, que debía esconderse por el bien de su familia, que debía proteger a su hijo y a su prometido. _

_Prometido._

_En un mes se habrían casado… de no ser por su estupidez, de no ser ella la idiota de siempre, de no haber sido engañada. _

_-¡Jamie!-la voz de Sirius recorrió cada planta de la casa, y se hundió en el pecho de la bruja.- ¡Draco! _

_El bebé despertó completamente y buscó a su papá con la mirada, desesperado. _

_-¡Papi!-chilló el niño al verlo en el rellano de la puerta de su cuarto.- ¡mami, mami! ¡Papi!-estiró los brazos hacia el animago, y la joven lo dejó ir, para girarse y contemplar por última vez aquella hermosa estampa que venía contemplando desde hace un año._

_-¿Jamie, amor?-inquirió el mirándola con esos ojos grises tan profundos que tanto amaba. _

_-Te amo, Sirius, te amo con toda mi alma.- si es que queda algo de ella…- lo siento.- tomó al bebé de sus brazos y acto seguido, lo desmayó.- ven, Draco, irás a un lugar seguro… allí nadie te lastimará.-abrazó al bebé que lloraba desconsolado, apretando sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello._

_-Ya puede irse, señorita Potter.-la voz fría de Snape le llegó desde la puerta del cuarto.- el profesor Dumbledore y yo nos encargaremos de Black y el resto.- La mujer asintió y con torpeza, y debido a la fuerza que aplicaba el niño, se lo pasó a Severus, en quien, por obligación, debería confiar.- la base de tu hechizo parece perfecta, Potter, esto funcionará._

_Ella asintió mirando a su bebé que la miraba con temor y tristeza._

_-Te amo, Draco, te amo mucho…._

Y como si Sirius tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, saltó tres metros hacia atrás, en el aire, chocando su espalda contra un árbol viejo y con raíces enormes.

-T-tu…-le miró asustada.- n-no lo vuelvas a intentar… ¡No me lo hagas hacer!

El se acercó a ella y la miró con fiereza.

-¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu cabeza!-le espetó con rabia. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, suavemente y besó su frente y sus mejillas, su nariz y su mandíbula, el no hizo otra cosa que dejar hacerse, rendido a la llama de un extraño sentimiento que crecía-¿O revivía?-, en su corazón.- dime…-susurró ahora el, tomando su rostro.

Ella soltó un suspiro triste y agachó la cabeza.

-Me odiarás… y yo no quiero eso…- y sin darle a tiempo a agregar nada, se abalanzó sobre el y enterró su rostro en el pecho fuerte y masculino de él, y lo abrazó con fuerza.- no quiero que me odies…-sollozó.

Sirirus la apretó fuerte contra si, sintiéndose bienvenido, sintiendo una especie de Deja vù.

-No puedo odiarte…. Juro que no puedo…-susurró el animago con pena y confusión.

…o0o…

_Los señores Potter se encontraban dentro de la casa, en la cocina, haciendo el lavado de la vajilla, espiando a los gemelos de casi doce años, que estaban fuera con Sirius, Polaris y las gemelas de ellos, tres años mayores que sus niños. _

_Habían estado jugando con Perro Fu, un cachorro de Pug, toda la tarde, persiguiéndolo con pistolas de agua o, en el caso de James, de balas de pintura, Sirius gritando una que otra barbaridad cuando alguna bala le daba, Albus escuchando alguna nueva lección que les contaba Polaris, o simplemente, charlando con Sissy y Rocky. _

_-Esta noche dormirán como angelitos…-dijo Luna distraída, pasando la esponja por el mismo plato desde hacía diez minutos._

_Harry soltó una risita, y desde detrás de ella, tomó las manos de su esposa, y la ayudó a fregar el traste. _

_-Pues es la única forma en la que James podría verse como un angelito…-susurró al oído de su esposa, provocándole escalofríos.- y mi pequeño Albus, si lo es…_

_-Cierto, en eso salió a mi…-murmuró la rubia sonriendo._

_-Pero me ama más a mi…-jugó con ella su esposo._

_Ella rió._

_-En tus sueños.-rió._

_-¿Qué soñabas anoche, mi amor?-preguntó el cambiando de tema por completo. Ella no respondió sino que se sonrojó.- oh, cariño…. Soñaste otra vez conmigo, ¿Cierto?_

_Ella inspiró para poder controlarse, pero el idiota detrás de ella, no ayudaba en esa tarea._

_-Potter, hay niños, cuatro, para variar y están tu padre…-protestó cuando el comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente.- Harry…_

_-¿No puedo besar a mi esposa?-preguntó mordiéndole y haciéndola respingar, logrando que ese plato, que estaba brillando como un espejo, saltas e a la espuma, y los salpicase a ambos. _

_-Sabes que si no te detienes ahora…-la rubia dejó la frase en el aire, sabía que no se detendría, sobretodo porque la noche anterior, los niños los habían interrumpido por una tonta discusión de cual era la mejor casa, si Gryffindor o Ravenclaw._

_Harry giró a su esposa, cerró el grifo, la alzó en un hombro, y antes de ir a la habitación matrimonial, tomó su varita, y en el pomo exterior de la puerta que daba al patio, hizo aparecer una corbata con los colores de Gryffindor. _

_Miró por la ventana a Sirius que sonreía pícaramente al recordar para que era esa señal, por lo que, ignorando las protestas de su rubia esposa, subió las escaleras, y cuando estuvieron en el cuarto, la besó con salvajismo, pasando su lengua por todo lo que tenía al alcance, mientras que ella gemía y, cada tanto, hacía movimientos con su pelvis contra la de él, en un deliciosa fricción._

_-Suerte que lleves una falda…-dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca del deseo, quitándole las bragas a la rubia, quien a su vez, le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones de lino a él, y metía la mano dentro de sus boxers, para liberarlo._

_El contacto hizo que el ojiverde soltase un gemido que ahogó contra su boca, besándola con demasiado candor, con mucho amor y deseo. _

_-Si quieres hacerlo, Potter, hazlo ahora…-jadeó la rubia, acariciando su virilidad. Harry sonrió guasonamente, y sin avisar, comenzó a jugar con la intimidad de aquella mujer que había robado su corazón.- Ha- ha- rry…-balbuceaba sin dejar de acariciarlo a él, con sus manos blancas y cálidas, para nada tímidas como lo habían sido desde un comienzo.- ahora…-se sentía cerca, pero a ella no le gustaba llegar así, y Harry lo sabía muy bien, por ello, el pelinegro la sentó en la repisa del tocador, separó sus rodillas y se acomodó entremedio de sus piernas._

_Y como la primera vez, unos segundos antes de que el se hundiese en ella, la miró con su mirada verde brillante de lujuria, deseo, amor… _

_-Te amo, Luna…-musitó, y acto seguido, entró en ella de una sola embestida, provocando sendos gemidos en ambos.- Perfecta…-siempre cálida y estrecha, siempre solícita… no podría haber una mujer mejor que Luna y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. _

_Luna se separó de él y se quitó su blusa, y le quitó la suya a él, para besarlo, morderlo y acariciarlo cuanto podía, mientras el llevaba un ritmo estable por la zona pélvica, y sus caderas chocaban unas contra otras, el embistiendo, ella amortiguando._

_-Más duro…-fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que el, acelerase el paso, y con un movimiento de su mano, deshizo el sostén rojo del cuerpo de su esposa, para reclamar con sus labios, sus pezones duros, dulces y perfectos.- ¡Harry!-gimió ella.- ¡Oh, Merlín, no te detengas!-le suplicó entregándose completamente a las sensaciones._

_-No… planeo…. Hacerlo…-fue todo lo que pudo decir el antes de volver a sus pezones, morderlos, acariciarlos, lamerlos, succionarlo, volviéndola completamente loca. _

_Y hubo un momento en que todo se aceleró más y de pronto, ambos lo sintieron, el nudo que se les había formado en el vientre, se deshizo en cada partícula de su cuerpo, de una forma increíble, llevándolos hacia el cielo y dejándolos caer en picada, llenos de éxtasis. _

_Ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar como el nombre del otro resonó en la casa, mucho menos que había sido escuchado en el parque._

_Jadeando, sudando levemente, se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, azul fundido en verde._

_Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ella, que el se apresuró a limpiar. Sabía lo que vendría ahora, y lo estaba esperando con ansias._

_-Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, Harry Potter…-le besó suavemente.-no sabes lo llena que me siento contigo y con nuestros hijos…_

_Harry la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que alguien podría arrebatársela de un segundo para otro._

_-Y tu me has hecho lo que soy, Luna.-acarició su rostro.- nadie en el mundo, puede ser tan feliz como lo soy con nuestra familia… toda ella… Gracias, amor…-la besó con suavidad, y, luego de unos segundos, se separaron para vestirse y mostrarse presentables allí abajo._

_Luna se detuvo en su tarea de ponerse las bragas y miró a su esposo con fingido desinterés._

_-No nos protegimos…-dijo como si nada._

_Harry la miró algo confundido._

_-Tu tomas la poción anticonceptiva, amor…-dijo con un tono que sonaba nervioso. El rostro de Luna se tornó culpable.- Dime que lo estás haciendo…_

_Ella bajó la vista._

_-Ciertamente… no…-susurró como niñita regañada.- pero, es que justo el día que tenía que tomarla, salimos a una misión en Nueva York, y no tuve tiempo, lo olvidé… y este mes…_

_-Este mes podrías quedar embarazada en cualquier momento…-casi gruñó el. _

_Luna tomó una amplia respiración, prometiendo no cabrearse ni llorar._

_-Tenemos dos hijos, Harry.-dijo con voz seca.- no uno, sino dos, y lo que sucedió con Polly no fue más que una tragedia, siempre la llevaremos en el corazón, pero no por eso, debemos temer en cada embarazo de que me rapten y que me maten._

_-Ya mataron a Polly… no mataron a los niños de casualidad… ¡¿Crees que no lo intentarán nuevamente!-gritó con furia él._

_Luna lo enfrentó._

_-Tu estás con nosotros, Draco, y toda la orden, sabemos quien es la traidora y no hay peligro…-comenzó ella, pero el la cortó con un gemido de frustración._

_-No ahora, pero… ¡¿Quién sabe lo que intentarán dentro de unos meses?-inquirió ahora absolutamente abrumado.- Luna… si te pierdo otra vez… si te pierdo…_

_La rubia se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_-Estoy aquí, mi amor, y mientras tu me quieras, nada ni nadie me moverá de tu lado….-le consoló.- seremos los niños, tu y yo… somos una familia, mor, y no nos perderás…_

_-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó el casi con miedo, con un tono casi infantil._

_-Lo prometo._

…o0o…

-Hermione… es como dijo el gran filósofo Mick Jagger, "No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres…."-dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a devorar un pote de dos litros de helado de frutilla.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tu de música muggle?-preguntó la castaña algo impresionada.- ¿O de Mick Jagger?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que escuché "Start me up" de los Rolling Stones….-respondió con simpleza.- pero, no te me vayas por la tangente… ¿Qué hizo después?

-¿Después de darme el beso más caliente que me han dado en un mes?-preguntó retóricamente la señora Malfoy.- Pues se me quedó viendo como diez minutos, con flor de erección y luego, como todo un idiota, pasó la lengua por mis labios y me dijo "Te había quedado chocolate"... ¡Es tan frustrante!-se quejó.

Luna, ciertamente, estaba en los mismos aprietos de su amiga. De tener sexo salvaje (amorosamente hablando) todos los días, e incluso más de tres veces al día, a no tener contacto con el que se supone era su esposo, podría ser bastante… frustrante (aunque, el calificativo le quedaba chico). Aunque, a diferencia de su amiga, Harry al menos dormía en la misma cama… lejos… en una esquina… abrazado a una almohada, soñando con Ginny…

-Si, tienes razón, es frustrante.-dijo secamente la soñadora de Ravenclaw con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

-Por eso nosotras tenemos la solución…-dos voces sonaron desde la entrada del salón, y las mujeres alzaron la vista del tarro de helado para ver a Sissy y a Rocky entrar con varias bolsas de compras en sus manos.-Hola…-saludaron a la vez con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Hola, niñas, ¿Qué tal están?-les preguntó Hermione mientras Luna analizaba minuciosamente a las niñas.

-¿Qué planean?-les preguntó la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sissy, sin una gota de pudor, sacó el contenido de una de las bolsas rosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, chicas…-sonrió levantando y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Luna y Hermione no vieron más que un puñado de seda y encaje.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?-preguntó la castaña algo impresionada, aunque, por dentro, quería salir corriendo.

-Es un Baby doll.-aclaró Rocky a Luna que parecía no entender nada.- es una ropita sexy que debes ponerse esta noche… y todas las noches…

-Así probarán los límites de sus queridos esposos.-agregó Siena pasándole, al menos, diez bolsas a cada una.

-Y estos son los vestidos para la cena de Hogwarts.-Rachel les pasó dos enormes cajas con una caja de zapatos encima y lo que parecía ser la pequeña caja de alguna joya.

Las dos embarazadas, emocionadas, abrieron primero las bolsas… y no vieron nada más que encaje…. Seda… y más encaje… ah, y ropa interior comestible.

Ya rojas como el cabello de Ron, precedieron a abrir las cajas de los vestidos. Luna se encontró con un hermoso vestido azul Francia, con zapatos a tono y un collar de plata azul, zafiros y lapislázuli.

El vestido de Hermione era dorado, lo que, ciertamente, resaltaría su piel tostada por el sol, y sus ojos avellana. Los zapatos eran del mismo color, y la joya, era una magnífica pieza de topacio y oro, perfectamente acorde al resto del atuendo.

-¿Sabe Sirius de esto?-preguntó Hermione acariciando la seda deliciosa del vestido.

Sissy miró de reojo a Rocky, quien asintió.

-Siena le dijo…-respondió Rachel.

Sissy tragó saliva, pero al parecer, nadie se dio por aludido.

-Veremos los efectos de la famosa psique masculina en la temporada de "Bolas azules"-les explicó Sissy como si estuviese diciendo un plan en una guerra.-esta noche, se ponen esto, y hacen su magia…

-Estoy segura de que, a los dieciséis, los chicos están en la flor de la edad para estas provocaciones…-siguió Rocky.- así que… ¿Se unen?

Las dos mujeres se miraron y como si hablaran telepáticamente, asintieron a la vez.

-¿Cómo me pongo esto?-solo preguntó Luna sacando un mini vestido azul.

…o0o…

-Soy un matambre…-se quejó Hermione viéndose de costado en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto.- estoy enorme…-pasó su mano por la pancita que apneas comenzaba a notarse... bueno, ya se notaba bastante…-malditas calorías…-gruñó. Aunque, amaba que su trasero y que sus pechos se vieran más grandes por el embarazo, se sentía extraña usando aquella ropa. Nunca había tenido que seducir a su esposo, el la amaba y se excitaba solo con besar su mandíbula.

Pero debía hacerlo. Debía intentar, además, el vestidito torneaba su piernas de fomra fantástica, y a sus treinta y tres años, se sentía atractiva, ya no esa niñita insegura de si misma, sino todo una mujer, una madre, esposa… y, según su esposo, una fiera en la cama.

Con toda la valentía Gryffindor que pudo juntar, salió de su cuarto temporal y caminó hacia su cuarto matrimonial, en donde Draco se había encerrado después de la cena.

Justo antes de tocar la puerta, tomó una amplia respiración.

-¿Quién?-Hermione sonrió ante el tono molesto y frustrado de él, ese que justamente llevaba cuando estaba… sediento de sexo… había sucedido un par de veces, sobretodo cuarenta y cinco tortuosos días de puerperio luego del parto complicado de Scorpius. Esos días no había lama que lo soporte, hasta Harry sugirió traerle un dementor de amigo para que compartieran chismes.

Reprimiendo una risita, abrió un poco la puerta y asomó solo su cabeza.

-Vine a buscar mis burbujas de baño de fresas y algunas batas de satén.-informó sonriendo inocentemente.

El vió algo extraño en sus ojos, pero aún así, asintió y ella pasó… y el se quedó helado.

-Por el amor de Merlín…-dijo con voz quebrada. Era Granger… no, mejor dicho, era Hermione Malfoy con todas y cada una de las letras, mayúsculas y signos de admiración… era… era ¡Hermione Malfoy! ¡Y qué Hermione! Levaba puesto el vestido más provocador que había visto jamás… y no que hubiese visto pocos!- vestido… seda… encaje… trasero… piernas…-mascullaba sin dejar de mirarla revolver en el clóset de las toallas con una pierna firme y la otra levantada hacia atrás, agachada, revolviendo el cajón de abajo… si, el de abajo…

-¿No viste mi bata rosa, Draco? Estaba aquí, lo juro…-preguntó aparentemente ajena a la carpa que se formaba en los pantalones de su marido. Y por ese desconocimiento, se agachó un poco más provocando que el rubio soltara un gemido casi de dolor.

_… tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal… _se repetía como un mantra. Pero el solo imaginar un animal carnívoro comiendo trigo, el problema volvió y con más fuerzas, porque, de repente, en su mente se dibujaron las curvas de su esposa, y esas piernas… y ese escote…

-No lo se…-dijo en voz bastante finita, sentándose mejor y cubriéndose la entrepierna con el libro que tenía en las manos, para que ella no lo notara.- busca en el baño…-agregó acalorado.

Ella salió de su escondite, y muy a propósito, dio un saltito corto y sonrió brillantemente… excitando más a Draco cuando sus pechos la siguieron en el movimiento y su vestido se levantó y mostró unas bragas de encaje negro… y su monte de venus sin ninguna pisca de bello.

-Oh, claro, en un segundo me voy…-entró al baño, y por fin, Draco pudo levantar el libro para notar una extremadamente dolorosa erección que podría partir una piedra.- ¡Ya la encontré!-escuchó que ella gritaba desde el baño.

-Gracias a Merlín…-murmuró el volviéndose a cubrir y viéndola salir con todo su esplendor del baño con una bata igual a las tresscientas que tenían en el cuarto de toallas de la mansión y una botella de burbujas como la que ella había comprado esta mañana.

-Ok, Gracias, Draco, hasta mañana.-y sin decir más, salió cotoneando las caderas, aunque se detuvo y se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa triunfante.- creo que esta noche solo serán tu y tu manito, cariño…-y salió, y soltó una carcajada al escuchar un gemido de frustración del rubio y un estruendo contra la pared.

-¡DEMONIOS!-fue lo último que escuchó desde el cuarto de él, antes de meterse en el suyo y soltar a reir como condenada.

…o0o…

-Se sube, se baja, se sube, se baja…- Luna se observaba en el espejo, con una sonrisa de una niñita con un juguete nuevo, y se acariciaba su barriguita con cariño por sobre el satén de su vestido azul.- oh, Lily, ya te estás haciendo notar…-le dijo a su bebé.- ¿No es genial, cariño? ¡Hoy haremos que tu papi se le tiñan sus testículos! ¡Y de azul!-soltó otra risita y se dispuso a salir del baño hacia el cuarto, en donde Harry jugaba con un Gameboy desde que ella se había metido a la tina.- ¿Puedes poner una colcha más a la cama? Es que el Huggies enfrió bastante más de lo común las habitaciones, hoy…

Harry, dejó de prestarle atención a su juego y se levantó a agregar otro edredón a su cama, pero justo cuando estaba en la punta de la cama, vió a Luna, y se cayó sentado en el diván que tenían para calzar sus zapatos.- ¿Harry, estás bien?

_Si, perfecto, _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero en vez de eso, asintió sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su esposa, solo cubierto por un trapo de encaje azul, que apenas si tapaba su… no, no tapaba nada.

-¿Y ese… camisón?-pude preguntar, no sin comenzar a sentir algo de tensión en los pantalones de su pijama.

-Ah, me lo regaló Sissy, ¿Te gusta?-pregunto dando una vuelta en su lugar.

Y como el pelinegro estaba invitado a observar, lo hizo con todo el entusiasmo del universo.

Curvas perfectas, piernas largas, piel nacarada y, al parecer suave, pechos… mucho más que generosos… cuello largo y grácil… todo a juego con un rostro delineado por ondas rubios y todo ello, coronado con un par de preciosos ojos azules.. ah, y estaba depilada… depilada TOTALMENTE.

-Es… es… te… te queda… es… completamente… acorde a tu… cuerpo…-balbuceó sin dejar de mirarla ningún segundo, con la erección más dolorosa que jamás hubo tenido.

Luna sonrió y se le puso justo en frente, bien recta para que el pudiera percibir más su pecho, y si, se podía decir que los había percibido… los había percibido perfectamente… aunque, un acercamiento, solo para ver ese pequeño lunar que tenía…

-Harry…-ella se agachó un poco más hacia el y puso una mano en su hombro.- creo que esta noche, serán tu y tu mano…-y sin más, se separó y se metió en la cama sumergida bajo los edredones, dejando a Harry enojado, divertido, y caliente… muy caliente.

…o0o…

Talula: ¿Les gustó?

Padfoot: ciertamente Talula lo iba a dejar en la parte de la charla con las niñas Black, pero tuvo compasión y terminó esta primera parte, justo donde debía…

Mooney: se han portado muy bien con los reviews y les dejamos una recompensa… terminamos cuando debíamos…

Prongs: y no se olviden de escuchar la canción que les dijimos… crea una atmósfera perfecta para el plan de esas cuatro chifladas.

Talula: si no saben lo que significa, busquen la traducción, es una canción muy divertida…

Mooney: y ahora en cuanto a los flashbacks, ¿Qué tal?

Talula: ¿Y el lemmon? ¿Debo seguir con eso o debo dedicarme a criar esponjas marinas en mi bañera?

Padfoot: ciertamente si esto sale mal, es directamente proporcional a lo malo en la vida sexual de nuestra joven Talula…

Prongs: no creo que tenga que quejarse de eso… ahora, al fic nuevamente: comenten, critiquen, envíen crucios, y nosotros les enviamos dementores…

Mooney: ahora, nos despedimos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para descubrir el siguiente paso del plan de las niñas, y una reunión de la orden pre Hogwarts bastante interesante…

Talula: adiós!

¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES Y SALVE GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nada reconocible nos pertenece… tan solo somos cuatro pobres adultos, que deberían de tomar su tiempo en los estudios, nos ponemos a escribir y dejar libre la imaginación.

Nota: Lamentamos realmente la tardanza en este chap. Tenemos una muy buena excusa y tiene que ver con el horrible frío que está azotando el hemisferio norte, que nos ha vuelto locos. Hubo apagones, estábamos incomunicados, sin señal en los celulares o sin cobertura. Esperas eternas en el aeropuerto… ¡Tantas cosas! De veras, lo sentimos mucho.

La verdad es que esperábamos unas cuantas maldiciones para el chap anterior, pero fue genial! La verdad es que estamos bastante fatigados pero ya nos pondremos, aunque tardemos horas, a responder reviews… Muuuuuuuchos reviews, por lo que vemos. .. así que… ¡Que venga la música!

Ah, y seguimos buscando una beta… Por el amor de Zeus! AYUDA! Ooooooh, this is an S.O.S! ¿Hacemos señales de humo o algo? ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!

Ahora, si, VENGA LA MÚSICA!

VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR, ¡BOB ESPONJA!... Nop, otro lapsus…

Capítulo 16: De deseos carnales, ganas inauditas, gonadotrofina coriónica, situaciones incómodas, asquerosos planes y El Plan. Parte II y final...

"No te pregunto quien eres, eso carece de importancia para mi.

No puedes hacer ni ser más que aquello que yo te inculco." (Walt Withman)

_-Este fin de semana, tu espalda quedará como nueva…-comentó Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien terminado.- estoy segura de que no soportarás más estar todas las noches aquí..._

_Draco frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó confundido._

_Ella soltó una risita._

_-Deberías relajarte, si sigues así de tenso, tu espalda se encorvará y te convertirás en un viejo jorobado….-dijo ella esquivando el tema como una buena jugadora de quemados esquivaría una bola rápida. _

_El se giró y la miró._

_-No se puede estar demasiado relajado con un enemigo en la espalda…-dijo en tono falsamente serio._

_-Créeme que si quisiera haberte hecho daño, hubiera puesto elixir de hada en el ungüento, y te hubieran nacido dos lindas alitas…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque soltó una larga carcajada al ver la expresión enojada en el rostro de él, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el también reía con ella, divertido por el giro que había tomado su relación, un mes antes de enemigos asquerosamente odiados, a compañeros… o enfermera/paciente.- creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos compañeros, Malfoy…-dijo ella en un tono bajo, de repente, sin mirar sus ojos grises que, ahora, demostraban desconcierto….. y también algo de ilusión, aunque el volvió a sentarse de espaldas a ella, mientras le pasaba el ungüento. _

_-No lo se… ¿Serías compañero del principal sospechoso de la muerte de Dumbledore?-luego de decir eso, el rubio se mordió la lengua al sentir la tensión de ella. El silencio entre ellos se extendió unos minutos, en los que ella limpiaba con una gasa las heridas más profundas._

_-¿Qué te dieron a cambio?-casi susurró Hermione._

_El, al principio no entendió, pero luego soltó un suspiro, y avergonzado, bajó la vista._

_-Protección a mi familia.-respondió._

_-Pero eso no te hace culpable.-dijo ella casi con desesperación, como si buscara excusas para el.- ese ataque… puede que tu hayas participado en la entrega… pero tu no lo mataste…_

_El se giró a verla a los ojos y sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, mostrándose débil y sentimental frente a él… su peor enemigo. _

_-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-preguntó._

_-Porque no veo culpa en tus ojos… veo dolor, mucho dolor y miedo….-ella puso una mano en su boca antes de que el hablara y se acercó más, sin dejar de mirarlo.- las miradas no solo fueron hechas para ver, Draco…-los ojos de el se ampliaron.- sino también para mostrar… y yo veo, ahora que te conozco, que ya no debo prejuzgar, porqué has sido tan despreciable todos estos años…_

_El sacó la mano de ella con suavidad, y le mostró una sonrisa._

_-No siempre fui malo contigo…-murmuró.- en tercero en pociones t e ayudé de buen grado a hacer la poción revitalizante, en cuarto ese trabajo largo como el código merliniano, de runas…-ella le interrumpió con una sonora carcajada._

_-En quinto el castigo de Umbridge…-y una duda asaltó su mente.- ¿Por qué dejaste la junta inquisidora ese año?-preguntó de repente._

_El bajó la vista, sonrojado. _

_-Éramos injustos… aunque, reconozco que lo disfruté algún tiempo… pero….-se detuvo más rojo que en toda su vida._

_-¿Fue el día en que viste las heridas en la espalda de Harry?-preguntó ella en un susurro roto, recordando las horas enteras que había tenido que cuidar de la espalda de su mejor amigo, soportando las ganas de maldecir a la vieja Umbridge por todo lo que le había hecho, no solo a Harry, sino a todos los niños de la escuela. _

_Draco tomó una amplia respiración y cerró los ojos, dejando fluir todo el arrepentimiento y el dolor que yacía en su alma. _

_-Cuando vi a Potter sufriendo me llegó una epifanía: si el, que era el salvador del mundo mágico sufría por mi culpa… si el moría… nosotros, ya nadie tenía más esperanzas que para morir sin dolor.-rió amargamente.- y mi familia seguiría sometida por unos ideales que abandonamos hace años…_

_Ella pareció sorprendida._

_-¿Abandonaron los ideales? ¿No crees aún que los "sangre sucias" debería morir?-preguntó casi con diversión. _

_El la miró directamente a los ojos, de forma profunda, mostrándole todos los secretos de aquellas orbes grises… abriendo su alma. _

_-Creo que tienen lo suyo.-fue su respuesta._

…_o0o…_

El bosque prohibido era un lugar ciertamente prohibido expresamente para seres que no fueran unicornios, centauros, gigantes, acromántulas, duendes, elfos y todos esos bicheríos que podría llegar a ser una amenaza para el ser humano.

Pero, ciertamente, para algunas personas, la palabra "prohibido", no decía nada. Al principio fueron Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, aún sin la aprobación de Rowena, que creía que era mejor quedarse a estudiar, o con el temor por las acromántulas de Helga, los primeros rompe-reglas de Hogwarts, que salían a explorar cada recóndito lugar del misterioso bosque.

Pasaron los años, y cuatro chicos se arriesgaron a meterse entre el frondoso paisaje, convertidos en animales. Los siguientes en arriesgarse, fueron tres Gryffindors, valientes y testarudos como nadie. Y como siempre, desde el principio, los primeros exploradores, las generaciones les siguieron y la tercera generación de Hogwarts, se hundía a jugar en aquellos terrenos como si fuese el lugar más conocido del mundo.

Pero justo en aquellos momentos, en los cuales la luna se desperezaba y comenzaba a dar paso al cuarto creciente, dos personas sentadas, disfrutaban de un tiempo arrullados por el susurro del viento en las hojas, susurro interrumpido por recurrentes risas y gritos de diversión.

-Ahora te toca a ti…-dijo Sirius intentando no reír por el rostro frustrado de Sophie que miraba el tablero de ajedrez como si fuese una nota subliminal.

-Te estoy escuchando, Sirius…-gruñó ella, moviendo su caballo, y comiendo su alfil, para luego darse cuenta de que el movía su reina y comía su caballo como si nada.- dices algo y te cuelgo de cabeza de algún árbol como brochet de perro para acromántula.

El animago mordió sus labios, reprimiendo su risa.

-Deberías pensar mejor antes de hacer la jugada.-le aconsejó.- pareces ser bastante… impulsiva…

Ella lo miró divertida.

-Ciertamente soy muy buena suprimiendo impulsos…-lo miró de tal forma que Sirius sintió sus pantalones algo estrechos.

-Quedamos en que no íbamos a hablar así entre nosotros… al menos hasta que los problemas se resuelvan..-bajó sus ojos grises, pero ella puso un dedo en su barbilla y lo miró directo.

-Sirius, no sabes la mierda que tengo encima…-dijo con toda la sinceridad el mundo.- soy una mierda.

El tomó su rostro en sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres una persona maravillosa. Solo tienes un poco de mierda encima… como todos nosotros.

Ella rió fuerte y se abalanzó hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza, peros in dañarlo.

-Eres el mejor.-le dijo al oído, y en un segundo volvió a su juego.

-Así soy yo.-contestó Sirius con una sonrisita de conquistador.

- Y dime… ¿Eras muy amigo de mi… de James Potter?-gracias a Merlin su desliz fue tan breve que Sirius no pareció darse cuenta de ello… aunque, no dijo nada, si lo había notado.

-Sip, éramos los mejores… los más apuestos, James, Remus…- se detuvo abruptamente.-

-Peter y tu…-completó ella en voz baja. Sirius gruñó y se giró a ver los árboles.- Sirius, yo me imagino como se debe sentir esa traición… pero el era Peter, cuando no era un traidor era tu amigo, uno de tus mejores amigos… el solo eligió el camino incorrecto…-todos las veces que ella misma había visto a Peter durante alguna reunión en la que iba encubierta, se repetía aquellas palabras como un mantra.

El soltó una risa.

-No se como haces que las cosas se vean fáciles…-le sonrió como siempre, dulce, travieso… todo junto.- haces que todo tenga un brillo por muy oscuro que parezca...

Ella sonrió.

-Así soy yo.

…o0o…

-¿Malfoy?-Harry miró alucinado a Draco que salía de la chimenea con una capa esmeralda llena de hollín.-¿Qué haces aquí? -Draco lo miró y Harry rió a carcajadas. Estaba ojeroso, parecía tener problemas de digestión y una mueca en la boca parecida a la de un niño caprichoso.- entiendo… ¿Lo que te trae aquí tiene que ver con un mujer y un baby doll?

El rubio lo miró alucinado.

-¿Luna te hizo lo mismo?-preguntó.

Harry asintió y lo invitó a sentarse en un sofá negro frente a la chimenea, sentándose el junto.

-¿Una copa?-le ofreció whisky de fuego, que Draco recibió de buen agrado.

-Me está volviendo loco, Potter… esa no es la misma Granger que yo conocí alguna vez.-dijo con desesperación.

-Creo que alguna vez escuchaste la frase "Crecer bajo malos ejemplos"-dijo el pelinegro divertido, el rubio lo miró confundido.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo alguien parecido a ti te hubiese soportado quince años, Malfoy!

-Soy encantador.

-Como un hipogrifo, claro.-se burló el niño-que-vivió-revivió-y-sobrevivió-a-Luna-y-a-los-gemelos.

Su amigo gruñó y le rodó los ojos.

-Pues por lo que veo a ti tampoco te va muy bien…-señaló su pijama y sus cabellos despeinados.

-Son las cuatro a.m. y debería estar durmiendo, Draco, claro que no me encuentro bien.-dijo como si fuera lógico.

-¿De qué color era?-le preguntó con uan ceja alzada.

Harry bajó los hombros y su expresión se volvió parecida a la de un flagelado.

-Azul…. ¡Y qué pieza de tela del infierno!-se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro.- es preciosa, Draco, lo se… y creo que estoy enamorado de ella, pero también está lo de Ginny, y es muy reciente... amo a mis hijos, ellos son dos ángeles… James es algo arrogante, igual a mi padre, y Albus es igual de tímido como yo lo era, y los amo tanto… a los tres, pero siento que los sentimientos simplemente se superponen unos con otros y me desespera pensar que tengo una familia de la que no se nada, pero por otra parte noto que ellos son mi vida, que estaría con Luna cada día de mi vida sin una queja…-tomó aire.- ellos… ellos me necesitan…. Y yo a ellos… es como si cuando están lejos de mi, siento un vacío en el pecho, que desaparece cuando abrazo a los niños o Luna me abraza…

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Me siento igual… aunque, no estoy enamorado de nadie de mi pasado…-lo miró con expresión acusatoria.- es extraño estar casado con Grang… Hermione, hace poco más de un mes y medio la odiaba con todo mi ser…-mintió. Claramente desde quinto año el había cambiado su manera de pensar del Trio de Oro. Recordó a Potter, cinco días, encerrado en la enfermería, endo boca abajo con las enormes heridas atravesando su espalda mientras que no solo lloraba por el dolor de la carne, sino también por el dolor del alma que sintió al perder a su padrino. Pero también recordó la mirada desolada y defraudada de Granger luego del funeral de Dumbledore, cuando se la topó en el tren Claramente, su mirada decía "me fallaste"- ahora siento que es especial… como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido… es como si las cosas que antes odiaba en ella, ahora me parecieran… hermosas…

Ni Harry ni el dijeron nada por un rato largo, pero una voz sonó detrás de ellos, asustándolos.

-Eso se oye como que están enamorados.-dijo Albus entrando a la sala de estar vestido con un pijama negro de seda.- Hola, tío Draco…-el rubio le sonrió.

Harry invitó al niño a sentarse en su regazo, a lo que el niño, aunque sonrojándose en el proceso, accedió de buen grado, y se recostó en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces despierto, campeón?-preguntó Draco revolviendo los cabellos del niño.

-Me desvelé y como vi que James dormía como un tronco de sequoia, decidí darme una vuelta por la casa para ver si no encontraba algún cuarto divertido-les contó con su atención puesta en jugar con las manos de su padre.- vi que la luz del la chimenea se encendió y vine para acá.

Harry lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Podría haber sido un mortífago, Albus, creí que mamá y yo te habíamos hablado de los cuidados que tienes que tener…

-Cuando estamos tan expuesto incluso dentro de la casa.-terminó Albus por el, ganándose un puño cariñosos en su hombro.- lo se, papá, pero… estaba aburrido.

-Deberías de haber despertado a tu hermano y no deambular por la casa solo.-repitió Harry ahora muy preocupado por el peligro que corría su familia.

-Papá, es que…

-Nada, Albus, a la cama,-le interrumpió su padre con voz firme.- el tío Draco y yo también iremos, ¿No es cierto, Draco?- miró al rubio de forma tal que no le quedó otra que obedecer, y entonces se puso de pié y dejó un beso en la frente del niño y se metió en la chimenea.

-Entonces, no vemos mañana en la reunión, Harry.-fue su saludo final antes de desaparecer tras una llamarada verde, dejando a los dos Potter solos.

Harry se acuclilló y se quedó a la misma altura del niño.

-A la cama, hijo.-besó su frente y lo abrazó con fuerza.- que sueñes con los angelitos…

-Jugando quiddich…-terminó el niño, ganándose una mirada confundida de su padre.- es tu saludo de las buenas noches… dile eso a James y lo tendrás durmiendo tranquilo por toda la noche. Su padre sonrió brillantemente en respuesta y se puso de pié, listo para irse a la cama.- y a mamá le gusta que acaricies su vientre…-el adulto se giró y lo miró con una ceja alzada.- como hacías cuando Polly, James y yo estábamos allí… la hace sentir más segura.

-Gracias, Albus, eres un niño encantador.-y sin agregar nada más se retiró a sus aposentos, en donde encontró a Luna, hecha un ovillo, con su rostro vuelto a la luz del norme satélite del cielo, cubriendo protectoramente su vientre.- es como si tuviera a nuestro hijos aún…-susurró.

Tomando aire profundamente, se metió en la cama y abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, sintiéndola relajarse bajo su toque.

-Harry…-murmuró, entrelazando los dedos de él, cuando apoyó la mano sobre su estómago, acariciándolo con mimo.

-Estoy aquí, Luna…-besó su nuca y la apretó más contra el.- No te voy a dejar sola nunca, lo prometo…-y tras decir eso, se quedó profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta que varias lágrimas de felicidad bañaban el rostro de la hermosa mujer, iluminada con la luz de la luna.

…o0o…

-¿Podrían, por favor, hablar de a uno?-suplicó Luna con una mano en su frente, muriéndose del dolor de cabeza.

Harry puso uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y la apretó contra si.

-Chicos, de veras esto parece más una reunión de secundario que una junta de la orden.-se quejó Ron.- ahora, ¿Cuál es el pan para ir a Hogwarts sin ser detectados?

-Yo propongo usar el escuadrón Beta.-dijo Blaise.

-¡¿Estás loco?-chilló Luna en el colmo de sus dolores.- ¡No podemos hacerlos enfrentar a los mortífagos!

Severus llamó al orden cuando comenzaron las discusiones, pero nadie hizo caso de nada, no hasta que escucharon un rugido brotar de los más profundo del pecho de la vampiro.

-¡El fin de esta reunión es no ser detectados por los los mortífagos, con un demonio!-bramó mirándolos uno a uno con los ojos rojos de furia.- ¡Así que si debemos usar la maniobra del lo beta, la usaremos!

-¡Son niños!-chilló Hermione a Sophie.

-Pues son niños con coeficientes intelectuales más altos de lo normal, entrenado en todas y cada una de las disciplinas de lucha y además, no los dejaría ir solos jamás.-replicó ella con voz tranquila.- Soy un vampiro, los poderes de la magia oscura de los mortífagos, ciertamente, no me hacen nada porque, al igual que la magia blanca, la magia oscura que reside en mi interior, es quinientas veces peor que la de un grupo de lamebotas novatos.

-¿Entonces, cuentan con tu protección?-preguntó Draco, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.- Le confiaré la vida de mi hijo a ella, y si Harry y Luna aceptan, también la de mis sobrinos.

La vampiro sintió un vuelco en el pecho, y los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Iré con Sophie en la misión.-intervino Sirius.-si un vampilo es indestluctible, un vampilo y un melodeadol, son letales…-puso pose de karate y Sophie le siguió el juego, fingiendo tener un vara Bo y ondeándola amenazante.

-Ok, Naruto y Ten Ten, ya estuvo.-les frenó Polaris, sintiéndose desplazada.- yo podría ir con mi esposo tranquilamente…

-¡Pelo si te lanzalan una maldición no podlía peldonalme!-gritó Sophie de forma dramática.

-Entonces, James, Albus y Scorpius se meterán en la estación en compañía de Sirius y Sophie.-dijo Severus determinante.

-Somos profesores, ¿No es cierto?-preguntó Harry.- podeos ir vía polvos Flu.

-Cariño, me temo que no es seguro viajar por chimenea, actualmente.-dijo Astoria a Harry con voz suave.- hace cuatro años, las vías fueron saboteadas y casi terminamos en plena cueva de mortífagos…-se estremeció.- pero Draco, Ron y tu llegaron justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

-¡Yo también hice algo!-dijo Blaise algo ofendido.

-Si sostuviste la bolsa de polvos Flu para los niños.-comentó Ron por la bajo a Harry y Theo, quienes rieron en voz baja.- Bien, entonces, utilizaremos pociones multijugos, Snape, Hermione y Draco, ustedes son los encargados de eso. Blaise y Theo, conseguirán pelos, de preferencia humanos, para cambiarnos a todos, intenten buscar, para el grupo alfa, los cabellos de una misma familia, así los hacemos pasar por los… Thompson…

A Sophie se le escapó una carcajada.

-Solo recordé un capítulo de mi serie favorita-explicó al verlos todo mirándola como si estuviese loca.

Sirius soltó unas risas también.

-"Cuando digo: Hola, Señor Thompson, levante su mano…"-citó, haciendo a la vampiro reír más fuerte.

Severus masajeó sus sienes y se pidió paciencia, mientras que Remus reía disimuladamente.

-Lo siento, Severus.- se disculpó el hombre lobo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Como decía, necesitamos que vayas grupos separados.-siguió Ron.- Hermione y Luna, irán con Blaise, Theo, Astoria, Bill y yo.-los nombrados asintieron.- Harry y Draco, serán escoltados por Severus, Remus, Pansy, Susan, Charlie y Tonks.-todos asintieron en acuerdo.-Max, Vanessa, Teddy y Hugo, serán transportados en distintos grupos. Hugo y Max, irán con Harry y Draco, Teddy, en el grupo de Sirius y Nessa con Luna. ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó.

Nadie replicó nada. No había mejor estratega que Ron.

-Entonces, el objetivo es llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾ sin ser detectados…-comenzó Harry algo abrumado.

-Y una vez allí, estamos a salvo.-terminó Ron con una sonrisa.- lamentablemente, no podemos exponer a los aurores al mundo muggle, ni tampoco poner inocentes en peligro, por ello, iremos entrando en la plataforma de a dos o tres, cuatro como máximo, pero los grupos deberán cuidar las distancias y los tiempos entre los cuales se desplazarán, sin separarse nunca.

-Será mejor que el grupo de Hermione y Luna se mueva primero.-sugirió Theo con voz seria.- ciertamente, necesitamos ponerlas a salvo cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué no primero van Sirius y los niños?-saltó Hermione de repente, ignorando la mirada taladrante de Draco sobre ella.

-Primero las ponemos a salvo a ustedes.-dijo Severus terminante.- y no quiero oír nada más del tema.

Harry miró a Severus a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

…o0o…

Esta vez esta nota es de parte de todos, porque estamos apurados y si nos extendemos perdemos el vuelo, así que, esperamos que le haya gustado, son lo más, gracias por lo reviews y lamentamos la tardanza.

Besos!

Los idolatramos a todos!

Los merodeadores… ah, y LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!


	17. Al fin!

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece

Nota: LOS ENTIMO, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS! De veras, tuvimos algunos problemas… ¿Cómo decirlo? De tiempo, si, de tiempo. Lo que sucede es que pertenecemos a una agrupación de jóvenes por la cultura, y estas semanas estuvimos dando seminarios, clases de teatro y talleres de lectura… y nos absorbió por completo el poco tiempo que teníamos. Y también, el hecho de escribir tres historias a la vez, por que no solo tenemos una de Harry Potter, sino que tenemos de Percy Jakson, que la habíamos dejado e hiatos temporal y otra nueva de twilight que me gustaría que pasen a ver y comentar….

Por favor, lo sentimos, y de parte de mis socios, pedimos las más sinceras disculpas…

Capítulo 17: De ataques desprevenidos, héroes anónimos, vengadores letales, cambios fundamentales y bailes lacrimógenos.

_-Debería poner algo de música cuando comemos… -comentó Luna en plena cena una mágica noche en Hogwarts, justo tres días antes de las Navidades.- a mi padre le gustaban mucho los conciertos de piano de Chopin… _

_Harry, sentado a su lado, sonrió suavemente._

_-Nunca escuché Chopin….-le dijo con aire conspirador.- Espero que alguna persona maravillosa me haga escuchar sus hermosas notas alguna vez…_

_Luna lo miró algo triste._

_-O si quieres puedo mostrártelas yo…-dijo algo ruborizada._

_El pelinegro no hizo otra cosa que soltar una risa alegre._

_-Luna, esa persona maravillosa eres tu.-le dijo sin importarle demasiado las miradas de Ron y Hermione sobre el.- estoy seguro que amaré a Chopin._

_Ella dio un saltito en su asiento y sonrió de forma tal que Harry se quedó colgado de su sonrisa y aunque asentía y negaba a lo que ella decía, Hermione estaba segura de que no la escuchaba, solo la admiraba._

_Se sintió, de repente, muy feliz por la nueva vida que estaba llevando Harry. No importaba cuan jodido estuviese el mundo fuera, si Luna era la razón por la cual Harry estaba feliz, a ella no le interesaba escuchar historias de Narggles o Topotinorrintos alados… Además, la rubia resultó ser no solo una buena chica, sino una confidente inquebrantable, de la cual no le quitabas un secreto así tuviera que pasar por miles de maldiciones o morir, además, ella no se rendía, todo el mundo podía decirle que esos bichos en los que ella creía no existían, pero aún así, ella saldría todas la mañanas con su atrapa mariposas al bosque, a cazar algunos de sus animalitos, para mostrárselos felizmente a Harry o a Ron o a ella misma. _

_Luna los hacía felices, a los tres, los llenaba de esperanzas, les decía lo que sus bestias le contaban, les hablaba desde la sinceridad y bondad de su corazón. _

_Ella era su mejor amiga ahora. Y podía confiar en que ella no la juzgaría por sus decisiones, por las decisiones de su corazón. _

_-¿Podemos hablar a solas luego, Luna?-le preguntó en el oído a la chica, quine asintió animadamente, para luego hundirse en una charla sobre música clásica con Harry, Ron y Dean, otra de las pocas personas que apreciaban a Luna, además de Susan Bones que estaba frente a ella, con Ron a su lado, riendo y sonriendo con calidez a cada comentario de la extraña Ravenclaw. _

_Una hora después, en la enorme sala de menesteres, que Hermione había hecho parecer como un enorme jardín con kioscos, animales y un una hermosa cascada en el fondo, llenando el preciosos lugar de una calidez perfecta. _

_La rubia, al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos para ir al arroyo y hundir sus pies allí, para jugar con el agua, riendo como niña cada vez que una mariposa se posaba en sus manos o cuando un pequeño conejo se le acercaba para restregar su trompa en sus piernas. _

_Hermione la observó durante largo rato desde la orilla, viendo en cada sonrisa y en cada expresión, por qué su amigo se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella._

_Ella representaba, de alguna forma, lo bueno de la vida, la positividad, la ingenuidad, la alegría, la libertad, la sinceridad… _

_-No creo que me hayas traído aquí para verme jugar con los animales…-sonrió la rubia sentándose a su lado._

_La castaña sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Luna, sin quitarle la vista a la hermosa cascada frente. _

_-¿Guardarías un secreto, Luna?-susurró. _

_-Con mi vida.-fue la primera vez que la voz de Luna se tornó seria, fría, confiada.- yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana…-pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, y la apretó suavemente.- y se que tu no tienes una hermana… por eso, yo seré lo más parecido a una que puedas tener._

_Hermione se relajó y sonrió ampliamente._

_-Gracias, Luna, yo ya te considero una hermana… desde el mismo instante en que noté como haces feliz a Harry.-le confió esperando con anisas a su reacción._

_Y si esperó vergüenza, pues se decepcionó, por que, la expresión de la rubia estaba llena de alegría y confianza, incluso algunas lágrimas de emoción rodaron por sus ojos._

_-Yo lo amo.-dijo sin dudar.- haría lo que fuera por el…-la mirada sorprendida de Hermione la hizo continuar.- el me gusta desde que yo estaba en cuarto, cuando nos encontramos en los carruajes, y le hablé de los __**Thesthralls**_(nunca me sale escribirlo bien), _pero el estaba tan… emocionado por Cho, que lo dejé pasar y me mantuve a su lado, como un apoyo, como una amiga…-mordió su labio inferior recordando.- luego, en sexto, el solo tenía ojos para Ginny… y lo vi enamorado, enamorado de verdad, y decidí darme por vencida…-soltó una risa entre lágrimas de dolor.- ¿Sabes lo que sentí al darme por vencida por primera vez en mi vida? Sentí que me desgarraban una parte del alma, Hermione y juro que no exagero… fue… fue horrible…-los sollozos se volvieron más desgarradores, y la castaña no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de cariño, hasta que pudo sentirla relajada y ella se separó un poco para mirar la corriente del pequeño oasis del paz..- y este principio de año el estaba tan triste… un día lo vi junto al lago, incluso con el peligro que hay allí fuera, llorando, Hermione, llorando tan fuerte y de forma tan dolorosa que corrí junto a él y lo abracé hasta que se calmó y pudo verme…-sonrió brillantemente.- y me vio, me vio de verdad, ignoró todas mis capas, mis estratagemas, y vio en mi alma.-esta vez su risa sonó como el tintineo de las campanillas de viento.- y el me ama ahora, Herms, no se como pudo, no se cuando, pero me ama, y se que no puede vivir sin mi, que depende de mi tanto como yo de él.. que no podemos ser felices si no estamos juntos…-La castaña, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte, como si le diese un abrazo de bienvenida… una bienvenida a esa enorme familia de locos que tenía el trío dorado.-pero ya basta de mi, vinimos para hablar de ti, y me late que es muy, pero muy importante… te ha tenido distraída estas últimas semanas.-la Ravenclaw entrecerró los ojos y la miró con malicia.- y estoy segura tiene que ver con Draco Malfoy._

_La gryffindor se congeló. Sabía que su rubia nueva amiga siempre sabía cosas que los demás no, pero nunca pensó que su mente llegaría tan lejos con sus presunciones… era casi… terrorífico._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_Su amiga soltó una risita._

_-Hay una canción muggle que dice que la perfección verdadera ha de ser imperfecta…-miró a lo lejos al cielo celeste iluminado por el sol cálido.- yo veo que las diferencias no hacen otra cosa que unir… lo que los muggles dicen es que los polos opuestos se atraen… y yo puedo agregar que cuando están juntos no dejan de ser opuestos, sino que se complementan, se encajan y llenan vacíos en el otro…-arrancó una flor y la acomodó detrás del oído de Hermione amorosamente… casi maternalmente.- el es infeliz, pero tu le brindas felicidad… el es miedoso, pero tu le das seguridad, tu eres orgullosa, pero el te baja de las nubes y te recuerda que eres como los demás… lo mismo que tu a él… a Draco le falta amor, y tu, curándolo estos tiempos, no solo le has entregado una amistad inquebrantable, sino también, el único lazo real que tuvo jamás durante gran parte de su vida. _

_-Debe de tener un gran lazo con Narcissa y Lucius.-murmuró la castaña, y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia dudar._

_-Si, es una lazo pero no es verdadero…-repuso con calma.- puede que se amen, pero a ellos no los une nada en especial… _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido._

_Luna despegó su mirada de la de ella y miró al cielo, y casi con actitud profética, volvió a hablar._

_-Draco está atado a dos personas que ya no están…-su voz sonaba como las veces que Trelawney decía sus únicas predicciones correctas: lejana y dura.- pero ambas volverán, no se como, no se cuando pero ese hecho hará a Draco más fuerte de lo que es, y con tu ayuda, el podrá vencer sus peores temores.-luego de unos segundos, volvió en si, y lució una sonrisa despreocupada.- además, el es tu alma gemela._

_Hermione no pudo evitar reir ante aquella observación._

_-Luna, lo de las lamas gemelas es un mito…-dijo divertida._

_-¿Sabes cómo es la historia?-preguntó la rubia ignorando las risitas de Hermione, quien negó.- dicen que en el principio de los siglos, las personas, tenían cuatro brazos, y cuatro piernas, dos cabezas y compartían el alma y el corazón.-le relató con voz soñadora.- los dioses, al ver que esas criaturas eran muy poderosas unidas, decidió cortarlos por la mitad y separar también sus corazones y su alma… y desde aquellos tiempos, todos y cada uno de nosotros buscamos nuestra otra mitad, algunos tenemos suerte de hallarlas y hacerles unir nuestras almas, pero muchos otros, se niegan a creer, Hermione, y viven una existencia vacía, y siempre, siempre, a la mitad…-al finalizar tomó su mano y le sonrió.- yo no quiero que tu termines sola y triste…_

_Hermione iba a hablar, a decirle que ella no estaba a dispuesta dejar a su mitad, por muy opuestas que fueran, pero el galeón de oro falso en sus túnicas, comenzaron a vibrar y a calentarse._

_-¡Oh, Merlín!-soltó Hermione y en un segundo estuvo corriendo con la rubia a su lado, desesperadas, saliendo de la sala, y encontrándose con el caos mismo.- ¡A la sala común de Gryffindor!-puso el manto de invisibilidad de Harry sobre amabas y comenzaron a correr, esquivando niños huyendo de un lado al otro, profesores guiando a los más pequeños hacia las mazmorras, los mas grandes alistándose para salir._

_Ya estaba todo planeado, ya lo sabían desde hace mucho tiempo que algún día, ellos deberían escapar de Hogwarts y sumergirse por completo en la búsqueda de los pedazos de alma de Voldemort, pero nunca nadie, sabría como reaccionar ante una situación que no ha vivido anteriormente._

_Apenas entraron a la torre, vieron a unos desesperados Harry y Ron, este último abrazando a una llorosa Susan contra su pecho. Cuando Harry vio a las chicas, apreció que el alma se le volvió al cuerpo. _

_-¡Luna, Hermione, por el amor de Merlín!-exclamó el pelinegro abrazándolas a ambas, y ellas correspondiendo al abrazo, asustadas.-¿Están heridas? ¿Tuvieron algún problema?_

_Ron sacó a Hermione de los brazos de Harry y la apretó contra el, Susan también abrazándola, con tanto o más miedo que ella, pero insistiendo en ser su roca. _

_-Estamos bien, Harry, usamos tu capa…-murmuró Luna con su voz amortiguada por el pecho de el._

_-Luna, nunca, nunca, jamás se te ocurra irte de mi cuarto sin decirme…-tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas pálidas con sus pulgares, mirando directamente a sus ojos.- no se que sería de mi si algo te sucede…-y luego unió sus labios en un beso insistente, fiero, pero tierno y dulce a su vez._

_Hermione se obligó a si misma a mirar hacia otro lado, para darles algo de privacidad, pero lo que vió la dejó boquiabierta._

_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy bajando de las escaleras de los cuartos de prefectos de las chicas._

_-Draco… ¿Qué..?-comenzó, pero la mirada desesperada y aliviada de él, le hizo detenerse. Nadie sabía que el estaba allí.- Ron, voy a mi cuarto a buscar mi bolso, no tardo un segundo…_

_-Tienes dos minutos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo más las fortalezas resistan.-dijo Ron en tono grave.- Mcgonnagall dijo que nos diría cuando podemos escapar…_

_Ella solo asintió y subió con prisa las escaleras hacia su cuarto, pensando fugazmente que tal vez todo eso era una trampa y que Draco la atraparía para entregarla... pero recordó lo que le dijo Luna, y cuando lo vió, en sus ojos no había más que miedo, desesperación y dolor. _

_-Hermione…-susurró antes de casi correr hacia ella y estrecharla en un abrazo fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sabiendo que si olía el perfecto olor a jazmines, significaba que ella estaba allí, viva, con el y no era un sueño._

_-Shhh… aquí estoy…-contestó ella en el mismo tono.- Draco… debo irme…-el negó y la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho queriendo fundirla en el, y protegerla de todo mal. Estaba asustado, podidamente asustado, no solo por los ataques, sino por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, y sabía que ella lo sabía y se odió por mostrase vulnerable, pero a tampoco lo podía evitar. Con aquella mujer, todas y cada una de sus barreras caían lisa y llanamente sin siquiera objetar. _

_-No quiero que te vayas…-soltó un susurro roto._

_Ella comenzó a sollozar._

_-Y yo no quiero irme, pero es esencial, Draco…-se separó un poco de él, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, tan delicadamente como Harry lo había hecho con Luna.- Harry y Ron me necesitan._

_-Yo te necesito.-replicó con desesperación, casi enojado, bajando la vista.._

_-Escucha, escúchame, Draco y mírame a los ojos.-el obedeció.- nos reuniremos… haré que Luna los lleve a ti y a tus amigos a un lugar seguro antes que el Lord los convoque para servirle y nos reuniremos, justo antes de la batalla final… y te juro, Draco, por mi vida, que nunca más me iré de tu lado…-se acercó más a él.-jamás…_

_Con sus respiraciones agitadas, miradas conectadas… casi con sus labios rozándose… así fue como Luna los encontró al irrumpir en el cuarto._

_-¡HERMIONE, AHORA!-chilló la rubia desesperada._

_Hermione, como un rayo, dejó un beso en la mejilla del rubio, y así como una brisa helada en un desierto, desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido. _

_-No te vayas…-fue el último susurro de los labios del rubio que ella escuchó antes de desaparecerse junto a sus dos mejores amigos. _

…o0o…

-Bien, lepitan el plan, mis quelidos aplendices…-dijo Sirius aún con su fantasía karateca a sus nietos.

-Actual como sus hijos y jamás sepalalnos del lado del vampilo, Sensei…-dijo James viéndose lo más parecido a un dibujito japonés como nunca en su vida. Había suplicado por que su nombre de ficción sea Naruto.

-Me gustó la idea de sel una familia de olientales…-dijo Sophie alegre con su kimono.- esta lopa me hace vel muuuuy sexy… ¿No clées, sensei?-intentó provocarlo.

El sonrió con malicia.

-Pues plimelo debelía sabel como te ves sin ella…-y así el provocador, fue provocado.- ahola, James Chan, Albus Tsu, Teddy san, Scolpiu Fu… ¿Están listos pala sel impalables maquinas de matal?

Albus lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eres serio?-preguntó algo fastidiado, pero al ver los rostros expectantes de todos, rodó los ojos y gruñó.- estoy listo, Sesei…

-Entonces, avancemos, mis quelidos niños….-ordenó la vampiro.

Del otro lado de la estación, Harry y Draco, cuyas apariencias eran la de dos hermanos gemelos de Italia, caminaban hacia la plataforma pero sin ir a ella directamente, escoltados, tanto de cerca como de lejos, por Ron, Susan, Remus, Severus, Pansy y Tonks, todos confundiéndose con el resto de los pasajeros muggles.

-¿Nervioso, Harry?-preguntó Draco entredientes, esforzándose casi tanto como Potter para verse tranquilo y como un normal pasajero muggle extranjero.

-_área noreste, despejada…_-dijo una voz de chica n los micrófonos de todos los de la orden.- _Sissy está vigilando el área de carga, y al parecer, no detecta magia negra…_

-_Pero estoy segura que están ocultándose bajo magia común… puedo ver sombras…_-repuso Sissy desde su posición.

-Sissy, Rocky, utilicen el hechizo que les enseñé, y podrán ubicar la magia negra oculta…-se escuchó la voz de Sophie.- si descubren algo, solo den la voz de alarma, y meteremos a Harry, Hermione, Luna y Draco en la plataforma y los demás, protegemos la entrada para los niños hasta que se nos acabe la magia, ¿Entendido?

Todos afirmaron sin dudar, incluso Polaris que se veía bastante ofuscada por la cercanía que parecían tener sus hijas con la vampiro.

-_TODAS LA UNIDADES AL ALA NORTE!-_chilló Sissy.- ¡_UNIDAD ALFA, MUÉVASE!_

La unidad Alfa, que eran la de las custodia de Harry y Draco, en un segundo se posicionó en una círculo defensivo alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Viste algo o estás imaginando, niña?-preguntó Draco.

-_Oh, no… esto es peor de lo que creímos… ¡SOPHIE, A LA CARGA! ¡UNIDADES BETA, GAMMA Y DELTA, ATAQUEN! _

De repente, la calma se volvió tormenta, y cuando todos se dieron cuenta, las luces verdes ya volaban libres por los aires, y las puertas de la estación se habían cerrado bloqueando la salida o entrada a cualquier muggle.

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!-bramó Remus.

Y solo esas palabras bastaron para iniciar el caos.

La estación se volvió un hormiguero, con luces verdes, violetas, azules, negras, rojas y naranjas dando y rebotando en personas, escudos o en la arquitectura antigua del lugar.

-¡REDUCTO!-gritó Hermione dándole a uno de los mortífagos.- ¡LUNA, A POR HARRY Y DRACO!-chilló histérica, y ambas, separándose del grupo, salieron corriendo, trotando o saltando hacia onde estaban sus esposas, extrañamente, espalda con espalda, lanzando maldiciones y hechizo por doquier, posición que incluso, Albus, James, Scorpius y Teddy habían tomado.

-¡HERMIONE, VE A LA PLATAFORMA!-gritó Draco por sobre el sonido de las explosiones y gritos.

-¡NO!-gritó ella ofuscada, tomando su posición en la espalda de Luna.

-¡AHORA, CORRAN AHORA!-bramó James defendiéndose como podía de tres maldiciones.

-¡HIJO, NO!-exclamó Luna aterrada cuando un sectusemptra le rasgó su ropa de oriental y la sangre comenzó a correr.- Oh, por Merlín…

Vieron como Sophie perdí la concentración se giraba lentamente hacia le pequeño, viéndose como una bestia sedienta de sangre.

-¡NO, SOPHIE, NO!-Sirius consiguió esquivar todo tipo de luces, y llegó hacia la vampiro deteniéndose justo al frente.- ¡MÍRAME!-le ordenó. Pero ella comenzaba a estremecerse por la sed y sus dientes comenzaban a afilarse y a derramar algún líquido rojizo.-¡MIRAME, SOPHIE!-repitió, y esta vez se ganó la atención de la chica, porque sus ojos rojos se clavaron en su mirada gris.- Tu no eres un monstruo, hermosa, tu eres Ten Ten, la guerrera más sexy del mundo oriental…-se sentía como si en su burbuja no pudiese irrumpir nadie, pero un rayo verde, dirigido a la espalda de Sirius, hizo que la pompa se reviente y Sophie se interponga en su trayectoria, cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo, y yaciendo allí sin movimiento alguno.

Sirius se quedó congelado viéndola, pero James lo codeó y lo escudó de una maldición y reaccionó, y supo que llorando por los muertos, lo haría convertirse en un más de ellos.

-¡NO, AHORA, ABUELO!-bramó Scorpius viendo exactamente al antiguo trío de oro, más su padre y Luna, defenderse las espaldas.-James no podremos seguir sosteniendo esto por mucho más tiempo….-dijo entre dientes, moviéndose entre el y su otro gemelo, para rotar y quedar junto a Teddy.

-¡James hazlo ahora!-gritó el pequeño metamorfomago con los cabello y los ojos de un azul eléctrico.

James, en respuesta, solo se tomó un segundo para tomar la mano de su hermano y apretarla con fuerza, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo, cubierto alrededor por Sirius, Scorpius, Albus y Teddy.

-En dominio de la sangre de los valientes, yo James Sirius Potter, invoco los poderes de Gryffindor.-murmuró una y otra vez su mantra, hasta que lo sintió. Una luz blanca justo sobre el, invisible ante el caos general, cayendo sobre el, primero flotando sobre su cabeza, pero luego cubriéndolo con una capa de luz cálida que comenzó a correr por sus venas, hasta llegar a su corazón, donde la magia residía.- ¡ARESTO MOMENTUM!

Y todo se congeló en su lugar, luces, personas, papeles, materiales de concreto, mármol, varitas mágicas… Todos menos James, que aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, ahora con su propia apariencia, con la mirada emanando un luz blanca, haciéndolo ver mortecino, mágico… peligroso.

-¡ORDEN, A LA PLATAFORMA!-Albus fue el primero en reaccionar, y en un segundo, todos los de la orden, se metieron dentro de la plataforma 9 ¾.

-Debo llevarla…-susurró Sirius con la voz ronca y vacía, viendo el cuerpo de Sophie tendido en el suelo, prueba de su acto de valentía.

Remus puso una mano en su hombro y asintió sin decir una palabra, y caminó junto a él, viendo como la levantaba del suelo, como si fuese una muñeca rompible, y la apretaba contra su pecho, besando sus cabellos negros, susurrándole palabras suaves y cariñosas.

Cuando entraron a la estación, justo junto al tren rojo, todos los miembros de la orden, estaban siendo asistidos por medimagos, sanadores y enfermeras, pero al entrar Sirius con la vampiro en los brazos, todo el tumulto se detuvo y se volvieron a verlo.

-¡No, Merlín!-soltó Sissy, corriendo junto con Draco hacia donde estaba el animago con la mujer.- Diem que no está muerta, papá, dime que ella…

-Lo siento…-la voz de Canuto se quebró, y su corazón se rompió al ver la expresión desolada en los ojos del rubio de ojos grises que tan frío e insoportable parecía.-Draco…

El rubio no le hizo caso, sino que, tomó a la mujer entre brazos y la acostó inmediatamente en una camilla, junto a Hermione y Luna, quienes, a pesar de no haber salido heridas, habían insistido en ser revisadas por Neville.

-Ella no puede morir, ella es un vampiro, ella es inmortal…-susurraba bajo su aliento, buscando su varita y alguna poción revitalizante en el bolso del sanador que estaba a su lado, en shock como los otros, observándolo actuar tan frenéticamente.-No puedes estar muerta… ¡POTTER, AYÚDAME!-bramó, y Harry no hizo otra cosa que buscar alguna solución junto a él, utilizando cada hechizo reanimador que conocían. La conexión era demasiado fuerte. Si la leona es herida, los cachorros se ponen frenéticos… el león solo contempla, quieto, imposibilitado para ayudar… demasiado atónito, demasiado abrumado y golpeado.- ¡TU NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡TU NO PUEDES MORIR!-gritaba Draco sacudiendo al cuerpo laxo de la mujer.-Por favor… no me dejes…-susurró tomando una de sus manos, y dejando un beso en su palma.

Y en ese momento sucedieron demasiadas cosas como para que nuestro pobre rubio lo tomase todo en cuenta.

James siseó desde su posición, detrás de su madre, junto a su hermano.

Severus apareció a la vista y miró la escena horrorizado.

Y la chica, la pelinegra de ojos rojos que estaba sobre la camilla, desapareció, dándole lugar a una mujer, hermosa y fuerte, con los cabellos rubios, dorados como el sol y con sus ojos, tan abiertos que parecían que iban a salírseles de sus cuencas, un par de irises avellana, en compañía de un rostro con líneas suaves y simétricas, un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas… pero su rostro evidenciaba lo que tanto parecía querer ocultar… la marca de los Potter.

Sirius, sobreexigido por las millones de imágenes que cruzaban en su cerebro, cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando atónito, hacia la nada, analizando los momentos de su vida que había olvidado… que le habían hecho olvidar.

Una chica rubia de ojos avellana, dulces y consoladores.

_Sal comigo una vez y si no te agrada, solo dímelo y note molestaré nunca jamás… _

Una noche de pasión, sudor, besos y caricias…

_¡Eres un idiota, Black! _La mirada avellana tan herida, y llorosa. _¡jugaste conmigo! _La voz, el tono de su voz lo hería, lo mataba de a poco.

Una advertencia de su mejor amigo James: _"Si no arreglas esto Sirius, juro que olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo y te llevaré a patadas al averno"_

"_Se que soy un idiota, se que no te merezco, se que Tololo que dijiste, antes pudo ser cierto, pero ya no, amor… yo te amo… te amo como jamás amé, amo y amaré a nadie"_

Una noche estrellada y esa misma rubia, mirando sonriente todo a su alrededor.

_¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa?_ Y luego el tan esperado "Si".

Una rubia llorando sobre la cama, haciendo que una situación angustiosa, se convierta en la más feliz de su vida.

_Estoy embarazada… _recordó los besos, las sonrisas y sus palabras… las siguientes palabras…

_-Será un rubio de ojo grises…-murmuró el besando su cuello con parsimonia._

_-O una pelinegra de ojos avellana amor… o tal vez dos… ¡Oh me imagino si son dos!-se entusiasmo, ignorando los esfuerzos de su prometido por llamar su atención.- le podemos poner como mi mamá… Dorea Black… o como mi papá… Charlus Black… o ¿Oye, qué te parece si usamos nombres de estrellas y constelaciones y toda esa bola que usa tu familia?-le preguntó y no recibió respuesta, porque, el hombre de la casa, estaba ocupado besando más allá de su cuello. Pero ella estaba tan entusiasmada que siguió divagando.- me gusta Pólux… o Arietis..u Orion… o Draco, Draco me encanta… ¿Draco para niño?_

Un niño, un bebé rubio llorando a todo pulmón luego de salir de su madre, que lloraba junto a él, emocionados, riendo.

_-Bienvenido al mundo, Draco Regulus Black.-había dicho el con voz rota, besando la cabeza del pequeño, que en un segundo se calmó y volvió a mirarlos con sus ojos de un gris confuso, pero que prometían ser plateados como los suyos._

Y luego de tantos hermosos recuerdos, el final:

_-¿Jamie, amor?-inquirió el mirándola con esos ojos grises tan profundos que tanto amaba. _

_-Te amo, Sirius, te amo con toda mi alma…-_y toda la realidad volvió hacia el y lo golpeó, provocando un voluntario descenso al mundo de la inconciencia.

…**o0o…**

**Hello, otra vez! Espero qu les guste, este chap fue divertido y fácil de armar… además, como yo, Talula, estaba muy ansiosa por revelar la verdadera identidad de Sophie, mis socios han hecho todo, de forma tal que ya se salieran las primicias!**

**Espero que les guste….**

**Y GRACIAS POR COMETAR, DE ANTEMANO!**


	18. Temas por demás de peliagudos

Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre, no hay tiempo.

Nota: sentimos la tardanza, ayer, FF, no nos dejó subir, lo cual fue muy injusto porque este chap ya estaba hecho, pero si no están muy ofendidos, comenten y dígannos que piensan.

Capítulo 18:

De inesperadas explicaciones, la línea divisoria entre el amor y el odio, paternidades… y demás asuntos peliagudos.

James soltó un suspiro profundo y se sentó a la orilla más escondida del lago negro, escondido de la vista de todo y de todos. Intentó relajarse lanzando piedras planas, haciéndolas picar sobre el agua como le había enseñado Hagrid, pero pronto, se vió a si mismo arrojando piedras de pura rabia y frustración.

La rabia y la frustración del que no puede hacer nada para defender a su familia.

La situación luego del ataque en la estación, fue caótica, y gracias Merlín, aún los demás alumnos no tenían que montar el tren, sino todo hubiese sido una masacre.

El vagón de Slytherin se utilizó como enfermería. Solo pocos de la orden estaban heridos, con una que otra herida superficial o algunos bajo los efectos de alguno que otro hechizo o maldición, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero el vagón de Gryffindor era pura locura. Su padre y Draco le gritaban todo tipo de blasfemias a Snape, pidiéndole explicaciones sobre la vampira y su nueva apariencia; la vampiro, por otro lado, había estado diez minutos en posición fetal en uno de los rincones del vagón, llorando y mirando a todos como si la fuesen a dañar, con los ojos perdidos y diciendo cosas como "dejen tranquila a mi familia" "Por favor, no le hagan daño a mi bebé", pero lo que más decía era el nombre de Sirius, postrado en una camilla improvisada y siendo atendido por Polaris, lo cual, a Sophie no le pareció demasiado simpático, porque, cuando dejó su esquina favorita, la alejó del animago, para ella misma cuidar de él. La mayor parte del viaje la vampiro veló por Sirius y curó las heridas de Draco y Harry como una leona preocupada, sin soltar nada más que gruñidos o ronroneos protectores, que, calmaban visiblemente a sus protegidos.

La historia de los poderes de Gryffindor, eran otra cosa. Su madre y su padre, ni bien pisaron el colegio, se internaron con el y su hermano en la dirección para hablar con el cuadro de Dumbledore y pedir explicaciones.

Habían estado tres horas allí, y las conclusiones fueron bastante perturbadoras.

Si, James poseía los poderes de Gryffindor, al igual que su padre… pero era demasiado poder para poder controlarlo el mismo.

-Es como intentar meter mil caramelos de limón en una bolsa pequeña…-le había dicho Dumbledore.- llegará un momento en que la bolsa se romperá… y los caramelos quedarán desperdiciados por ahí, a merced de quien los quiera comer…

Traducción: si no aprendía a controlar sus poderes, no solo explotaría por una sobre carga de magia, sino que también dejaría regado valiosísimos poderes para que los mortífagos puedan meterle mano.

-¿Por qué solo James y no Albus?-preguntó su padre abrazando más fuerte a Albus contra su pecho.

Dumbledore pareció pensarlo, pero luego, en su rostro se dibujó la típica sonrisa de "yo lo se todo, pero no vas a poder sacármelo" que todos odiaban.

-¿Quién nació primero?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-James.-respondió su madre automáticamente.

-Claro, justo como lo imaginé.-sonrió el antiguo director.- Apuesto a que Harry tomó a James primero que tu…-Luna asintió, extrañada.- ahí está la respuesta, el primero que hizo contacto con la magia exterior y con su predecesor, es quien gana los poderes de Gryffindor…

-Típico de Godric, maldito adicto a los enigmas…-había murmurado Phineas Niguellus desde una esquina.

-James, todo estará bien…-lo había intentado animar su padre, pero el se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a ir de un lado para el otro, completamente nervioso.

-¿Por qué mi padre no está fuera de control o explotando?-le preguntó al viejo.- ¿Tengo estos arranques de magia por que soy débil?

El viejo le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Te contó tu padre lo que vivió?-preguntó. James asintió.- tu padre desde pequeño residió con una parte del alma de Voldemort… y sumando la cantidad de cosas que tuvo que resistir…-se encogió de hombros.- fue suficiente entrenamiento, además, los poderes de Gryffindor de tu padre se amoldaron a su cuerpo, cuando Voldemort lo mató.

Eso, ciertamente, no ayudó en nada a su estado pseudo caótico que amenazaba con entrar en colapso en cualquier momento.

Es que ¡Todo era injusto! Siempre, desde su nacimiento había sido una familia de magos, completamente normal, padres aurores, familiares aurores… todo tranquilo. Pero ciertamente, en la vida de un Potter las cosas no son para siempre, y la tranquilidad no era una excepción.

…o0o…

-¡Quiero ver a mi marido!-chilló Polaris, recibiendo un gruñido desde dentro de la enfermería, seguido por una mirada fulminante de Sissy.

-Mamá, ¿Acaso alguna vez leíste sobre vampiros?-preguntó Rocky con el ceño fruncido.

-Es suficiente con saber que chupan sangre.-murmuró su madre entredientes.

-Pues ciertamente, hay otra cosa que debería de preocuparte.-dijo Sissy con los ojos brillantes.- los vampiros solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida, pueden tener relaciones con cualquier otro ser, pero en cuanto encuentran su pareja, su alma gemela, le es totalmente fiel.

-Si, pero no solo fiel, sino que cuando sienta que alguien lo dañará, deja su lado racional y se aboca solo en sus instintos.-agregó Rocky.- y ciertamente, Sophie o quienquiera que sea, ha encontrado a su alma gemela…

-Y es Sirius…-terminó Polaris con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos.- oh, por Dios… lo he perdido…-susurró y comenzó a escribir.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y abrazaron a su madre.

-También está la opción que el elija…-comentó Siena como para no dar todo por perdido.

-Creo que el la eligió desde el primer momento en que la vio…-susurró la mujer entre llanto.

Rocky suspiró.

-Lo siento, mamá…

…o0o…

_La estación King 's Cross estaba completamente repleta. La gente iba y venía de un lado al otro, hablando como chiflados, algunos que otro leyendo diarios mientras caminaban, tropezando o chocándose con las personas de camino. _

_Y a Sirius Orion Black, eso le parecía fascinante. _

_Claro que su madre, Walburga, no pensaba los mismo. A diferencia de su pequeño hijo, sus ojos grises lo escrutaban todo con resentimiento y repulsión, y evitaba todo contacto con algún muggle._

_-Este lugar es un infierno… ese Dumbledore debería buscar alguna forma de no mezclar los grandes magos con esta lacra de aquí…-dijo en su tono despectivo._

_Sirius, solo se encogió de hombros._

_-A mi me gusta….-dijo en su voz infantil, con una pizca de desafío que tanto lo caracterizaba.- estos muggles son personas interesantes…_

_Su madre lo miró con la tan conocida frialdad que sus ojos podían poseer cuando escuchaba esas palabras o algunas del estilo, de su hijo mayor._

_-Pues algún día, estas personas serán tus esclavas, querido, los magos aplastaremos su cabeza, y yo espero vivir para verlo…-dijo con aire arrogante, mirando de reojo a una niñita pelirroja que ataba sus cordones.- cuando el que no de be ser nombrado suba al trono, esto será exclusivamente para muggles…._

_Sirius sonrió de lado._

_-Pues, eso sería bastante contradictorio, ya que estos edificios fueron diseñados por arquitectos muggles, y construidos por muggles….-dijo sin mirar a su progenitora.- ciertamente, la arquitectura fue creada por muggles…. -la mujer lo zamarreó por su brazo y lo llevó de tiro hacia la plataforma 9 ¾ , rumiando por lo bajo sobre la necesidad de decir tantas idioteces.- incluso usas palabras muggles. _

_Y cuando pasaron por la pared, la mujer se detuvo y miró a su hijo, altanera, orgullos y hermosa, como una estatua de mármol… si, y vacía por dentro._

_-Tu jamás serás un verdadero Black.-dijo con firmeza._

_El niño fingió un bostezo._

_-Adiós, madre, nos vemos en unos meses…-se giró y con sus baúles arrastrando tras el.- si tengo suerte, nos vemos en nueve meses… vieja loca._

_Caminó hasta el chico que, al verlo, tomó sus baúles y con una sonrisa, los metió en el vagón de carga._

_-Ve por aquel vagón.-le dijo con simpatía.- allí están los de primero…_

_Sirius, con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia el primer vagón, y apenas entró le dio su boleto al señor que estaba parado junto a la puerta, e ingresó dentro del primer compartimiento que vio cerca._

_Al girarse cuando cerró la puerta, notó que había más personas dentro._

_Un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados, ojos avellanas y una sonrisa simpática y una niña, rubia del mismo color de ojos, con una sonrisa idéntica en sus labios. _

_-Hola.-el niño saludó primero y estiró su mano hacia el.- Yo soy James Potter, y ella es mi hermana melliza, Jamie Potter._

_Sirius estrechó su mano y sonrió a la niña de forma galante, quien soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos._

_-Sirius Black.- y de las pocas cosas que le habían enseñado sus padres, la mejor era ser un caballero, por lo que, tomó una mano de Jamie y besó uno de sus nudillos.- un gusto, señorita Potter._

_Jamie, con los ojos aburridos miró a su hermano._

_-Situaciones de este tipo eran las que yo quería evitar…-murmuró y escondió su mano del veloz caballero ojigris.- tendría que haberme puesto una bolsa de papel en la cabeza…-gruñó._

_James soltó una risotada, y Sirius sol se limitó a seguir sonriendo y sentarse junto a la melliza Potter._

_-Si la molestas, te golpeará-le advirtió.- no le molesta usar golpes muggles para defender su orgullo…. Ciertamente es una leona bastante enojona…_

_Jamie solo soltó una risita por lo bajo, pero siguió mirando el paisaje del exterior. _

_-Las leonas se pueden domar…-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, intentando verse indiferente, pero por dentro enloquecido por el reto.- soy un buen domador.-_

_James, no perdió la sonrisa._

_-Suerte, amigo._

…o0o…

Cuando Sirius abrió os ojos, en un segundo supo donde estaba. La cantidad de veces que había ingresado a la enfermería era directamente proporcional a la suma de sus travesuras, incluso, en sus épocas de Hogwarts, Madame Pompfrey le tenía reservada una cama.

Se limitó a quedarse quieto, viendo lo que más podía sin mover la cabeza que parecía pesarle veinte kilos, y lo que vió por el rabillo del ojo, lo descolocó por un momento.

Una mujer caucásica, con el rostro pulcro y hermoso, perfectamente delineado por un cabello que parecía una cascada de oro, dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su cama, justo frente a sus narices.

Le tomó solo unos segundos reconocerla… saber quien era.

Jamie. Su Jamie.

-Jamie…-susurró con la voz quebrándosele, sintiendo que el gran vacío que sentía en su interior, se doblaba y se llenaba con solo sentir su aroma cerca. Canela, limón y rayos de sol. Ella olía a hogar. A dormir acurrucados por la noche y despertarse con un beso. Ella olía a café caliente por las mañanas, a una tarde de Domingo en un parque, a hacer el amor por las noches y sentir que puedes amarla cada día más, de una forma diferente. Ella era un beso antes de ir a trabajar, una sonrisa en los malos momentos. Y ahora, viéndola a los ojos, sus ojos avellana, vió que no solo olía a hogar… ella era el hogar.- Hola…-le susurró. Ella respondió con un suave ronroneo y con caricias en su rostro.- no puedo creer que estés aquí…-alzó su mano y la posó en su mejilla derecha, sintiendo que con el contacto, todas las emociones y sentimientos, resurgían como un león furioso en su interior.

-Lo siento…-susurró ella con suaves sollozos.- juro que nunca quise herirte, Sirius, lo juro… yo solo quería protegerlos… a todos, a Lily, James y Harry, a Remus, a Peter… a Draco y a ti…

Sirius, por un segundo la miró descolocado, pero luego lo comprendió.

-Draco….-dijo su nombre como si fuese una palabra mágica, como si al decirlo, el joven rubio rehiciera más real.- mi pequeño muchacho….

-Lo siento mucho, amor, lo siento tanto…-sollozó ella.- pero no me arrepiento.-dijo con algo de miedo a su reacción.- si yo no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomé, el y tú, estarían muertos…

-Estuve encerrado doce años en Azkabán…-comenzó el.

-Si, y yo todos los días te fui a ver, siempre, siempre estuve a tu lado, siendo la única que no creía que tu fueras el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James.-le interrumpió ella.- Sirius, yo era lo que te sostenía día a día… yo fui quien te contaba de Draco, de cuan hermoso estaba y lo inteligente que era. Yo te contaba sobre Harry, lamentaba que el no estuviera con nosotros, que se parecía cada día más a James, pero que tenía el carácter de Lily…

-¿Tu no pudiste llevártelos contigo?-preguntó Sirius en un tono casi acusador.

-Los hubieran matado.-le respondió ella apenada.- el clan del cual yo formaba parte, era el clan del Rey de los vampiros… Aáron.-su mirada se tornó lejana.- el fue quien me convirtió.

El ojigris la miró con el rostro ilegible.

-¿Cómo y cuando fue?-preguntó.

Jamie bajó la vista.

-Fue un mes antes de que Voldemort asesinase a mis hermano y a Lily…

_-Jamie, está lloviendo como si estuvieran lanzando baldes sobre le techo.-dijo Lily preocupada.- sería mejor que se queden a dormir, Draco puede dormir con Harry y tu en el cuarto de Sirius…_

_La rubia rodó sus ojos. _

_-Lily, solo necesito que te quedes un rato con Draco, debo ir a hacer unas compras, luego vuelvo y usamos red flú para ir a casa…-le dijo cansada por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.- no te preocupes._

_-Deberías quedarte, de veras, pequeña….-casi suplicó la pelirroja._

_Jamie le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Amaba a la pelirroja._

_-No, ya vengo.-le pasó Draco a Lily.- te amo, hijo pórtate bien…-le dijo con voz infantil._

_El pequeño rubio aplaudió y soltó una risita que sonó como campanillas de viento. _

_-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó James surgiendo de la sala de estar con Harry dormido en sus brazos._

_Jamie besó al pequeño Harry en la frente luego, tomó su paraguas y antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo en voz de grito:_

_-A comprar pasteles a la talabartería. Adiós, te amo, James…-soltó un suspiro y se metió en la lluvia torrencial que parecía que inundaría todo el valle.- Merlín, al parecer Lily tenía razón y esas no son gotas… -dijo viendo como, aunque que tenía su paraguas, se mojó en cuanto piso fuera del porche de la casa de su hermano. Caminó hacia el mercado que estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de la casa de su hermano, y al salir de ella, se dio cuenta de que ya el cielo, estaba negro.- Diablos…-gruñó y sin detenerse ni un segundo caminó por las oscuras calles que lindaban con el bosque, con su varita apretada y lista para salir en su mano, sinceramente, poco le interesaba el hecho de que algún muggle la viese con su vara en la mano. La última opción que pensaría alguien con un poco de sentido común y desconocimiento, era que era una bruja. _

_Y ya cuando faltaban poco más de cuatro manzanas para llegar, sintió unos pasos que la seguían, ligeros, casi inaudibles por sobre el chapoteo de la lluvia fina, que ahora caía. Tragó en seco, pero los sentidos de auror que había logrado con entrenamiento, se encendieron como una llama en medio de la nieve. Pronto fue capáz de escuchar cada sonido además del la lluvia, y del tráfico que había unas manzanas más en el centro del Valle. _

_Afinó su vista y se giró a ver el bosque, sin dejar de caminar. Su capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, ciertamente, tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que fuera animaga, al igual que el sentido del olfato, que le indicaba un aroma dulce, tan dulce que picaba su nariz._

_En su entrenamiento, había ido a cámaras de simulación y había sido atacada muchas veces, aunque, solo en un principio, porque, a poco más de tres meses en práctica, el simulador era lo menos que podía interponerse entre ella y su puesto de auror del ministerio. Incluso había entrenado, desde sus diecisiete con la orden del Fénix, todo aquella práctica, más su inteligencia, había salvado su vida y la de muchos otros en más de una misión. _

_Por ello, cuando no escuchó más pasos y el aroma de alejó, temió lo peor. Su experiencia le enseñaba que antes de un ataque, siempre se olía la calma. _

_Escudriñó otra vez el bosque y vió allí, varias sombras, escondidas, vigilándola, esperando. Y ojos rojos. _

_-¡Lumus solem!-gritó hacia la oscuridad, sabiendo ciertamente a quienes pertenecían aquellos ojos rojos asesinos. Escuchó risas que podían compararse con hermosas melodías que provenían de las bocas de los querubines.- Mierda.-gruñó y se giró, dejando sus compras en el suelo, tentada a convertirse en perro en cuanto oliese la menor cantidad de peligro._

_Y otra vez los pasos le llegaron a los oídos, y no hizo otra cosa que levantar las bolsas de papel madera mojada del suelo y caminar lo más rápido posible, evitando los arranques de adrenalina que le imploraban correr. _

_-Corre, ratoncito, corre que el gato te atrapará…-escuchó que decían en el bosque, con voz burlona, pero dulce._

_Con un horrible presentimiento, caminó más ligero, pero los pasos se aceleraron detrás de ella. Tomando todo su control Gryffindor, se detuvo y se giró. _

_Casi se echa a reir cuando vio solo un muchacho con cabello bronce detrás de ella, tan pálido que parecía que brillaba._

_-Hola.-sonrió con simpatía la chica Potter.-¿Quién…?-se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa del sujeto crecía y cuando se dejaron ver sus dientes, parecían treinta y dos colmillos filosos.- ¡Atrás, vampiro!-bramó ella sin una pizca de miedo._

_Pero la criatura, con un solo movimiento de su mano, la desarmó y en un segundo, estaba detrás de ella._

_-Apetitosa…-murmuró olisqueando su cuello.- y valiosa.-y diciendo eso, Jamie solo sintió la piel de su cuello, justo sobre su yugular, siendo desgarrada y luego un fuego que la quemaba seguida de una profunda oscuridad._

…o0o…

La vampiro parpadeó y notó que ya no estaba en aquella calle, bajo la lluvia, y que Sirius estaba junto a ella, pidiendo explicaciones.

-El vampiro era Aáron, rey del clan mayor…-dijo Jamie, volviendo al tiempo actual.- el me mordió, el me cambió y por lo tanto, era mi dueño… pocos tiene ese honor… más teniendo en cuenta de que cuando los reyes elijen a sus presas desean… bueno, que sean sus… consortes… pero yo ya tenía un alma gemela, por lo cual, me tomó de mascota…-se estremeció y distraídamente, acarició la cicatriz en su cuello.- dijo que debería alejarme de ustedes, y yo era solo una vampira nueva, asustada y sedienta…-bajó la vista.- me amenazó, me dijo que debía despedirme de mi vida humana para siempre o asesinaría a quienes yo amaba. Al principio me negué, y sintiéndome fuerte, intenté luchar, pero el monstruo era más fuerte y leía mis movimientos antes de siquiera poder pensarlos. Y no me quedó de otra que obedecer. Me tomó todo lo que tenía de autocontrol para volver por Draco y correr a Dumbledore por ayuda…

-¿Ayuda?-inquirió Sirius con voz suave, tomando una mano de ella para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Si, el me ayudó con el obliviate.-soltó una risa amarga.-Uno que se rompería con un beso de amor verdadero… ya lo se, cliché, pero nunca pensé que el amor de un hijo hacia su madre se contara como beso de amor verdadero, mucho menos en la mano.

Sirius sintió un retorcijón en su corazón al recordar el ataque.

-Habías muerto… te había dado un avada…-dijo con voz temblorosa, apretando sus dedos para saber que era real, que ella estaba allí.

Ella acarició su rostro con su otra mano y sonrió suavemente.

-Soy un vampiro, amor, nada puede asesinarme.-besó su frente con cariño.

-¿Nada?-preguntó el como queriendo asegurarse e la verdad.

Ella dudó.

-Aáron puede asesinarme…-dijo con cuidado.- el puede volver a reclamarme y asesinarme…

-Te puede matar solo tu creador.-repitió Sirius.- ¿Dónde está el?

-Escondido, justo cuando la guerra estalló, el huyó con su corte y nos concedió la libertad a todos.-sonrió de lado.- solo quería proteger su oro, y nada más le importó, me dejó ir incluso a mi, que era su favorita.

-¿Tu… y el?-preguntó Sirius algo incómodo.

-No.-le cortó ella.- tu eres mi pareja, tu eres mi alma gemela. Yo jamás te sería infiel con nadie, siquiera de pensamiento…

Sirius enrojeció.

-Entonces… tu aún…. Tu aún me amas…-dijo respirando aliviado.

Ella sonrió y junto sus frentes.

-Con lo que soy.

…o0o…

-Deberías irte a dormir, Cariño, y tu también Harry…-sugirió Hermione que estaba sentada junto a un sombrío Draco, que desde que había llegado al colegio, no había dicho una sola palabra.

Harry negó.

-No me voy hasta que Kingsley traiga esos informes.-miró a Hermione con desesperación.- debo de saber quien es ella…. Yo merezco saberlo.

Luna puso su mano en su hombro y le dio una sonrisa para instarlo a tomar confianza.

-Sigo pensando en que si nos escondió su verdadera identidad, fue por una muy buena causa…-dijo la rubia con voz firme.- nadie anda por allí escondiendo su rostro a los demás sin una buena razón…

Hermione negó, con el rostro preocupado y miró a Draco Y a Harry.

-Tiene que ver con ellos dos, estoy segura.-murmuró.

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza.

-Es… ella tiene que ser Potter, su rostro, su rostro se ve igual al de mi abuela Dorea… además, yo la vi junto a mis otros familiares en el espejo de Oessed.-repitió testarudo.

-¿Piensas que es tu abuela Dorea?-inquirió Ron desde una de los sofás de la sala común de los profesores.

Harry negó.

-No no era ella, mi abuela era diferente… pero… es como si fuera…-se detuvo.- el espejo aparecieron mis padres, Sirius, mis abuelos…-recordó haber visto en un cuadro alejado, un rubia con un bebé rubio en brazos, justo junto a Sirius. Y si mal no recordaba, según las fotos de la casa de los Malfoy, el bebé que tenía en brazos la mujer, era nada más y nada menos que Draco.-no puede ser cierto.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, incluso Draco, que había salido un poco de su burbuja de silencio y había tomado la mano de Hermione para apretarla con fuerza, buscando apoyo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó el rubio con voz ronca.

Harry lo miró, anonadado por sus propias conclusiones.

-Yo te conocía.-dijo en un susurro.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Pues, claro, en la casa de túnicas, en primero…-dijo rodando sus ojos.

-¡No! No me refiero a ese día.-le cortó.- me refiero a antes, antes de Hogwarts cuando éramos pequeños.

-No entiendo.-dijo Blaise tan perdido como los demás.- ¿Dices que Draco y tu se conocieron cuando eran pequeños?

-¿Estás de broma?-inquirió Pansy confundida.- Primero, Lucius jamás hubiese tenido otro contacto que no sea en medio de una guerra con tus padres, y ni te digo de tus tíos.

Harry volvió a negar.

-¿Saben que es lo que muestra el espejo de Oessed?-preguntó como para guiarlos a todos desde el principio.

-Muestra lo que te haría completamente feliz.-contestó Hermione, con el tonito que usaba para responder las preguntas en clases.-si el hombre más feliz del mundo se parase delante de él, se vería tal y como es.

Draco rodó los ojos internamente, había cosas que cambiaban, y otras que se mantenían para siempre.

-Ya entiendo.-saltó Ron.- lo que más te habría hecho feliz en ese momento sería estar con tu familia.

Harry, una vez más, se impresionó por la rapidez mental que había adquirido su amigo.

-Exacto, Ron.-lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.- y si eso me hacía feliz… y vi a la rubia… a Sophie o quienquiera que sea con Draco de bebé en brazos…

-Eso significa que Draco es tu familia.-completó Luna algo abrumada.- oh, ya lo entendí. -Todos la miraron expectantes, al parecer, solo Harry y ella habían entendido aquel embrollo.- Sirius, Draco y Sohie tienen que ser familia… es probable que…

-¡NO!-bramó Draco poniéndose de pie.- ¡ELLOS NO SON NADA MIO! ¡MIS PADRES SON LUCIUS Y NARCISSA!

-No, cariño.-al escuchar la voz de Narcissa, todos se giraron y la vieron, con los ojos rojos, abrazada fuertemente a un descompuesto Malfoy.- lo siento, Draco, pero tu no eres nuestro hijo…-soltó un sollozo y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-Llegó el informe de Kingsley.-dijo Remus apareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto con el rostro serio, casi adolorido, algo completamente extraño, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la Luna llena no llegaría hasta dentro de dos semanas.- no puedo creer lo que leí… es… -no pudo terminar. Le dio los papeles a Harry, quien al leer, la portada, los soltó como si le hubiesen quemado la mano.

Luna lo levantó y lo leyó tranquilamente de la primera palabra, hasta la última, pasando por certificados de nacimiento, de colegio, fotos académicas, registro de aparición y placa de auror, todos y cada uno de los trozos de la vida de la vampiro. Al menos de cuando era humana.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lucius desde su posición en uno de los sillones dobles que había en el cuarto.

Luna sonrió tristemente.

-Creo que todos deberían de escuchar esto.-dijo con voz suave.- su nombre humano era Jamie Potter, nacida el día 27 de Febrero de 1958. Hija de Charlus y Dorea Potter, hermana melliza de James Charlus Potter, graduada en Kinder del Valle de Godric, graduada con honores en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tres años de entrenamiento en la academia de aurores, graduada nuevamente con honores.-frunció los labios antes de leer lo siguiente.- madrina y tutora legal del joven Harry James Potter, compartiendo la tutela con el señor Sirius Orion Black, con quien procreó un hijo llamado Draco Regulus Black, nacido el 5 de Junio de 1980.-soltó un suspiro al ver los rostros de su esposo y de su hermano, ambos al borde del colapso.- desaparecida el día 28 de Septiembre de 1981.

-¿U-ustedes sabían todo eso?-preguntó Draco a Lucius y a Narcisa, con un tono acusador.

-Draco, cariño…-comenzó Hermione.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-le gritó.- ¡Todos sabían de esto! ¡Todos ustedes me engañaron! ¡Esta es uno de los secretos que guardaron para nosotros dos desde que nos despertamos!

Luna lo miró aterrada.

-¡No, Draco! ¡Jamás te engañaríamos!-se acercó a el y puso una mano en su mejilla.- cariño, todos nosotros te amamos. Créeme, estamos tan sorprendidos como tu y Harry.

Draco bajó la vista y se masajeó la sien, abrumado.

-N-necesito… necesito salir de aquí… me siento…-no pudo continuar, simplemente salió de la sala en un parpadeo.

Harry simplemente negó unas cuantas veces y se encerró en su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Luna y Hermione soltaron un suspiro.

-Ve y habla con el.-le pidió Hermione a su mejor amiga, señalando en la dirección por la cual Draco se había ido.- Ron y yo iremos a ver a Harry.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Theo, Pansy, Blaise?-los llamó, y ellos, asintiendo, salieron con ella.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza hacia Ron.

-Ven Ron, debemos ayudar a Harry.

Ron solo soltó un suspiro agotado y la siguió.

-No se hasta que punto podemos hacer algo por el que no puedan hacer Sirius y… Jamie.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece… (Mierda!)

Nota.

Padfoot: IUPIIIIIIIIIII! Saben por qué estamos felices?

Mooney: No, no es por la cantidad de reviews, de hecho por ello estamos bastante… inquietos…

Talula: ¿La historia dejó de gustar? ¿Tan mal vamos? ¿Quieren que dejemos?

Prongs (rompe en llanto, los demás lo acompañan en el sentimiento): ¿Desean que vengan leviatanes, demonios y vampiros,? ¿¡Eso es lo que desean?

Padfoot: ¿Saben? Es normal en nosotros… tenemos solo este medio de trabajo para desacelerarnos y lo arruinamos

Talula: "Lo arruinamos.

Prongs: Y lo sentimos.

Padfoot: Suponemos que eso es lo que hacemos siempre… Decepcionamos a la gente que queremos.

Prongs: Decepcionamos a nuestro padre. ¿Y ahora se supone que debemos decepcionarlos a todos ustedes también?

Talula: ¿Cómo podríamos?

Padfoot: ¿Cómo podremos vivir con eso? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Prongs. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Amigos, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS HACER?"

Mooney (rueda los ojos y suelta un suspiro de fastidio). No, no se preocupen, mis hermanos y Lula no están en estado depresivo, sino que, simplemente, están viendo cierta serie.

Talula: y la razón por la cual estamos felices es porque el que adivina a qué serie pertenece esa charla (marcada entre comillas) se gana un flashbacks a elección y totalmente privado.

Prongs: ¿Pistas?

-Pues en la serie está dicho en primera persona del singular.

-Contiene altos índices de magia y cosas raras

-Y lo dijo un hombre.

Padfoot: Así que, nos leemos en la próxima! Mucha suerte!

Capítulo 19: De las situaciones previas a una terrible tragedia, de besos, de charlas con familiares no tan familiares, usos correctos del cerebro y grandes bienvenidas.

_-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Pansy mirando a su alrededor, asustada por la oscuridad, abrazada a Theo, quien la protegía con su cuerpo tanto como podía._

_-Luna dijo que este era un lugar seguro.-dijo Draco con firmeza, pero sin un poco de ella en su corazón.- debe de haber una casa o algo por aquí…-miró alrededor y no vio nada._

_-Tal vez fue una trampa y aquella tipa no era Lovegood, y era un mortífago que quería que muriéramos en medio de la nada.-murmuró Blaise nervioso, agarrado a la túnica de Draco como una niña.- ahora moriremos de la forma más humillante… nos violará un oso polar…-tembló y, los chicos pudieron jurar que a su amigo le brillaban demasiado los ojos._

_El rubio lo miró incrédulo._

_-Estamos en Escocia… tu… ¿De veras crees que…?-se detuvo, por el rostro lleno de pánico de su amigo, de verdad lo creía.-no importa… debemos buscar…-se detuvo nuevamente al sentir una esencia en el aire… jazmines… durazno… Frunció el ceño.- ¿Granger?-se sintió algo estúpido al llamarla en medio de la nada, en donde no se podía ver nada más que nieve y colinas altas.-¿Her… Hermione?_

_Blaise miró a Theo y Pansy con preocupación._

_-¡Ahora si se deschavetó!-exclamó.- ¿Draco, ves a Granger? Por que yo si la veo… está justo a mi lado…-le hablaba como si fuera un niñito con una amiga invisible.- mira, le acaricio el cabello…-hizo la mímica de acariciar la cabeza de alguien, y casi muere de un infarto al sentir que alguien realmente estaba a su lado.-¡Oh, por Merlín, la amiga invisible de Draco existe!-chilló como niña y se arrojó sentado a los brazos de un sorprendido Theo que lo agarró al estilo matrimonial, de pura suerte._

_-Tranquilo, Zabinni, solo soy yo…-bajo una tela espesa, apareció Hermione Granger, bastante más delgada y pálida.- Hola, Slytherins… _

_Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y tuvo que poner una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la castaña para comprobar que era real, que ella estaba allí. _

_-Hola…-susurró Draco sonriendo como idota.- Lovegood no nos mintió, eres tu…_

_Hermione sonrió y tomó la mano de Draco para apretarla con las suyas, pero antes de decir algo, notó que esos chicos, de seguro, estaban casi congelados._

_-Vengan, vamos a la tienda… allí está Ron esperándolos con comida caliente.-dijo instándolos a seguirla, pero sin soltar la mano del rubio, que entrelazó los dedos con los de ella._

_-¿Seguro no es una trampa, Draco?-preguntó Nott soltando a Blaise y dejando que cayese al suelo con un grito ahogado._

_Draco solo lo miró, y sus tres amigos comprendieron lo que esa mirada significaba: Confíen en mi. _

_Cuando dieron unos pasos más, de pronto, vieron una pequeña tienda de campaña justo frente a ellos. _

_-¿Hechizos protectores?-preguntó Pansy a Hermione, quien asintió distraídamente.- ¿Está Potter allí?_

_-Harry llegará en unos minutos…-la castaña sonrió un poco.- tuvo que ir a buscar a alguien…_

_-Y si no traía a ese alguien juro que le golpearía…-agregó Ron desde la entrada.- se estaba poniendo de deprimido a humor emo…-rodó los ojos.- casi le pago a alguna chica para que…-Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca mientras entraban en la enorme tienda. _

_-¡Ronald, ya basta!-le regañó ella.- Y no te quejes que si no fuera por Susan, estarías peor que Harry…_

_La rubia de ojos avellana apareció en el medio del lugar, con un par de platos en sus manos._

_-¡Hay comida caliente!-anunció con una sonrisa._

_Una hora y media después, Hermione estaba caminado por las paredes, el resto, excepto Draco, que intentaba calmarla y la seguía, la miraba preocupada, dando algunas miradas hacia la entrada, esperando que ocurriera el milagro. _

_-¿¡Dónde diablos está Harry Potter!-gritó la castña al colmo del enfado._

_-¿Yo que hice?-la voz de Harry, proveniente de la entrada, hizo a todos suspirar aliviados._

_-Hola a todos.-Luna, que estaba abrazada al pelinegro, sonrió a sus amigos y a los Slytherins._

_Hermione estaba que se comía al ojiverde con la vista._

_-¿¡Qué qué….?-se trabó y de no ser porque Draco la sostenía por sus brazos desde atrás, ya estaría golpeando a su mejor amigo.-¡¿Maldita sea, Harry Potter dónde diablos estabas? _

_-En la casa de los gritos.-le contestó el nombrado algo intimidado._

_-¿¡Y no se suponía que recogerías a Luna y vendrías aquí en un rato? ¿¡Qué te quedaste haciendo? ¿¡Contando cuántos mortífagos había alrededor?-inquirió la prefecta alterada._

_Harry, rojo como un tomate, balbuceó algunas cosas incoherentes, pero el rostro algo sonrojado de Luna y sus manos unidas fuertemente, fueron suficiente respuesta para todos. _

_-Granger, está claro que Potter tuvo una ale... ¡Ouch!-la mano de Pansy volvió a alzarse, mostrándole que no tendría problemas en repetir el golpe._

_-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien…-Theo intentó calmar los ánimos, ciertamente, intimidado por la furia de la Gryffindor._

_-No todos…-murmuró Blaise._

_-Bien, ya tenemos pistas del próximo Horrocrux.-dijo Harry tomando el papel de líder nuevamente.- ¿Y a que no adivinan qué es y dónde se encuentra?_

_Todos negaron, excepto por los Slytherin que no entendían nada de nada._

_-Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise no saben de ellos, Harry…-dijo Luna sentándose junto a Draco, quien la miró extrañado.- Si quieren yo puedo contarles…._

_Los cuatro Slytherin solo asintieron, y escucharon una hora de explicaciones, en los cuales todos los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws agregaron comentarios y cosas que se habían descubierto recientemente._

_-Entonces, lo cierto es que la copa de Helga Hufflepuff está en Gringotts, en la cámara de Bellatrix, al igual que la espada de Gryffindor.-Dijo Blaise para saber si estaba en lo cierto._

_-Exacto.-asintió Ron._

_-Pero no tenemos la llave, y está lleno de mortífagos…-comentó Pansy preocupada._

_Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron y sonrieron idénticamente._

_-Luna ha tenido una muy buena idea.-comenzó Harry._

_-Y ya tenemos la forma de entrar.-siguió Hermione._

_El trio dorado miró a Draco significativamente._

_-Bienvenido a la operación "Entro e intento salir vivo", Malfoy.-sonrió Ron._

…o0o…

Harry Potter, muy pocas veces se sintió desolado y perdido. Una de ellas fue cuando perdió a Sirius, la siguiente fue despertar en aquella nueva realidad y tener una vida, que a pesar de no ser la que el se hubiera imaginado, parecía ideal. Una esposa que lo amaba, dos hijos hermosos y valientes, amigos, entre ellos Draco Mal… ¿O debería decir Black? ¿Qué tanto la realidad, el presente se podía modificar por una simple persona? Un ser humano que solo parecía interesado en combatir junto a ellos, uno que de veras parecía confiable… ¿Seguiría siendo así las cosas? ¿Podrían seguir confiando en ella? Después de todo, debía de haber una buena razón, Luna se lo había dicho, nadie hace tales cosas por gusto. Además, era una Potter, y los Potter siempre se habían caracterizado por su valentía, por su fidelidad, por su carácter de "todo-el-mundo-y-luego-yo". No podía ser simplemente un capricho, nadie abandona una hermosa familia porque ya no la quiere.

-Deja de estrujarte los sesos, papá…-la voz de James le llegó y se giró para verlo junto a su hermano, sentado en el sofá frente al que estaba el.- Cuando estás en la oscuridad, siempre vez las cosas más oscuras.

Albus sonrió.

-Eso me suena a que lo he oído antes.

James rodó los ojos.

-Es bueno, ahora que está completamente abrumado, usar sus concejos para ayudarlo… más ahora que no los recuerda…-hizo una mueca de tristeza, que escondió en un segundo.- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, pa?

Harry sonrió un poco. Eso era a lo que se refería, ¿Quién deja a una hermosa familia como la que el tenía por una muje, o por algo que no se sabe si te hará tan feliz?

-Estoy algo… perdido…-murmuró, por un segundo sintiéndose el hijo y aquellos dos sus padres.

-Una vez me dijiste que nadie se pierde completamente… que simplemente vuelven a encontrar el camino…-dijo Al con una sonrisa inamovible en el rostro.

-Hay gente que muere en aquel camino…-murmuró el mayor con amargura.

Los dos niños soltaron sendas risas.

-¡Eres un Potter! ¡El heredero de Gryffindor! ¡Terco como un Evans!-exclamó James entre risas.- ¡Dios, ningún Potter se rinde, aún cuando todo parece estar perdido!

Harry soltó una risa apagada.

-Tienen razón… supongo que yo gané un familiar…-sus ojos brillaron un poco.- pero Draco… esta nueva realidad ya era lo suficientemente complicada para el… no quiero imaginar lo que será a hora que no es quien cree ser… (N/As: Gracias a - que nos dejó el review con esas palabras… te agradecemos por inspirarnos)

-Lo peor debe ser que quien es, es un Potter…-agregó Albus con entendimiento.- sabes… tu deberías de hablar con el… antes eran mejores amigos… ahora son primos…

-Lo que haría que mamá sea tu prima de magia también…-caviló James con un ojo cerrado y la nariz fruncida.- ¿Eso no es incesto?

Albus rodó los ojos y tiró de su hermano hasta levantarlo del sofá.

-Nos vemos, papá.-sonrió el muchachito sonriéndole con cariño.

-Nos vemos, hijos.-sonrió Harry de regreso.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, pero se detuvieron y luego de compartir una mirada, se giraron hacia el otra vez.

-Te amamos, papá, muchísimo.-dijo James sin vacilar.- y siempre que te portes bien, estaremos a tu lado… ¿Qué?-preguntó al ver la mirada molesta de su hermano.

-Yo también, niños. Y me portaré bien.-respondió Harry sintiendo una hermosa calidez en el pecho. Los niños desaparecieron de la vista, pero escuchó un "Hola, tío" y unos pasos acercarse. Y que grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un demacrado Draco Malfoy entrando por la puerta, y luego, arrojándose al sofá sin siquiera decir un "Hola".- Te ves horrible, Draco.-optó por llamarlo así, no sabía si decirle Malfoy o Black… o Potter… o Primito… o cuñado… Era todo demasiado confuso.

-Creo que tu te verías de la misma forma si descubres que tu madre tuvo un amorío con Voldemort y tu eres el resultado de esa relación.-murmuró el rubio sin quitar su mano de sus ojos.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Pues, eso es bastante convincente, casi puedo imaginármelo.-murmuró intentando romper el hielo.- además, ni Sirius ni Jamie califican para Voldemort.

-La vampiro si.-refutó Draco con voz dura.- es tal vez peor que Voldemort.

-Primero, ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ya llamas las cosas por su nombre!-fingió sacarse una lágrima de orgullo, y el rubio, que lo veía con una solo ojos, lo puso en blanco.- Y segundo, esa vampiro a la que tu acabas de insultar de la peor forma es…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo…-gruñó Draco.

-Pues si no te lo dicen no pareces ser capaz de comprenderlo, Draco.-replicó Harry mosqueado.- ¡Por Merlín, enfrenta la realidad! ¡No has perdido a tus padres! ¡Solo has ganado otros!

Draco, con una mirada fría, se puso de pié y lo enfrentó.

-¿Quieres que de alguna forma sienta compasión por tus tontos padres, Potter?-dijo venenoso.

Pero Harry sabía lo que el rubio hacía, y así no llegaría a ningún lugar. Puede que hace un mes lo hubiese golpeado con lo que tenía a mano, pero ahora, que se sentía, de veras un adulto –uno sin recuerdos- no podía más que sentir compasión por su viejo enemigo.

-No, Draco, yo solo quiero que comprendas.-dijo con ese tono paternal que había ganado después de varias travesuras de sus hijos.- Entiende que esa mujer es tu madre y que lo que hizo tiene que tener una muy buena explicación… nadie…

-Hace las cosas así porque si…-completó el ojigris rodando sus ojos.- Ya hablé con Luna…

-Y tiene razón.-aceptó su amigo.- ella es muy sabia, Draco, y puede ver detrás de cada acción, una intención.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Te sirvió mi amenaza, Potter.-dijo, intentando cambiar el tema por completo.- ahora… yo solo vine a buscar unos libros…

Harry asintió, rindiéndose a que allí terminaba el tema.

-Si, ya lo se, Hermione me envió una lechuza…-le pasó unos libros que estaban sobre la mesa de te.- nos vemos en la cena.

-Nos vemos.-salió hacia la salida.

-Draco.-el rubio se giró y Harry le sonrió.- bienvenido a la familia.

Antes de que Potter viera el brillo en sus ojos, se giró y salió.

-Gracias, Harry…-susurró por lo bajo.

…o0o…

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Fireburn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Something wicked this way comes._

_Eye of newt and toe of frog._

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog._

_Adder's fork and blind worm's sting._

_Lizard's legs and owlet's wing._

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Fireburn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Something wicked this way comes._

_In the cauldron boil and bake. _

_Fillet of a fenny snake._

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf._

_Withes mummy maw and gulf._

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Fireburn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble._

_Something wicked this way comes._

Después de el espectáculo que montó el coro de Hogwarts, entre ellos unos ofuscados James y Scorpius, y un sonriente Albus, el director Snape procedió a dar un discurso en donde, casi suplicó, que todos se comporten perfectamente, que el bosque prohibido estaba prohibido y que el pasillo del tercer piso seguía estando prohibido.

-Y como para darle un final a mi discurso y poder disfrutar de la cena, presentamos a la nueva profesora, que reemplazará a la profesora Polaris B… Harrison,-se corrigió.- que ha presentado su renuncia esta misma tarde, en el área de Muggleología… a la señorita Jamie Potter.-La vampiro bajó su cabeza, escuchando los aplausos y las palabras de asombro de los alumnos, mientras que, Sirius, a su lado, tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza.- también, el señor Charlie Weasley, será el nuevamente el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que, el señor Rubeous Hagrid, decidió dejar de lado la enseñanza para abocarse a su esposa…-el simpático pelirrojo se puso de pié y recibió una ovación general, y sobre todo, en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde recientemente, había entrado su pequeño Teddy.-el resto del staff se mantiene como hasta el año pasado y… ¡Disfruten la cena!-los mejores manjares aparecieron sobre las mesas y, los chicos, sin peder el tiempo, comenzaron a comer de todo.

-Deberías de comer algo…-murmuró Hermione a su esposo, quien miraba la comida como si le diera asco.

-No tengo apetito.-respondió el rubio variando del tono blanco al verde.

-Draco, si esto es por las clases…-comenzó la castaña.

-Lo se, Hermione, de veras recuerdo mis conocimientos de pociones aunque no sepa como llegaron allí… el problema es…-miró de reojo a la vampiro que parecía estar en su misma situación.- no se como… enfrentarla… no se como enfrentarlos…-su mirada se topó con la gris de Sirius, y la bajó inmediatamente.

-Draco, cariño… míralos… ellos son tus padres… ellos te aman…-tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.- tu eres padre y debes de saber lo que sería poder ver a tu hijo, pero no poder darle un abrazo… o decirle cuanto lo amas… imagina si Scorp no te hablase..

Draco miró a su hijo, que sonreía felizmente, en la mesa de Gryffindor, cosa que a pesar de que al principio casi lo desmayó, aprendió a aceptar, más teniendo en cuenta de que realmente, eran de la familia de los Potter y que Sirius había sido un Gryffindor a pesar de todo pronóstico.

-Hablaré con ellos… solo que… aún… aún no…-balbuceó el rubio abrumado.

Hermione acercó sus rostros y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo estoy contigo, amor, siempre lo estaré.-besó sus labios nuevamente, y esta vez, el correspondió.- pero a veces… es demasiado tarde….

Scorpius que había visto a escena entre sus padres, se volteó a ver a sus "nuevos abuelos", y ellos compartieron su mirada por unos segundos. El rubiecito con rizos de querubín, sonrió más amplio al ver las miradas que recibía, era como si nunca hubiesen estado separados y ellos eran simplemente, "los abuelos", ni Sophie Bullstroke, ni el prisionera de Azkabán, el abuelo de James y Albus… sino sus abuelos…

-Es hermoso…-susurró Jamie con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que jamás dejaría caer.- se parece muchísimo a Draco…

-En carácter es igual a Hermione.-comentó Sirius tomando un sorbo de jugo de uva, el mismo que Draco, desde el otro lado de la mesa, estaba tomando.- es divertido como muchas veces he encontrado similitudes entre Draco y yo… y me había parecido simple coincidencia…

-Bueno, esos ojos grises dicen mucho…-sonrió Jamie.- además, mira su nariz y su boca… son iguales a las de Harry…-se rió.

-Y tu tienes los ojos de tu hermano…-la miró fijamente, como si nada existiera en el mundo.- eres perfecta como te recuerdo.-Y a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de dejarse besar, Jamie sonrió y buscó algo de comida, dando vuelta el rostro.-¡Hey!

-Puede que Polaris no esté, pero si están tus hijas…-dijo la vampiro con voz advertente.- y tu divorcio ni siquiera comienza hasta que no vayas con ella a hablar con el abogado.

Sirius suspiró. Ciertamente la charla con Polaris había sido larga, llena de lágrimas, perdón, gritos, susurros y al final, ella había cedido, rindiéndose, dándolo todo por perdido. Lo único que había pedido era ver a las niñas de vez en cuando en el colegio y tenerla durante las Navidades. NO había peleado, ella no deseaba nada más que la casa en la playa y lo que tenía depositado en su cuenta personal en Gringotts y unas cosas de la mansión.

-Pero aún así me sigues amando, ¿Cierto? ¿Sin besos o sin siquiera haber hablado con nuestro hijo?-preguntó el animago algo temeroso, no demasiado conciente de haber llamado a Draco como su hijo.

Para ella fue una prueba tangible de que el contaba a Draco como uno de sus hijos, tanto como a Rocky y Sissy.

-Sirius, eres mi alma gemela, eres el padre de mi hijo, padrino de mi sobrino, abuelo de mis nietos y de todos los que vendrán….-susurró mirándolo de reojo, para no llamar la atención de nadie.- Y tal vez cuando todo termine, podemos retomar las cosas desde dónde la dejamos…

El lo entendió perfectamente. Ellos habían estado a pocas semanas de casarse, y, aunque no sabía que le depararía el futuro, deseaba casarse con ella… y deseaba que Polaris también pueda encontrar a alguien para ella… alguien que la haga tan feliz como el no pudo hacerla durante quince años.

-Esta misma noche hablaremos con Draco y Harry.-dijo tomando un sorbo de vino.- no puedo esperar un minuto más para hablar con mi hijo…

Jamie asintió.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos de explicar… sobretodo yo… -puso una mano en su frente.- y quiero hablar con tus hijas… yo… no he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellas… han sido tan buenas conmigo…-casi se podía escuchar sus tristes sollozos.- Merlín… esto es demasiado para pensar…-presionó sus manos en sus sienes, y las masajeó con prisa.

Snape, sintiendo un aura salirse de control, miró hacia Jamie y la vio bastante mal, con anchas ojeras, y los ojos de un peligroso negro.

-Sirius, sácala de aquí antes de que cometa un error del que se culpará toda su vida.-le ordenó al subdirector, quien, sin dudar, tomó uno de los brazos de la vampiro y la sacó del comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Harry preocupado. Draco miró a Snape, haciendo eco con la mirada de la pregunta de su primo. Y hasta tal vez veía la misma preocupación.

-El Luminos la debilita al extremo…-explicó.- debemos de tener en cuenta que no es solo una bruja, sino que también es un vampiro, y los vampiros, aún habiendo sido humanos, son inestables por naturaleza…

-La… situación es algo delicada para ella, por lo tanto, su magia está algo… descontrolada…-terminó Harry sacando esos conocimientos de Merlín sabe que parte de su cerebro. Solo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente, cuando tendría que dar clases, esos conocimientos escaparan de su cerebro como en aquellos instantes.

-Tendremos que beber la poción en dos días…-murmuró Draco.- debemos de hacer algo para que se mantenga controlada…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Luna, metiéndose en la conversación.- he oído que incluso nuestra magia negra se vuelve más poderosa en Luna nueva….

-Es que no es más poderosa…-le cortó Draco.- es más inestable.

Luna lo miró algo confundida, y esta vez Harry tomó la palabra.

-Es simple, linda, un humano, cuando se convierte en vampiro, gana solo magia negra y eso es lo que hace que los vampiros sean tan despiadados, pero a la vez que tengan más… debilidades. Ya sabes, el ajo, la luz del sol…

-Los crucifijos… las estacas… balas de oro…-agregó Luna con impaciencia por entender.- lo se, lo se… ¿Cuál es el punto?

Harry se sintió el profesor Potter unos segundos y continuó.

-Pero cuando un mago o bruja es convertido en vampiro…-hizo una catatoña chocando sus manos y haciendo un "Pum".- la magia negra de la vampirización se mezcla con la nuestra y se revoluciona, porque también, por muy oscuro que podamos llegar a ser, hay magia blanca y la magia negra luchará constantemente por aniquilarla. Imagina soportando eso, cuando la magia blanca disminuye por X razón, o como esta que debe de hacer la poción Luminos... simplemente la lucha continúa dentro de ella, feroz, todo el tiempo, mientras vive... y una parte de su mente tiene que estar concentrada solo en eso, en sobreponerse a la magia oscura.-la rubia asintió, y con ella el resto de los profesores.- entonces, en Luna nueva, al estar la magia negra más inestable y cuando nosotros bebamos esas pociones, la magia blanca que ella dejó en estado de "reposo" en la mezcla, se desprenderá completamente de ella y disminuirá provocando efectos agresivos en su comportamiento…

-Como sed descontrolada, podría asesinar a cualquier y no darse cuenta de ello. Podría matar solo por diversión, podría hacer todo lo que la magia negra querrá que haga.-terminó Draco por el, sintiéndose un poco mal por como lo tendría que pasar su… la vampiro.

-Deberían de ir a hablar con ella.-sugirió Hermione.- ella los necesita.- insistió l ver la mirada atónita de Draco, quien estaba negando con sus ojos.- ella hizo todo lo que hizo por una buena razón, no importa cual, no importa porqué, lo que importa es que ella se arriesgará a casi treinta años de buscar control, solo para verlos felices.

_¿Qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando me cacé con este ente lector de mentes? _Se preguntó Draco.

-Iré cuando vuelva de llevar a los Slytherin a las mazmorras, recuerda que soy jefe de casa.-avisó volviendo a su pavo.

-Y si tu no vas, Harry, juro que dormiré desnuda.-le amenazó Luna a su esposo, quien, tragó saliva y asintió varias veces.- Buen chico.

…o0o…

_-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Harry James Potter._

_Harry siquiera había abierto la boca y su esposa ya le había contestado. Maldijo por lo bajo, sin siquiera verlo a la cara, ya sabía la razón de su ánimo._

_-¡Cariño!-gimoteó como niño.- tu me dijiste que podía hacerlo, algún día cuando crezcan._

_Luna alzó la vista de sus notas en clase y miró a su esposo por sobre los anteojos cuadrados y delicados._

_-Algún día cuando tengan diez años o nueve, Harry, no a los cuatro años.-le corrigió la mujer con el ceño fruncido.- además, Albus odia el quiddich._

_-Pero aunque sea quiero enseñarles a volar con su escoba…-le suplicó.- Ron, Blaise, Draco, Theo y Sirius estarán allí…-ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.- lo se, lo se, ya se que no son los mejores ejemplos de seguridad y de madurez, pero si sucede algo, somos más para atraparlos… además Draco también le enseñará a Scorp a volar._

_Su esposa sonrió de lado, y dejó a un lado sus cosas, para ponerse de pié, alcanzar a su esposo y tomarle la mano._

_-Pues, veremos como les va…-esa sonrisa dulce, hizo que un escalofríos, recorriera la espalda del pelinegro.- vamos, mi amor, estoy emocionada por verlos actuar…._

_Cualquier otra persona que la hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que de veras estaba emocionada… pero Harry, conociéndola como la conocía, supo que debajo de esa emoción, había un poco de diversión y ansiedad por ver en cuantos intentos, Draco o el acabarían en la enfermería si alguno de los niños se hería. Draco, al ver a su hermana, sacó la misma conclusión que su mejor amigo.-me sentaré con Hermione…-sonrió la rubia y luego de besar suavemente a su esposo, se alejó y se sentó junto a una apesadumbrada y enfurecida Hermione, que estaba hablando airadamente con Ron y Blaise sobre las seguridades que debían de tener los niños al volar._

_-¿Entonces… Cómo hiciste?-le preguntó Draco al pelinegro._

_Harry tembló repentinamente._

_-Planea algo malo, lo se, lo siento…-miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose paranoico.- mira, están las dos tranquilas… _

_Draco tragó en seco._

_-Pues, será mejor que nos portemos como bueno padres que somos, y no dejemos caer a los niños por nada del mundo._

_-¡¿RONALD WEASLEY, ESTÁS LOCO?-bramó Susan escondiendo el rostro de su pequeño Hugo de tres años en su pecho.-¡NO LO HARÁS MONTAR ESE PALO DEL INFIERNO AUNQUE ME COSAN A CRUCIOS! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO?_

_Ron, claramente asintió y salió como cachorro pateado donde estaban sus amigos._

_-Tiene la edad perfecta…-murmuró algo ofuscado.- yo comencé a volar cuando tenía dos y me he caído cientos de veces…_

_-Eso explica mucho….-comentó Blaise, ganándose una mirada de fuego del pelirrojo._

_-¿Oigan, van a seguir temblando o van a comenzar a jugar?-preguntó Sirius cargando a unos sonrientes Albus, James y Scorpius de su espalda, Brazos y pierna. _

_-¡Vamos a jubar, papito!-chilló James saltando de la espalda de su abuelo al suelo.- ¡Al es el guardián con tío Don!_

_Albus soltó la pierna de su abuelo, para acercarse a su padre y tirar de su túnica, sin mirarlo._

_-¿Blaise, puedes llevar a James contigo al campo mientras yo ato las zapatillas de Al?-preguntó acariciando con ternura los cabellos de James como despedida.- James, nada de volteretas en la escoba sino quieres que a mamá le de algo y que tu papá se meta en problemas, ¿Ok?-el pequeño asintió sonriente.- Y tu tampoco hagas renegar a papá, Scorpius, sino conocerás a la tía Hermione convertida en el hombre verde de la película.-el rubiecito abrió bien grande los ojos y asintió repetidamente, para luego salir montado en la escoba con su padre, detrás de los demás, dejando a Harry con su pequeño Albus a solas._

_-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-le preguntó poniéndose a su altura y acariciando sus cabellos. El pequeño alzó la vista llena de lágrimas y gimoteó para abrazarse a su padre y sollozar suavemente. Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía.- ¿Oye, cariño, qué sucede?-le preguntó acariciando su pequeña espalda y abrazándolo más fuerte._

_-Soy un miedoso, papi…-sollozó el pequeño con rabia de si mismo._

_Harry se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Albus Severus Potter, qué es lo que dices?-le preguntó en un regaño.- tu no eres cobarde ni nada por el estilo._

_-¡Si soy cobarde, papito!-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y pateando el suelo.- Yo no soy como James, el pude volar alto como Buckbeak y no tiene miedo! ¡El puede volar a la velocidad de una snich y no tiene miedo!_

_Harry negó, sonriendo un poco._

_-Es simplemente porque tu hermano y tu, a pesar de ser gemelos, son dos personas completamente diferentes.-le explicó.- hijo, yo no espero nada de ti, más de lo que tu quieras hacer… yo soy tu padre, no soy entrenador de una liga de quiddich que te juzgará por no poder volar…-soltó una risita.- simplemente, eres más parecido a tu madre y a tu abuela Lily, solo eso…_

_-¿Entonces amas a más a James porque es más parecido a ti que yo?-preguntó bajando la vista, temeroso._

_Harry puso una mano bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar sus ojitos verdes llorosos._

_-Amo a tu madre, amo a tu abuela y saber que tu eres tan parecido a ellas, me hace amarte más de lo que un padre amaría a su hijo… al igual que amo a tu hermano… y el es igual a mi padre y a mi, ¿Entiendes?-preguntó suavemente.- te amaría si incluso fueras un squid, hijo mío, no me importa si sabes volar o no, si te gusta el quiddich o no, nada en el mundo hará que te ame menos que tu hermano… los amo por igual a ambos…_

..o0o…

Padfoot: Lo se, lo se, deben de preguntarse: ¿Qué jodidos hace ese fucking flashback ahí metido?

Mooney: ciertamente está de "relleno", no queríamos dejarlos con ocho páginas solamente… y como veníamos con diez, y diez y diez, decidimos meterlo.

Talula: además, ahí podemos conocer más a Albus sin recurrir a una descripción específica como lo hicimos con James.

Prongs: creímos que quedaría poco ubicado focalizarse tanto en los niños y no seguir adelante con la historia, que es lo que comenzará hacer a partir de este chap.

Padfoot. Así que, les debemos "La charla Familiar" y una clase de muggleología que les va a impresionar…

Prongs: nos despedimos cordialmente, y como siempre decimos…

¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!


	20. DE VUELTAAAAA!

Capítulo 20:

La muerte normalmente, provoca la repentina visualización de flashbacks. Momentos del pasado, buenos, malos, regulares… todos y cada uno de ellos con personas importantes, hechos que, de alguna u otra forma marcaron la vida de forma permanente.

¿Pero que sucede en el caso de alguien que no sabe que es cierto y que no? ¿Qué recordaría Draco Malfoy antes de morir? ¿Qué ve un moribundo antes de morir cuando no recuerda nada de lo que le aconteció en los últimos diecisiete años de su vida y cuyo pasado, cuya base para su persona es una mentira?

-Deja de torturarte.-el rubio alzó la vista y vio a Sirius de pié en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de la vampiro.- se cómo te sientes…

-No lo creo…-le cortó el.

-Y entiendo que estés abrumado…-ignoró su comentario.- desearía que te hubieses enterado en otras circunstancias… que los dos lo hubiésemos hecho, pero el pasado es el pasado y no podemos borrarlo.

-De hecho si, con una estúpida maldición… ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.- olvidé a mi esposa, mi hijo, mis sobrinos, mis mejores amigos, mi hermana… y para agregarle un poco más de sal a las heridas, mis padres no son quienes dicen ser, y de hecho, mis padre biológicos son un ex convicto y una vampiro…

-Draco…

El rubio lo miró con dolor, angustia… estaba tan perdido…. Esto era peor que haberse casado con su enemiga del colegio, ser amigo de su peor enemigo y compartir charlas con las comadrejas Weasley… mil veces. No sabía como empezar, no sabía… básicamente, no sabía quien era.

-¿Por qué a mi?-le preguntó con los ojos brillosos, no pudiendo evitar mostrarle a su progenitor todo lo que sentía.- ¿Por qué me sucedió a mi… a nosotros? ¿Ella no nos amaba? ¿Prefirió ser inmortal antes que vivir una mediocre vida con su familia?

Sirius se acercó a el y se le arrodilló en frente.

-Hijo, escucha: tu madre, Jamie, ella nos ama, ella hizo lo que hizo por amor.-revolvió sus cabellos.- ¿Qué ser desalmado podría abandonar a dos tipos tan apuestos como nosotros?-preguntó con aire arrogante, arrancándole una leve sonrisa al más joven, que pensó que tal vez, Sirius hubiese sido un padre perfecto con el cual crecer. Y eso le hizo sentir culpable como la mierda, porque, en la ecuación, estaban también Narcissa y Lucius… Bufó, siquiera en su cabeza les decía mamá y papá.

-Pero… ¿No creerías que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes en mi pasado, en nuestro pasado?-preguntó con voz suave, teñida de la angustia que sufre un niño cuando pregunta que castigo recibiría si tiene malas notas.

El animago soltó un suspiro soñador.

-Creo que ni tu hubieses tenido que crecer creyendo que los muggles y magos hijos de muggles son inmundicia y yo no hubiese tenido un lindo tiempo en Azkabán, pero las cosas fueron como fueron… Esos "Y si…" son culpables de muchos dolores de cabeza, hijo, solo tienes que pensar en lo que sucede ahora.-tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.- Esa mujer, de la que seguramente estás pensando mal, fue la que te dio la vida, y la que hizo que aún ahora estés vivo, no solo tu, sino también tu primo.-le habló con intensidad, pegando su mirada tormentosa, a la de su pequeño merodeador. Su hijo.- Ahora mismo, Draco, está lidiando contra su naturaleza… está teniendo una lucha interna para salvar la vida de Harry y la tuya… y probablemente la de todos.

Si. Lo reconocía. Luego de que Potter explicase lo de la magia negra en los vampiros, se había sentido muy mal por su… por la vampiro. Al fin y al cabo, no solo le había dado la vida, sino que, de alguna u otra forma se la estaba devolviendo.

-Lo se… mi parte… adulta,-frunció el ceño, algo aturdido.- me dice que ella… que ella es mi madre y que me ama… pero…

-Con tu parte de un adolescente déspota de diecisiete años, es otra cosa diferente…-continuó su adre asintiendo en entendimiento.- lo se, hijo, lo se…

Y aunque al rubio se le calentó el corazón al escucharle a Sirius llamarle así, fingió que no había escuchado y continuó.

-Draco Malfoy dice que debo odiarla, que ella, que ella es un monstruo que me separó de mi padre, de una vida feliz toda mi niñez, que las cosas hubiesen sido mejor con el a mi lado… Draco Black no está de acuerdo con ello.-explicó el rubio liberándose un poco.- Draco Black quiere a su mamá de vuelta.

-Draco, déjame decirte, que el pasado es lo que hace de nosotros una persona buena o mala…

-No fui un ángel en mi pasado, no lo soy ahora…-murmuró el chico.- Tu me conociste, yo… yo era un monstruo. Era un mortífago.

-¿Pero quién dice que solo hay luz u oscuridad en una persona, Draco?-interrumpió la voz de Jamie desde la entrada.- El mundo no se divide en buenos y mortífagos, hijo… Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad… solo… decidimos que es lo que queremos tener más. Mírame a mi…

-Un ser oscuro queriendo conservar su luz…-sonrió Sirius a su amada.- es una tarea complicada.

-Pero eso me hace estar aquí y ser quien soy.-le sonrió ella de regreso.

-Yo fui un monstruo.-gruñó Draco recordando las palabras asquerosas hacia Hermione, sus pensamientos sobre los muggles y todas las especies que el creía inferiores, vampiros entre ellas.

-Y ahora nos llenas de orgullo.-le rebatió Sirius.- me sentí orgulloso de ti, aún cuando pensaba que eras el hijo de mi prima… imagina ahora que se que eres mi hijo, y que llevas una parte merodeadora en ti…

-¿Merodeadora?-preguntó el rubiecito con curiosidad, mientras veía de reojo, como Jamie se sentaba a su otro lado y tomaba su mano libre.

-Un grupo de idiotas entre los cuales estaba mi querido hermano, Remus y…

-Peter Pettegrew…-le cortó Draco.- siempre creí que el odio que le tenía era por ser un idiota… ahora se por qué realmente… el traicionó a mi familia…-le costó pero lo dijo.

Jamie le sonrió con tristeza.

-Sentía ese mismo odio, cariño, pero luego… luego aprendí que perdonar no es olvidar… y yo lo perdoné…-soltó un suspiro.- supongo que James estaría de acuerdo en eso conmigo… el era…

-Un santurrón,-le cortó Draco rodando los ojos.- Ya me imaginaba de dónde venían los tiros con Harry…

-Y tu deberías de ser un poco así, sobretodo con tu primo, el te adora.-rió Sirius, causando el sonrojo en el más joven.- ¡Oh, vamos, tu también a él!

Al ver en la situación en la cual el idiota de su prometido había puesto a su hijo, Jamie cambió el tema. Una un poco más… peliagudo.

-Te hubiesen matado… los hubiesen matado a ambos…-murmuró bajando la vista y aferrándose a la mano que el rubio apretaba con fuerza.

-Por eso nos dejaste.-Draco estatizó mirándola, olvidando cualquier otro tema en ese mismo instante.

-Mi… creador dijo que yo misma los mataría, que… que si no le daba la espalda a mi vida humana, el me encerraría con ustedes en un cuarto y haría que yo misma los mate…-puso una temblorosa mano en su frente y allí se masajeó, mano que Sirius tomó y apretó con cariño.- cuando aprendí a controlarme… yo fui a la casa de Lucius… y te di ese… perro de peluche… y creí que podría recuperarte… pero ya eras un Malfoy… y yo no me sentí con el derecho de irrumpir en la vida que te habían construido…

-No me hubiese importado…-le interrumpió su hijo con la mirada herida.

-Si, porque no era lo que soy ahora, y tu padre tampoco lo era…-el rubio suspiró e inconcientemente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, quien besó sus cabellos con dulzura.- yo estaba desaparecida, tu padre preso, acusado de matar a su mejor amigo y un clan de vampiros vigilándome cada segundo… Draco, el amor no es solo atrapar y no dejar ir… el amor también, muchas veces, es dejar ir…

-¿Qué sucedió durante la guerra? ¿Con Voldemort y Harry?-le reprochó como un niño caprichoso.- No estuviste allí para ayudarnos, tampoco con Sirius en el departamento de misterios… no intentaste salvarlo.

-¿Qué no intenté salvarlo?-le cortó ella con el ceño fruncido- ¿Crees que Polaris, una niña, una simple bruja tendría acceso a los libros secretos de la oscuridad? ¿Crees que sin mis pistas ella hubiese sacado a Sirius del manto?-sonrió un poco.- si bien ella fue el medio, yo, apenas supe de lo de Sirius, me encerré por… años buscando respuestas, porque sabía que las tenía… y cuando las encontré, hablé con Polaris, disfrazada de… creo que de vieja, y le di las instrucciones, los libros concernientes… todo muy… indirectamente…

-¿Y en la guerra?-preguntó.

-Estuve allí, en el bosque, con los pocos de mi especie que quisieron luchar.-dijo con firmeza, sin una gota de mentira en su tono o en sus ojos.- te vi batallando, defendiendo a los que amabas, te vi, Draco, recibiendo maldiciones, pero te vi levantarte, con ese orgullo Potter que llevas dentro, y seguir luchando. Y como dijo tu padre, estoy inmensamente orgullosa de ti.-le sonrió brillantemente.-aunque, hayas sido un cabeza de chorlito.

Draco rodó los ojos, sintiendo como varias de sus dudas se aclaraban. Aunque, solo una quedaba en su corazón, revoloteándole.

-¿Entonces… de veras nos amas?-preguntó sonrojado.

Jamie tomó su rostro y lo miró de frente, directo a los ojos.

-Los amo con todo lo que soy.

Draco, sintió una extraña sensación de alivio, como si… después de todo… su pasado estaba un poco en orden.

-Está bien…-suspiró.- está bien…

Un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo girar y ver a un tímido Harry asomarse.

-Hola.-saludó algo nervioso.

Draco rodó sus ojos.

-Pasa, Potter pareces patético parado allí.-dijo con burla.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y pasó.

-Estaba dándoles espacio, divino idiota.-le dijo entre dientes, sentándose en un sillón individual cerca de Sirius.

-Lo se, soy divino.-sonrió el rubio.

Sus padres rodaron sus ojos.

-Parecen James y Remus en una de sus estúpidas discusiones.-dijo Sirius sonriente.- a veces, cuando eras un pequeñito, eras tan tranquilo que le decíamos a Prongs que de no ser por que no mordías y te crecían pelos en la espalda, podrías ser hijo de Lunático.

Draco se perdió.

-¿Lunático? ¿Prongs?-inquirió.

-Eran los merodeadores.-respondió Harry.- Prongs era mi padre, Padfoot el tuyo, Mooney es Remus y….-bajó la vista y apretó sus dientes.- Wormtail era Peter.

Jamie lo miró con calidez.

-Harry…

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Estoy perdido, feliz, pero perdido…-comenzó.- tengo… tengo familia de sangre… pero… hay cosas que… no puedo entender.-Sirius procedió a contarle la historia, con acotaciones de Jamie, sobre como se habían conocido, cuando se enamoraron, cuando se pusieron de novios, incluso prometieron ir a visitar su vieja casa…. Pero, ¡Hey, descubrió que tenía una tía, que su padre tenía una gemela!- Entonces… nos iban a matar…-murmuró al final. Soltó otro suspiro. De repente sintió náuseas y se puso de pié. Debía huir.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Sirius preocupado, pero su voz solo empeoró las cosas, y Harry, sin mirar a nadie, salió del cuarto.

El animago ya estaba de pié para ir a buscarlo, pero Jamie lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, está procesando.-le dijo. Sabía en que estado estaba Harry. Era lo que su hermano llamaba estado de reconocimiento. La primera vez que lo había visto así fue cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de Sirius. No lo había visto en ocho horas, cuando volvió, empapado y con una cuasi pulmonía, solo le había sonreído. Y le dijo, de alguna forma que estaba feliz si ella también.

-Creo que yo también me voy.-dijo Draco mirando preocupado el lugar de donde Harry desapareció.- estoy agotado y mañana comienzan las clases…

Sus padres le sonrieron y lo vieron ponerse de pié y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ve y descanza, hijo.-dijo Sirius con voz suave.

Jamie sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Suerte.

Draco le sonrió de regreso, y salió a buscar a su primo.

…o0o…

El aula estaba completamente en silencio, solo interrumpido por algún que otro susurro de los cuarenta estudiantes que allí estaban, esperando a la profesora para su primer clase del año, que resultaba ser muggleología.

-¿Crees que nos enseñe a tejer este año?-preguntó Gary, un niño rubio, de ojos negros de Ravencclaw a James, sentado entre su hermano y su primo Scorpius.-quiero aprender a tejer…

James bufó.

-Esas cosas muggles no son las que deberíamos de aprender…-respondió Albus por su hermano.- no creo que tejer o cocer nos sirva en la vida.

-He oído que pueden hacer flotar un globo sin magia…-comentó el rubio de Ravenclaw.

-Se llaman globos aerostáticos.-dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos.- son bonitos…-Albus y James intentaron ocultar sus carcajadas contra sus manos l ver la sonrisa que llenó el rostro de James al girarse y ver a la protagonista de sus suspiros: Margarett Jane, una pelinegra de ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante y llena de hoyuelos, que dejaba mostrar su inocencia y su amor por el mundo, era casi como ver a Luna de pequeña.-Hola, Albus, Hola, Scorp,… Hola, James…

James boqueó sin saber que decir y se giró, sonrojado como un tomate.

-Hola, Maggie, ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-le preguntó Albus con tono alegre, intentando no fruncir el ceño ante la actitud de James.

-Fuimos con mis padres a Tailandia, ellos deseaban ir de vacaciones juntos, y tuvimos un gran verano…-le contó ella.- mi papá me enseñó a bucear y mi mamá a escalar…-soltó una sonrisa tan brillante que casi encandila a todos los que la miraban.

Scorpius sonrió y supo muy bien que si su mejor amigo no hubiese estado loco por ella, en un segundo estaría pidiéndole una cita. Era preciosa. Tenía la piel, no muy blanca, era como bronceada, seguro por el contacto con aquel sol de California en las hermosas playas de Malibú que ella tanto hablaba, tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban algo rasgados hacia abajo, exactamente como los de su padre, un tipo agradable y feliz con su familia, la señora Jane era una policía, tan agradable como su esposo y se notaba a la legua que amaba a su hija y a su amado más que a nadie en el mundo. Además, hacía unas galletas que ni en las mejores dulcerías londinenses podría conseguir.

-Apuesto a que fu asombroso…-comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa ladeada.

La niña frunció un poco el ceño, pero asintió, mirando discretamente, la espalda de James.

-Te traje un regalo, James.-le contó al niño, que, en dos centésimas, se giró y la miró atónito.- es lago pequeño…-sacó de su bolso una pequeña bolsita de cuero y se la dio.

James, sin poder hablar aún. Sacó de dentro del pequeño estuche, una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de ave fénix, abriendo sus alas para alzar su vuelo, y en su pecho, justo del lado izquierdo, había un pequeño trozo de rubí que brillaba.-Los tailandeses dicen que es el símbolo de la fuerza, pero también de la esperanza, como que todo puede volver a como era, como el ave fénix cuando se convierte en cenizas… siempre hay una esperanza.

-Pues a mi todo eso me parece una tontería.-les cortó Tiffany Thorton, una rubia de ojos azules que constantemente rondaba a Jimie.- y eso me parece una… baratija… por Merlín, es James Potter.

La pelinegra sintió sus ojos aguarse y estiró la mano, para quitarle el collar a James, pero el lo sostuvo con fuerza y le sonrió.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida, justo con la snich de mi abuelo.-le dijo provocando una enorme sonrisa en Maggie.- Gracias, Mag.

La chica soltó una risita al ver como Tiffany, al no conseguir a atención de Jamie, se había vuelto a su asiento con cara de pocos amigos.

-Interesante intercambio.-y como si hubiese estado allí desde siempre, sentada tras el escritorio frente a todos, la vampiro les miraba con ojos serios.- me gustó aquella metáfora, Margarett, ciertamente, es hermosa.-le sonrió a la niña, quien le devolvió el gesto con timidez.- y Tiffany, nuestro apellido no nos hace quienes somos, sino…-se cortó a ella misma.- ¿Leyeron El Principito?-Scorpius fue el único que asintió.-Cuéntanos de que se trata, Scorpius.

El rubio sonrió.

-Pues, es la historia de un hombre que se estrella en el desierto con su avión y que se encuentra con un niño que le cuenta la historia de el y su rosa, que recorre mundos para alejarse de su rosa, que es muy arrogante.

-Excelente.-sonrió la mujer.- cinco puntos para Gryffindor, y así abrimos el contador anual.-todos los leones sonrieron.- entonces… bien, hay una frase muy famosa en aquel libro, una frase que utilizan mucho los muggles, aunque, difícilmente la practican…. ¿sabes cuál es?-le preguntó al niño rubio que negó.- ¿Alguien la sabe?

-El zorro le dice al principito que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.-dijo Maggie.- quiere decir que podemos vestirnos bonito o ponernos mucho producto en la cara, pero si tu corazón es feo, así es como te verán los demás.-explicó viendo de reojo a Tiffany, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cinco para Ravenclaw, excelente, Margarett.-le felicitó la profesora.- Si bien esto no es parte de la clase, quiero que sepan bien que yo no soportaré prejuicios de ningún tipo, ni entre ustedes ni de ustedes hacia mi ¿Entendido?-todos asintieron inmediatamente.- bien, guarden esas agujas y esa lana donde no las pueda ver jamás, porque vamos a aprender verdadera muggeología. Contamos con seis horas semanales y las dividiremos en dos, dos para teoría y tres para práctica.-una tiza comenzó a escribir sola.- y como quería divertirme, decidí que comenzaremos con…. –se acercó a una mesa a un costado y le quitó la sábana.- ¡Charán! ¡Armas de lucha!

Los niños, sobretodo James, Albus y Scorpius, sonrieron extasiados.

-Oh, por merlín…-soltaron los tres al unísono.

-Espadas, arco y flecha, dagas, todas y cada una de ellas más mortal y peligrosa que la otra que utilizarán en las prácticas.-sonrió al ver el rostro ilusionado de los niños, que cambiaron a la confusión cuando volvió a cubrir las armas.- estas dos horas son de teoría.-todos se lamentaron, pero aún así, sacaron sus cuadernos listos para copiar.- Bien, pequeños…. Comencemos con la clase de verdad…

…o0o…

-¡Luna!-la rubia se giró para ver a Pansy dirigirse hacia ella con pasos veloces.- Hey, dulzura, ¿Cómo están las dos rubiecitas más bonitas del universo?

La jefa de casa de Ravenclaw sonrió.

-Bien, pero aún no sabemos si es niña, Pansy.-le dijo con tono alegre.- aunque, eso espero… ¿Sabes que sería tener otro James?

La pelinegra de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Pues lo único que se es que si sale con mi color de cabello y los ojos de su padre, me la darás como ahijada, Luna Potter.-le dijo con un dedo amenazante golpeando suavemente su barriga que ya comenzaba a notarse cada vez más. Luna solo rió. No le quedaba de otra que darle el madrinazgo a Pansy, ella era una excelente amiga.- Ahora, rubia, ¿Cuándo se enterará el señor Potter que será padre nuevamente?-Luna estaba por abrir la boca, pero un jadeó detrás de ella, la detuvo. Pansy miró por sobre el hombro de Luna y abrió los ojos con pánico. Puro y duro pánico.

-¿Estás embarazada?-una voz hermosamente conocida hizo que los bellos de la nuca de la rubia se erizaran en un segundo.

Harry lo sabía. El lo sabía.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-susurró, antes de, inconcientemente, alejarse a pasos rápidos, sin girarse al escuchar los llamados de su esposo o los de la misma Pansy. Solo atinó a lanzar un grito ahogado, cuando una mano salió de la nada y la metió en uno de los cuartos del castillo.

..o0o..

_El silencio que reinaba en aquel cuarto del castillo era sombrío, terrorífico… se podía sentir, respirar la tensión, se podía oler la adrenalina que salía a borbotones de las personas allí reunidas. _

_Serían veinte o treinta, con capas negras, capuchas sobre sus cabezas y sus máscaras blancas y negras brillando a la luz de la Luna._

_-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo plan de ataque, mi lord?-preguntó uno de los heraldos de la muerte. _

_El jefe, sentado en la punta, sonrió maquiavélicamente._

_-¿Cómo es que haríamos caer una mesa?-preguntó con diversión. _

_Uno de sus sirvientes, Carrrow, asintió, sintiendo satisfacción al encontrar l respuesta en su propia mente._

_-Cortando sus patas, mi señor.-respondió con voz firme._

_-Éxacto, mi fiel amigo, Entonces, la forma más satisfactoria para acabar con Potter y Malfoy, es quitarles lo que más aman en sus vidas.-dijo el jefe con alegría.- repetiremos la historia de la pequeña Polly, pero dejaremos viva a la señora Potter, para que sea un recordatorio constante de que falló… luego iremos tras su pequeño Albus… y… haremos a James uno de los nuestros…_

_-¿Cómo es que haremos eso?-inquirió Ginny Weasley quitándose su máscara._

_-Magia negra, la peor…-sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de cristal, dentro de la cual, un humo negro y espeso flotaba lentamente.- mi magia negra._

_Todos jadearon al ver el preciado montón de poder._

_-En pocos días, y con una pequeña dosis por semana, el pequeño Potter será nuestro.-sonrió Carrow junior.- muy buen plan, jefe._

_-¿Y con Malfoy que es lo que haremos, Mi Lord?-preguntó uno de los más jóvenes._

_El amo sonrió._

_-Oh, James Potter es parte de mi plan maestro contra Malfoy.-respondió haciendo un ademán cos su manos.- James Potter será quien provoque la muerte de Hermione, Scorpius, Sirius… y Jamie…_

_Mc Gregor frunció el ceño._

_-Solo el vampiro que la creó puede asesinarla.-constató._

_El amo rodó sus ojos._

_-Por eso te llaman el Nuevo, Jim.-dijo con tono regañoso.- pues, James despertará al Lord de los vampiros con su magia… y créeme, cuando ese vampiro despierte del sueño eterno en el cual lo puso su querida creación, se va a enfadar. _

_-Y entonces, Potter protegerá a su hijo, Malfoy lo querrá asesinar, se pelearán y… ¡Tadá!-alzó sus brazos pálidas en un gesto de triunfo.- El mundo mágico y muggle es nuestro. _

Padfoot: Ese Amo que creamos no me cae del todo bien…

Prongs: ¿Del todo bien? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es malo, debería caerte muy mal!

Padfoot: Me gusta su estilo… y la risa diabólica que NO me dejaron insertar.

Talula: Primero que todo, par de idiotas, les decimos HOLA, a nuestro lectores a los cuales los dejamos con el pedazo de manzana sobre sus labios… lo sentimos.

Mooney: el bloqueo de escritor que estamos teniendo con esta historia últimamente, y las clases en la universidad, nos están matando…

Padfoot: y eso que todavía no llegó "La temporada de parciales"

Prongs: estamos renegando con los trabajos prácticos semanasles, las tareas, los libros que tenemos que leer, el trabajo y un molesto bichito que nos inspira para el lado incorrecto.

Talula: si, porque, estamos escribiendo algo de Bones, y también de Supernatural… pero HP se nos escapaba de las manos…

Padfoot: nos hizo ver las estrellas… y siquiera estamos convencidos con este chap que les dejamos…

Talula: algún comentario positivo o negativo, siempre constructivo, querremos saberlo, por lo tanto, denle al nuevo botón de review de FF, y dígannos lo que piensan…

Mooney: De la historia, claro, no queremos saber que es lo que REALMENTE piensan.

Padfoot: les debemos la clase de muggleología!

Prongs: Mucha suerte… y

Todos: LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!


	21. NA

Nota de autores: (que como siempre, será en diálogo)

Padfoot: ¿Podemos bajar nuestras varitas y caminar hacia la pantalla sin que nos envíen algún avado o un crucio?

Mooney: Realmente, tenemos miedo que se nos cruce algún mago lector con alma de mortífago y de repente nos ataque….

Prongs: y como yo soy el valiente de los tres, seré el que de las buenas nuevas: CLRSLF retomará su actividad en Enerooo!

Mooney: sip, lamentamos el hiatos… perdimos a un ser muy amado y la musa se nos deprimió…

Padfoot: y no podíamos dejarle el mando a Talula… ella tiene sus fics para lidiar y de pronto tampoco queríamos que Draco y Harry tengan sexo de repente, les juro, está como obsesiva, ve slash por todos lados…

Prongs: y no distingue por ningún tipo de raciocinio o moralidad…

Mooney: pero es el precio de tener dos excelentes socias abriéndose en este mundo tan contrito que es FF.

Padfoot: entonces, con un manejo excepcional de nuestra página de Factbook de la mano de Poppy Gallagher, les decimos que, si quieren ver los sneaks peaks de el próximo chap de CLRSLF, búsquennos en Padfoot Prongs and Mooney CO, en Factbook, o PPnMCO o I-Hate-chick-flick! En Twitter… incluso tenemos Tumblr, el cual retomará actividades en Enero con este fic…

Prongs: esoes todo por ahora, chicos, gracias por sernos fieles, y nunca dejar de enviarnos onda…. O maldiciones por reviews….

Mooney: lamentamos mucho no haber podido continuar con tiempo… pero ustedes entenderán….

Padfoot: Y entonces, no vemos en las redes sociales o en Enero y cómo extrañaba decirlo….

Todos: Larga vida a los merodeadores!

Talula y Poppy: Y Felices Potternavidades y Próspero Blackañonuevo también!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Si fuésemos Rowling hubiéremos invertido para la investigación para una vacuna contra todo tipo de cáncer, una para la maldad y otra para Twilight.

Nota: Ok… no nos maten, no nos maten! Ya lo sabemos, dijimos enero, pero los problemas simplemente nos hicieron achicar y no podíamos convencernos con nada que hiciéramos… este chap nos costó dos largos meses… DOS MESES!

De veras, lamentamos la tardanza… casi un año! Pero creo que ahora, a pesar de los problemas que seguimos teniendo, podremos continuar molestando a nuestra pixie musa!

Capítulo 21: Secuestros, riñas entre la luz y la oscuridad, una organización comandada por un psicótico y un mito… y las cosas que solo le pueden suceder a Draco Malfoy y CO.

_-¿Este es el plan maestro que pasará por encima a todos los planes maestros de una torrada de mortífagos y una mente maestra en el crimen?-fue la pregunta hecha por un visiblemente incrédulo Theo Nott. _

_El rubio que estaba frente a él lo miró con una expresión demasiado Potter como para ser de Draco. _

_-Potter, mi cara se ve extraña cuando arrugas así la frente.-dijo el otro rubio, el original, desde un rincón de la tienda, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de "no estoy de acuerdo con esto". Harry-Draco, imitó la expresión y al recibir la mirada aprobadora de Luna sonrió ampliamente, logrando que el Draco-Draco ponga los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Pueden creer que no me sienta raro con esto?-inquirió Ron apareciendo desde la parte cubierta del lugar con las ropas y la apariencia de Blaise, quien, al verse se puso de pié en un instante y se miró impresionado. _

_-Dios, me besaría si pudiera.-susurró en un tono ronco. _

_Ron, si hubiese estado en su piel, se hubiese coloreado cómicamente, pero sus ojos solos se ampliaron en tamaño y se alejó de Blaise lo más rápido posible. _

_-Yo apruebo la homosexualidad…-comentó Luna con la apariencia de Theo Nott.- eres cómodo, Theodore, gracias por ser tan amable y prestarme tu piel…_

_El interpelado boqueó por unos momentos, incapaz de decir nada._

_-De nada, se dice de nada…-dijo Pansy rodando sus ojos al pelinegro.- Lovegood, deberás de modular tu voz para parecer más como Theo._

_Blaise, dejó de verse –eso ya le estaba asustando a Ron y Susan los miraba divertidos- y sonrió a su amigo pelinegro._

_-¿Hablar como un refinado malcriado, dices?-preguntó con una sonrisa Zabinni®._

_Antes de que Theo pudiese decirle a su amigo que se meta sus sugerencias por donde el Rey Arturo se la metía a Merlín, una voz resonante y fuerte lo detuvo y lo forzó a detenerse en el acto. _

_Todos se giraron hacia la entrada y allí de pie, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_-Deberían de dejar de pelear como niños y comenzar a comportarse como hombres, ejemplos patéticos de pureza._

_Draco –el verdadero y original- caminó hacia su "tía", seguido por su copia que hacía morisquetas con sus gestos, provocando risas en el resto._

_-¡Oh, Granger, casi nos matas del maldito susto!-bramó el chico y frunció el ceño. Su copia a su lado hizo lo mismo. El miró a Potter con una ceja arqueada y el otro lo imitó.-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?_

_-El mismo que tuyo, Malfoy…-respondió Harry en su tono oficial de voz.- casi me meo en los pantalones por culpa de la copia de mi tía malvada…-el resto soltó risitas por lo bajo. Blaise, bueno, el estaba ladrando de la risa. _

_Hermione –Bellatrix, o su copia- rodó los ojos y los separó con sus brazos a una distancia prudencial._

_-Bien, ustedes dos, dejen de ser inmaduros y olvídense de las peleas.-dijo con voz firme.- Harry, creí que era más que eso…-miró al Draco de su izquierda._

_-Soy Draco…-protestó el rubio original._

_-Como sea y a los dos, dejen de comportarse como niñas y pónganse esos pantalones porque lo que se viene es difícil.-los miró a todos, uno a uno.- el día de hoy entraremos a Gringotts y sacaremos la copa de Hufflepuff. _

_-¿Entraremos?-iqnuirió Draco.- hasta dónde sabemos nosotros nos quedamos aquí con la futura comadreja madre y ustedes irán por la diversión…_

_-A mi me gusta esta choza…-dijo Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.- casi me siento como en casa… _

_El rubio original le hizo callar con una mirada._

_-Malfoy, no es un capricho, debemos ir y recoger la copa y destruirla.-le dijo su copia con tono de voz razonable.- y tu y tus amigos nos estorbarían.-Los Slytherin se pusieron en guardia ante esas palabras y sus varitas estuvieron apuntando a Potter en medio segundo, pero Harry ya había conjurado un hechizo protector con su recientemente entrenada magia no-verbal.- ¡Maldita sea no estoy hablando de que sean inútiles o algo por el estilo!_

_Pansy bufó._

_-Entonces no escuchamos bien, Potter._

_El niño que vivió los miró con una seriedad y una madurez que no parecía ser suya… Draco se vio raro._

_-Si no volvemos, serán ustedes quienes tengan que terminar con esto.-les dijo, su voz en un susurro.- evitemos más víctimas… solo… quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez por todas…_

_Y las cuatro serpientes, a pesar de la ira, entendieron. Por primera vez vieron a un Potter agotado, rendido… veían a un niño que solo quiere que termine todo. _

_-Vayan, el efecto se irá rápido.-les indicó Draco con voz algo ahogada._

_Hermione-Bella, frunció el ceño y asintió. Ron soltó un suspiro y miró a Susan._

_-Vamos primero por el duende… si no llegamos en tres horas…-se detuvo y la rubia asintió, poniendo rostro valiente. Una máscara que se quebraría en cualquier segundo.-Slys… cuiden a mi novia…_

_Cuida a Granger… quería decir Draco, pero al mirar a Luna, de una forma extraña, le comunicó su pensamiento y la rubia asintió._

_-No le sucederá nada.-dijo, y el rubio agradeció que no lo haya mirado directamente.- vamos, chicos.-comandó la rubia soñadora con un tono más varonil._

_Las copias salieron por el tajo de la tienda. Hermione, antes de desaparecer, dio una última mirada llorosa a Draco y se giró a enfrentar una prueba más. _

…_._

Draco juraba que si le preguntaban otra vez si tenía la piel del basilisco del heredero de Slytherin guardada en su sótano, mandaría a volar al preguntón. O tal vez se arriesgaría a utilizar un crucio.

La mañana había comenzado llena de niños ansiosos por aprender. Claramente, su cerebro estaba más acostumbrado a la atención de los niños más de lo que el creía. Había respondido preguntas complicadas, que, en su sexto -o algo así- año de estudios en Hogwarts, siquiera había aprendido.

Habían hecho un repaso con los chicos desde el segundo año. Recibió miles de pergaminos llenos de complicados que sabía que iba a poder corregir, pero no como. Ni cuando. Los niños de primero resultaron ser una manada de lobos. Sobretodo los Gryffindors y Slytherins. Teddy Weasley, en cambio, había estado casi sedado toda la mañana. Claramente reacio a hacer molestar a alguien de su familia.

Con los de segundo había probado un punto… bueno, a decir verdad, tres puntos: James era un desastre en pociones y había hecho explotar un caldero con un solo ingrediente –como lo hizo, sería un misterio que nunca se resolvería-, Scorpius era un niño inquieto y sabía todo y Albus tenía una enorme imaginación en cuanto a los usos de ciertas sustancias e ingredientes opcionales para pociones que estaban mucho más allá de su nivel de brujería.

A la hora del almuerzo, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Esos Ravenclaws siempre tendrían sus garras de cuervo afiladas sobre un poco de información. Malditos cerebritos.

-¡Draco!-alzó la vista de los papeles frente a él, y vió a un agitado Potter, pálido como un muerto, pero con un brillo en los ojos que no le había visto nunca.

-¿Harry?-quería asegurarse que era el. Nunca lo había visto tan…. ¿Feliz?

-Seré padre.-soltó el pelinegro sin ton ni son.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que su mandíbula se caería.

-¡Wow, wow, wow!-alzó las manos.-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Seré padre!-repitió el pelinegro exaltado.

Draco boqueó unos momentos.

-¿Cómo…?

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, Draco, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…

-¡No pienso escuchar como es que dejaste preñada a mi hermanita, Potter!-le detuvo el rubio.- Espera… ¿Has tenido sexo con ella?-y si ese tono no era amenazante, que lo metieran en Azkabán por loco.

-No… supongo que habrá sido desde antes…-el niño-que-sería-padre-por-cuarta-vez, se encogió de hombros.- Es extraño, siento que ya sentí esta emoción… p-pero… no puedo registrar el momento exacto…-y luego casi comenzó a saltar en su lugar.

-Ok, mi desequilibrado ex enemigo, dime… ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Qué le dijiste a Luna?-le preguntó el rubio cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry bajó la vista y se rascó la nuca.

-Pues… me enteré de casualidad… por Pansy y… como que Luna salió corriendo y desapareció de mi vista en un nanosegundo…-respondió algo nervioso y luego alzó la vista para ver a Draco.- ¿Draco, por qué estás morado?

-Te recomiendo salir del aula en dos segundos, cariño, Draco está por sacar su varita…-una voz solemne y dulce les llegó desde atrás y, en medio segundo, Jamie estaba en medio de ellos.

-Hummm…-Harry miró con cautela a Draco, que no despegaba la vista de él.- y-yo…. iré a buscar a Luna… y hummm…-y sin agregar nada más, salió corriendo.- ¡Adiós, tía!

-Vaya salvador el nuestro…-murmuró el rubio entre dientes, tenso. Jamie rió entre dientes y le acarició su mejilla, relajándolo en medio segundo.- eres más que mágica, de eso no tengo dudas…

-Cuando eras bebé te gustaba que te acariciase el rostro antes de dormirte…-le contó ella sin detener sus caricias.- tu padre, en cambio, era el encargado de despertarte y sacarte el mal humor…

-Y aún puedo.-saltó Sirius, apareciendo misteriosamente detrás de Draco, para, en un segundo, comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

El rubio comenzó a reir furiosamente y a doblarse en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Sirius, no, ajajajajajajajajaja, Sirius, jajajajajajajajajaja, en serio jajajajajajajajajaja… mamá dile que se… jajajajajajajajajajajaja… papá, por favor!-y luego las cosquillas se fueron y cuando Draco pudo recuperar la compostura, vio dos rostros maravillados solo enfocados en el. Y claro, lo entendió. Para ser sincero le había parecido algo natural. Había entendido que su madre no había tenido opción y que su padre tampoco había podido decidir demasiado en el tema. Hermione, se lo había dicho todas las noches y el, de a poco y con ayuda de Scorp e incluso Narcissa y Lucius, lo había entendido. No había planeado decirles mamá y papá, pero le pareció bonito… natural…

Jamie, sintiendo que era un momento algo intenso, cambió el tema.

-Sirius deja al chico tranquilo… ahora, Draco… ¿Cómo han sido las clases?-preguntó con gentileza y delicadeza digna de una mujer Black. Draco se había puesto a observar a Harry en esas últimas semanas y el chico, aunque fue criado hasta los once años por muggles, tenía un porte y una presencia magistral. De hecho, los Potter eran de las familias mágicas más importantes en su mundo, detrás de los Black, Malfoy y Lestrange-con la diferencia de que los Potter siempre lucharon del bando de la luz. Y al parecer la autoridad en su pose y en su voz eran parte de la genética familiar, porque su madre se comportaba de igual forma, dominante en cualquier situación e incluso divertida en momentos de tensión –estaba el caso del acento oriental para la misión de regreso a King's Cross.

-Creo que me preguntaron unas treinta veces si tenía la piel del basilisco o si tenía una parte del cuerpo de Voldemort en un templo en casa…-se encogió de hombros.- a pesar de eso fue genial, los niños me respetaron y al parecer les divierte mis referencias sobre el santurrón de Potter o de la locura de Papá…

-¡Hey!-Sirius se quejó.

Los dos rubios lo ignoraron.

-He visto las clases que impartió Harry y le ha ido excelente y me agrada saber que ambos se critican frente a sus clases…-dijo Jamie con una gran sonrisa.- Hermione ha sido grandiosa, como siempre, los niños la adoran…

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene buen trasero, yo también lo adoro…-soltó sin darse cuenta y luego se sonrojó al ver las expresiones divertidas de sus padres.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es mi esposa! ¡No podría haber elegido algo de menor calidad!

-Entonces Hermione está entrando en el seco y negro corazón de Draquis…-se burló Sirius. Jamie le dio un zape en la nuca.- ¡Ouch, cielo!

La vampiro rodó los ojos.

-No seas niña, Sirius.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Recuerdas que James…-se detuvo a mitad de frase y quedó pálida.

Draco y Sirius la miraron asustados.

-¿Mamá?

-Magia infiltrada…-susurró la mujer.- Magia no registrada…

-¿Magia? ¿Hay extraños en el castillo? ¿Mortífagos?-preguntó Sirius que sin dudar envió su patronus a Remus con el mensaje.

-Sirius, reconozco esa magia…-susurró Jamie temblando.- creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-No está por ningún lado.-dijo Sirius con voz agotada.- Mooney, Snievellus y yo hemos rastreado el bosque y no olemos si esencia…

Harry miró a su padrino impotente, mientras que se estrujaba con lidiar con la desesperación de una nueva situación y con el eco de una anterior muy parecida.

-S-si…. Si la atraparon y...-se le cerró la garganta. No quería imaginar lo que sería perder a Luna y a su bebé. Su mente le decía que era porque estaba muy preocupado por una amiga que, casualmente era la madre de sus hijos y que apenas había sobrevivido a una situación igual en el pasado que terminó con la vida de su primer hija. Pero su corazón era otra historia. Le dolía el pecho tan fuerte que pensaba que de un momento para el otro quedaría sin aire… no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, era… aplastante.

Draco entró de la mano de Hermione viéndose desesperado, tanto o más que Harry.

-No la encuentran en Hogsmeade y se desactivo cualquier medio muggle de rastreo.-dijo el rubio con voz quebrada.- Papá…-comenzó.- si Luna…

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y le apretó su mano levemente.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto, cielo…-le dijo en voz baja.- en dos horas consumirán el Luminos y no pueden estar nerviosos de ninguna manera… recuerden que Jamie sacrificará parte de su magia de luz esta noche y Luna no querría que lo echaran a perder…

Harry se vió visiblemente herido cuando escuchó el nombre de su esposa, por lo que asintió secamente y se alzó cuan largo era del sofá.

-Iré a hablar con James y Albus…-dijo y su voz varió un poco.- nos vemos en dos horas en la enfermería.-y sin mirar a nadie, salió de la sala común de los profesores.

Draco suspiró.

-Vamos al nuestro cuarto…-le susurró a Hermione.- Padre, ten un ojo sobre Harry… el… creo hará alguna idiotez… o mejor dicho, se muy bien que hará alguna idiotez.

El pelinegro asintió y le sonrió levemente a su hijo, para salir tras Harry.

-Vamos…-susurró Hermione llevándolo hacia su enorme cuarto. Cuando entraron, Draco se recostó en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo. Ella fue cauta al evitar que su barriguita tocase alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Siento una especie de Deja vu…-murmuró el rubio luego de un rato de contemplativo silencio.- y me siento inútil… se que debería de estar haciendo algo por mi hermana, pero aún así…

-Es lo único que puedes hacer ahora que tus memorias están borradas, Draco; cuando Luna desapareció la primera vez tu usaste tus conocimientos en ubicación y reubicación mágica que habías aprendido en nuestro último año aquí en Hogwarts… pero a pesar de que sepas la teoría de esos conocimientos, la práctica fue lo que te llevó a encontrarla y si no recuerdas la práctica…

-Lo se…-le cortó el un poco frustrado porque ella tenía razón, pero aún así el quería hacer algo más. Acostarse a calmarse no era su idea de búsqueda. Además estaba el hecho de que su propia madre se encerraría en una celda esta misma noche para darle su vida de regreso a su hijo y su sobrino.- y está embarazada…-murmuró con un pinchazo en el pecho, sin notar que su esposa se tensaba a su lado.-pobre Harry… la misma historia otra vez…

-Draco, no sabemos si fueron mortífagos. No creo que fueran ellos, si fueran ellos harían la misma destrucción como la vez anterior… no solo se la llevaron, sino también mataron muchas personas…-sacudió su cabeza.- además incluso Ginny Weasley tiene que pedir autorización para entrar al castillo… tiene que ser otra cosa… lo se, es un presentimiento…

Draco la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hace decirlo?-preguntó bajando para estar a su altura y verla a los ojos.

Ella acarició su mejilla pálida y sonrió un poco.

-Llámalo instinto maternal.

Draco frunció el ceño, listo para preguntar, pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Su hijo apareció allí, agitado, con sus ropas desprolijas y los ojos grises grandes como dos lunas.

-¡Tía Luna fue secuestrada en Hogwarts!-anunció con el rostro lleno de horror. Ni Draco ni su esposa fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para seguir a su hijo, que se les perdía por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director Snape.- ¡Gárgola, ábrenos!

La gárgola de las escaleras se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar sin dudar.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, todos estaban gritando. Solo los Potter se mantenían en silencio, los tres sentados en un sofá verde, con expresiones de shock.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo Snape y todas las voces bajaron el volumen hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

-¿Cómo es eso que a mi hermana la secuestraron? ¿Aquí en Hogwarts?-inquirió Draco.

Snape lo miró con sus ojos negros llenos de preocupación, aunque su rostro era totalmente indiferente.

-Remus a identificado la fuente de magia desconocida que se infiltró en el castillo, que acompaña al rastro de magia de la señora Potter.-le respondió.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-saltó Molly Weasley y, al verla, Draco tuvo el lejano pensamiento de pensar que la pelirroja quejumbrosa ya estaba muerta.- ¡Un muerto no puede revivir!

Sirius, desde su puesto, sentado sobre el escritorio, soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Pues yo creo que aquí tenemos un muy buen ejemplo de muertos que reviven.-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jamie negó con una expresión angustiada. Draco no dudó en sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano, mirando a su padre para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Pero… Sirius… el… el nunca…-se trabó.- el nunca podría… nunca, el no era así…

Draco miró a su padre, ahora sentado junto a su madre, y a Snape… luego al resto. Solo él y Hermione parecían confundidos.

-¿De quién hablan?-inquirió la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Una voz temblorosa, desde una esquina del cuarto, fue la que resonó en el silencio.

-Hablan… hablan de mi padre… dicen… dicen que mi padre se infiltró en Hogwarts y secuestró a mi esposa…-respondió Harry alzando sus ojos verdes.- dicen que mi padre estuvo vivo estos últimos treinta y dos años y jamás pensó en…-se detuvo.- no, mi padre… el nunca me hubiese hecho eso…-se notaba su temblor y sus dos hijos se abrazaron a él.

-Quiero a mi mamá…-susurró James pareciendo más pequeño de lo que era. Sus ojos se alzaron a ver a su padrino y estaban negros.- quiero a mi mamá…

Jamie se puso de pié en medio segundo y se arrodilló frente al chico,.

-James, ve con tu padrino a la torre de astronomía y haz los ejercicios que te enseñé.-el niño asintió y luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su papá caminó hacia Draco, que tomó su mano sin dudar.

-Ven, enano, que los adultos sigan con esto… cuando te tranquilices podremos seguir hablando.

El niño asintió y se abrazó a él, para luego soltarlo y acarrearlo hacia afuera.

-¡Draco, en una hora y media debes estar en la enfermería!-dijo Snape antes de que se retire.

El rubio asintió, y luego de mirar a Harry, viendo el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes, sonrió suavemente a su esposa e hijo y llevó a su ahijado a desahogarse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, Luna Potter despertaba del mejor sueño que había tenido en días. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que no se encontraba en su cuarto, ni el de su casa, ni el de Hogwarts. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de luz. Todo era blanco, incluso sus ropas y las ropas de la cama.

-¿Harry? ¿James? ¿Albus?-llamó a su familia.- ¿Draco?-se sobresaltó al escuchar golpes en su puerta.- adelante.-dijo confundida. Y más se confundió al ver una figura encapuchada entrar al cuarto blanco.

Pero no era un mortífago, estaba segura, había visto demasiado de ellos como para no reconocerlos. La capa era azul, de un azul hermoso y tenía el dibujo de un dragón y de una corona en finos hilos dorados.

Cuando el desconocido se quitó la capucha, se sorprendió al ver un rostro pálido y amable, unos ojos azules que parecían brillar y una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Era un chico, tal vez de veinticinco años, al menos en apariencia, porque esa mirada parecía tener tantos recuerdos y tanta nostalgia, que estaba segura pertenecerían a un mago anciano.

-Hola, Luna.-y su voz era grave, pero tranquila, llena de amabilidad y delicadeza. Sus movimientos parecían practicados y elegantes, su pose era la de un líder.

Luego recordó que no tenía que confiar. La habían llevado de Hogwarts, habían entrado en Hogwarts y la habían secuestrado desde allí.

-¿Quién es usted?-inquirió Luna con su mano protectoramente sobre su vientre.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El joven la miró con una sonrisa más amplia.

-MI nombre no es importante… al menos por ahora.-le respondió algo divertido.- pero no tiene que preocuparte, Luna, ninguno de nosotros estamos aquí para dañarte.

Y aunque el tono era confiable, Luna no quiso dejarse tan rápido.

-¿Por qué me han secuestrado si no quieren hacerme daño?-inquirió ahora, sabiendo que no le sacaría el nombre al tipo.

Para su sorpresa, el joven soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por que somos "La Liga de la Luz", Luna! ¡Nosotros protegemos la luz!-le respondió alegremente.

Luna no le veía nada de alegre al tema.

-Quiero ir a casa.-le dijo con voz firme.- mi esposo, mis hijos y mi hermano me necesitan, ellos deben de estar angustiados…

-Lo están.-le cortó el chico sentándose al pie de la cama.- pero esto es por el bien de tu familia… los planes de Carrow no se llevarán a cabo si tu estás protegida por nosotros.

La rubia lo miró con curiosidad y horror.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué es lo que planea Carrow?-preguntó finalmente.

-Utilizando a tu hijo James… y a ti, querida.-le respondió otra voz desde la puerta.

Ella volvió su cabeza a la puerta y vió un rostro que jamás pensó en ver nunca en su vida.

-James Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


End file.
